


Shades of Arkenstone

by Kassandra85



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Billa is a scribe, Billa lives in Dale, Bondage, Dominant, Erebor never fell, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, Humor, Love, Rule 63, Shades of Grey AU, Smut, Submissive, Thorin is insufferably attractive, fem!Bilbo, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 132,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassandra85/pseuds/Kassandra85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billa Baggins of Dale fills in as a scribe for her sick friend Ori. Her path leads her to Erebor, right into the arms of the charismatic king, Thorin II Oakenshield. Soon, she realises that there is more than just shallow attraction between them. But - of course - the king would never give his heart to a mere scribe, let alone a hobbit! And does the king even have a heart? </p><p>AU Story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> As someone so nicely pointed out.......here the updated tags. Please enjoy!

~Confounded this awful bird´s nest of hair!~

Billa cursed as she rushed through her tiny house in Dale, trying to tame her wild curls. She had fallen asleep over her work the other night and now her curls were in disarray and messy beyond repair. And today was the day she had to fill in as a scribe for her friend Ori, who had gotten the flu just yesterday. Billa and Ori were both scribe apprentices in the service of the kingdoms Erebor and Dale and shared a small house. They were best friends, but they could not be more different. Ori was a stunning, confident and independent red haired dwarf and she knew what she wanted in life. Billa was a plain jane hobbit compared to Ori. She had huge blue eyes, honey blonde hair and was of a fragile and small build. Her feet were very big compared to the rest of her body and Billa hated them. Billa was a simple hobbit, she had no fancy clothes and she had no jewelry. She had no need for such clothes and did not feel comfortable in those. After a look in the mirror, Billa decided that this outfit would do.

She grabbed her map with the writing set and walked into the kitchen to get her tea. Ori was already up and was leaning on the kitchen counter.

'Oi! You´ll get germs all over the place! What are you doing up? You should be in bed, I´ll bring you your tea. And when I come back I will cook a nice stew for you.' Billa told Ori, who still looked better than her, despite the flu.

'Thank you, my precious, you´re the best.' Ori sniffed. 'I am so sorry to dump this on you, but its important! It took me weeks to get this appointment in the king's busy scedule! I know that you are busy and that you have a paper to work on, but I really needed you to do this. Here, here is a list with the questions I planned to ask him. You will need to write the answers down and forward them to the officials of Dale. They need the info to prepare King Bard for the first meeting between him and King Thorin and to write down the genealogy.'

Ori gave Billa a small list with some questions written onto it. 'Remember, he is the youngest king in the history of the dwarven kingdoms and he has lost most of his family when the dragon attacked. He rebuild Erebor and secured it for his people. The new gate will never break down to another dragon again. The families who have lost all their posessions to the dragon were supported with the gold of the royal treasury. He is a powerful dwarf, Billa, do not blow it.'

'Thank you, very helpful.' Billa remarked dryly. She was already nervous and Ori did not help at all. Billa knew only little about Erebor and even less about its king. Billa had come to Dale two years ago, after her mother had left the Shire to go on an adventure with one of the Istari, Gandalf the Grey. Billas father had not understood his wife's need for adventure and had turned away from her and his daughter. Billa had remembered him of his wife, who he had loved more than anything, but who had left him for her thirst of adventure. Billa had not felt welcome at home anymore and had left the Shire to see Middle Earth as soon as she had become of age. She had travelled north into the city of Dale and had met Ori. Ori had introduced her to the work of a scribe and Billa had decided to stay to learn how to become one herself. She spoke Westron and Sindarin and she was one of the few non-dwarven peole who also spoke Khuzdul.

Today, Billa would have to go into the lion´s den alone and unprepared and she hated that. With a sigh Billa brought Ori her tea, as promised. In a rush, Billa ran down the stairs of their little house, past some flowers and herbs which grew in many pots on their doorsteps. Hobbits were good on foot, but the walk to Erebor would take some time. Billa had a pony called Myrtle and she sattled her in a hurry. The bad thing about Myrtle was that she stopped every few miles if she found some fresh grass or apple trees. The ponies appetite was even higher than Billas, who mostly stuck to her hobbity eating habbits and had seven meals a day. Today, she would miss elevensies, but Billa was not hungry anyway. She only hoped that her stomach would not grumble when she stood before the king.

#

This day could not get more awful.

Billa stood in front of the massive mountain and closed her eyes in defeat. She was on time, so she could inspect the mountain a little bit. The city of Erebor was built into the green stone of the mountain. The floor was the same dark green granite as the walls and huge torches enlightened the dark entry hall. The torches and some huge candlerholders were shimmering golden and Billa could not take her eyes of the huge statues of dwarven kings guarding the gate.

As Billa walked towards the royal wing a beautiful dark haired dwarf woman in a shimmering and flowing dress welcomed Billa and smiled at her with a professional and fake smile.

'Good morning, mistress hobbit. How can I be off service?' she asked and scanned Billas appearance.

Billa instantly felt as if she did not belong and looked down at herself, quite aware of her simple outfit. Compared to the dwarf woman, Billa was completely underdressed. The woman was wearing a dark blue dress and matching earrings, necklace and rings. Her skin was flawless and her hair was braided back into a complicated updo. The short beard was caressing her jaw down to her chin and reminded Billa of the short and red beard of Ori. Billa was of course hairless in her face, her hair was pointing into every direction possible and her dress was wrinkled from the long ride. Her father would scold her when he saw her like this. He had always told Billa to present herself as the respectable hobbit woman she was, but Billa could not help it. She was simply not that classy and not that smooth. Her charm was more simple and normal and in no way royal and highborn.

'Good morning.' Billa answered softly. 'I have an appointment with the king. My friend...uhm colleague was supposed to come, but she is not feeling well. Mistress Ori, daughter of Ri.'

'You are mistress Ori?' the woman asked and cocked one of her perfect eyebrows at Billa.

'Oh, no! My colleague is mistress Ori. I am Billa Baggins.' Billa swallowed hard and mentally cursed herself. ~Pull yourself together, Baggins! For the love of Yavanna!~ 

The dwarf woman nodded and gestured Billa to wait as she walked to inform the guards about the appointment. Billa started to feel more uncomfortable and more out of place with every passing moment.

'Mistress Baggins? Please take the stairs on your right and then turn left.' she directed Billa. 'The king will be available in a moment.'

Billa nodded and followed the dwarf woman´s instructions. With shivering knees she walked up the stairs and waited patiently until the next doors opened again. Billa peered through the door with big eyes and faced two guards and two other brunette dwarf women. The younger one smiled at Billa while the older one took a short glance at Billas outfit and turned away. With a sigh Billa stepped out of the door and faced the younger one.

'Good morning. Billa Baggins, I am here by order of king Bard. Because of the genealogy.' she told the young dwarf woman and tried to speak out loud, for confidence.

'Of course, mistress Baggins, please wait here, the king will be right with you in a moment.' the young dwarf woman told Billa and pointed to a stone bench at the opposite wall.

The older brunette came back into the room and frowned at Billa. Billa was already wondering what she had done wrong this time as the older dwarf woman turned to the younger.

'Have you offered king Bards scribe something to drink?' she asked and frowned at the young dwarf woman.

'Not yet, Ma´am.' the younger dwarf woman paled and jumped out of her chair, turning towards Billa. 'What can I offer you? Ale? Tea? Water?'

'Tea would be nice, thank you.' Billa answered and watched the girl rush away.

'I apologise, she is a new intern.' the older dwarf woman told Billa and this time, her smile seemed honest.

Billa was about to tell her that it wasn´t a problem as the door to the throne room opened and a huge bald dwarf walked out. In the door he turned and grinned back into the throne room.

'Tomorrow morning then, your majesty. Don´t forget your elven sword!' he boomed and left without even looking at Billa.

'You can go in, mistress Baggins.' the older brunette told Billa with a smile. 'No need to knock, just go in there.'

Billa nodded and swallowed heavily. Her hands were sweaty and her knees were shaking. She wondered how the king looked like. Most dwarves she knew were sturdy, round and hairy. They had big and round noses and round ears. Billa estimated him to look like one of the statues guarding the gate, but considering that his fighting partner was a huge and strong dwarf, the king had to be in a good physical condition. A middleaged dwarf, looking a bit like Oris older brother Dori came into Bellas mind as she walked into the throne room. But luck was not with Billa today. On her way into the throne, Billa stumbled and fell through the door, landing on her hands and knees. Her curls flew around her head and blinded her for a moment. She cursed her big and clumsy feet and tried to scramble up again.

Big and warm hands wrapped themselves around her arms and pulled her up. Billa froze as she looked up into the face of the dwarf who had helped her up. He was tall, strong and incredibly handsome. A straight and thin nose, raven black curls and a shortly trimmed full beard gave his face something extremly masculine and a pair of beautiful blue eyes looked back at her as she was picked up from the floor. Billa had to look away and her gaze landed on his body. He had broad shoulders and massive arms. Especially his lower arms seemed to be toned. Billa noticed because she was holding herself up on them. His upper body was muscular and Billa could actually see his muscular chest and abs through his tunic. He was leaning down to her and a little chest hair was visible through the cleavage of his tunic. Billa had to force her eyes away from the dwarf and straightened her back.

This had to be the king's bodyguard. Billa took a deep breath and looked up at the dwarf again.

'Thank you, sire, I apologise, I am so clumsy.' Billa said quietly and took a look at the throne. They were alone. But that could only mean that...this could not be.

'No worries, mistress scribe.' the dwarf' s voice was deep and raspy and it sent shivers over Billas spine. He let her go and took a step back. 'Please, follow me.'

I am alright, thank you for asking. Billa mentally snarked, but she followed him to the throne. The huge room was shimmering in the light of a few hundred torches and Billa had to concentrate to not stare down into the dark depths of Erebor as she walked to the throne. Thick golden veins reached down into the depths so that the riches of this mountain became visible for every guest. The attractive young dwarf sat down on the throne and leaned back. So, this was the king.

'Your majesty.' Billa remembered her manners and bowed deeply. The king nodded at her and pointed to the bench beside him.

'You can sit, mistress scribe.' the king smirked at Billa, who was still standing in front of his throne.

'Thank you, your majesty.' Billa sat down and blinked nervously. 'I apologise that mistress Ori could not attend. I hope that you will accept my service today.'

'And you are?' the king did not seem to care about the switch. His expression was unreadable, but his voice was warm and he was polite.

'I am Billa Baggins, I work as a scribe together with Ori...I mean, mistress Ori, daughter of Ri.' Billa stuttered.

'I see.' the king nodded. The door opened and the younger brunette entered, bringing Billa her tea. Billa thanked her and watched her leave as her gaze was caught by a shining stone over the throne. It fascinated Billa and she jumped as the kings voice sounded in the silent room.

'The Arkenstone. The heirlom of my family.' he told her and watched her gaze with an amused expression. 'It is beautiful isn´t it?'

'Yes.' Billa croaked hoarsely and cleared her throat. 'Yes, it has a warm and welcoming shine, your majesty.'

The king cocked an eyebrow at her and nodded politely. Billa remembered why she was there and pulled out her scribe's set from her backpack. She fumbled around in it until she held Oris list in her small hands, while the king watched her patiently. Billa looked up and realised that he was waiting for her to begin. She did not like the smug and arrogant expression on his face and bit her bottom lip. She had to get this over with as soon as possible. Unconsciously, Billa stretched and spread her toes, not seeing the king's eyes widen in amusement.

'I apologise, your majesty. Ori...mistress Ori was better prepared than I am.' Billa mumbled.

'Take your time, mistress Baggins.' the king answered smoothly and hid his amusement under his beard.

'Do you agree on some personal questions?' Billa swore under her breath. The king should know that king Bard wanted to know as much as possible of the new dwarven king. King Bard himself only sat on his throne since two years, since the dragon's attack on Dale and Erebor.

'Of course, after you went through all the trouble to bring such a long list of questions.' the king smirked again and Billa grinded her teeth about her clumsiness. Taking a deep breath, Billa sat up straight and looked into the kings eyes.

'Well, your majesty. Thank you for agreeing to this interview. May I ask what made you take time out of your busy scedule to do this interview?' Billa asked and tried to sound professional and not too snarky.

'This interview is part of the diplomatical contact between Erebor and Dale. Because of the strong destruction of Dale and Erebor by the dragon Smaug, the diplomatical contact between me and king Bard was sadly limited to letters. Now that both kingdoms have been restored, it is my duty to seal the bond between the two kingdoms.' the king answered and Billa lifted her brows in surprise. She had not expected such a diplomatical answer. Most dwarves she knew were moody and had only little manners.

'I...I have some more questions.' Billa started and immediately bit her lip. But it was already to late.

'I thought as much.' the king remarked smugly and Billa decided to ignore the uneasy feeling in her guts.

'Your majesty, you have been very young as you took over this kingdom and you have brought it up to be one of the most powerful kingdoms in Middle Earth in only two years time. How did you achieve this?' Billa asked herself how old he might be. Looking at him, she estimated him to be barely over a hundred.

'My grandfather, who was the king before me, died a in the battle of Azanulbizar. My father has disappeared and is believed to be dead as well. I fought at the battle and earned my people's respect.' Thorin told Billa and she winced. She could have looked that up before she had come here. There were countless books about the dwarven battles of the past. 'I took over the throne and worked hard and tirelessly to make Erebor as wealthy, powerful and peaceful as it is today. My council, who stayed loyal to me although I seemed too young to take over my grandfathers kingdom, are my biggest pride. Without them, I might have failed.'

Billa listened silently, torn between his arrogance and his praise of his people. 'You seem very controlling. Maybe you were just lucky in achieving your goals.' Billa mentally kicked herself. This question was not on the list and she did not know what had made her ask it.

But the king did not deem it an unconventional question. 'I tend to have control in all things.' he answered in his deep and hoarse voice and send shivers down Billas spine.

Billa cleared her throat and glances at the list. 'How do you feel about the power resting on your shoulders?'

'I see it less as power, more as responsibility. I do not seek personal power.' the king did not look at Billa and she knew that he was lying about not seeking personal power. He loved power, she was sure of it. Billa felt more and more annoyed by the kings character and tried to quicken the interview. She did not feel well in his presence and she highly disliked his arrogance and pride.

'What are your interests outside of your reign?' Billa further asked.

'I have many.' the king answered and Billa tried not to roll her eyes.

'Since you work so hard, what do you do to relax?' Billa redirected her previous question at her opposite again.

'I like sword fighting.' the king smirked. 'The time of great battles is over, but I indulge in many physical activities. Many time consuming activities.'

Billa tried to ignore the hot and cold shivers running down her spine as she listened to his answers. He was a proud and arrogant jerk, why was she so fascinated by him?

'You sent dwarven workers to help rebuild the city of Dale, as well as much gold out of your treasury. Are the ressources of Erebor as massive that this support did not hurt the financial status of your kingdom?' Billa looked back at the king and tried to keep a straight face.

'My grandfather's greed lured the dragon to our kingdoms.' the king stated and Billa was surprised by this. His honesty was refreshing. 'It was my duty to help the people in need. Ours as well as the men.'

'It seems that you have a kind heart.' Billa stated and tried not to sound to surprised.

'Some say that I have no heart at all.' the king looked at the scribe and watched her closely.

'Why is that?' Billa asked and the king twisted his lips to a humorless smirk.

'Because they know me.' he answered dryly.

'What do your friends and family like about you?' Billa continued and tried not to lose focus. The king's blue eyes seemed to burn onto her soul and she had a hard time concentrating.

'This is a very private question, mistress scribe. You should know that I protect my private life and I rarely give such personal information away.' the king suddenly seemed very distant.

'Why do you answer to me, then?' Billa dared to ask.

The king blinked in surprise about Billas forwardness. 'I promised king Bard that he would get to know me personaly. When we meet, the presence of our councils and our diplomats will prevent us from showing our true selves.'

'What is your philosophy, your majesty?' Billa quickly jumped to the next question.

'Loyalty, honor and a willing heart.' he answered immediately. 'I cannot ask for more than that.'

Billa liked that answer and tried to see her opposite with different eyes. Maybe he was not the ignorant and insufferable prick she expected him to be.

'Are you posessive?' Billa frowned as she looked at the questions on the list. What had Ori been thinking?

'Yes.' the king smiled at her with a smug expression and Billa began to sweat. These eyes made her insides burn and this voice made her breath falter.

'Did you sacrifice your family life for your reign?' Billa focused on the list which seemed to never end.

'I have my sister and my nephews and I never had any interest in extending my family beyond that.' the king answered and Billa immediately moved on to the next question.

'Nobody has ever seen you with a female at your side. Are you maybe only interested in males?' Billa paled as soon as the words were spoken. She would kill Ori when she came back. And then she would kick herself for not having looked at the list in beforehand.

'No, I am not.' the king's voice had become hard and his eyes turned cold. He was clearly annoyed and Billa could understand.

'I apologise, your majesty.' Billa was quick to explain. But she knew that she had no excuse, for she had not even read over the list when she had gotten it. 'Mistress Ori wrote me a list with questions to ask you. And these questions came directly from the king of Dale.'

'These are not your questions?' the king seemed to be strangely relieved and Billa frowned. 'That explains alot.'

Before Billa could ask him what he meant by it, the king continued. 'Why did you volunteer for this assignment?'

'Ori...mistress Ori is my best friend and she was supposed to be at your service today. She fell sick and did not want to postpone this interview, so she asked me to fill in for her.' Billa explained.

A silent knock on the door interrupted their conversation. The older brunette dearf woman bowed into the throne room and adressed the king.

'I apologise for the interruption, king Thorin.' she stated quietly. 'But your next meeting is due in a few moments.'

The king nodded and Billa made ready to leave. She froze as she heard his next words.

'We are not finished. Cancel my next meeting.' the king ordered and his eyes bore into Billas. The brunette cocked her perfect eyebrows and looked at Billa in surprise, but Billa could not tear her gaze away from the king. She heard the door close and took a deep breath. She felt like a tiny rabbit in the lion's den. The king's eyes made her feel like his prey and she was sure that this was his plan all along. He looked at her as if he might devour her in the very next second.

Swallowing nervously, Billa still had to decide wether she liked it or despised it. She was completely lost. And this insufferable dwarf knew, for his smug expression made Billas toes curl. Billa frowned at the king, who seemed even more amused by her reaction. This day could not get any worse.


	2. Chapter 2

'Please...' Billa swallowed nervously. 'Do not let me keep you from your duties.'

'I want to know more about you, mistress hobbit.' the king leaned forward and looked Billa up and down. 'I believe that its only fair. What are your future plans? Will you stay a scribe for king Bard? Or would you consider to be a scribe in Erebor?'

'I...I do not think that I fit in here, your majesty.' Billa stuttered. She had not seen that coming. The king interviewed her and she did not like where this was going. Why should she want to be a scribe in Erebor? To live among dwarves? But would that really be any worse than living amongst men?

'Why is that?' king Thorin frowned.

'I am no dwarf. I am a simple hobbit.' Billa muttered. She seemed to have caught his interest and she did not like it at all.

'I can show you around. We could use some qualified scribes in Erebor.' the king offered, but Billa shook her head in gratitude.

'You are too busy, your majesty, to waste time on a simple hobbit like me.' Billa felt confused by the offer and made ready to leave. It was impolite to leave without the agreement of the host, but Billa could not stay any longer. 'Please, your majesty. I need to get back to Dale. Ori is probably already waiting and it may be getting dark already.'

'I can assure you, that it is only lunch time.' the dwarven king stated, but his voice was authoritarian. 'It is hard to tell for non-dwarves who are under the mountain for the first time. But you should be careful. It is raining outside.'

Billa cocked her eyebrows and tipped her head. How on earth could he know that it was raining outside? There was not one bloody window below that cursed mountain. But she took her chance to leave.

'Thank you for the interview, your majesty.' Billa bowed and followed the king to the huge doors.

'It has been my pleasure.' king Thorin stated and held up the door for Billa. But they did not part at the door. The king brought the scribe to the gate, where Myrtle was already waiting for Billa. Finally there, he turned around and took Billas hand.

'Until we meet again.' the king kissed the back of her hand and helped her up the pony´s back. As he pulled back his arms, his hands graced Billas feet and the soft touch made her toes curl. 'Billa.'

'Thorin.' Billa immediately bit her tongue, but relaxed as she saw the king´s amused face. She could not stand his blue eyes looking into her very sould anymore and rode away as fast as possible. But even a few miles away from Erebor, she could still feel those eyes on her back.

Billa felt highly insecure about this meeting. She was unsure about the feelings and the attraction she felt towards the king of Erebor. He was an arrogant prick, she told herself for the hundredth time on her way back. But then again...he was really a goodlooking arrogant prick.

#

'So? How was he like?' Ori was out of bed as soon as she heard the door open. She seemed much better and Billa could not help but frown at her friend suspiciously.

'He is so young...' Billa paused at her own faint voice. She was still caught in the afterglow of their meeting. 'You could have provided me with more information, you know! I was standing there like a moron, like an unprepared moron!'

'I apologise, I had not thought of that.' Ori had the decency to look ashamed. 'I did not plan on dumping this on you. I am sorry, Billa.'

Billa shook her head in annoyance, but she had never been able to hold a grudge for someone longer than a few moments. 'Eat your soup. I´ll make you some tea and then I will go to the library.'

Billa spent the rest of the day in the library. She was not able to concentrate, so she only stared at the books and pergament rolls in front of her with dead eyes. As it grew dark, she sighed in desperation and went home. This whole day had been one single catastrophy. She hoped to be able to forget everything about this morning, about the insufferable good looking dwarf king and the whole genealogy business, but as she arrived home she saw Ori look at her notes from the interview. Still shaken, Billa sat down with a cup of camomille tea and watched her friend work through the gathered information.

Ori noticed her friends discomfort. 'What is the matter with you? You still have not lost this haunted expression from this morning. What did the king do to you?'

As Billa only shook her head, Ori sighed. 'What do you really think of him?'

'I do not know what to think.' Billa murmured, but Ori did not let her finish.

'He answered all the questions and he did not throw you out, so he must like you. And he offered you a job!' Ori gushed.

'Oh my goodness, did I write that down, too?' Billa covered her face in her hands.

'Yep, all of it!' Ori grinned and ducked as Billa threw a pillow at her. 'By the way, Billa, Nori asked if he could come by sometime this week. He will be in town for a few days. What do you say?'

'He is your brother, he is always welcome here.' Billa shrugged her shoulders. She liked Nori, but sometimes she felt watched when he was near.

'You know why I ask you. He has shown interest in you and I do not want you to feel uncomfortable.' Ori said with an excusing frown.

'I am fine. Invite him.' Billa dismissed her friends worry. 'He is welcome here.'

#

A week later, Billa met the king of Erebor again. She ran into the king and the huge bald dwarf on her way to the library.

'Mistress Baggins.' the kings deep voice sent shivers down Billas spine. The hobbit turned around on her heels and stumbled again. She felt like an idiot for being so clumsy eveytime the king was near.

'Your majesty!' Billa looked at the king with big eyes. Thorin was not wearing his crown, nor any other jewels, except for a big ring on his left hand and his mithril belt. Even though every dwarf would scold Billa for thinking so, mithril looked exactly like silver in Billas eyes. As she realised that she was staring she straightened and looked up into the king´s amused face. 'may I ask what brings you to this humble town?'

'I have made a few smaller purchases.' the king smirked and Billa looked into the small basket he was carrying. She could see fine rope, silk ribbons and small delicate chains. That was an interesting purchase indeed and Billa could not imagine what he needed these for.

'Erebor has one of the finest markets in Middle Earth, was there nothing there to your liking, your majesty?' Billa asked and saw the king frown.

'I do not think that I need to explain myself to you, mistress hobbit.' the king murmured and seemed annoyed. Billa was about to apologise, but then the dwarf took her hand. 'I apologise, mistress scribe, I had no intention of being rude.'

Billa blushed under his stare and pulled back her hand as soon as she could without being impolite. Why was he here? He was not visiting king Bard, for he would have been clad in his kingly outfit if that was the case. As if he had read her mind, king Thorin told her the purpose of his visit.

'If you must know, I came to supervise my workers. Two years ago I sent some of my best engineers and architects to Dale to help them with the rebuilding of the city. It is my duty as a king to supervise the process.' the king informed Billa, who nodded.

'That was very thoughtful and kind of you, king Thorin.' Billa said, and she meant it.

'I am glad that I find your approvement, mistress hobbit.' the king muttered, but Billa could see an amused gleam in his eyes. 'May I ask where you are heading to?'

'The library.' Billa answered and hoped that the king had no interest in book written in Westron and especially Sindarin. 'I work there until my apprenticeship is over.'

'Is there a book that you would recommend to me?' king Thorin asked lightly.

His presence seemed to awaken the Took side of Billa and she smiled at him before responding. 'The Opus of Gilrhen of Rivendell. A wise elf from the first age. He wrote...'

'I will read no elven work.' the king stated and Billa could see his eyes harden. As she had expected, the king seemed to strongly dislike elves.

'Very well.' Billa recoiled. 'I am sorry for having angered you, your majesty. Maybe I should leave you and your...brother in arms to your shopping.'

The bald dwarf cocked his eyebrows at Billa at the mention of brother in arms, but he remained silent. The king smiled warmly again and was about to answer as Ori brother Nori came rushing towards Billa.

'Billa, there you are! Ori asks if you will be home for dinner...your highness!' Nori stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Thorin. The king bore a thunderous expression and Nori bowed deeply. 'Nori, at your service.'

'Nori...I know your name.' the bald dwarf stepped forward with a frown. 'Aren´t you a thief?'

'A spy, I beg to differ!' Nori held up his hands. 'An honorable and honest dwarf I might say, your majesty.'

Nori ignored the bald dwarf, which seemed to anger him even more. 'But now that we meet, your majesty - I have been to the palace today and I have noticed that there is no portrait of your majesty on the wall of the great palace of Dale. Since the relationship between Erebor and Dale have developped to a strong diplomatical bond, I am surprised that there is not even a statue of your majesty in the royal halls, yet.'

Nori smirked at Thorins thunderous expression and Billa ducked her head. How could Nori talk to the king like this and not drop dead from his glare?

'I see.' was all the king of the dwarves answered and tipped his head at Billa. 'It is your responsibility as a scribe to present me to the king of Dale as the king who I am. I would not object to another meeting to produce a protrait that you can deliver to king Bard along with your work.'

Billa looked back at the king in shock, as well as the bald dwarf, who was standing behind the king.

'You want to have your portrait taken?' Billa repeated faintly.

'Indeed.' king Thorin nodded.

'My sister, Ori, is a gifted artist, your majesty.' Nori pipped in. 'Maybe, if your majesty agrees, she could take your portrait?'

'Ori? She is the dwarf who is your friend and collegue?' the king turned back at Billa, who nodded. 'Very well then. Tell your friend that I will come by sometime next week to have my portrait taken.'

Billa swallowed heavily. She had the feeling that the king was more distant and cold after Nori had appeared, but she could not tell why.

'I will, your majesty.' Billa answered breathless and made king Thorin smile.

'Goodbye, mistress scribe. Master dwarf.' the king turned his back to Nori and took Billas hand to place a kiss on its back. ' One more thing - I am glad that you did the information gathering and not mistress Ori.'

#

'What in Mahals name was the king doing in Dale?' Ori asked a still shaken Billa.

'He was...apparently running some errands.' Billa stammered. Her hand was still prickling from the kiss. She was sick of the fact that the king could sweep her off her feet that easily and turned to her friend with a devilish smirk. Now it was Oris turn to fret. 'We ran into Nori btw. He told the king that there was his portrait missing in the palace of Dale. King Thorin asked me to ask you to take a portrait of him.'

'What?' Ori plaed and Billa secretly grinned. 'Why me?'

'Ask your brother.' Billa grinned openly now. 'He told the king that you could take his portrait, as the talented artist that you are. And I agree. You have already missed the interview, now you could do this.'

'Take a portrait...of the king...oh sweet Mahal.' Ori panted and walked into the kitchen for some chamomille tea. 'When?'

'The king said that he would have some time next week.' Billa told Ori.

'Next week.' Ori nodded and sipped her tea. 'Great.'

Much to Billas amusement, Ori felt nervous the following days and waited unpatiently for the next week to come. On a cool and windy wednesday morning it knocked on the door of their homely house. Billa was the one who opened the door and looked up at the huge bald dwarf in front of her door.

'Dwalin. At yer service.' he bowed slightly and ducked to step into the house - uninvited. 'The king sent me. I am to make arrangements for the painting and the kings security in this...house.'

Dwalin looked around in the tiny house and pushed his cloak into Billas arms.

'Uhmmmmm, alright.' Billa frowned, but she was much to intimidated by the huge dwarf. 'I can assure you that this house is safe. The neighbourhood is a good one and the city guards pass the street every day for a few times.'

'Is the artist home?' Dwalin questioned her and looked around again. ~Brute~

'Yes, yes please follow me.' Billa walked up the stairs and hoped that Ori was not still sleeping. With Dwalin on her heels, Billa knocked on Oris door. 'Ori? There is someone here to see you! Ori!'

Billa knocked again and heard a quiet grumbling on the other side of the door, as well as some shuffling. It appeared as if Ori had just woken up.

'Billa, for the love of Mahal, I hope that you - ' Ori opened the door and frowned at Billa before her glance landed on Dwalin. With a high pitched shriek she slammed the door shut again, only inches before Billas nose.

'Well.' Billa remarked dryly. 'That must be you, she never slams the door in my face.'

Dwalin was still standing there with a surprised expression. The ginger haired dwarf who had opened the door had slammed the door shut with so much force that - if he had hair - she would have made him a whole new hairdo with the breeze resulting from it. He liked that.

'Mistress Ori, I am Dwalin, captain of the guard, at yer service.' Dwalin yelled through the door. 'I want to inform you that the king wishes to have his portrait taken this week.'

Dwalin waited for a moment, but there was no sound coming from the other side of the door.

'Maybe she fainted.' Billa guessed and was about to open the door as Ori spoke.

'There is no good light to take a portrait in this house, master dwarf.' Ori spoke through the door. She was still in her nightgown and she did not want to embarass herself even more. If that was even possible. 'We would need a big room with a big window. The library has such a room below the roof. I suggest that we take the portrait there!'

'Alright. Will you be there as well, or will you take the portrait through the keyhole, mistress dwarf?' Dwalin grinned and Billa looked at the huge dwarf in surprise. She woudl never have expected such humor from him. He looked nice when he smiled.

'I will look presentable on that day, master dwarf.' Ori hissed through the door. 'Now, if you will excuse me. I have to get dressed and go to work and I will not do so when you are standing between me and the bathroom!'

Dwalin grinned at the closed door, one of his huge hands pressed against the frame. He stepped back and took his cloak from Billa. 'I will see the both of you in the library of Dale then. In two days, when the sun reaches the top of the mountain. We should still have plenty of light left then. Mistress Baggins, mistress Ori. Have a pleasant day. I will show myself out.'

Billa nodded and watched the huge dwarf walk down the narrow stairway. As the door closed behind Dwalin, she heard something bump against the inside of Oris door.

'Is he gone?' she asked faintly and Billa could not help but smirk. That would be a most interesting day at the library.


	3. 3

Billa and Ori prepared the big room in the library two days later, as soon as the sun had risen. Nori was there as well, looking after his little sister and her friend. They had also brought food and drinks, for a portrait would take some time and neither of them wanted the king and his guard to be hungry. More importantly, they did not want to starve. Billa placed a heavy chair in the middle of the room, where the light was bright enough for Ori. Ori had brought her painting set and a coal pencil to draw the striking facial features of the king.

They had just set the table with the food and tea, as they heard heavy steps walk up the stairs. Dwalin came in first, checking the room for any danger. Frowning at Nori, he turned to the two females and nodded at them in greeting. He was holding two battle axes as big as Billa and the hobbit swallowed nervously. Ori lifted her chin and frowned as Dwalin blinked at her. He lookd her up and down with a smug grin and Billa could tell that he remembered Ori opening the door in her nightgown. Nori clearing his throat broke the moment and Dwalin turned away from a blushing Ori.

King Thorin entered the room a while later, his personal guard turning around on the other side of the door. Nobody would be able to enter this room without permission. The king also frowned at Noris presence, but he gave him a short nod nevertheless.

'Mistress Billa, so we meet again.' the king greeted his host. 'Master Nori. And mistress Ori, I suppose? The captain of my guard spoke very highly of you.'

A light smirk showed below the king´s beard and Ori blushed, looking at Dwalin furiously. The huge captain of the guard stared at the wall behind her, ignoring her glare. Now it was Noris turn to frown. He looked back and forth between his sister and the guard, but neither of them looked back at him.

'Your majesty.' Billa and Ori bowed before the king and Ori stepped forward. 'Ori, daughter of Ri, at your service, my king. I feel honored that you ordered your portrait from me.'

'Your brother spoke very highly of your talent.' the king remarked. 'And since Dale seems to be in need to complete the portraits of its allied kings, I feel honored to let my portrait being taken.'

There was a moment of silence before Billa cleared her throat. 'Please, your majesty, shall we? If you would kindly sit down on the chair...the light is good at the moment.'

Thorin looked at Billa for a long while before he moved to sit down on the heavy and comfortable chair. He only hoped that he would not fall asleep, for he had not slept well that night. It had been a most interesting dream, indeed. He had dreamt of dragonfire and the loss of most of his family. He had dreamt fighting off countless of orcs in front of the Lonely Mountain. He had dreamt of a peaceful and green place and a huge willow tree in the middle of a flush meadow. Dozens of halflings had danced around that tree, all of them looking like Billa...the king pressed his hands into fists and tried to relax. He only managed halfways.

Billa looked the king up and down and felt curiously relaxed. The king wore his crown, as well as a heavy tunic and many jewels. He wore an obvious kingly attire and Billa liked the distant and cautious royal more than the one whose light tunic had shown more of his muscular body than Billa could take. Today, king Thorin was also wearing his elvish sword around his waist. Billa wondered where he had gotten such a sword. The relations between elves and dwarves had gone from bad to worse during the last decades. The elves had pulled back into the woods and the dwarves did not care enough to maintain diplomatical relations.

'How do you want me to pose?' the king asked Ori, who was still ignoring Dwalin, as well as Nori, and was in full concentration mode.

'Sit down in any pose you like, your majesty. It may take a while, so I would suggest that you chose a pose which is comfortable to you.' Ori stated neutraly and the king nodded. He sat back in the chair, but his back was still straight and his gaze locked on one of the watch towers of Dale.

'A dwarfish wind lance.' he murmured and Billa followed his gaze to the huge arrow fiering device on the top of one of the towers.

'Your majesty?' Billas curiosity had been awaken.

Ori had already started to draw, so king Thorin tried to speak without moving too much. 'Lord Bard of Dale used this weapon from the forges of Erebor to defend his city against the dragon. He managed to remove a scale from the dragons chest. He died through my sword lateron. I could only kill him because of the missing scale - had the aim of men not been that true that day, much would have been different.'

'It was very brave to hold your ground against a dragon, your majesty.' Billa murmured and made the king smile faintly. She blinked as the king´s blue eyes locked on hers.

'Some may deem it mad.' king Thorin smirked as Dwalin gave a snort from the other side of the room.

'Is is a very beautiful sword, king Thorin.' Billa looked down at the elvish sword on the king´s side.

'A gift from lord Elrond of Rivendell.' the king grinned grimly. 'King Thranduil of Mirkwood would have never offered me such a generous gift. The coward rather hides in the dark of his woods...'

A deep frown had appeared on the king´s face and Ori sighed.

'Please relax, my king.' she told him softly.

Billa thought that the frown looked fetching on him, but she left it uncommented. She noticed that Dwalin was looking at Ori and turned to look if Nori had noticed as well. But Oris brothers only sat in the corner of the room, his arms crossed and glared at the king. Nori and the king did not seem to get along and Billa was curious to know why. She knew that many males felt competition when another male was near, but the king had no reason to see a competitor in Nori. He was the king. Majestic, powerful, goodlooking, rich, intelligent...Billa blushed as her mind wandered off. She would simply have to manage until sunset and not think of the king the whole day, she scolded herself. Or she would simply wait till sunset.

By the time the sun started to set behind the mountains, Ori had painted half of the portrait. She had perfected the features and the colouring and now she would manage to continue without the kings presence. She would complete it at home. Nori and Dwalin were snoring on their chairs. Nori would wake up with a stiff neck and Dwalin still had his axes in his hands. Ori shook her head and looked at Billa, who had curled down on a sofa near the window, reading a novel. The king had often shifted to look at her, Ori had noticed. But Ori had more often looked to her left, where Dwalin was still snoring. The captain of the guard looked peaceful in his sleep, but even his snore was intimidating. Ori was delighted that he had told his king about her, she only hoped that he had not told the king that she had opened the door in her nightgown and had slammed it shut in his face again.

Little did she know that from the moment she had opened the door, time had passed in slow motion for Dwalin. He had looked right into Oris green eyes and then his gaze had wandered over the freckles on her nose and cheeks. He had only barely looked at the slim, but curvy body underneath the delicate nightgown as the door had closed with a loud slam. But one thing he remembered vividly. That her pupils had widened at the sight of him.

Whilst the captain of the guard slept peacefully, his king shifted in his seat. He had started to watch the hobbit instead of the golden clouds shining in the sunset. She was simply beautiful. Golden curls framed her delicate face and her tiny hands stood in huge contrast to her huge feet. Never before had he thought of finding any attraction in a person with such feet. He had never seen a hobbit before, although he had indeed heard of a peaceful and green place called the Shire. He had seen pictures of Hobbiton in some small books in Erebors library. Soft hills, round doors and a huge willow tree appeared in his mind. The place had looked peaceful indeed, so why had the lass left for Dale? Thorin shifted again, his behind beginning to fall asleep although the chair was more than comfortable. He envied his snoring guard and cursed mentally.

Also cursing, Oris gaze wandered over the painting. It looked good, although...the facial features did not look like the kings. Cold shivers ran down Oris spine as she realised that she had concentrated on Dwalin too much and now the painting had become a mixture of the king and his guard. Ori bit her lip in embarassment, but she would not flipp out in this very room. She would flipp out at home.

'Your majesty?' Ori cleared her throat. 'That would be all for today.'

She had spoken softly and neither Nori nor Dwalin had woken up. The king noticed with a faint smirk and nodded. Then he turned to Billa and stood up. He tried to hide the fact that his buttocks was fast asleep and tried to walk as majestically as he could.

'Mistress Baggins?' he adressed the hobbit, who was captivated by her book. As he adressed her, she flinched and looked up at him like a trapped rabbit. 'I need to take a walk after this. Will you walk with me for a while?'

Billa swallowed and glanced at Ori who shrugged her shoulders. If the king asked her to walk with him then she better say yes. Ori worried about Billa when she looked at the king. There was something about king Thorin that made Ori worry for Billas innocence. But then again, it seemed that Billa liked the idea of taking a walk with the king. Billa nodded and followed king Thorin out of the door. The guard at the door followed with a respectful distance. With a heavy sigh, Ori looked to Nori snoring on her right and then to Dwalin, snoring on her left. Then she shook her head in determination. She had to hide the portrait.

#  
Billa had taken the king of the dwarves back to her homely house and had made them some tea. The streets had been dark already and they had stumbled across a young couple who had obviously looked for some privacy in one of the narrow alleys leading to Billas house. The king had only smiled at the couple, but Billa had blushed bright red. To his amusement, Billa had taken the king´s arm and had led him to her house swiftly. Nobody recognised the king, for he had stripped himself from his jewelry and his crown. He wore a dark cloak over his tunic and looked like any other dwarf.

Now they were standing in the kitchen and waited for the pot to start fuming. The king´s gaze wandered over the shelf of countless teas, wondering how a person could drink so much different sorts of tea. He did not even know half of the leaves.

'Haradrim mint?' Thorin read and saw Billa smile.

'Its a very strong mint. It is fresh and yet relaxing.' Billa told him. 'What tea would you like, my king?'

Thorin nearly choked on his own breath. The hobbit had called him her king. Hers. It almost scared him how such simple words could make his insides burn for her. He had to clear his throat as he answered her.

'This one sounds nice.' the king picked a bag of strongly smelling herbs, not knowing what it was.

'Lemon balm and mint.' Billa smiled. 'That is my favorite.'

As she took the bag from his hands, her fingers innocently brushed Thorins. The king only stared down at his fingers and dared not to move. What had gotten into him?

'Tell me, mistress Baggins, what brings a hobbit to Dale?' Thorin asked and tried to hide his insecurity. He had never enjoyed an innocent cup of tea with a woman before. He either bedded them or...no he only bedded them.  
'Long story short...there was nothing left in the Shire, but a broken home.' Billa answered. 'My mother left my father and me to go on an adventure. She has not returned since. My father made me feel unwelcome in our own home, since I resemble my mother alot and she had broken his heart. So - I went on an adventure myself. And now I am here.'

'And why Dale?' now the king was curious. 'Why not the southern cities of men or even the elven cities. You seem to be fond of their literature - I hear the library of Rivendell is almost as good as the Ereborian one.'

Billa smirked at the kings stern pride. 'I passed Rivendell and Mirkwood. I stayed in Rivendell for a year before travelling north. I guess that my mothers lust for adventure made me travel until I found something worth staying.'

Thorin looked down into his cup and frowned. ~Something worth staying...~

'Is he your mate?' Thorin asked all of a sudden and caught Billa unaware.

'I beg your pardon?' Billa stammered and looked back at the king with wide eyes.

'Mistress Oris brother, master Nori. Is he the one who made you stay?' the king knew that this was none of his business, but he felt a strong urge when he was near the hobbit. He felt obsessive and jealous of any other male near them, except Dwalin, of course.

'Nori?' Billa stared at the king before she remembered her manners and shook her head. 'Nori is...a dear friend. He is not my...I have no...'

Billa blushed and turned away. Why was she telling the king this? Well, he had asked had he not?

'Why would you think that Nori is my mate?' Billa tried to sound aloof.

But the king only smirked at her question and looked at her with an expression that made Billa even more nervous. It was a look which a hunter gave his prey.

'He seems very protective of you. The way he looks at you and the way you smile at him...' the king walked closer to Billa, but the hobbit took a step back.

'He is my best friend´s brother. Of course I smile at him...why do you ask me such things, your majesty?' Billa almost whispered.

'You seem nervous around males.' the king stated as a matter of factly.  
~I am only nervous around you!~ Billa thought and bit her lip, lowering her gaze. A blink of an eye later, she felt strong fingers on her chin and her face was forced upwards.

'Please, do not look down, mistress Baggins.' the king´s face was only inches apart from hers. 'I want to see your face when I speak to you. I need to know what this mysterious hobbit is thinking. I know nothing about you and I am used to have control over everything. I am used to getting my way. In all things.'

Billa swallowed heavily and met the king´s burning gaze. She felt a shiver run down her spine at the kings words, but she felt no fear, only...something she could not put a finger on.

'And I wish to know why you blush all the time.' king Thorin smiled and let go of Billas chin. 'The arkenstone for your thoughts. Will you tell me?'

'No, your majesty.' Billa felt her Tookish side win over her gentle Baggins side. The king took which was not his and she would not make this easy for him.

'The first time we met you called me by my name.' the king leaned in closer. 'Nobody calls me by my name, only family and close friends. I like it that way.'

Billa was intrigued. 'Tell me about them. Your family.'

'My parents are dead and my grandfather, as you know, died in the battle of Azanulbizar.' the king backed away from Billa and the hobbit almost missed his closeness, although it had made her nervous. 'My brother Frerin also died in that battle. My sister and her sons are all who are left of my family. My cousin Dain rules the Iron Hills, but we rarely speak.'

It was a long story short, but Billa felt honored that the king spoke to her about these things. He seemed to trust her and knowing that warmed Billas heart. His openness led her to ask another question.

'Do you have a mate?' Billa asked and bit her lip as the king´s head shot up and his eyes burned into hers.

He smirked down at her. 'No, I do not.' He said softly. Then he turned away. 'I have to leave, there are a few things waiting for me in Erebor.'  
Billa jerked up from her daydreams and straightened her back. 'Of course, your majesty. I have things to do as well. My final examination as a scribe will be next week and I have to prepare a few things. I will walk back to the library with you. Ori will need a few extra hands to get her things home.'

The king nodded reluctantly and walked out of the door. The streets were busy and wagons drove by in a murderous speed. It had gotten dark long ago and the markets were closing, everyone was on their way home. Nobody payed attention to the dwarf and the hobbit.

They were about to cross the street as a wagon nearly ran over Billa, because the driver was not paying attention. King Thorin pulled her back in the last moment and Billa found herself pressed against the king´s muscular chest. As she lifted her gaze she looked right into a pair of blue eyes and she felt the urge to be kissed. But the king did not kiss her. The king closed his eyes, took a deep breath and drew back.

'You should stay away from me.' king Thorin whispered. 'I am not the right choice for you.'

~He does not want me. ~ Billa swallowed down the hurt of the rejection. ~ Of course not, what would the king want with a simple hobbit as yourself.~

Billa felt humiliated, but as she wanted to recoil the king did not take his hands off her. Only slowly the king released her and Billa instantly felt cold. The kings body had been a furnace. A furnace against her skin.

'Thank you for the tea, mistress Baggins.' the king stated formally.

'Thank you for the order of the painting, your majesty.' Billa answered stifly. She turned on her heels and made for her home as the king called out after her.

'Billa, wait...'

Billa froze and turned around. He had used her first name again. But as she looked back at the king, he looked lost and torn, even frustrated. He had no control over the situation and she could tell that he hated that.

'Good luck for your final examination next week.' was all the king said.  
'Thank you.' Billa answered shortly and quickly added a 'Goodbye.' before she rushed back into her home. She had been incredibly impolite, but at the moment she did not care. Trying to catch her breath she had not know she had held back, Billa peeked through the curtains of her living room. The king stared at her closed door for a moment, before he slowly turned around and walked back to the library. Billa looked after him until he was gone and then she slid down the wall onto the floor, covering her face in her hands. This was such a mess.

~Why, by the green lady, would he want you?~ Billa tortured herself later that night. ~You´re too small, too skinny, too scruffy, uncoordinated and you have huge naked feet covered in hair! And he is the king! You are a scribe!~

Billa had never wanted a man to show any interest in her. Never, but now. ~Pull yourself together, Baggins!~

She really had to concentrate on the exams.

After some time, when Billa was ready to go to bed, Ori had arrived home, her things carried by both, Nori and Dwalin. The king had already returned to the mountain with his guard and Dwalin was particularly grumpy because he had been left behind. Only the ginger haired scribe seemed worth the effort, but her nosy older brother was still with them. With a short nod, Dwalin had bid Ori good night and had vanished in the dark. Nori had left again with a sly smirk and Ori did not even want to know what her brother was up to. Some said that he was a spy, others called him a thief. Again, Ori did not want to know.

To Billa, Ori was not help. 'He likes you. The king likes you.'

'He is no dwarf for me.' Billa stated calmly. Maybe, if she repeated it often enough, she would believe it herself.

'You have too little self esteem.' Ori shook her head. 'You are great, Billa! Nori adores you!'

But, that night, all Billa could think about was the king. That, and the painting which looked a little bit like the captain of Erebors guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think....too much original Shades? Or too less? ;)


	4. 4

Billa tried not to think of the king during the following week, sometimes with more, sometimes less success. The day of their examination had arrived as someone knocked on their door. A dwarven messenger gave Ori a chest for Billa, but without any indication of its origin. He walked away without a word, leaving a stunned Ori behind.

'Rude!' Ori murmured and walked back into the kitchen with the chest. 'It´s for you.'

Billa looked up from her tea with a surprised look. 'Who sent me this?'

'The rude dwarf did not tell.' Ori grumbled. 'Open it up, maybe you´ll know who sent you this when you see whats inside.'

Billa frowned and pulled off the wonderful silken ribbon. She opened the chest and stared down at the leather bound book about elven poetry and a small card. With a surprised squeak, Billa reached into the chest and took the book to take a look inside. It was the original work and collection of elven poets of all Middle Earth.

*A willing heart* was written down on the small card. There was no signature, but Billa knew instantly who had sent her that.

'What is he trying to say with that?' Ori peaked over Billas shoulder. Apparently, the clever dwarf had also guessed who was the secret admirer.

'How did you...?' Billa looked at her friend, who only laughed.

'Come on, Billa.' Ori chuckled. 'I am not stupid and besides there is no other dwarf or man in Dale or Erebor who could affort this book! It is worth a fortune! He clearly likes you!'

Ori quickly pulled her fingers from the chest before Billa closed it with a loud snap. 'Nonsense. Come now, we have to hurry. Our examination will be at noon!'

#

Later that day, Billa, Ori and Nori met in the Inn to celebrate. Of course, Billa and Ori had passed their examination and were official scribes now. As all the strain from the passing weeks had passed, Billa ordered more ale than she could bear and was drunk before dinner. Her eyes grew heavy and she braced her head on her hand. She did not see the shadow of a huge and bald dwarf recoiling into the night.

Dinner passed quickly, but Billa could not eat much. The alcohol had clouded her mind and upset her stomach. Nori shot her worried glances across the table, but Billa ignored him. She needed fresh air. Billa stood up on weak legs and walked out of the Inn, not paying attention of the people crossing her way. As she was outside the cold air hit her like a wall. She jumped as she felt a hand over her arm. She only relaxed a bit as she saw Nori stand behind her.

'Nori! What are you doing?' Billa whispered and fought the blur in her head.

'Are you alright, Billa?' Nori asked, but his gaze was already fixed on Billas face, tracing down to her lips.

'I am fine, leave me, Nori.' Billa tried to get away from him, but Nori did not let go of her arm.

'Billa...' Oris brother leant forward and Billa knew that he wanted to kiss her.

'Nori, no...' she whispered, but she had no strength left to recoil. Her head was spinning and she began to feel sick. She weakly pressed her hand against his chest, but he still leaned in closer.

'The lady said no!' a deep and authoritarian voice made them both jump.

Nori stared at the dwarf in shock and Billa did not need to turn to know that the king of Erebor was standing behind them. Swallowing heavily she held up her index finger and rushed to the nearby bushes. And threw up. Faintly, she could hear quick steps moving away from her and soon felt two hands in her hair, holding it back while she vomitted. She knew that she should feel embarassed and humiliated, but in the moment she did not care.

'You should know your limits.' the king grumbled. So he was the one who was holding her hair, while her friend´s brother had fled. 'I will bring you home.'

'I need to tell Ori.' Bilbo managed to press out as she leaned back into the pair of strong arms around her.

'Dwalin will tell her.' the king stated firmly, but Billa shook her head in determination.

'I need to tell her myself or she will be worrying.'

'Fine.' the king growled. He was clad in a normal tunic and no jewelry and nobody recognised the royal dwarf as he followed the hobbit back into the Inn. Inside, he ordered her a glass of water and forced her to drink it out. With a pout, Billa complied and really felt better after the cool fluid had washed down the disgusting taste in her mouth.

Billa looked for Ori and froze as she saw her friend sit at a table together with Dwalin, their heads intimately close. The captain of the guard had blushed brightly red and even his skull shone in a red color in the dim light of the Inn. Ori really seemed to like him, since she leaned forward and smiled at him timidly. Billa stared at the scene for a few moments, unable to move. There she was, her sweet and timid friend, throwing herself at the captain of Erebors guard! What had gotten into her? The dwarf was not even nice! He was a huge and bald brute! Billa shook her head, but her mind was clouded. The king was the one who moved and spoke to Dwalin, who then spoke to Ori. Ori turned around, saw Billa and waved with a big grin before she turned to Dwalin again. And then Billa fainted.

#

Billa woke up with the worst hangover she had ever experienced. Her head was spinning, she felt sick and she felt as if she could not even move her little finger without any help. Slowly, she opened her eyes and glanced at her surroundings. She was in bed, but it was not her bed. She did not know the room, either.

With a heavy sigh, she fought herself into a sitting position and looked out of the open window. The fresh air felt incredibly good and the soft breeze made her dizziness fade. Yawning, she looked at the building on the opposite of her room. It was a bright white building with high windows...she knew that building...that was the house on the other side of the Inn! Billa groaned as her memories from last night crushed over her in waves. All the ale, the relief of having passed her exams, Noris advances...the king! King Thorin had saved her from the embarassment of being kissed by her best friends brother, whom she liked, but not more. What in the name of all that is green did the king do here of all places? Surely, he had better thing to do than take care of a mere hobbit and scribe. Wait...there was more...Billa frowned as she tried to recall what had happened the other night. She had seen Dwalin sit at the table with Ori. They had been smitten with each other. The king had talked to Dwalin and Ori had waved at her before she had fainted. Oh lovely! She had fainted in a public place...oh my goodness! Billa froze in shock as she realised that she had also vomitted in a public place! Not only that, the king had been the one who had held her hair back for her! With an even louder groan Billa threw herself back into the pillow of her room, wanting to die of shame on the spot.

A knock on the door made her come back to her senses. She opened one eye and saw the king stroll into her room without waiting for her to invite him in. Wide awake, Billa noticed that she was only clad in her undergarnment and pulled the blanket up to her chin. Of course, she knew that the king probably had been the one who had rid her of all her - probably stained - clothes and Billa blushed crimson red at the thought.

'Good morning, mistress Billa.' the king put some bags on the chair beside her bed and eyed her quietly. Billa could not say what he was thinking, he hid every emotion deep within these wonderful blue eyes...~stop it, Baggins!~ 'How are you feeling?'

'Awful.' Billa would have loved to hide behind her blanket. 'But I guess I deserve that.'

King Thorin did not say a word, but gave Billa another glass of water. Gratefully, Billa took a few long sips.

'How did I get here?' she asked timidly.

'After you fainted, I wanted to bring you home. But...' a mischievious glint appeared in the king´s eyes. 'I got lost and could not find your apartment. So I brought you back here and rented a room.'

Billa looked at him with wide eyes. 'But...Ori. Why didn´t Ori bring me home?'

'Your friend was...occupied.' the kind answered almost sheepishly. 'I am afraid that my guard had taken all of her attention for himself.'

'Did you put me to bed and undress me?' Billa asked and eyed the king cautiously.

'Yes.' he simply answered and made her wince.

'Did I vomit again?' Billa continued to ask and almost feared the answer.

'No.'

'Have we...did we...?' Billa bit her lip. How was she supposed to ask the king of all people if he had bedded her? Billa cursed mentally. Here he was, the king of Erebor, siting at her bed. What was she thinking? She had ruined his evening and she had made him watch over her like some...like...~what was this, really?~

'I am so sorry.' Billa whispered. 'This is so embarassing and you surely have better things to do than watch over me.'

'It was an interesting evening.' the king smirked. 'I won´t forget that one in a long time.'

'How did you find me?' Billa suddenly realised that the king had appeared in Dale in the middle of the night without obvious reason. 'What were you doing at the Inn?'

'I...' Billa did not believe her eyes, did the king blush? 'Dwalin was there and he told me that you and your friends were endulging in a feast with...too much alcohol. I figured that this would not go well and apparently I just came in time to save you from the advances of this...thief.'

Billa frowned. Still...why had he come here?

'He is no thief. And he has a name.' Billa did not know why, but she needed to defend Nori. She was mad at him for taking advantage of her drunken state, but he was still Oris brother.

'If I recall correctly, you did not want him that near to you. If not for me, you would probably have woken up in his bed instead of this one.' the king snarled.

'How is this any of your business?' Billa forgot her respect of rank and title in this moment. But there was something in the king´s glare that softened her mood instantly. Honest worry. 'So my knight in shining armor came for my rescue?'

'I am no knight.' the king sighed. 'Only a dark king.'

~He is a king alright.~ Billa felt bad for having slipped in her manners. But before she could react the king started interrogating her.

'Have you eaten anything since your exam yesterday?' the king frowned as Billa shook her head. 'That is why you were ill then. You should not drink that much without having eaten before!'

'Why are you scolding me?' Billa knew that she had been irresponsible, but king Thorin was not her mother.

'I am scolding you, because you deserve it. Be grateful that you are not mine to punish as I please.' the king growled and Billa paled.

~If I was his...well, I am not.~ 'I would have been fine. Ori was there.' Billa tried to argue.

'And the thief?' the king snapped.

'He overstepped his boundaries.' Billa stated calmly.

'Next time he does that he should be taught some manners.' the kings look darkened.

'You are a disciplinarian?' Billa asked and the dark look on the kings face darkened even more until the blue in his eyes was almost gone. The hobbit froze as she felt the kings callous hand touch her cheek. His thumb graced her lower lip and his eyes followed the move of his fingers. His hand stopped with a lose grip around her throat, but Billa did not feel any fear. On the contrary, she felt desire...desire for the dwarf who could never be hers.

~If you were mine...~ He had said that.

Billa felt hot and cold at the same time. She had never felt that way before. Of course, she had had a few minor crushes in her youth, but she had never felt butterflies in her stomach. Why of all people did it have to be the king of the dwarves?

For the first time in her life, Billa wanted to go to bed with someone. She wanted to feel his mouth and his hands on her skin...like she did now. Realising that the king still gazed down at her, Billa shifted and broke the spell. King Thorin pulled back his hand as if he had burned himself and stood up form the bed.

'There are clean clothes in the bag.' he pointed to the bag beside Billas bed. 'I will give you some privacy. And there is a bath waiting for you in the next room.'

Billas head snapped up just in time to see the king leave. ~Clothes? A bath?~ The hobbit scrambled out of bed and smiled as she saw the tub filled with hot and steamy water. Quickly, she took of her remaining clothes and slipped into the water. It was heavenly...but in the warmth of the water, Billas mind started to work.

~He seems drawn to you, but he did not kiss you when he had the chance a few days ago. Yesterday, you were totaly to his mercy and he never touched you. Get a grip, Billa! He respected you and your body and what he did was nothing but honorable. Nori would have...~

Billa did not want to think ill of Oris brother, but it was obvious that he would not have respected her state yesterday. King Thorin...Thorin...had respected his boundaries, although Billa was not even sure if she would set him any. Her hands wandered over her body as she cleaned herself and she imagined that these were huge and callous dwarven hands instead of her fine and delicate ones. Her own fingers were slightly calloused at the thumb and index finger from her work as a scribe, but the kings hands had been calloused by hard work and probably countless battles. Billa jumped as a hard knock made her daydream burst like a bubble.

'Breakfast is ready!' Thorin yelled through the door and Billa had to smirk. The king may be a royal, but he was still a dwarf. Loud and rough.

'Coming!' Billa muttered and quickly stepped out of the tub, ignoring her slight headache. Her hangover was nearly gone and Billa thanked Yavanna on her knees. She was hungry and realised that she had probably missed half of her daily meals by now. In a hurry, she took the clean clothes and slipped into them without a second thought. They fit perfectly. From the undergarment to the dress, everything was perfect. The smooth linen caressed her skin and the dress fit perfectly. It was a simple blue dress, with a high collar and wide sleeves. Who had gotten this for her? How did the king figure out the right size? Lost in her thoughts, Billa half stumbled through the door to the next room, where the king was waiting with breakfast. As her gaze wandered over the tea pot with her favorite tea, Billa remembered that it was Oris free day and that she was probably worried sick.

'Ori!' Billa mumbled and made the king turn.

'Your friend knows that you are here, Dwalin informed her.' Thorin said with a light smirk.

'Oh dear...' Billa remembered the way Ori had looked at Dwalin the last night and winced. So she was still with the dwarf. And Billa was here with the other. Great.

'Sit.' the king commanded and Billa sat down on the chair the farthest away from the dwarf. 'I did not know what you liked, so I ordered a bit of everything.'

'I see.' Billa looked over the table which carried enough food for half of the Inn to get well-set. She chose biscuits, jam and tea and noticed that the king had taken the eggs and the bacon.

'Tea?' Thorin held up the pot.

'Please.' Billa smelled her favorite tea in her cup. So he had remembered.

They ate in silence and Billa could feel the air heat up between them. She peered at the king over the rim of her cup and twitched as she met his gaze.

'I will pay you back for the clothes.' Billa stated and watched the king frown. It seems as if she hurt him in some way. But she would not keep his gifts. 'And I will return the books to you. It is too much for a simple hobbit like me.'

'I can afford it.' Thorin grumbled and üut down his fork with the eggs and bacon. Apparently she had ruined her appetite.

'I know that. But why would you buy all of this for me?' Billa asked and put down her knife as well. She was not hungry anymore.

'Because I am able to.' Thorins eyes flashed with anger and a gleam Billa could not identify as any emotion she knew.

'Where I come from, gifts like these mean something.' Billa tried, but the gleam in Thorins eyes did not vanish.

'Its the same where I come from.' he answered and shifted in his chair.

'But then why...?' Billa was sick of all the insecurity and the tension. She wanted Thorin, but she knew that she could not and she would not pursue it. Yet.

'I cannot give you what you desire, Billa.' It was as if Thorin had read her mind. The gifts are an apology and a warning. I am no romantic dwarf. My taste is...different. You should stay away from me. But for some reason I cannot stay away from you. You bewitched me, mistress hobbit.'

Billa swallowed hard and gathered all her strength to press out the following words. 'Then do not stay away, my king.'

Thorin straightens in his chair as if he is uncomfortable. His eyes darken at her words and his lips press to a thin line. 'You have no idea what you are talking about.'

'Enlighten me, then.'


	5. 5

'What are your plans for the next week?' the kings voice was low and deep and sent shivers down Billas spine.

'Ori and I will take a few days off and organise everything. The house and the small yard need to be cleaned and Ori will start her new work at the palace of Dale at the end of next week.' Bilba told Thorin, disappointed that he seemed to ignore her plea.

'Have you applied for a position in Erebor as I suggested?' Thorin cocked his brow expectantly.

'No.' Billa felt her face blush. She had never planned to have anything to do with the dwarven kingdom.

'Why not?' the king demanded to know. His face looked neutral, but his tone was icy.

Billa looked down at her plate and began to chew on her bottom lip like she always did when she was nervous. Before she could think about what to say, she felt Thorins eyes on her face again.

'I want to bite that lip.' he stated hoarsely and turned Billa into a quivering mess.

Nevertheless, the hobbit was a brave one and looked him straight in the eye. 'Why don´t you?'

The king stood up and walked to the open window, glancing down at the busy street. 'I will not touch you unless I have a written contract which allows me to do so.'

'I beg your pardon?' Billa nearly spilled her tea.

'You heard me.' Thorin turned around with a smirk and walked towards a shocked Billa. 'I will not touch you, nor kiss you, nor do anything else to your body unless I have told you what it really means to be mine. After that you will probably run from me anyway.'

'We will see.' the Tookish part of Billa danced a happy dance in her mind, but the Baggins part of Billa was still cautious.

But the king had already turned to the door and talked to a dwarf who had appeared out of nowhere. Blushing, Billa hoped that this dwarf had not overheard her not at all respectable conversation with the king.  
'I will need Catha Thorondor tonight.' he ordered and the other dwarf nodded. 'I want the guard to be on full alert all evening and all night.'

~Catha Thorondor...~ Billa had read about this name...it was a ~dragon!~

Billa paled. The king had his very own dragon! And she had thought that he had killed the dragon who had attacked the Lonely Mountain and Dale all these years ago! She only noticed that Thorin was looking at her as he cleared his throat.

'You have a dragon?' she whispered and tried not to faint again.

'Indeed.' Thorin nodded and sat down on his chair opposite of Billa again.

'How?' Billa usually used more words, but she was shocked about the new information.

'The dragon Smaug was the one who tried to take our home from us.' Thorin told her and held her gaze. 'As you know, he failed and died on this very land. I feared that the wealth of Erebor would soon attract another dragon or even many other dragons, so I made a deal with a cold drake. This dragon, Catha Thorondor, would serve me as long as I live and then he would guard the mountain as long as he lives, within it hoards of gold, silver, mithril, jewels and ore - one third of it his own. For that is his payment.'

'You made a deal with a dragon?' Billa stared at the dwarf with wide eyes. Never before had she heard of a person bound to a dragon and living to tell the tale. 'Is it true that cold drakes cannot fly?'

'Some can and others cannot.' the king told her. 'Catha can fly, though. He will bring you to Erebor tonight.'

Billa almost chocked on her own breath. 'But I...I cannot ride a...'

'I will ride him.' Thorin smiled at Billa. 'You will be safe. He will not harm you or any other person as long as I do not order him.'

'Do all people do what you order them?' Billas curiosity began to win the upper hand over her fear.

'Yes, if they want to keep their position and their peace.' the king stated darkly.

'And if they have nothing to fear from you?' Billa hesitated. Would he control her too one day?  
'I can be very persuasive.' Thorins smirk vanished. 'Now eat. I will not have anyone waste any food.'

'I cannot possibly eat all of this.' Billa pointed to the table.

'Eat what is on your plate.' the king ordered again. 'You should have eaten properly yesterday, already.'

Billa could not help but feel annoyed at the king´s commanding tone. Sometimes he seemd like a little boy who tended to break things of he did not get his way. But Thorins cantankerous expression amused her.

'Am I amusing to you, mistress Baggins?' Thorin growled and Billa quickly hid her smirk.

Oh oh, now she was "mistress Baggins" again. Billa stuffed the rest of her breakfast down her throat to be kept from replying and cocked her eyebrows at the king as she was finished.

'Good hobbit.' Thorin stood up and pulled the chair back for Billa to stand up. 'The guards are ready and they will escort you home.'

Billa nodded and tried not to be too excited about the fact that she would see the king again this evening. As she walked back to the bedroom, she realised that there was only this one bedroom and only one bed.

'Where have you slept, my king?' she asked and made Thorin jerk slightly.

'In the bed.' he stated and met Billas gaze.

'Oh...' Billa did not know whta to say. The mere thought of having slept in one bed with Thorin made her dizzy.

'It was quite new for me, too.' the king smirked.

'Not having bedded a woman?' Billa asked and instantly cursed her big mouth.  
'No - Sleeping with a woman.' with these words, the king turned away again and left Billa speechless - what did not happen often - with other people.

Slowly, Billa walked to the bedroom and sat down on the bed. What did he mean with he has never slept with anyone? Billa seriously doubted that he was a celibate. Then, Billa wanted to whack herself on the head. She had slept with the king of Erebor. What would she have given to watch him sleep and to see him in such a vulnerable state. But no! she had to be drunk out of her mind and unconscious. Billa quickly dried her still moist hair and found a glass of water with some mint leaves. She brushed them over her teeth and gargled with the water. After a while she felt like the respectable hobbit she was again and walked back to the living room. Thorin was already waiting at the door. When had she stopped to think of him as king Thorin?

'After you, mistress hobbit.' his voice was rich and deep as always and Billa could not fight her attraction to him anymore. But what in the name of the Green Lady did he see in her?

The walk back through the streets of Dale was chaotic. They lost the guard halfway through the city, but the king did not seem to worry. They reached the door of Billas house in no time. Apparently, in daylight, the king had a better sense of direction. Now, there they stood, the door hidden in the various plants that Billa had planted in the small garden in front of their house. Roses as high as a man hid them from the sight of any people of Dale as Billa turned to look up into Thorins eyes. His gaze was hard and dark and Billa bit her lip again. The tension between them became unbearable, until something snapped. With a growl, Thorin shoved her against the door and pinned her hands above her head. His hips grinded against her body and his lips met hers in a passionate and surprisingly unpainful way. Billa moaned at the contact and opened her mouth to let Thorins dominating tongue enter her. Thorins other hand was in her hair, yanking it backwards, so that her head tilted towards him. Billa was unable to move with her hands pinned, her hair in his grip and his hip - as well as his erection - pressed against her body. But she did not plan to go anywhere. She could die a happy hobbit right there and right now, she did not care.

A noise was heard inside of the house and Thorin let go of Billa, who remained slumped against the door for a moment, before he pulled her up and turned her around. Just in time. Billa looked at the huge bald dwarf standing in her doorway in only his trousers.

'I thought we heard ye.' Dwalin grinned at Thorin over Billas head. 'Good morning, mistress hobbit. Ori told me alot about you last night.'

For some reason, Billa doubted that they had actually talked about her all night, but she bit her tongue. 'Do not believe a word Ori says about me.'

Dwailn laughed and fully opened the door to let Billa in. But Thorin stopped at the door. Billa turned around and heard Dwalins quietly retreating to the living room, giving them some privacy.

'What happened a few moments ago...will not happen again.' Thorin told Billa and took a deep breath. 'Not before you are aware what it means to be with me.'

'I liked what happened at the door.' Billa whispered and followed Dwalin, disappointed that the king seemd to have second thoughts about them. She did not turn around again, but she could hear him follow her into the house.

'Billa!' Ori was sitting at the table, thank Yavanna fully dressed. Her eyes were shining happily and her hair was braided, but she wore a stupid grin on her face which Billa had never seen before. The ginger hair looked attractive that way though and Billa envied her for it. Oris grin diminished as she saw the king walk into their kitchen.

'Your majesty.' she bows and her tone is almost hostile.

'Misstress Ori.' Thorin tilts his head and glares at Dwalin who has finally put on his tunic. 'We better leave.'

'Of course.' Dwalin turns to Ori and sweeps her of her feet with a heated kiss.

Billa bit her lip and looked at Thorin, who met her gaze. She wondered why he would not kiss her like this and quickly looked away before her eyes could betray her emotions.

'See ye later.' Dwalin told Ori and grinned at Billa as he left the house. Thorin followed the captain of the guard, but not without glancing back at Billa before he walked out of the door.  
'I will pick you up at sunset.' he told her and his eyes softened. He reached out for a lock of Billas hair and tucked it behind her pointed ear, sending violent shivers down her spine. Billa wondered wether he knew that hobbit ears were particularly sensitive, but she pushed away the thought. How should he know - he may have bedded alot of dwarf women and women from the race of men, but surely no hobbit before. And just like this, he walked out the door.

Billa stared at the door for a moment until she felt Ori walking up behind her.

'You spend the night with him, right? Did anything happen?' Ori looked at her with huge eyes.

'No.' Billa growled and looked at her best friend over her shoulder. She felt a pang of jealousy at her friends happy gleam, but only for a moment.

'I will see Dwalin again this evening.' Ori danced through the house and into the kitchen and Billa followed her shaking her head.

'Thorin...king Thorin...invited me to Erebor this evening.' Billa bit her lip. She still had to realise what exactly had happened between her and the king.

'Maybe something might happen then?' Ori blinked at her, expecting Billa to wince and blush. But the hobbit lass surprised her friend with her answer.

'Oh Yavanna, I hope so!' Billa sighed.

'Billa Belladonna Baggins, you like him enough to...give him "your flower"?' Ori chuckled. 'You do not do things by halves, do you? It had to be a king to awaken your interest in the male gender...is that a new dress?'

Billa felt dizzy after Ori threw one question after the other at her. Apparently, Billas information about what had happened that night was too shallow for Ori.

'Did he kiss you? Was it romantic? Was it soft? Did he close his eyes? Was there any tongue involved? Did you feel your toes curl?' Ori grinned as Billa held up her hands to stop her friend from choking on her questions.

'He kissed me once and Yavanna my toes are still curling...' Billa smiled dreamily. She would not tell her friend that the kiss had been passionate, rough, demanding and dominating from his part and that she actually really liked it.

'If things should happen tonight then you should be prepared.' Ori took Billas hand and made for the bathroom. 'No shaving...anywhere...dwarves like it hairy. But your hair...we really need to do something about your hair...'

The last thing reflecting on the mirror of the bathroom was Billas shocked face before the door closed.

 

#

Billa was led to one of the towers of Dale by a servant of the king. During the whole afternoon, Ori hat braided her hair back into beautiful braids. It had not been simple, because Billas locks had their own sense of freedom and managed to escape Oris fingers more than once. But now that it was done it looked beautiful. Nori had knocked on their door various times, but Billa had told his sister what he had done and Ori had slammed the door in his face. After a while he had given up and had not bothered Billa anymore.

Nervously pacing back and forth upon the roof of the tower, Billa watched the dragon appear i the night. Of course, the dragon would not land in front of her house and scare all the people to their deaths. Since Smaug had come, the men of Dale had black arrows posted on each look out and each tower of Dale. But they seemed to already know the dragon of the dwarven king. Catha was black as a raven and had yellow eyes. It looked like a huge cat, just with scales instead of fur. And with wings. Long wings which made it appear bigger than it was.

Billa watched the dragon land on the north tower. It was maybe half the size of Smaug and it was not that terrifying. The yellow eyes gleamed softly and Billa instantly liked it. Thorin was sitting on the dragon´s back, patiently waiting for Billa to awaken from her stupor. The hobbit felt like trapped in a dream as the king reached out for her. She grabbed his hand and swung onto the dragon behind him. The scales were hard and warm, just like the king´s hands.

'Good evening, mistress hobbit.' Thorin smiled down at her over his shoulder. 'I hope you had a pleasant day.'

'Indeed, that I had, your majesty.' Billa swallowed heavily as the dragon started to slap its wings to ascent.

'No need for that formality. You already called me by my first name.' Thorin smiled as he felt Billas hands close around his waist. Her hands pressed into his stomach and her breast pressed against his back. This would be a most interesting ride, indeed.

'Only if you also call me Billa...' Billa shouted into Thorins ear, making him wince amused. The strong wind was loud in his ears, but apparently it was even worse where Billa was sitting.  
They reached the rim of the city in no time. Thorin made the dragon fly above Billas and Oris house and both watched as Dwalin knocked on the door and held a beautiful glimmering box in his hands, that looked like a book. Billa grinned as she saw the door open and Ori throwing herself around Dwalins neck without even looking at his present.

~Oh well, at least they will have a great night...~ Billa was beginning to feel nervous about her night with Thorin. She was ready to give herself to him, but still - she felt something beyond nervousness. He was the king, she was a mere hobbit. How was this supposed to work anyway? But for the moment, Billa told herself not to think about the future. She was here, sitting on a dragon - for crying out loud - and on her way to what may be a really interesting beginning of a liaison. Or the beginning of...Billa shook her head. She would enjoy the ride and not think about this night - or she would just enjoy the ride.

'Do you always impress women like this, Thorin? "Come and fly on my dragon"? Billa asked to keep herself from musing too much.

'I never brought a woman up here.' Thorin straightened his back. 'You are the first.'

Billas eyes widened as she heard the strain in the kings voice. Was he nervous, too?

'You do not have to do anything you do not want to. You know that?' Thorin looked back over his shoulder.

Billa got bolder and leaned her chin onto his shoulder. 'I never do anything I do not want to.'

Billa was certain, but then again, in this moment, she would do anything for this dwarf. But her answer seemed to calm him and Billa felt the king´s shoulderblades relax under her touch. They continued the flight in silence and Billa let her gaze move over the horizon. The sun was setting and the view was marvellous form up here. Beautiful.

But to Billas regret, they arrived at the mountain in the blink of an eye and inside of Erebor it would be dark and cold again. The dragon landed on a platform at the side of the mountain, hidden to the eyes of others. Thorin was the first to jump off and reached up for Billa to help her down. His hands were warm on her waist as he lifted her down the beast`s back and Billa could not help but shiver in anticipation.

Two guards and two other dwarves rushed forward to take care of the dragon, while Thorin and Billa entered the dark mountain. The king led the hobbit into the second highest level, where the royal wing was situated. Billa looked at the chambers in wonder. All looked the same and the would not be able to find her way in this corridor if her life depended on this. They entered the room at the end of the corridor and Billa gasped. The room was huge and enlightened with many torches and candles. As far as Billa could tell, this chamber was an entire home. Two doors led into additional rooms and there was even a small stair which seemed to go up another floor. But the best thing lay before Billas eyes in this very room. A balcony.

Billa gazed at the huge room while the king closed the door behind them. The hobbit walked to the fireplace in need for warmth and smiled as she saw the big harp stand on the side of the fireplace. So he was a musician, too?

'Shall I take your cloak?' Thorin adressed Billa from behind, softly touching her shoulder to not startle her.

'No, thank you, I am still cold from the ride here.' Billa smiled as Thorin nodded.

'I will have some ale, do you want some?' the king had already turned his back on her and walked to the room which seemed to be a big kitchen.

Billa winced. After the last incident with ale she was not sure if she would take more. But she was thirsty and maybe the ale would calm her nerves.

'Yes, please.' she answered and followed Thorin into the other room. There, he frowned at her as he handed her the ale.

'You look pale, Billa. Are you hungry? I heard that hobbits eat far more than dwarves.' Thorin murmured.

Billa smiled at the statement. Apparently the king had informed himself about hobbits and their ways. But she was not hungry, at least not for food. 'Thank you, I am not hungry. Do you play the harp? I saw it standing beside the fire.'

'Yes.'

'You play well?'

'Yes.'  
'Is there anything you cannot do? Besides answering with whole sentences?' Billa smiled at Thorins glare.

'There are alot of things that I cannot do.' Thorin moved forward, not taking his eyes of Billa. 'Please, do not bite your lip. It is distracting.'

Billa did not even realise that she was biting her lip, but then again, Thorin had already left the room and gestured her to follow. On the huge desk in the centre of his chambers was a document. Thorin held it up to Billa and smiled sheepishly.

'This is a contract. My advisors insist on it. If we are to develop our...relationship...any further, you will have to sign it.'

'And if I do not sign?' Billa dared to ask.

'Then, we will part here and now and I will not see you again.' the king muttered and Billa could hear that this option would probably not please him at all.

'Alright.' Billa opened the folded document and winced as it roled up to be as long as the king was tall. 'In a nutshell, what does it say?'

'It says that you shall not speak to anyone about what happens between us.' the king stated as a matter of factly.

Billa stared at him in shock. Not even to Ori? Now she was curious.

'Alright. I will sign it.' Billa reached out for a quill, but the king stopped her.

'Will you not even read it?' Thorin frowned. 'You should always read a contract before you sign it.'

'I will not speak to anyone either way. This...whatever this is between us is nobody´s business.' now it was Billas turn to frown.

'Fair enough.' Thorin reached out for the signed version and watched Billa take a big gulp of her ale.

'Does that mean that you will bed me tonight?' Billa asked and heard Thorin hiss. She was shocked about her own boldness, but her curiosity won over her manners.  
Thorin blinks, but recovers quickly. 'I do not make love, Billa. I take women - hard...and there is still more paperwork to do. You have no idea what you are about to do. You can still run. And now I will show you to our room.'

Billa swallowed heavily and bit her lip, forgetting what effect it had on Thorin. ~Their room? Take her hard? Oh dear...She could still run.~

The hobbit followed the dwarf up the stairs to the right, but there was no door. Thorin fished an iron key out of his tunic and walked towards the stone wall. It was only thanks to the moonlight that Billa could see a small keyhole in the wall. The king turned the key and then pressed against the wall, the muscles in his massive forearms working and bulging. The wall slid open and Billa took a deep breath. But before she could enter, Thorin stepped into her way.

'Remember, you can leave anytime. You may stay here until morning or leave right away, it is your free choice.' Thorin told her and looked down at her in worry. Worry which made Billa even more curious.

Billa only nodded and stepped around Thorin to take a peek into the room. What she saw made her mouth fall open. Sweet Yavanna!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger :)  
> I do love your comments!


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: explicit content....

There was a huge bed in the middle of the room. The sheets were of a dark red and the wood was nearly black. The floor was covered with wood and the walls were shining warmly. A soft light shone into the room and Billa realised that it was soft moonlight.

On the right side of the bed was a huge wooden cross with restraining cuffs on each side. Ropes, chains and shackles were neatly placed beside it, all shining and glittering in the moonlight. Whips, riding crops and huge feathers were hanging from the nearby wall. A beautiful chest, similar to Billas mother´s glory box stood in the corner. A bench covered with leather is on the other side of the bed, as well as a huge table. Billas gaze wandered back to the bed. Chains and silken ropes hand down from the mattress.

Billa turned around to face Thorin, who was looking at her with an unreadable expression. She knew what this was. She knew that some people could only feel aroused by pain, theirs and the pain of others. But Billa was certain that Thorin would not hurt her - at least not without her consent.

'Say something.' Thorins voice was soft, almost pleading.

'Do you do this to others regularly?' BIlla managed to ask.

'I do this to women who want me to.' the king smirked almost smugly.

'Then why am I here when there are women who volunteer for this?' Billa did not even know how to call it.

'Because I want to do this with you, Billa.' Thorin walked forward. 'Very much.'

'You dominate women?' Billa asked and watched Thorin nod.

'Women will surrender themselves to me. Willingly.'

'Why should I do that?' Billa was young and had only little experience in such things, but she knew that she could never fully surrender or submit to another person without any proper reason.

'To please me.' Thorin smiled and looked down at the hobbit with shining eyes. Billa was about to answer, but she found herself unable to form a decent sentence. On one hand she fought against the thought of pleasing him that way, but on the other she found that thought to be arousing for herself. She wanted to please him, more than anything.

'How?' Billa whispered,but she was not sure if she wanted to know.  
'I set up rules. They are for your benefit and for my pleasure. Follow the rules and you will be rewarded. Break them and you will be punished.' Thorin was walking through the room, looking at the equipment as he spoke.

'So you get aroused by forcing your will over me?' Billa asked in a neutral tone.

'I will have to win your trust and respect and I will gain pleasure and joy from your submission.' Thorin added and Billa frowned.

He was king, he had only submissives. How could he want that even in his bed?

'What do I get of it?' Billa had wanted to ask this all the time already. This was all for his benefit, where was hers?

'You get me.' Thorin smiled almost sheepishly.

A part of Billa wanted to run out of the room screaming. The other part wanted to stay and find out what all of this was really about. Billa jerked slightly as Thorin reached out for her.

'I will never hurt you, Billa.' Thorin whispered and Billa knew that he would not. 'Shall we go back downstairs? I cannot think with you in this room.'

Billa nodded numbly and followed the king out. But instead of downstairs, they walked down the upper corridor to the left. Thorin showed Billa another room, a bedroom with an own balcony.

'This will be your room. You can decorate it how you like. The balcony is safe, nothing can enter the mountain from this side.' Thorin explained.

'My room? I will be living here?' Billa asked. She was not aware that their...relationship...would evolve in such a controlling way.

'We can negociate that. If you stayed here during your free days then we would be more flexible.' Thorin added.

'So I will sleep here?'

'Yes.'

'But not with you.'  
'No. I do not sleep with anyone. My room is downstairs.'

So this was it. His room was downstairs and the pleasure room and her room were up here. Billa bit her lip while turning away from him. Thorin was interesting and annoying at the same time. How could he care so much for her, taking care of her while she threw up and then the day after and on the other side be so cruel to demand her submission for his pleasure?

'Come, you must be hungry.' Thorin reached out for her and urged her to walk down.

'I lost my appetite.' Billa mumbled honestly.

'You must eat.' the king scolded the hobbit and walked back into the kitchen as soon as they arrived downstairs. 'Do you have any questions?'

~Where do I start?~ Billa was overwhelmed and found herself unable to think.

'Sit.' Thorin pointed to one of the chairs.

Billa realised that he had been demanding and authoritive since they had met, but she had thought nothing by it. He was the king, he was used to command. And he was used to submission.

'Is there another contract?' Billa managed to ask.

'Yes, there is another contract which will determine our limits. It will contain what you are willing to do and what you will not want to do' Thorin explained.

'And if I do not want to do any of this?' Billa asked although she had already made up her mind.

'Then we will part from today.' Thorin told her, but did not look at her.

'We will not have any sort of relationship?' Billa asked although she knew the answer.

'No.'

'Why?'

'Because I am not interested in any other sort of relationship. That is who I am.' Thorin looked up and right into Billas eyes.  
'Why have you become this way?' Billa wanted to know. She was a very open hobbit and she respected people´s way of life, but this was not normal.

'Why are people the way they are? This is an answer I cannot give you.' Thorin shook his head.

'What are your rules?' Billa asked and hoped to postpone dinner that way, but she was not successful.

'I have written them down and will show them to you after dinner.' Thorin stated calmly. 'Now eat.'

There was bread on the kitchen counter, as well as grapes, cheese and bacon. But Billa was still not hungry and she felt her Tookish side arise.

'No. I have not signed anything, yet. So I will do as I please.' Billa put her foot down and to her surprise the king smiled.

'As you wish.'

After a moment, Billa reached out for some grapes, but that was all she would eat this evening. 'Why me?'

'I already told you. I cannot stay away from you. Usually, dwarves are drawn to gold and riches. But I am drawn to you. I want you so badly and I can barely fight it when you bite your lip like this again.' Thorin groaned and made Billas belly flinch.

'How many women?' Billa wanted to know. The king was still young, but he was far older than she was and he had surely not been shy.

'Twenty.'

~Well, that was not that bad.~

'Have you been with them for a long time?'

'Two years was the longest.'

'Did you hurt them?'

'Yes.'  
Billa gulped heavily.

'Will you hurt me?'

'I will punish you when it is required. It will be painful.' Thorin looked at Billa during the whole interview.

'Did people ever hurt you?'

'Yes.'

That, Billa had not expected. But it did make sense. People did not become like this without someone who guided them. So the king had been on the submissive side at least once. As he had learned to submit people to his will.

'I will show you the rules.' Thorin stood up and they walked to his study on the left side of the huge antechamber. 'We can change them or add things, as you wish. It is not set in stone.'

Billa nodded and looked down at the long contract. With shaking hands, she began to read.

~RULES~

OBEDIENCE:

The Submissive will obey any instructions given by the Dominant. The Submissive will agree to any sexual activity except those activities which are outlined in the "hard limits" (appendix).

SLEEP and FOOD:

The Submissive will ensure that she sleeps enough if she is not with the Dominant. Same applies to eating and drinking. The health and well-being of the Submissive is her top priority.

CLOTHES:

The Submissive will wear clothing approved by the Dominant, who will provide a budget.

EXERCISE:  
The Submissive shall train four times a week to ensure physical fitness as well as the ability to protect herself in any kind of battle.

HYGIENE and BEAUTY:

The Submissive will keep herself clean and will never shave. Long hair will be braided and endued with beads to ensure that the Submissive is marked as the kings.

SAFETY:

The Submissive will not drink to excess or put herself in unecessary danger.

~Ups, why do I have the feeling that this one is new?~

PERSONAL QUALITIES:

The Submissive will not engage any other sexual relationship while with the Dominant. She must recognise that her behaviour reflects on the Dominant and will be held accountable for any misdeeds, any wrong and any misbehaviour commited.

Any failure to the above will result in punishment.

~Oh dear...where do I start?~

'Well...as for the clothes. I have my own clothes, I will not need any clothes from you. And I do not need any budget.' Billa did not like the thought of a budget. It sounded to much like the relationship between a male and a prostitute.

'When you accompany me on special occasions, you will need a wardrobe that will be beyond your salary as a scribe. You can dress however you like when you are not with me or even outside of these special occasions.' Thorin stated and Billa nodded.

'I will not train four times a week.' Billa stated, but Thorin frowned at that one.

'I want you to train four times a week.'

'I thought that I was free to negociate?' Billa asked and cocked her eyebrows at the king, who smirked.

'Very well, three times it is, then.'  
LIMITS (DOMINANT):

No Fire.

No urination or defecation.

No needles, knives or blood.

No animals or underaged involved.

No acts that will leave permanent marks on skin.

'Is there anything that you would like to add?' Thorin bowed down to Billa, who had to sit down.

'Uhm...' Billa had no idea. 'I have never done anything like this before.'

'Well, when you had intercourse, what did you not like?' the king tried to be helpful. 'Tell me. We have to be honest with each other if this is supposed to work.'

'Well...I have never had intercourse before, so I do not know.' Billa blushed and watched the king pale.

'Never?' he whisperd and his voice broke. 'Why did you not tell me?'

Billa looked at the king in shock as he started pacing in the room and running his hands through his long hair. His control had slipped and he was mad. Why was he mad?

'You...you are of age. And you are beautiful. How can you still be a virgin?' Thorin asked, but he did not stop pacing. 'Why did you not tell me?'

'I beg your pardon, but I do not reveal my privat life to anyone I barely know!' Billa exclaimed. How was she supposed to inform him of this? Maybe during their painting session? ~Hail, King Thorin, I am still a virgin, just for your information!~

'Why are you so angry with me?' Billa whispered. She had never had enough interest in a man to give up her virginity and more importantly, she had never been in love. She did not understand the king´s issue.  
'I am not angry at you.' Thorin looked at the beautiful hobbit lass, who looked at his with huge eyes. Sad eyes. He did not want to see her sad. 'I am angry at myself for forcing this on you. If you want to leave then I will not stop you.'

'Do you want me to go?' Billa asked softly and Thorin cursed.

'No.' Thorin frowned. 'You are biting you lip.'

'Sorry.'

'I want to be the one who bites it. Who bites it hard.' Billa swallowed heavily at the kings words. How could he tell her that and not continue... 'I will make love to you, Billa. If you let me.'

Billa was grateful that she was already sitting, for her legs had begun to shake. 'I thought that you did not make love. Never.' she asked sheepishly and took his hand.

'I can make an exception.' Thorin grinned wickedly and pulled her up from the chair. 'Please, come to bed with me. I will have to show you the basics before we continue.'

Billa looked at him in awe. He was the king of Erebor and he asked her to sleep with him. She was sure that there were many women, dwarves and men who would throw themselves at him without being asked, but he had asked her.

'I have not done anything from your list of rules.' Billa stated hoarsely as she stands up and faces the king.

'No rules for tonight. I want you. I have wanted you since you fell into my throne room.' Thorin ran his hand through Billas curls and forced her to look up. 'You are one brave hobbit.'

Thorin leaned down and pressed his lips against Billas. The kiss was soft and gentle and he sucked at her lower lip. He softly bit into it, making Billa moan into his mouth.

'Please, say yes.' Thorin whispered against Billas lips.

'Yes.' Billa managed to whisper and smiled as she noticed the bright smile on Thorins face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rules and points of the contract are completely taken out of the original book, but slightly changed so that they fit into this story.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smutty Chapter.

The king´s bedroom was huge and warm. Billa looked at the gorgeous bed and the soft sheets and sighed. She was nervous, but the sight out of the king´s balcony calmed her down. From here, she could look upon Dale, over the side where her own house was standing. As she turned around, Thorin had already undressed down to his undertunic and trousers. He had taken of his boots and socks and Billa gazed at his tiny feet. Well, tiny compared to hobbit feet that is.

Billa shivered. Here she was, losing her virginity to no other than the king of Erebor. A dwarf. She felt as if trapped in one of the romance novels of the old times, where the king fell in love with some mere peasant girl and stole her heart. But this was no novel, it was reality - her reality - and Billa knew that the king would steal more from her than her heart. This had nothing to do with love. This was a contract.

'Are you taking any kind of herbs to prevent a pregnancy?' the king asked and Billa chocked on air. 'I thought as much. I will ask one of my healers to fix you a special tea with those herbs tomorrow.'

Billa only nodded as Thorin strolled towards her. 'I thought that you did not let anyone sleep in your bed?'

'If everything goes as planned, we will not sleep.' Thorin smirked as Billa whispered a soft oh. 'I will undress you now.'

Thorin reached out to unbutton Billas shirt, not being annoyed by the countless tiny buttons. His huge fingers worked down the shirt until it was fully open and stroked over Billas skin on their way back up to cup her face. Billas breath hitched in her throat as his lips captured hers in a passionate kiss. He was still gentle, but more demanding and Billa could not stop a moan as Thorins tongue pushed into her mouth. One hand cupped the side of her face, while the other was buried in her curls and pressed her face up into his. Billas hands rested on Thorins arms during the kiss and met hard muscle. After a while they moved up into the king´s hair, which was silky and soft, totally in contract to the rough outside of the dwarf.

'The things I will do to you, Billa.' Thorins voice sent shivers down Billas spine. 'I want you so much.'

Billas shirt fell to the floor without a sound. The kings lips traced down her jaw, her neck and down to her shoulder, his beard scratching her soft skin.

'I want to kiss all of you.' Thorin whispered against Billas neck. 'All of that wonderful soft skin.'

Billas eyes rolled into her skull as the king started to nip on the skin over her pulse. His nose brushed over her ears as he moved and Billa could not hold back a gasp. Gently, Thorin pushed her back until her knees met with the bed. It was too high for her to fall down onto it, but Thorin lifted her and softly placed her down onto the mattress. As he followed her, he leaned over her body, kissing her belly, nuzzling her belly button and trailing his tongue along the waistband of her skirt. Billas hands flew into his hair and tugged the long strands, making Thorin groan in delight. The dwarf kneeled between Billas legs and looked her in the eyes as he tugged the waistband with his teeth and pulled down Billas skirt. As the piece of clothing hit the floor, Thorin already nibbled and bit his way up Billas thighs. He had brushed over her feet, nuzzling her fur on her feet with his nose and making Billa giggle, but the giggling stopped as the king came near her most secret spot.

Billa felt insecure all of a sudden. In nothing but her undergarment, she felt already naked under the king´s stare. But Thorin did not break the eye contact. He leaned forward and pressed Billa into the mattress with his weight. His erection pressed against Billas hips and one of his hands trailed down to Billas behind, squeezing and wanting.

'I cannot wait to be inside you.' Billa blushed at his words. She could not wait either, but her brain was overwhelmed and she could not think straight. Her belly as well as the muscles in her secret spot clenched in excitement and she arched her back to increase the contact of their bodies. The hand cupping her behind moved forward and gently removed her undergarment. Billas hands nearly flew upwards to cover her breasts, but Thorin had already placed his callous hands onto her bossom. The rough skin of his palm made Billa shiver in unknown excitement. He gently cupped her breast and closed his lips over the other, making Billa cry out quietly. His tongue and lips drove her insane and as he took one of her nipples between his fingers, Billa cried out in surprise. This was so good! Tugging the bedsheet, Billa tried to keep her body from jerking.

'I will make you come like this...' Thorin whispered between nips and kisses and increased the pressure on the cupped breast. He did not stop as Billas breath became erratic and loud. 'Let go...'

And Billa did. She cried out in ectasy, but she only heard her hoarse voice from afar as her mind exploded. Before she knew it, Thorin was above her and caught her lips in his, swallowing her cries.

'So responsive...' Thorin murmured against her lips. 'I will teach you to control it.'

Billa had not yet recovered from her intense orgasm as she felt his hand slide down...there. Subconsciously she stiffened, but as Thorin kissed her again she felt nothing but senseless. Gasping, she arched her back as Thorins fingers began to cup here there and circle around her pearl under her undergarment.

'So wet...only for me.' Thorin growled and grinned against her neck. Then he entered her with one thick finger and Billa cried out her passion. Harder and harder Thorin pushed into Billas wetness until her cries decreased to slow moans. With one quick move he fully undressed her and also tugged down his own pants. He did not take off his tunic.

But Billa did not focus on his state of dress. She gasped as she saw his thick erection and crawled backwards until she hit the headboard.

'Do not be afraid.' Thorin grabbed her ankles and softly pulled her back down. 'You will get used to it. Do you really want this?'

'Please, please my king...' Billa panted and Thorins control slipped for a moment.

'I will take you know...hard.' Thorin groaned against Billas ear and slammed into her.

Billa only felt a short and uncomfortable pinching as he took her virginity and looked up into his eyes, focusing on how dark they had become in passion.

'Are you alright?' Thorin looked down at her in worry. 'Mahal, you are so tight.'

Billa could only nod and bit her lip as Thorin shifted inside of her.

'I will start to move.' Thorin warned her and slid out slowly only to slam back into her. As he saw no pain in her eyes, only her pure arousal and want, he started to pick up a punishing pace. He pound into her harder and harder, with decreasing pace and groaned into her neck. He lowered his weight onto his elbows, so that his tunic brushed over Billas nipples, sending hot flashes through her body right into her loins. His hard moves and his nearly animalistic groans made Billa shiver and soon she felt the same tickling in her body as before. She stiffened as the first waves of her second orgasm flowed through her body.

'Come for me, Billa.' Thorin kissed her as hard as he was taking her and bit on her lower lip, sending her over the edge with a mindblowing orgasm. As she clenched around him, he followed her with a supressed roar.

It took longer than the first time to catch her breath, but as Billa opened her eyes she saw that Thorin had softly laid his forehead against hers and that he was panting as hard as she was. His strong arms shivered as he tried to keep his weight off the smaller hobbit lass. She trailed her fingertips over the rim of his beard and chuckled as he caught her fingers in his mouth as she passed his mustache.

'Are you alright?' Thorin asked as he released her fingers. 'Did I hurt you?'

Thorin rolled off to the side and Billa tried to stretch. Her limbs felt like pudding, but she also felt extremly relaxed. Never had she experienced such pleasure.

'You are biting your lip again.' Thorins look darkened.

'I would love to do it again.' Billa smirked as Thorin cocked his eyebrows at her. He looked majestic in his dishevelled state. His raven black hair fell over his back and over his shoulder and Billa noticed that he was still wearing his shirt.

'Turn over.' Thorin gently turned her onto her belly and trailed kissed from her shoulder to her behind. 'So you really want me to take you again?'

'Please...but would you take off your tunic?' Billa asked and smiled against the mattress as she heard him shuffle out of the clothing. She arched against him as she felt his coarse chest hair rub over her back. He felt very hairy, but Billa liked the feeling of his rough body against her soft skin. As Thorin began to kiss the shell of her ear, Billa arched her back and pressed her behind against his groin, needy for the friction. With a growl, Thorin grabbed a fist of her hair and pulled back her head, while pushing one of her knees upwards. It did not hurt, but Billa could not move.

'I will take you from behind, Billa.' Thorin murmured into her ear and Billa could not help but moan quietly. 'You. Are. Mine. Mine. Never forget this.'

Billa lifted her hips as an answer and moaned as Thorin pushed his thumb into her from behind. The angle was deep and new and Billa started to moan into the mattress.

'So wet, so quickly...I like that...' Thorin whispered into her ear and nibbled on the shell of her ear, sending violent flashes right into Billa loins.

Not able to move, Billa bit her lip at the torturing pace of Thorins thick thumb moving inside of her.

'I want your mouth, Billa. And I will have it, but not tonight...' Thorin leaned onto his lower arms to not crush Billa under his weight and Billa started to nibble on his fingers. 'Naughty hobbit.' The king growled and positions himself at her entrance. 'I will take you slow this time.'

Billa let out a long moan as he entered her slowly and fully. This time Thorin did not slam into her, but circled his hips while he slowly pulled out and pushed back again. Billa was not sure for how long she could stand this delicious torture and fisted the sheets tightly.

'Please...oh please...' she whimmered.

'You will be sore tomorrow.' Thorin panted against her back. 'And I want you to remember why you are sore. I want you to remember this very moment. I want you to remember that I have been the one who has taken you. Me. You are mine.'

His moves increased and Billa felt her body quiver in anticipation. With one hand on her hip, holding her down, Thorin began to ram her into the bed, slowly, but steadily. The hand holding her hair pulled her back until her back was arched and his thrusts hit her in a delicious angle. Billa had thought that she could not shatter into pieces more violently than the last time, but she was mistaken. She cried out Thorins name as she came this time, again and again, until he collapsed over her after his own climax.

Billa felt his breath in her hair and his body sliding off and out of her before she fell into a sleep of exhaustion.

#

Billa awoke alone and cold in the middle of the night. For a moment she did not know where she was, but as she moved she remembered what had happened. She felt sore, but she also felt incredibly happy and smug. Thorin had taken her and she had experienced pleasure in a way she had never thought possible. Even the memory of their night together made her blush.

But now, Thorin was not in the bed. Billa knew that the king did not sleep with his conquests, but he had told her that he would stay with her. The hobbit sat up in bed as she heard the soft tune of a harp in the neighbouring room. Wrapping the bedsheet around herself, Billa walked into the ante chamber. Thorin was sitting in front of the fire with the harp in his hands and only clad in his pants. He was humming softly and Billa closed her eyes at the beautiful but sad melody. Billa leaned against the doorframe and watched until the song had ended. Then, Thorin looked up at her and placed the harp beside the fireplace.

'I apologise, did I wake you?' he asked softly.

'No. I awoke and you were not there. I heard you play, then.' Billa walked over to him and stopped in front of him. 'It was beautiful. What song was that?'

'A song called "Far Over the Misty Mountains".' Thorin told her. 'An old song from our ancestors. You should go to bed. You will be exhausted tomorrow.'

'Not without you.' Billa stated bravely.

'I find it difficult to sleep with someone.' Thorin stated, but he stood up and walked Billa back to the bedroom. There, they stared down at the bed and the blood on the sheets. While Billa blushed, Thorin smirked smugly. 'Well, that will give the servants something to talk about.'

Billa chuckled and sat back on the bed, looking at the king´s bare upper body. He was magnificent, strong, muscular and hairy. His abdominal muscles rippled with every move and Billa longed for his strong arms around her. She reached out and placed her hand on his bare chest, but then Thorin flinched and pulled away with a frown.

'Go to bed. I will come to you.' he turned away and took a fresh tunic out of the drawer. He followed Billa onto the bed and lay down behind her, wrapping his arms around her, so that she could not touch him. But Billa felt strangely safe in his arms and wondered how she had ever been able to sleep without him at her side.

'Sleep now, sweet hobbit.' Thorin murmured against her hair and Billa could feel her eyes close and drifted to sleep.

#

As the first light of the next day filled the room, Billa awoke and found herself still in the king´s arms. Carefully, she turned around and faced the still sleeping dwarf. She could not believe how handsome he was. His features were relaxed in his sleep and his hair was thrown over the pillow behind him. Billa softly traced a fingertip over the big nose, the high cheekbones and the coarse hair of the beard. She took her time and looked at the king´s braids and beads. Thorin had one single braid in his short beard and two at the sides of his face. The beads were mithril and dwarven runes were carved on it. Billa knew only little about dwarven customs, but she knew that braids symbolized many things. She would ask Ori when she came back home. But first of all she had to go to the bathroom. Billa would have loved to look at the sleeping king all day, but she felt the need to make herself presentable. On her way to the bathroom, she snatched Thorins old tunic from the floor and pulled it over her head. She was still a respectable hobbit and she would not walk around naked!

The bathroom was bigger than her living room in Dale. Two green marble sinks and a bathtub made of green stone caught Billas eye. But why two sinks? For whom? And the bathtub...Billa smirked smugly and decided to take advantage of this luxury once in a while when she was with Thorin. Which brought her back to the last evening. With a frown, Billa walked towards the huge mirror on the wall. The hobbit who looked back at her was still her, but Billa felt different. She was confused and insecure. She had just given her virginity to a dwarf who did not even love her and who wanted to take her in every imaginable and possibly painful way. What had she been thinking? Did she really consider in staying here?

As she walked back, musing, Billa decided that she would make breakfast. She found a hairband in her skirt's pocket and pulled her hair back into a lose knot. The kitchen was vast and wide, but Billa managed to find some eggs, bacon and cheese. Humming to herself she took one of the heavy iron pans and started to roast the bacon. As she turned around to make the eggs she bumped into Thorin, who was standing behind her with an amused smirk.

'You seem to be quite energetic today, misstress Baggins.' he murmured and Billa took a moment to take him in. His hair was still dishevelled and his beard was a tad longer than the usually trimmed one.

'I slept well.' Billa stated, blushing. 'How did you sleep?'

'Surprisingly well.' Thorin looked down into the frying pan. 'I see that you are hungry? That´s good.'

Billa swallowed as she saw the also hungry look in the king´s eyes. She was not sure wether he was hungry for food or for something else, but she decided that she was definetly hungry for food.

'How do you like your eggs?' she asked and looked at Thorin expectantly.

'Beaten.' the dwarf answered with a smirk and Billa shook her head in amusement. Of course he did. 'And here is your tea. My apothecary had given me a small sack with the herbs for you. It will last about a month. You will need to take them on a daily basis, every morning.'

Billa took them and nodded gratefully although she felt embarassed about the king taking such precautions. This should be her responsibility. But then again the king would not accept any half dwarven fauntling born out of wedlock.

As breakfast was ready they sat down at the large table and Billa winced as she sat down. Thorin looked her up and down and smirked smugly.

'How sore are you?' he asked and Billa choked in her eggs.

'A little.' she answered quickly. 'Why?'

'I just wondered...I still have so much to show you.' Thorin smiled at Billas blush and started devouring his eggs and bacon. 'And since you are sore, I would like to proceed with the oral skills.'

Billa nearly spit her tea into his face and coughed uncontrollably. Thorin patted her back and sat back with an unreadable expression.

'That is, if you want to stay.'

~Oral skills...oh my...~ 'I want to stay.' Billa assured him. She hated it when he seemed totally unaffected by his and her feelings. 'But I have to return to Dale this evening.'

'You are biting your lip again. Do not do that. Especially now, since I know that you are not wearing anything below my tunic.' Thorins eyes roamed over her body and Billa blushed again. She could tell that he liked what he saw and the hungry look in his eyes made her feel hot and wanted. 'Eat your breakfast.'

'I am really not hungry.' Billa was wondering why she always tended to lose her appetite when she was with Thorin. 'Why are you so insisting when it comes to food?'

'I do not waste food. Food is precious.' Thorin nearly growled and sat back in his chair. 'I want you to eat.'

'Fine.' Billa gave in and finished her breakfast. It was annoying to eat although she had no appetite, but soon her plate was clear and she did feel better.

'Thorin...' Billa still felt funny to adress the king by his name alone, but then again they had spend the night together. Surely she would not adress him by "his majesty" when they were alone. 'This contract...does it apply to everything we do?'

'What do you mean?' Thorin frowned, but nodded for her to continue.

'I would like to talk about what we are doing here or ask some questions about what I am doing...to Ori.' Billa stammered.

'You can talk about this to me.' Thorin stated, but Billa shook her head in determination.

'With all due respect, no I cannot.' Billa bit her lip. 'I need to talk about this to a female - a friend. And I will not mention the room of pain up there.'

'It is not about pain, it is about pleasure. And your friend beds my best friend and captain of my guard.' Thorin murmured. 'I would rather see it that you do not talk to her about this.'

That, Billa could even understand. Thorin was very private. 'Does your family and friends know about your...preferences?'

'No, it is none of their business.' Thorin shook his head. 'What do you want to know? You can ask me. I can be...a friend.'

Billa smiled at that. She could hardly imagine being only friends with Thorin. Even if he was not the king. There was something about him, something she had not quite figured out, yet.

'I have no particular question at the moment.' Billa muttered.

'But I do.' Thorin leaned closer towards her. 'How was last night for you?'

Billa looked up in surprise and saw honest curiosity in Thorins eyes. 'Good. I thought that was obvious.' Billa added sheepishly.

Thorin did not even try to fight his smug grin. 'I thought so, too. Although I never had such gentle intercourse before.'

Billa swallowed nervously...~never? gentle?~ But before she could even feel the tingling between her legs again, Thorin lifted her up by her hand and walked towards the bathroom.

'Come, lets have a bath...I saw how you eyed the bathtub this morning...' he grinned.

~How on earth...?~ But Billa did not complain. At all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok....I hope that this is not too much. Billa is naive and unexperienced, but she would never do something she does not want. This happens with her consent and I hope that I managed to make it clear :) If not, please comment. And also comment if you liked it, please :)


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut and Thorin reveals how he became the way he is....

The tub quickly filled with warm water from the deep thermal caves of Erebor. Thorin even put some scented oil into the water and Billas toes curled in anticipation for what was to come. Thorin helped her into the tub and then pulled off his tunic over her head.

'You look fetching in my clothes.' he smiled warmly. 'And for Mahals sake please stop biting your lip. It makes me want to take you and you are still sore.'

With a quiet gasp Billa let go of her lip and stared at the king in disbelief. Did she really have this effect on him? She never knew that she could have so much power over a male with only the signs of her body. But she could see that Thorin was already half erect again as he peeled out of his tunic and trousers. But Billa felt embarassed. The king was build like a warrior, his body was stunning and beautiful. She was a hobbit. She had soft curves and maybe a bit too much flesh on her hips and belly. Her hands were already covering her upper body as Thorin took her chin into his hands and lifted her face so that she had to look at him.

'You are beautiful, Billa. There is no need to feel ashamed at all. Your body is my wonderland and you are...' Thorin leaned closer, but only inches before their lips met he pulled back again. 'You can sit down now.'

Billa sat down and welcomed the warm water and the oil around her, tending to her sore areas and making her aching muscles relax. Sheepishly she looked up at the naked dwarf and smiled brightly.

'Will you join me?' she asked and smiled at Thorins wolfish grin.

'I will.' he stated and climbed into the tub behind her. Sitting down, he wrapped his longer legs around Billa, so that she could lean back against him between his legs. But before her back could touch his chest, Thorin started to move his callous hands over her neck, her shoulders, her arms and down her body. He massaged and he stroked and Billa was in Valinor. She could not help but moan and arch into his wandering hands.

'You like that?' Thorin whispered against the shell of her ear and Billa felt as if her whole body was on fire. She could only nod and felt Thorin smirk against the back of her head.

Thorins hands wandered deeper into the water and cupped her between the legs, making her jerk in arousal.

'Do you really think that this is an effective way of get someone clean?' Billa panted between her gasps. She felt Thorin chuckle behind her and felt his arousal against her back. Billa felt smug for a short moment, but a small voice inside of her head scolded her for liking the fact that the king was attracted to her body. Her body, not her mind. But Billa ignored the nagging in her head.

'Hmmm...not for cleaning.' Thorin softly bit her ear and Billa was close to a climax once again. But Then, Thorin pulled his hands back.

~Nooooo! For Yavannas sake!~ Billa pouted and turned around as she heard Thorin chuckle.

'Why did you stop?' she asked and tried not to sound too snarky.

'I told you that we would try something else today. If you agree.' Thorins hand moved down and Billa blushed as she saw him fist his erection. The water of the tub pooled around them as she stared down at Thorins dwarfhood. She could not believe that this had been inside of her yesterday. Twice. She bit her lip and quickly released it as she saw Thorins eyes darken. 'Come.' his voice was hoarse. 'This will be your first lesson. If you want it.'

Billa nodded and moved closer towards Thorin. She was nervous, but also excited and curious.

Hesitantly, Billa reached for Thorins erection and closed her fist around it, imitating his hand and movements. Slowly and firmly she began to move and rotate her hand around Thorins member and felt it harden even more. Thorin closed his eyes and his breath became erratic.

'You are good, mistress hobbit.' Thorin groaned between clenched teeth. His head rolled back against the rim of the tub and his supporting hand let go of Billas smaller one. His hips twitched and he began to push himself into Billas fist. Billa let her thumb brush over the slit on the head of his member and smiled smugly as he gasped and arched into her touch.

~I want to take your mouth...~ Billa remembered Thorins words from the night before. She had briefly talked to Ori about oral intercourse a few months back, but she had never thought that she would actually try this anytime soon. Billa shyly looked up to Thorins face. His eyes were still closed and she leaned forward until her lips closed over the tip of his erection. She let her tongue swipe over the head and sucked carefully. Thorin arched his back at the contact and opened his eyes in shock. But as Billas lips closed over his member again, he could do nothing but groan in delight. His hand jerked and moved towards Billas head, but then he only grabbed the rim of the tub.

'Billa...Mahal!' now it was Billas turn to feel smug. The mighty dwarf king was falling apart under her hands - or better say in her mouth. It was a good feeling.

'You do not need to do that...' Thorin panted but Billa could see that he liked it. And to her surprise she liked it too.

Pushing her lips over her teeth, Billa pushed down until she felt him hit the back of her throat. She pulled up and twirled her tongue over the head and then pushed down as far as she could. She could feel Thorin flex under her. Her hands were on his hips as she pumped her mouth up and down his length and she could feel him shiver.

'So good...' this time Thorin bit his lip and looked down at the hobbit with clouded eyes. 'If you continue like this I will come in your mouth.'

Billa only hummed in approvement and the vibrations of her hum made Thorin groan loudly. His erection was stone hard by now and Billa pushed down one last time, digging her teeth softly into him. That made him cry out and Billa could taste him in her mouth and the back of her throat. Wipping her mouth with the back of her hand, she sat back on her heels and watched Thorin come down from his climax. He was beautiful in his delight and Billa could not help but bite her lip again.

'That was...' Thorin was still panting for air and Billa grinned smugly. 'That was...unexpected...so good...'

Billa let out a small chuckle as Thorin fell back and dove into the full tub, the water closing above his head. A blink of an eye later, he came back up, snorting.

'Where did you learn that? I thought that you had no experience?' Thorins expression was a mixture of awe and jealousy.

'I have never done that before.' Billa told him and heard some pride in her voice. He had definetly liked that.

'Good.' Thorin seemed relieved. 'Come.'

Billa watched the king stumble out of the bathtub with shaking knees, but he had his body under control as soon as he had wrapped a towel around his waist. He dried his dripping hair and helped Billa out of the tub. As Billa stood up she instantly felt a towel wrap around her body, capturing her arms against her chest. Thorin lifted her out fo the tub and kissed her hard and passionately.

'Please, say yes...to me. To our agreement...' he whispered against her lips and Billa could feel his eyes burn into hers. This was intense, but before she could answer, Thorin had already pulled her to the bedroom. He pulled off both their towels and Billa shivered. Not of the cold, but of arousal.

'Trust me.' Thorin watched Billa until she nodded. Then he walked to his drawer and returned with a leather belt. It was one of the belts which he wore on a daily basis, a black leather belt with mithril breeches.

His eyes never leaving Billas, Thorin wrapped the belt around Billas wrists and bonded her hands. The knot did not hurt, for the leather was soft, but Billa would not be able to free her hands without help. As he was finished, Thorin cupped Billas small hands with his callous ones and gently pushed her towards the bed. He lowered her onto the bed and slid up between her legs.

'Keep your hands over your head and do not move them.' he asked her and Billa felt the twitch of resistance die in her belly. She trusted Thorin and she knew that he would not do anything she would not like or that would hurt her. At least not yet. But would be really ever hurt her?

Thorin had already started to kiss his way up her body and Billa forgot any thought of resistance.

Thorin teased her mercilessly, kissing her belly, nibbling along her waist and trailing his tongue over her middle up to her breasts. He kissed every inch he could reach and Billa felt hot shivers run down her spine. She wanted to touch him so badly, but she knew that he had tied her up to prevent exactly this. Billa arched her back off the bed as Thorin began to lick her still sensitive nipples and trailed wet kisses up her neck to her ear. Darn, that bastard knew that her ears were sensitive. Billa could tell by the chuckles he let out while nibbling her ear. Suddenly, Thorin pushed himself backwards and spread Billas legs, before he grabbed one of her feet and began to kiss her toes and lick up her instep.

Billa wiggled below him, unsure about the fact that the dwarf was actually loving her huge feet. For a hobbit, big feet were attractive, but Billa knew that most other people found them to be...strange. ~Strange, exactly like you.~ Billas subconscience was nagging. ~A hobbit far away from the Shire, bedding a dwarf without even courting him...Trollop...~

Billa was still captured in her worries as Thorin spread her legs even wider to lean down between her legs. As she could feel his breath - there - she gasped and looked down at him. The wolfish grin on his face as he looked up at her aroused her and she forgot her worries at least for the moment. Slowly, Thorin trailed his nose over her wetness and followed the trail with his tongue, making Billa moan longingly. As his tongue began to lick around her pearl in circles, Billa was close to her climax, but she fought it. She wanted more of this, she wanted more of him. With a quiet groan, Thorin entered her with his finger and started to swirl inside of her while sucking on her pearl. That did it and Billa came with a long cry. In the blur of her climax she felt Thorin lean over her and felt him push her legs further apart. As he pushed inside of her, Billa moaned. The was a bit of soreness, but the pleasure was far more present. His hard and fast thrusts pushed Billa up the bed until her bonded hands touched the headboard. She managed to lean against it, so that she could meet his thrusts with her hips. Thorins groans and pants right beside her ear made her insides clench and it did not take long for her to come again.

'Thank Mahal!' Thorin growled and thrusts into her hard one last time before he spilled himself into her. He collapsed on top of Billa, but he managed to catch most of his weight on his ellbows.

Panting erratically, Billa wrapped her tied wrists over Thorins neck. His wet hair clung to his face and her chest, but Billa pulled him close. He did not object and Billa felt more secure. Apparently, the no touching only referred to his torso. They laid like that for a moment and were about to fall asleep again in each others arms as voices from the antechamber made them jump. Billa froze as she heard a female voice.

~He is still in bed? He must be sick then! My brother never sleeps in!~

~Princess Dis, please!~

~What is it, Gloin?~

~The king is not alone.~

~What do you mena he is not alone?~

~I mean that he is not...a-lo-ne.~

~Oh...~

Billa winced at the disbelief in the females voice, but she could also hear amusement. She looked up into Thorins shocked eyes and saw him panic.

'My sister.' was all he said.

'Your sister...' Billa was shocked. 'And who is "Gloin"?'

#

Thorin pulled out of Billa and made her hiss. The hobbit tried to sit up, but she was exhausted and limb from her pleasure. With a smug smirk, Thorin helped her up and unbound her hands. There was a slight imprint on her skin, but it would leave no mark.

'It did not hurt?' Thorin asked Billa and sighed in relief as she shook her head. 'You have to tell me if I ever do something you dislike. Do you understand?'

Billa nodded and Thorin quickly folded the belt back into the cupboard.

'Come, I will introduce you to her.' Thorin whispered and kissed Billas forehead.

'What? No! I do not have any clean clothes here! I am not presentable!' Billa covered herself with the sheet, but Thorin would have none of that.

'You could wear elven silk and still look beautiful.' Thorin leaned down and kissed her deeply and gently.

'I can just stay in here?' Billa asked, but Thorin shook his head.

'She will meet you sooner or later. Better get it over with. And as I know my sister, you either get your lovely behind out there or she will come in here and see you in whatever you are wearing then.' Thorin told her with an amused expression.

Billa nodded numbly and scrambled out of bed as Thorin left the bedroom to meet his sister. She could hear that Thorin slammed the bedroom door shut just before his sister could take a look into it.

~Good gracious...clothes everywhere and a bloody sheet...~ Billa quickly gathered her clothes and got dressed. She threw the duvet over the bed and tried to fix her hair with her bare hands. Rushing to the bathroom, she looked into the mirror. Her hair was unruly as always and her clothes...she thought about taking some clothes out of Thorins drawers, but the dwarf was so broad and tall that Billa would never fit into any of his clothes. With a sigh she decided that her clothes from yesterday should manage. With a last deep breath and a look into the mirror, Billa turned and readied herself to meet the sister of the king.

Billa almost sneeked out of the bedroom and quietly closed the door behind her.

'There she is.' she heard Thorin say and turned towards the other dwarf who was sitting with her back to her.

'My goodness, hobbits are light on their feet. I did not hear you coming out of there.' Thorins sister stood up and looked Billa und and down with a warm smile. 'Dis, wife of Uli, at your service.'

'Billa...Baggins. At yours.' Billa curtsied clumsily and wondered why the king´s sister referred to herself as someone´s wife instead of someone´s daughter.

Thorins sister looked quite different. Billa had imagined her to be a female version of Thorin, but she was not. Her hair was of a light brown, almost dirty blonde. Her eyes were blue as well, but the effect was lost due to her hair color. Only the straight nose was the same. Her eyes shone warmly and welcoming, in hard contrast to the dark glare of her brother. Dis was as sturdy as Thorin was broad and she wore a beautiful and ornate dwarven dress and matching jewels. It were too much jewels for Billas taste, but she knew that dwarves tended to show off their wealth. And she had to admit that the sparkling diamonds looked good on Dis. Billa knew not what to say.

She looked at Thorin for help. But the king only watched the two females with an unreadable expression. Only when his gaze wandered to Dis, his eyes turned warm. Billa hated that she could not read him, she wanted to know that he was as nervous as she was.

'Princess Dis...'

'Just Dis, my dear.' Dis smiled at Billa again and the hobbit saw curiosity and even wonder in the dwarven woman´s eyes. 'So, when did you meet?'

'Billa is a scribe and she helped to put up my genealogy.' Thorin told his sister and Dis looked back at the hobbit with cocked eyebrows.

'A scribe? That is interesting. Dwalin is with a scribe now. He is all head over heels for this one. I saw him return this morning. He is in a whole other world.' Dis chuckled and Billa had to smile. So the night had also been good for Ori.

'Ori. She is my housemate and she was supposed to...do the genealogy, but she fell sick.' Billa did not even know why she told Dis this. 'Ori also made a portrait of Thorin to present it to lord Bard of Dale...for the hall of lords.'

'Which I would wish to see one of these days.' Thorin interrupted and glanced at Billa in amusement. ~Drat! Ori will kill me!~ Billa cursed mentally, but she nodded shyly.

'I was plannig to ask my dear brother out for lunch, but I see that I have chosen a bad time.' Dis smirked. 'Billa, it was a pleasure to meet you and I sincerely hope that we meet again.'

Billa only nodded and curtsied again, this time more elegant.

'I will bring Billa back to Dale myself.' Thorin told his sister as he accompanied her to the door. Out of nowhere, a red haired dwarf appeared at Dis´side and held up the door.

'Of course. I will see you later, brother.' Dis laid her forehead against Thorins and Billa noticed that she did not touch him either. 'Thank you, Gloin.'

With a last glance back at Billa, Dis left the chambers with the dwarf - Gloin - at her side. Who was he? Had he been here all the time? Billa nervously glanced at Gloin as he came back and talked to Thorin, only to disappear in a small door to the right of the entrance. Thorin walked away to his study, leaving Billa alone in the huge room, at a loss what to do. But he returned quickly, with the contract in his hands.

'Read this. If any questions occur, you can do some research in the Ereborian library. Or even in Dale. They should have literature about this.' Thorin told her and handed her the contract. 'I will change into clothes more...presentable...'

He smirked at the use of Billas word, but his whole demeanor was more reserved and cautious than before. Where all males like that after the delight of their release had faded? Or was it just Thorin? Billa already missed the relaxed and smiling Thorin, but there were even more questions clouding her mind at the moment.

'This...Gloin. Is he living here?' Billa asked while she followed Thorin back to his room.

'Yes.' Thorin did not look at Billa, but smiled at the rushed arrangement he found in his room. 'In fact, his quarters are right beside these with a door between them for a better access.'

Billa nodded. 'Who is he, by the way? I thought that Dwalin was your guard?'

'Dwalin is my friend. He is the captain of the Ereborian guard, but not my personal guard. That is Gloins responsibility. He escorts me and arranges the little things I need. He was with me in Dale, you just did not notice him then.'

Billa tried to remember their last meetings, but she could not remember having seen Gloin then. But then again, she had been fixated on Thorin everytime. And maybe he was good in staying out of the way. Like this time.

'Alright.' Billa swallowed nervously. 'And research? Am I supposed to look up certain...terms of this contract in the library? I mean...the library?'

 

This time Thorins smirk grew wider. 'There are many sources of literature about this...topic. Erebor definetly has much literature about this...and I think Dale might have as well.'

Thorin was clad in his simple tunic and trousers again, but this time he was wearing the belt with which he had tied Billas hands. He wore it like a trophy and his eyes shone smugly as he noticed Billas wide eyes.

'Are you ready? I will give you a ride back to Dale. The dragon is asleep at daytime and he has a horrible temper when woken up.'

~Who doesn´t?~ Billa still tried to absorb all the information.

'Come.' Thorin took her hand and together they walked to the entrance of the royal chambers. Gloin was already waiting.

'Which pony will you be taking, your majesty?' he asked.

'I think I will take Myrtle.' Thorin answered and Gloin nodded.

'Mistress Baggins.' he greeted her warmly, but Billa was sure that she saw a tad of pity in his eyes as he looked down at her. Did he know about the king´s...habbits? But maybe she was just reading too much into his expression. She could only see his eyes, the rest of his face was covered by the flush red beard.

'Safe trip, your majesty.' Gloin bowed and disappeared through the door again. But this time, Billa would look out for some guards along the way. She cursed her stupidity and her naivity on her way to the stables. Thorin was the king, of course he would not ride out unguarded!

Billa came to an abrupt stop as she felt Thorins hand on her arm, holding her back. Blinking, she realised that she was standing before an abyss and stared down into Erebors depth with wide eyes. There were no stairs here.

'We will take this lift.' Thorin gently guided her to a steel cabin which was attached to many thick steel wires. 'This will bring us down faster.'

Billa gulped as she entered the cabin. She had never seen such a thing before and as Thorin applied a handle, the cabin moved with a jolt and Billa jumped.

 

'You are biting your lip again.' Thorin looked at her, a smirk gracing his thin lips. 'Please refrain from doing so or I swear I will take you in this lift.'

Billa immediately released her lip, but to her own shock, she found the idea of being taken by the king in this lift very arousing. She decided to use this atmosphere to talk to him about her situation.

'Thorin, I have a problem and I have to talk to you about this.' Billa stated bravely.

'What is it?' Thorin asked and Billa could see his frown in the dark cabin.

'I need to talk to Ori about...intercourse between two people. I have no experience and no reference. How am I suppose to do things right?' Billa paused. 'And I really cannot talk to you about such things. You are...involved.'

Slowly, Thorin nodded. The image of Billa and Ori popped up in his head, as well as the idea of Ori giving Billa some lessons in intercourse. He was not sure wether he liked it or not and quickly tried to banish the thought. Dwalin would kill him. He would kill him dead. And Ori was not really his type.

'If it is really necessary.' Thorin grumbled. 'But I would appreciate it if Ori would not talk to Dwalin about it.'

'I will not talk to you about the things I learn from Ori about Dwalin.' Billa stated.

'Yes, but this is different. I do not care about Dwalins private life. He is nosy and diggs his huge nose in things which do not concern him. And Ori...she would cut off my crown jewels with a piece of paper if she knew what I was doing with you.'

Billa winced at the thought, but she had to smirk nevertheless.

'I fail to see what is amusing about that.' Thorin stated, but Billa could hear the light chuckle in his voice, although he tried to hide it. 'The sooner I have your submission, the better. Then we can stop that.'

'Stop what?' Billa looked up at him with wide eyes. Did he not like what they had? What did they have?

'You, outdaring me.' Thorin shook his head. 'I am the darer here, its in my name.'

'Thorin means darer.' Billa stated and Thorin nodded. Right, Billa had forgotten that. She forgot alot of things when she was with Thorin. Her pride and her decency, too. 'Right.'

Billa looked up as the lift stopped. They emerged side by side and walked to the stables. Some dwarves bowed before the king, but most passed them without acknowleding them. The mountain was busy and the dwarves rushed by like busy bees. Their pony was already waiting for them, saddled and chewing on some hay. She was a gentle pony with light brown fur and round eyes. She snuffled as she saw Thorin and Billa and walked towards them.

'She likes you.' Thorin commented and looked down at Billa with another unreadable expression. 'My sister liked you, too.'

Billa blushed and danced a happy dance inside of her head.

'Dis always thought that I preferred men.' Thorin stated dryly and Billa jerked, making Myrtle nervous.

'Why?' Billa asked and winced as she recalled that she had asked him the same thing as she had interviewed him for the genealogy.

'She never saw a female in my rooms.' Thorin remarked and looked at Billa closely.

'Not even one of the twenty?' Billa shivered. The thought of another woman with Thorin made her furiously jealous. Oh dear.

'Not even one of the twenty.' Thorin smirked. 'It was a day of firsts for me, Billa. I feel as if I was the virgin here and not you. I have never flown any woman to Erebor on my dragon, I have never slept with anyone, I have never taken anyone into my bed, I have never introduced any of them to my family. And I enjoyed it.'

'Me too.' Billa stated sweetly and chuckled as Thorin leaned towards her. He stopped only inches before their lips met.

'I like that sound you make.' he remarked and brushed his nose over her smaller one, making her chuckle again. 'Come. We can talk on the way to Dale.'

Billa wondered why he was rushing, but then she realised that they were not alone in the stables and that Thorin probably wanted privacy while talking to his lover. Was that what she was? His lover? Thorin helped her up into the saddle in front of him and together they rode out of the mountain. Billa relished in the sunlight and fresh air, but she could feel Thorin stiffen behind her.

 

'Since we are talking now...' Thorin paused and Billa could feel him take in a deep breath. 'I think I owe you an explenation. I was not always as I was now. It takes along process to become like...I am today. I should start with the attack of the Dragon Smaug on Erebor.'

Thorin paused and Billa could hear him take a deep breath. But she was happy that he tried to explain things to her. Apparently, he trusted her enough to reveal this very private information.

'When the dragon came I was barely of age. My grandfather was king and my father the crown prince. The day Smaug came over us I was on guard on the look out. I saw him burn half of Dale to ashes and I could see lord Girion shoot the beast, dying himself in the process. I could see that a scale was shot off the dragon´s chest and I knew that this would be its only weakness. But before I could inform my father and the king the dragon had already taken the mountain. The king died in the treasury, he died defending his gold. A very foolish action if you ask me, but then again, gold and riches meant everything to him. Even more than his own family.' Thorins voice sounded sad and Billa took one of his hands into hers for comfort. She could not see his face, for he was sitting behind her, but she knew that his deep blue eyes were clouded in memory. 'I killed the dragon as he emerged from the treasury. My parents tried to protect my siblings. Dis, my older sister, you already know. My younger brother Frerin was half my age and reckless. He tried to fight the dragon, but he failed. My mother died as she pulled him out of the reach of the dragonfire. Frerin never forgave himself. I was the one who killed the firedrake, I aimed for the missing scale and pierced the beasts heart. My sword broke that day. It was Elrond of Rivendell, one of the few elven lords who do not despise dwarves, who gave me Orcrist many years later and I carry it with pride. Some years later, Erebors and Dales weakened state had spread and we had to face an army of orcs. It was a costly battle. My father, Frerin and Dis´husband died that day.'

'I am so sorry.' Billa fought her tears. She could not even try to imagine how strong the pain and grief of the survivors must have been.

'I was the last prince of the line of Durin. Dwalin and Gloin are descendants of Durin, too, but they are no member of the royal family. They are distant cousins, though.' Thorin explained quickly. 'Dis and I had lost everything. Our family and our pride. To rebuild Erebor had cost us a lot. Gold, respect and dignity. We had to ask king Thranduil of Mirkwood for help, but he turned his back on us. We were forced to spread out in the wild, work amongst men for money and food and to rebuild Erebor one stone at a time. I worked as a blacksmith in the villages of men and every coin I made was sent back for Dis and her little sons. Later, she told me that she took half of it for themselves and half of it had gone into the reconstruction of the city. In the end it took half a century for Erebor and Dale to be rebuild, but it was done.'

'You lived and worked only for your people?' Billa asked and felt Thorin nod.

'My only goal was to rebuild Erebor. To make it powerful and strong again, as an homage to all the ones who had fallen.' Thorin grabbed the reigns tighter. 'I lost myself on the way. I had been the youngest king ever crowned under the mountain. After my coronation I left to work as a simple blacksmith, but my people understood. They had no need of a king, the were in need of a leader who would swallow his pride and march forward as an example. Many dwarves followed my example. Males as well as females. It was then, when I met an old friend of my mother in one of the villages of men. She had been one of my mother´s courtladies and ran an Inn in the village where I applied for work. Her influence helped me and I made good money there. She was my first...in fact she seduced me.'

Billa gasped and stiffened in Thorins arms. 'How old was she?'

'She was my mother´s age, about a hundred and twenty at the time. I had just reached legal age and I had no experience in...such things. I was her submissive for a long time. Twenty years.'

Billa felt rage pool in her stomach as she heard the news. She wanted to turn around and look into his face, but she could not turn in the saddle.

'Oh.' Billa bit her lips, grateful that he could not see it this time. Thorin a submissive. She could not even begin to imagine that.

'All the pain and grief had numbed me. I had lost most of my family and I had no control over my rage back then. She showed me how to live with it. In her way.' Thorins voice was sounding neutral, but Billa was sure that it had not been his choice all these years ago. That female dwarf had used him. She had used his lost state of mind.

'Do you...still see her? And ...do you still...? Billa knew not what to do if he told her that he was actually still seeing her.

'I still see her occasionally. She is a good friend of the family and Dis´God mother. As for the other thing you were asking...' Thorin smirked slighty behind Billas hair. 'No, I do not endulge in the same pleasures with her as I have with you. I am nobody´s submissive anymore.'

Billa nodded, clobbered over the head with that information. So this dwarf woman took advantage of Thorin when he was still a young and unexperienced dwarf. She had turned him into this...monster. ~But he is no monster!~A small voice inside of Billa yelled.

Billa already hated that dwarf. But how was this any different to her situation? Didn´t Thorin use her now too? No, Billa shook her head. She knew what she was doing and Thorin had not forced anything on her. They had not done any of those things written down in the contract, nor had he taken her in the "room of pain".

'You asked why I am the way that I am.' Thorin lowered his face into Billas curls and nuzzled the back of her head. 'Do you understand it now?'

Billa only managed to nod. That had been alot of information and she would need some time alone to think about all this. But she did not feel repelled. She felt respect and admiration for Thorin, who had gone through so much in his past life. But she would have to decide wether she was able to live with that.


	9. 9

On their way to Dale, Thorin stopped by a merchant and bought them some fruit and gave some to Billa.

'I am really not hungry, Thorin.' Billa tried, but Thorin gave her a big apple.

'Eat.' he ordered her and his tone was low and menacing.

'Is this how it will be? You ordering me around?' Billa asked annoyed.

'Yes.' Thorin answered, but Billa would have none of this.

'Fine, then you can forget about that.' she stated and managed to glare at Thorin over her shoulder. 'I will not be your slave, Thorin. In any aspect. I had dreaded that this contract would imply that.'

Thorin pulled the reigns and the pony stopped halfway to Dale. He grabbed Billa by the hips and lifted her to turn her around. Now, Billa was sitting opposite of Thorin, having a private conversation. On a pony.

'Billa, listen to your heart. The contract is just a draft. We can discuss it. I will not force you to do anything you do not want and I already know that even if I wanted to I could not. You are too strong, Billa. Very unusual for a Submissive.' he paused and took a deep breath. 'I want you. I want this to work. Please. Take your time and do some research. And then you decide.'

Slowly, Billa nodded. She would discuss it, alright. She was a Baggins, she would not be anyone´s slave. Not even the king of Erebor´s.

'And its Submissive. Not slave.' Thorin smiled at her warmly. 'There is a difference.'

'Oh really?' Billa realised that she sounded snarky, but she lifted her chin nevertheless.

Thorins smile grew wider at her rebelliousness and he gently pulled her closer. Billa gulped as she felt his muscular thighs under her legs. She was now practically sitting in his lap, so close that she could feel his body heat like a furnace. But the king did not kiss her. He began to grin as the pony started to trab towards Dale, without taking notice of the heat between its two riders. The moment was ruined and Billa let Thorin lift her back around. They continued to ride back in silence and remained that way until they had reached Billas house. Suddenly, Billas heart felt heavy. She did not want to leave Thorin, every inch of her was still clinging to him and to the memory of their past night together. But she knew that she had to go home and that he had to return to his kingdom. The magical bubble of her own personal fairytale burst with a loud plop.

How was this a fairytale? Ori would probably call it a nighmare. But Billa...Billa thought that it was just fine. They would work on their...relationship.

'Thank you for this last night, Billa.' Thorin whispered into her ear from behind. 'May I pick you up again in a few days? I will give you some time...to think about that...us.'

Billa nodded and grabbed for his hand as he lifted her down the pony. Thorin kissed the back of her hand before they parted and Billa could see the longing in his eyes. So it was not just her.

'Goodbye, Billa Baggins.' Thorin smiled sadly. 'I hope that you will not forget me.'

'I will not.' Billa smiled sheepishly. 'And how could I forget you? Your portrait still stands in our living room.'

And with a bright grin, Billa turned and rushed up the stairs to her home, slamming the door shut behind her. Peeking through the small window in the door, she could see Thorins astonished face and his faint smile before he turned around and rode away. Grinning like mad, Billa leaned against the door and sighed happily.

'Better not show him the cursed portrait, its totally ruined!' Oris voice made her jump. Her friend stood behind her and crossed her arms in front of her chest. 'You are back. How is the king? How are you?'

'Well?' Ori grinned. 'How was it? You´ve been away all night, Baggins. I´ve been worried. Dwalin told me that I should not, though.'

Billa had to grin at her friends dreamy grin as she talked of Dwalin. But she suddenly felt like not talking about it. The contracts in her pocket reminded her of what she had agreed to. That, she could not tell Ori. But she had to tell her something.

'It was good. Very good, I think.' Billa smiled sheepishly.

'Did you come?' Ori asked and Billa chocked on air. She had forgotten how blunt Ori could be when they were alone.

'Yes.' she murmured and saw Ori grin.

'Then it was good!' Ori smiled and hugged Billa tightly. 'And on your first time! My goodness, the king IS good!'

Billa shushed her friend, but chuckled as Ori led her to the living room and Billa caught a glimpse of the ruined portrait of the king.

'I see that you have not changed it yet?' Billa teased her friend.

'Oh, shush you.' Ori blushed. 'The new portrait of the king is in your room. I figured that you would want it there. And by the way Dwalin could not concentrate with his king starring at him. He got all passionate as he saw this one, though...'

Ori grinned and Billa covered her face in her hands. This was too much information.

'Will you see him again?' Ori asked and Billa nodded.

'In a few days. He will let me now when he has time to see me.' Billa winced as she heard herself. Yep, she was a a slave. But she liked it and hated herself for it. 'But I do not know wether we can pursue our...relationship in the future.'

'Why not?' Ori asked and Billa sighed.

'He is the king, Ori. I am a mere scribe. And I am not even a dwarf!' Billa sighed, but this time with relief. That sounded much more plausible than her actual worries. ~The king gets his yayas from taking me hard and has an own painroom for that. Oh dear.~

'Oh, come on! It is more than that. Dwalin told me that since he knows the king, he has never been with someone as he is with you.' Ori pointed out and grinned at her friends blush.

'Ah...well.' Billa decided to change the subject. Plus, she was curious, too. 'How was your night with Dwalin?'

'It was...' Ori let out a long moan and Billa had to giggle. 'He bought me a book!'Ori blushed even more.

Billa groaned and shook her head. 'My goodness. This is romantic.' she stated dryly, but Ori shook her head and laughed.

'Best book I have ever read! Very exciting.' and then the friends burst into laughter. 'But it is not only that. He is really attentive and sweet - even if he tries to fight it. He hates to be called sweet. He even complimented me on my cooking yesterday, for crying out loud!'

'But you cannot cook for your life.' Billa told her friend and saw Ori nod.

'Exactly!' Ori grinned again. 'I think he wanted to make love to me very badly. He even ate the burned cookies I made!'

Billa could not help but laugh at that. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought that the captain of Erebors guard and her gentle little friend would make a couple one day. Shaking her head, she tried to get rid of the images forming in her head.

'And the best thing is...Dwalin will be back in three days! He wants to stop by for dinner. But...I would really be grateful if you could cook that one.' Ori smiled sheepishly and Billa nodded, laughing. 'Oh, by the way, Nori stopped by, he seemed pretty shaken, but he would not tell me why. He was looking for you.'

'Oh...' Billa had forgotten about Nori. She was still angry at him for forcing himself on her, so she decided to let him hang in there for a while. 'I will talk to him when I get the chance. When will you start working on your new position?'

Ori had gotten an application as a scribe with the mayor of Laketown, a disgusting man, who was drunk most of the time. But it was a good first employment for a scribe and Ori did not complain.

'In four days.' Ori sighed. 'I will spend the first few days in Laketown and will try to settle in.'

'How does Dwalin feel about you going away?' Billa asked and Ori shrugged her shoulders.

'He understands. I am sure that he is worried about me wandering off into a town of men so far away, but he trusts me. And he knows my skills with my slingshot.' Ori grinned and Billa felt uneasy. She would be alone in their house for a long period of time.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. 'And that would be Nori again.' Ori shook her head. 'Dwalin almost threw him out of the window as he came in without waiting after he knocked. Thank Mahal we were dressed.'

Billa rolled her eyes and walked to the door. It was indeed Nori and he sighed in relief as he saw her.

'Billa, thank Mahal, you are back!' he exclaimed.

'Well, obviously.' Billa commented dryly. Although she was still angry, she could feel her resolve crumble. Nori had been her friend for a long time and it was obvious that he felt bad about what had happened.

'I am so sorry, Billa. There is really no excuse for my behaviour. Its just...I was so drunk and you were looking so beautiful. I know that you do not feel the same way about me, but I thought that a kiss might change your mind. Maybe.'

Nori looked at her sheepishly and Billa could not help but sigh. A kiss should have changed her mind? But at the moment the only kisses she could think about were Thorins. Nori could see the dreamy look on her face and frowned deeply.

'You are with him now?' Nori looked at her with a bitter expression. 'Is it the crown? Or his power?'

'Nori!' Billa did not want to deal with this at the moment. 'First I am not with him. I am not with anybody. And second how dare you think of me that way?'

'You spend the night with him, did you not?' Nori asked, but Billa only shook her head.

'This is none of your business.' Billa was ready to slam the door. 'Goodbye, Nori.'

'Wait!' Nori placed his foot between the door and the frame. 'Please, Billa, I am sorry. Can we talk like normal people again? Like friends?'

~Jealous friends.~ Billa had no energy left to deal with this situation. 'Just...leave me alone for a while. Goodnight.'

This time, Nori pulled his foot back and Billa closed the door in his face, his heartbroken expression paining her more than she had thought it would.

'What was all this about?' Ori stood in the narrow hallway. 'What did my moron brother do?'

Billa decided that she had to tell her friend the truth. She was already hiding so much from her. 'Nori tried to kiss me and Thorin...well, he prevented it.'

Billa told Ori all that had happened and Ori shook her head in disgust. 'I never thought that Nori would do such a thing. I am so sorry, Billa. He really is a good dwarf. Usually.'

'I know.' Billa smiled at her friend. 'We were both drunk.'

'And the king held back your hair while you threw up?' Ori grinned and Billa covered her face in her hands. This would follow her forever, regardless how things would work out between her and the king.

'Well...I am glad that I have you back in one piece.' Ori blinked at Billa. 'I was a bit worried. The king is...there is something about him that makes me shiver. And not in a good way.'

Billa cocked her eyebrow at her friend. ~Oh, if you knew.~

'Anyway...I am off to bed.' Ori grinned widely. 'I am exhausted.'

Billa hugged her friend and decided to go to bed as well. Although she had slept enough - yes actually slept - she was tired. So much had happened the last days. She had met the king of Erebor and had fallen in love. Oh dear. Billa paled as she realised that she had actually fallen for the dwarf. It was not only the pleasure he was giving her, it was his entire being. Although he tried to hide it, Billa knew that Thorin was a good dwarf. He cared for others and he had acted nothing but honorable towards her. Ori would have scolded her for letting Thorin taking advantage of her naivity and her inexperience, although Billa did not see it that way. She had wanted it, him. She had wanted him badly. But now Billa also knew why he could not love easily. His coming of age had been interrupted and destroyed by a dragon and an older dwarf woman who had used his insecurities for her own pleasure. Billa was furious and hoped that she would never meet that black widow. She would spit in her face.

What Billa could still not believe was that the king wanted her. Billa. A mere hobbit and scribe. But did she want him? Definetly, every inch in her body called out for him. But not only her body, also her heart. She still had to do her research, but she was sure that she would sign the contract. There was so much about Thorin to find out and Billa was determined to do so.

#

Billa buried herself in the library of Dale the next day. She had found quite a few books concerning this lifestyle and had retreated into a far and hidden corner to do her research. If Ori would find her with this literature, she would never hear the end of it. With shaking hands Billa opened the first book and read through it with curious interest. She especially wanted to know more about their roles. Thorin as the Dominant would be responsible for her guidance, her training and her discipline. She, as the Submissive, should serve and obey the Dominant in all things. Billa swallowed, that was indeed a problem for her. She should accept the training and guidance and accept a possible punishment if she acted against the rules formed by the Dominant. The Submissive should be available to the Dominant at at least three days a week, which would be determined by the Dominant. The Submissive may request any time, but the decision would be with the Dominant.

In addition the Dominant would be responsible for the health and safety of the Submissive, but on the other hand he may use the Submissive´s body any time during the contractual time. Billa blushed at this and looked around in the library. She was alone in this corner and nobody could see her wringle and blush under the special literature. The following made Billa sigh in longing memory. The Dominant may restrain or bind the Submissive at any time during the contractual time, given regard to the health and safety of the Submissive.

The Submissive should accept the Dominant as her master and accept her role as property of the Dominant. The rules should be obeyed. The submissive should use special herbs to prevent a pregnancy. She should not pleasure herself without permission of the Dominant. Oh dear. The Submissive should accept all sexual preference of the Dominant, unless it is forbidden by contract. In the presence of the Dominant, the Submissive would avoid eye contact and keep her eyes and head down. Billa frowned as she read that one. She was not sure if she would be able to accept that one.

~Look at that, you can accept the uncommon sexual activities, but not to not look him in the eye? Whats wrong with you, Baggins?~ Billa scolded herself. The Dominant should be adressed by his title or sir. Well, that was not so hard. Billa had already noticed that Thorin liked to be called "her king". A safeword should restrain the action when the Submissive feels that she cannot tolerate any further action.

As she came to the Rules, Billa had to put the contract away for a moment. She had only read two words, vaginal and anal...and she was freaking out. ~Alright, Baggins, these are free for discussion. Do. Not. Panic.~

Taking a deep breath, Billa continued to read. The Submissive may consent to masturbation, fellatio, cunninlingus, swallowing semen, vaginal intercourse, vaginal fisting ~what in the name of the Green Lady?...~, anal fisting, anal fisting...~Never. Yuck. In this life of any other...~ and in addition accept the use of vaginal toys, anal toys and plugs...~What the heck are these? A plug? Like in a bathtub? Oh dear~. Billa took another deep breath before continuing. Bondage with rope, leather cuffs and other things, binding the hands, ankles, elbows, knees and wrists to each other or pieces of furniture may occur. Blindfolds and gags may be used by concent of the Submissive. Acceptance to spanking, whipping, biting, wax and other methods of pain shall be given by the Submissive and written down in the contract.

Billa finished and realised that she had already missed three out of her seven meals. So much for keeping herself healthy. Thorin would not like that.

To Mordor with Thorin, Billa would do as she pleased as long as she had not signed that cursed contract! Billa shook her head in determination. She would not be at the king´s mercy anytime he wanted her to. She had her friends, she would start a new employment and she would not neglect her own life for any male, not even the king of Erebor.

She could live with the bondage thing. Their intercourse with her hands bound had been very...pleasuring. But whipped? She probably would be alright with spanking, although she deemed it probably humiliating. Billa closed the book and put them all back into the shelves. The librarians usually cleaned up behind the people, but Billa would not let anyone know what she had read during the past day. She needed fresh air and she needed a walk to clear her head. This was simply overwhelming. Was she a submissive? Would she be able to do this? She was shy and mostly let people live their lives, but was that submissive? No. Billa sighed as she opened the door of her house and slipped through. She would not talk to Ori about that. She just needed to sleep. Maybe she would know what to do tomorrow. Thorins words echoed in her mind and she remembered that she would have a say about what was written in the contract. Yes, she did have some things to say about that. But she smiled as she remembered that Thorin had wanted to form the final contract together with her. Her voice was important and he treasured it. This knowledge made Billa relax and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay with me...its won't turn out as bad as it sounds ;)


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter I will add some Dwalin/Ori for the fun and romance.   
> There will be romance for Thorin and Billa further along in the story, as well as love and respect, but for now please stick with the mutual attraction and sex first.....  
> This was supposed to be a smutty story, but of course there will be more in future chapters....I hope you stay with me to find out! :*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smut warning*

Ori woke Billa up to tell her that dinner was ready, but Billa only took some soup and then climbed back into bed again. She was tired and she needed all her energy to think about what to do. If Ori worried, she said nothing to Billa. The next morning, Billa awoke from a hoarse cawing at her window. As she opened her eyes she saw a raven sit on her windowframe. She blinked several times until the raven lost its patience. It flew into Billas room and dumped a small roll of pergament on her. Then it sat down on her drawers and waited.

Billa frowned and rolled up the message. It was from Thorin. So this was one of the famous Ereborian ravens.

~Dear Mistress Baggins, I hope you slept well. I look forward to dinner in two days. If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to contact me over this raven. He likes raisins as reward for his services. Thorin, son of Thrain.~

Billa smiled at his signature. He was the king of the dwarves of Durins Folk and yet he would not sign as such. Billa knew that dwarves were usually very proud and entitled to their rank, but with her, Thorin never insisted on his rank or title. And yet, he was the Dominant. Billa rushed up to the kitchen and took a handful of raisins for the bird. She already knew what she would write back.

~I slept very well, my king, sir. Thank you for asking, since it was very much you that kept me awake before. Billa.~

The raven needed only a few moments to return with another message. Billa had moved to the kitchen and was making second breakfast - well, breakfast for Ori - and the bird took the liberty to steal a few raisins from the kitchen counter.

~I read that you have done your research. Any questions so far? Thorin, son of Thrain.~

Billa smiled and turned over her shoulder to see if Ori was already up. But soft snoring told her that she was not.

~I have many questions, but I will not send them through this bird. Yavanna knows what will happen when they fall into the wrong hands. Hence, Ori, hence, Dwalin or worse...Dis. Until later, my king. Billa Baggins.~

With an additional raisin for the raven, Billa send the message on its way, not a moment before Ori emerged from the bedroom, yawning.

The third raven actually carried messages for both Billa and Ori and took the liberty to fly through the open living room window without invitation. Ori shrieked as the huge bird landed on her hair and fell of the couch, causing Billa to chuckle.

'Haha, very funny...what in the name of Mordor ist this...a raven! A message from Dwalin! Oh, how cute!' Billa rolled her eyes at her friends change of mood. 'Here is yours.' Ori was not even a tad curious about Billas message, she was already devouring Dwalins message whilst grinning like mad.

~Do your research. Until then, no more messages. Thorin, son of Thrain.~

Billa put the message into the pocket of her vest with the others. She did not want to throw them away with the risk of Ori finding them. She needed to think and she thought best while cooking and baking. And so, Billa cooked a menu for an entire company of dwarves. She also made some pies and biscuits. Ori had told her that Dwalin loved her biscuits, Billas actual biscuits that is. While she stood in the kitchen, elbow deep in flour, Billa could think. Could she really be a submissive? Why did Thorin want her to be a submissive? He was the king, everyone was submissive to him. Subordinate. The word is subordinate. Was he that way because he was seduced as a young unexperienced dwarf? Would she become this way, too? Was he that way because the black widow made him that way? If this was the case, could she turn him back to be...normal? Did she even want normal? Why did he have to be normal? And was normal even good? Billa shook her head. She would not find any answers here, in her kitchen.

The raven was still there. Billa decided to test Thorin a bit.

~It was nice knowing you. I have read enough. Billa.~

Billa felt content with herself. She wanted to coax him out of his shell, but she knew that the king was not known for his sense of humor. What if he got this message wrong? Well, there was no way that she could get that blasted bird back anyway. So Billa continued backing until her hands hurt and she got hungry. She ate one whole pie herself and then retreated back to her bedroom to read the contract. Ori was out in Dale, doing shopping and preparing for her week in Laketown and Billa knew that she would be alone for the rest of the day. Absorbed in the contract, she noticed a movement in the corner of her eye and looked up. And jumped. Thorin was standing in her bedroom, clad in his usual simple clothes he used to wear when he came to Dale. Billa could hear Ori walking around in the kitchen. So she had let the king in.

'Good evening, mistress hobbit.' he stated quietly and Billa winced as she saw his guarded expression. So he was back being the cold and aloof king again. He held a small role of pergament. 'I needed to answer that one in person. May I sit?'

Billa nodded, not able to speak. The king was in her bedroom and now he was sitting down on her bed. Oh sweet Yavanna. ~Thank goodness you cleaned up.~ Billas inner voice pipped up. Great.

'I wondered how your bedroom would look like. For some reason I imagined it quite like this.' Thorin stated softly and took a look around.

Billas bedroom was small, but cozy. There was a bed big enough for two, a desk and a drawer, plus closet. The colors were soft and there were cushions everywhere. It was indeed cozy. Billas eyes wandered to the far corner from the bed. A covered portrait stood there and she blushed. If Thorin knew that this was in her bedroom, would he think that she looked upon it when she laid in bed alone? But he did not see it.

'So...it was NICE knowing me?' Thorin asked, his expression still unreadable. But then his look darkened. 'You are biting your lip again.'

Billa immediately released her lip and blushed. 'I was not aware of it.'

'And you have been backing.' Thorin stated, his eyes sparkling amused. Thank goodness.

'How do you know?' Billa asked and made Thorin smile.

'There are enough pies for half Dale in your kitchen. Ori already told me that I may take some of the biscuits back to Dwalin.' Thorins eyes darkened again. 'And you have flour on your face.'

'I needed time to think. I always cook and bake when I need to think.' Billa murmured.

'And what did you think about? That is was nice knowing me?' Thorin looked down at his hands and then up again and Billa lost herself in the blue of his eyes. 'I thought that it would be nice if I came here and reminded you how nice I really am.'

Before Billa knew it, Thorin had brushed his callous fingertips over her flour covered cheek and pinned her onto the mattress, her hands over her head. His lips were on hers instantly, hot and demanding and Billa moaned as his tongue pushed into her mouth, dominating hers. Billa felt her lips and chin burn of his kiss and the scratching of his beard as Thorin broke the kiss an eternity later. He grinned slyly and removed his belt, the one he had bound Billa with during their last meeting.

'Trust me.' Thorin waited until Billa nodded and tied her hands together, but this time he tied the other end to Billas bed. Slowly, Thorin undressed Billa and nibbled his way down her body as he did so. After Billa was undressed and panting heavily in want, he stood up with a smug expression and began to undress himself. Piece for piece, slowly for Billa to see. The hobbit could not help but blush as her gaze wandered over the toned body of the dwarf king. The broad shoulders, the strong arms, the built lower arms, the hairy chest, the rippled abdomen. Billa bit her lip as her gaze moved downwards. She wanted him badly. And he wanted her. None of the eager dwarven women in Erebor, none of the twenty, not the black widow. Her.

The bed bent down as Thorin climbed up onto it, with his tunic in his hands. Billa looked at him in surprise and gasped as she felt the tunic cover her eyes. She could hear Thorins chuckle and could feel his weight moving off the bed again.

'Now...this is nice, indeed.' Thorin told her and Billa could hear the smirk in his voice.

'I want to touch you...and see you.' she whispered, but she knew that he had done this on purpose.

'This will be your punishment...' Thorin told her, but Billa was not afraid. She could hear the warmth in his voice and wondered how she could ever have thought that Thorin was unemotional. It was all in his voice, all his emotions.

'I am thirsty, I will get a drink now.' Thorin opened the door. 'Do not go anywhere.'

~Oh, he was allowed to joke alright!~ But Billa had to grin nevertheless. Here he was, the king of Erebor, half naked, wandering around in her house. In her and Oris house. She could hear faint voices down in the kitchen and hoped that Ori would behave. She stiffened as she heard heavy footsteps returning to her bedroom. The door opened and closed again and Billa could hear glass cling together.

'Are you thirsty?' Thorin asked her softly and Billa nodded. She could feel Thorins weight on the matress beside her and then his lips slightly traced hers, softly forcing them open. Billa then realised that she would have to drink out of Thorins mouth and licked her lips in anticipation. She flinched as his hot lips touched her skin and opened her mouth to let the liquid in. It was mead, sweet and spicy mead. She swallowed greedily and made Thorin chuckle.

'So greedy.' he stated amused. 'And I thought that I was the greedy dwarf. More?'

Billa nodded. She had lost the ability to form an eloquent sentence moments ago and mewled under Thorin touch. She felt the liquid pour out of the bottle and onto her skin, slowly flowing from the middle of her stomach into her belly button and pooling there. Moaning in delight, she arched her back, but Thorin stopped her.

'No moving, you will spill mead all over the bed.' he told her firmly, but Billa knew that he was trying to build up the sexual tension by forcing her to succumb to him. She fought to stay still, but then Thorins lips moved over her body in soft and wet trails, until he reached her belly button. Billa arched her back and the mead spilled out of her belly button and down the side of her hips before it was caught by Thorins lips and tongue.

'Disobedient hobbit.' Thorin murmured against her skin and ripped the tunic off Billas eyes. Billa flushed under his heated gaze, but before she could react in any way, Thorin had flipped her over and had pulled her hips up into the air. His callous hand made contact with her delicate bum and made Billa cry out in surprise. It did not hurt, but it did send delicious flashes through her body.

'I will show you nice...' Thorin groaned as he slammed into Billa from behind in one swift move and continued to pound into her mercilessly, sending her over the edge with the first thrust and then over and over again. Billa thought that she would go insane of pleasure as Thorins thrusts became even more powerful and cried out her passion as he sent her to her peak one last time, making her cry out for him. With a roar, Thorin spilled into the hobbit below him and collapsed above her, rolling off her back so that he would not crush her.

Billa pressed her face into the pillows and panted uncontrollably. She shivered in the aftermath of her climax and felt Thorin wrap the bedsheet over them. His breath was fast and erratic and he panted against her ear, making her shiver even more in new arousal. Her Hands were still bound to the bed, but Billa had no strength to move them anyway.

'That was...very nice.' Billa grinned into the pillow as she felt Thorins hand on her bum, this time stroking gently.

'I do not like that word.' Thorin grumbled against her ear.

'Why not?' Billa smiled. 'I think it is fitting.'

'This wounds my huge ego.' Thorin answered and grinned.

'Your ego is just fine.' Billa told him, but at the same time she bit her tongue because she trully thought differently.

'Is it?' Thorin smiled at her warmly and Billa knew that he had read her face. He leaned forward and released her hands from the belt and the bed, massaging her wrists.

'Why am I not allowed to touch you?' Billa asked timidly. She wanted to move her small hands over his broad and hairy chest, over his abdomen and back again, covering every inch of Thorins body with her delicate fingers.

'I do not like to be touched.' Thorin stated quietly and immediately changed the subject. 'So, your message was merely a joke?'

Billa nodded and watched Thorin smile in relief. 'I thought that you would say no, without discussion whatsoever.'

'I have not decided, yet.' Billa admitted. 'Will you collar me? And whip me?'

Thorin looked her in the eyes and moved closer. 'You have really done your research. I have never collared anyone...or whipped anyone.'

'Were you?' Billa asked and already feared the answer.

'Yes.' Thorin admitted quietly.

'By the old dwarf?' Billa asked and could not keep the hatred out of her voice.

'The old dwarf!' Thorin had to laugh at that. He looked so carefree and young when he laughed that he took away some of Billas frown. 'I will tell her that you call her so. She will be highly amused.'

'You still talk to her?' Billa sat up in bed and wrapped the bedsheet around her.

'Yes.' Thorin nodded seriously.

'So you have someone to discuss this lifestyle with and I am not allowed to talk to anyone about this?' anger and jealousy boiled in Billas stomach and made her brave.

'You could talk to "the old dwarf". She is a friend and she was part of my lifestyle.' Thorin suggested and Billa went ballistic.

'This is a joke?' Billa snarled but Thorin shook his head. 'I will NOT talk to THIS dwarf about any of this, I´ll rather chocke to death on my words!'

'Billa...' Billa had expected Thorin to become annoyed, but he only stared at her in surprise. 'I did not mean to offend you.'

'I am appalled, not offended.' Billa muttered. 'I will not talk to one of your past Lovers, slaved or whatever she was...'

'Billa Baggins, are you jealous?' Thorin tilted his head and Billa avoided his amused glare.

'Will you stay?' Billa tried to change where this was going.

'No. I told you that I do not sleep with lovers, slaves or anyone else.' Thorin stated with humor, but Billa was not in the mood. 'The past days with you were an exception. It will not happen again.'

Thorin spoke softly, but his words felt hard on Billa anyway. Right. What had she expected? That he would change just because of one night?

'Well then, I am tired now.' Billa took the bedsheet and pulled it down from Thorin.

'You are kicking me out?' Thorin was amused. 'Another first for me. Do you want to discuss anything?'

'No.' Billa did not look at him.

'Mahal, I want to give you a good hiding now.' Thorin smiled and climbed off the bed.

'Well, you cannot. I have not signed anything, yet. If I ever will.' Billa bit her lip and did not care wether Thorin was affected or not.

'A dwarf can dream, Billa.' Thorin leaned forward and kissed her gently, but Billa could see the sadness in his eyes. 'I will find my way out.'

'I will see you out. Pass me my dress.' Billa reached out for her clothes as Thorin picked it up from the floor. All the way to the front door, Billa mused about what to do. For the first time since they had met she wished that they could have a normal relationship, without involving sick ex lovers, a contract and bondage. Billa opened the door and waited for Thorin to step out. She had liked the intercourse, it had been marvellous as ever, but she already feared that it was not enough. She felt empty and sad and she was at a loss what to do.

'Are you alright?' Thorin asked and lifted her chin so that Billa had to look at him.

'Yes.' Billa lied. She knew that she needed more and she knew that Thorin would not give it to her. The wave of jealousy Billa had felt just by the mentionning of Thorins ex lover showed her that he meant something to her.

'I will pick you up. In two days?' Thorin confirmed and Billa nodded numbly.

It was Thorin who leaned towards Billa and kissed her gently. Billa moaned into the kiss as it deepened and grabbed Thorins arms to hold herself up, knowing that he would not like her to touch his torso or hair.

'What are you doing to me, halfling?' Thorin whispered against Billas lips, but Billa was too dazzled to even react on the term halfling.

Thorin leaned his heavy forehead against hers and left with a sad smile. Billa watched him mount his pony and ride away before she closed the entrance door behind her and rushed to her room. She let her tears run down her face freely after she had closed the door behind her.

#

'Billa!' Ori apparently always knew when her best friend needed her. 'What did the insufferably good looking moron under the mountain do to you?'

'Nothing I did not want.' Billa swallowed heavily.

'Then why are you crying? I have never seen you cry!' Ori sat down beside Billa on the floor. With one of her favorite combs, she started to untangle the knots in Billas hair. Billa knew that doing a persons hair meant alot in the dwarven culture and felt a sting at the Memory of Thorin not wanting her to touch his hair.

'I do not believe that this relationship is going anywhere. I would not even call it one.' Billa admitted.

'Will you not see him again this week?' Ori asked and gently pulled on the knots in Billas hair until it ran through the comb smoothly.

'That was the plan.' Billa nodded.

'And today? Was him showing up part of your plan?' Ori frowned in confusion.

'No. I sent him a message. And he turned up without me saying anything.' Billa burried her face in her arms, but Ori chuckled.

'Then he is really smitten with you.' Ori smiled.

~He is only looking for a new toy.~ Billa thought bitterly. 'He came here to take me. To bed me. That is all.'

Ori chocked on air and looked at Billa in shock. 'And I thought that I was the unromantic one. Do you let him take you? To force you into submission?'

Billa nearly laughed at that. Ori had hit the Balrogs eye with a presicion only she could managed. Like with her sling shot. But she did not know half of it.

'I knew that there was something creepy about him. He must have commitment issues.' Ori shook her head.

~If you knew.~ Billa looked down at her hands. 'He is overwhelming. But he does not force me to do anything. I want this. And it makes me feel stupid. So stupid.'

'Oh, Billa...' Ori did not know what to say, but Billa quickly changed the subject.

'How is Dwalin?'

Billa knew that she was successful as Oris face lit up and she beamed happily by the mere mention of the dwarf´s name. She felt a pang of jealousy, but she was also happy for Ori that she had found someone...normal.

'I already look forward to dinner with him...oh wait, before I forget - your mother sent a letter from...I have no idea from where, actually. She will not be able to visit you and to celebrate Durins day with us. But your father will be here. Maybe it is better when the two do not meet anyway.' Ori chuckled. She knew that Billas father had never forgiven his wife for chosing adventure and freedom over him and their marriage.

'Thank you, Ori.' Billa squeezed her friends hands and stood up. 'You are such a good friend.'

'I know.' Ori grinned and turned to the door. She knew when Billa wanted to be alone. She smiled at Billa before she walked out, but her eyes also showed her worry.

After Ori was gone, Billa undressed and made ready for bed. The window was open and as Billa reached out to close it, she noticed the black raven witting on the window, waiting patiently.

Billa frowned as she read the pergament.

~I look forward to our meeting in two days. Is there still anything you wish to know about the contract? Until we meet again, sleep well, my Hobbit. Thorin, son of Thrain.~

Billa needed a moment to write down her answer. She did not care wether the pergament might become lost and read by the wrong person anymore.

~Dear king under the mountain, I do have a list of issues. I look forward discussing them at dinner.

First: Nothing of this is for MY benefit, but for yours. I do not need a contract to explore my sensuality.

Second: As you should know, you are my first and only partner and therefore I am safe and do not have any deceases resulting out of intercourse. Have you?

Third: I will terminate anything that goes against my will.

Four: I will never be able to obey you in all things with hesitation and I will not let you discipline me. We definetly need to talk about that.

Five: I want a trial period. One month.

Six: I will not commit every week, I do have a life of my own.

Seven: Using my body is off limits. My body is not for any use but my own.

Eight: This disciplinarian attitude...I do not wish to be whipped or flogged or hurt for punishment. You told me that you are no sadist. Whipping and flogging does sound sadist to me.

Nine: More on the rules later.

Ten: Why can I not look into your eyes? I like your eyes.

Eleven: I want to touch you.

Twelve: About the rules. I will agree on the sleep and health commitments. I will not let anyone force food on me. Either that goes or I will. I will also only wear the clothes you buy me when I am with you. I wear my own clothes on my own time.

Thirteen: I will train and keep fit. But I will not train half of the day as you dwarves probably do.

Fourteen: No fisting of any kind.

Please let me know the arrangements for the day after tomorrow, my king.

Good night.

Billa ~

Billa gave the letter to the raven and watched it return to the Lonely Mountain. It soon melted into the night and Billa sighed as she closed the window. She slept well that night, for she was exhausted.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters will be Dwalin/Ori :)   
> Sorry that the first part is shorter than the others, but the next one will be longer again...Next chapter: flashback of their meetings...

The next morning, Billa read her mothers letter. Apparently, her mother was in Gondor at the moment, far away from the Shire and even further away from her daughter. In her letter she spoke of the beautiful White City with ist high towers and beautiful houses. Billa could practically hear her mother´s excitement. Belladonna Baggins ended the letter with warm words of love for her daughter which made Billa feel better instantly. In her heart she knew that her mother would leave everything and everyone behind when Billa needed her. She would just have to say a word.

After Billa had finished her mothers letter, another raven flew into her room with another letter from Thorin. Billa slightly panicked. Did he want to end it? Would he not want dinner? Scolding herself for her weakness, Billa took the letter and began to read.

~ Dear Mistress Baggins,

It seems that we have an unexpected journey ahead. I look forward to our dinner together and the discussion which will be imminent. I will pick you up after sunset.

Thorin, son of Thrain. ~

Billa sighed of relief. At least he was willing to discuss it. But she would take her own pony. She needed it to make a quick retreat if necessary.

~ Dear king under the mountain,

I have my own pony, I want to meet you at Erebor after sunset. The road is safe and there will be a caravan of merchants moving from Dale to Erebor at the same time. I will not be in any danger. Please grant me that wish.

Billa. ~

Billa bit her lip until the raven was back again. It took a while longer than usual and Billa knew that Thorin had probably thought about this for a long time.

~Fine. The royal chambers after sunset. Thorin, son of Thrain.~

Right. Greatly grumpy even by letter.

The letter from her father was on the kitchen counter, tucked behind a mug with tea. Billa smiled as she smelled camomille tea. Ori always knew what she needed. With a deep sigh she opened the letter and read the lines written by her father. Bungo Baggins was happy to see her on Durins Day and he would even travel half of Middle earth to see his beloved daughter. Who said that he was a boring Baggins who always hid behind his round green door at Bag End? Billa smiled. Her mother said that.

'Ah, you found the letter.' Ori came in with two bags full of food. Right, today was her evening with Dwalin. Billa would cook and then hide in her room to grant them some privacy, which was fine with her. She did not want to see how happy and normal their relationship was and be reminded of the fact that hers was so complicated.

'You have been to the market?' Billa asked and inspected the bags. 'Did you get all this food?'

'Yes.' Ori answered sheepishly.

Billa had to laugh. 'How am I supposed to cook a dinner with all of this? The ingredients do not match each other. Sweet potatoes, tomatoes, flour, raisins, sugar, honey, -why did you buy sugar and honey? - bacon, fish, eggs...is that a pumpkin?'

Billa started to laugh as she saw Oris blush. She knew that Ori could not cook for her life and that she had just bought what Dwalin liked. This was so sweet.

'Alright, alright...I´ll manage...' Billa grinned as Ori hugged her tightly.

'Oh thank you thank you thank you!' Ori giggled. 'I only bought what Dwalin likes.'

'I figured.' Billa grinned. Okay, with the ingredients she could make...

'We definetly need to make biscuits. Dwalin loooooves those.' Ori interrupted Billas thoughts.

'Right.' Billa looked down at the ingredients for approximately two hundred biscuits. 'How did you even carry all of this?'

'Oh...I just took the bags and walked down the streets...did not see a thing, but I know the way home. And I yelled at everyone who walked into me.' Ori shrugged her shoulders and made Billa laugh out loud. Typical dwarf! Stubborn, loud and unmannered.

'For this to work you will need to let me work in peace.' Billa smiled at her friend. 'This means...out of my kitchen!'

Ori grinned and rushed out, leaving Billa alone with the mountain of food. 'I´ll clean the house, then.'

Billa smiled as she heard Ori start to humm a happy song and rush through the house like a small and happy whirlwind. The hobbit pressed her hands into her sides and looked down at the food. Billa loved to cook. Her mother had trained her to be a perfect housewife, as ironic as it seemed to Billa today. She was very domestic, while her mother was not. Never had been. Her mother would have probably loved to engage in such an adventure as dating the king of Erebor.

~ Nope, I will not think about Thorin all day. I will just cook and then go to bed and not think about him at all.~ Billa sighed. ~Or I will just cook and go to bed.~

#

At sunset, Ori was exhausted. She had cleaned the complete house - it was not big, but since Ori had to keep her mind off Dwalin, she actually cleaned it, really cleaned it. And now, she was at a loss what to wear. One dress after the other landed on her bed and Ori cursed.

'You will not be able to use the bed if you throw your whole wardrobe onto it. And I am assuming that this is not what you had in mind for today.' a deep voice startled Ori and she shrieked as she turned to the door.

Dwalin was standing in her door, his arms crossed and an amused twinkle in his eyes. Billa must had let him in without warning, as revenge for Ori letting Thorin in the other day.

'What...what are you doing here?!' Ori stammered and blushed as she realised that she was still wearing her tunic and trousers from when she had cleaned with stains everyhwere. Everywhere. Oh Mahal.

'You told me to come after sunset.' Dwalin stated with a grin and walked into Oris room. 'Your housemate was so nice to let me in. Your food smells delicious, by the way.'

'My food.' Ori was so stunned that she started babbling. 'Billa cooked it. I cannot cook.'

'You don´t say?' Dwalin chuckled deeply. 'And I thought the burned cookies from last time were extra crunchy.'

Dwalin ducked as a dress came flying by. 'OH, shut you big lump.' Ori giggled. 'And leave me in peace so I can find something to wear.'

'What you are wearing is fine, my little scribe.' Dwalin purred into Oris ear. He took the dresses from Oris hands and turned her around to face him. 'You do not need to dress up for me. You´ll lose the dress later this night, anyway.'

Both jumped as someone cleared her voice behind them. Billa stood in the door and tried to look anywhere but at Ori and Dwalin.

'Dinner is ready.' she told them and then glanced at Ori with a smile.

'Thank you.' Ori grinned back at her friend. 'Will you join us?'

'Over my dead Body.' Billa murmured and went to her room.

'Did you just ask your friend to join us on our dinner for two?' Dwalin looked at Ori with huge eyes.

'I was being polite.' Ori defended herself. 'And I do not want her to hide just because you are there. It is her house, too.'

'That is not the problem.' Dwalin shook his head. 'But there are only five dozen biscuits down there and I hate to share.'

In her room, Billa smiled as she heard the couple walk down to have dinner. Now, the plan was to fall asleep as fast as possible before some other noise came to her ears later that night.

Ori gasped as she entered the kitchen. Billa had cooked a delicious meal and Ori felt hungry at once. She found a little piece of paper on the kitchen counter.

~ Bacon buiscuits, sweet potato and pumpkin mash, grilled fish and cooked tomatoes, pumpkin pie. ~

'King Thorin will become fat one of these days.' Dwalin was already munching on a biscuit. 'His little hobbit is quite the cook.'

'He should not scare her away, then.' Ori murmured and shook her head. She still worried about Billa.

'Our king is a scary one, but the hobbit lass seems courageous enough to face him.' Dwalin patted Oris shoulder. 'Come now, dinner is getting cold.'

Ori smiled at the way Dwalin eyed the food and sat down with him. They did not talk much during dinner, mostly because Dwalin could not talk with his mouth full and because Ori giggled too much from seeing him eat like a starved dwarf. After dinner, Dwalin helped Ori clean up the kitchen and felt like collapsing into bed and sleep with a deliciously filled stomach. As they reached Oris room, both paused on the doorstep.

'All those dresses are still on the bed.' Dwalin muttered and already said goodbye to a comfortable nights sleep.

'Screw those.' Ori marched into her room and shoved her clothes down her bed and onto the floor. 'You had plans for tonight, captain?'

Ori sat back on the bed and expectantly smiled at Dwalin. The huge dwarf growled into his beard and slammed the door shut before he joined Ori on the bed. He covered the smaller dwarf with his body and kissed his way down Oris collarbone, making her moan quietly. Quickly, Oris and Dwalins clothes joined Oris wardrobe on the floor and the bed shifted with the weight off Dwalin rolling on his side.

'This is not the most romantic thing to say, but I think I ate too much.' Dwalin muttered and laid on his back. 'You will have to do all the work, my little scribe.'

He blinked at Ori and lifted her onto his lap, groaning as she slid down on him.

'Is that so?' Ori smiled down at Dwalin and began to move. Slowly.

Dwalin hissed and Ori continued to torture him with slow movements of her hips. She leaned forward and braced herself on Dwalins broad and tattoed chest. Her hands looked tiny on the dwarf´s body, but Ori liked being so small compared to Dwalin. She always felt safe and protected when he was there. As the youngest of three sibblings she had always been well protected by her brothers, but with Dwalin she also felt free and Ori loved that. In fact she did not only love that feeling, she also loved him, although she would not admit it, yet.

'Mahal, you are killing me.' Dwalin grabbed Oris hips and slammed her down onto his length, making her cry out in delight.

'I thought that I was the one in charge, here.' Ori panted as she took Dwalins hands and moved them against her chest. He cupped her small breasts and groaned as Ori started to move again. One of his hands moved into Oris hair, playing with the braids and the second one lingered on her middle. He nodded as Ori cocked an eyebrow at him and groaned with every one of her moves.

Riding the huge dwarf into near oblivion, Ori arched her back and deepened the angle, bending her head back in the same time. The new angle made Dwalin hit the sensitive spot deep inside of her and Ori quickened her pace. Dwalin could not help but stare at the ginger haired dwarf riding him, her mouth open in pure arousal and quiet little moans slipping from her mouth. It did not take long until he felt his climax build up inside of him and with a hoarse cry Dwalin spend himself inside of Ori, who came only moments after him with a quiet and satisfied gasp.

Ori collapsed on top of Dwalin, who held her tight against his chest, panting into her ear. Ori nuzzled his hairy chest and was about to fall asleep as Dwalin turned to his side and slipped out of her. Ori moaned in protest but found herself pressed against the chest she loved so much and wrapped into the arms she loved so much.

Without a word, Dwalin and Ori fell asleep, exhausted from the wonderful evening.

#

The next morning, Ori was still fast asleep as the door slammed and jerked awake. Her sudden move startled Dwalin and the dwarf fell out of the bed with a muffled cry. Ori did not hear him land on the floor and peeked down off the bed, grinning as she saw the captain of Erebors guard in the middle of a huge pile of dresses. She would have to iron them after this, but the sight was worth it. Dwalin looked up at her from beneath a plum dress,his arms caught in the collar of a black and blue dress. His legs were tangled into her red dress and half his face was covered in her tunic from the day before.

'Mahal, now I am hungry.' Dwalin muttered as he freed himself from Oris clothes and stood up.

'Good morning.' Ori chuckled. 'Yesterday you could not move because you ate so much and now you think about eating again?'

'I cannot help it.' Dwalin grinned and threw Oris tunic at her. 'Your tunic smells of biscuits.'

And just like that Dwalin was gone, wearing nothing but one of Oris knitted scarves around his waist.

Ori was about to shout after him, but then she already heard a squeak from the kitchen and Dwalins muttered apology.

'Master Dwalin, this is a highly inappropriate and open scarf and I can still see your...crownjewel area...' Ori had to cover her mouth from screaming in laughter as she heard Billas voice. 'And the biscuits are right here, take them!'

Ori covered her face with a pillow, laughing hysterically as Dwalin came back into her room with a triumphant expression. 'Got´em.'

'You are unbelievable!' Ori chuckled. 'Poor Billa.'

'Mistress Billa should be used to see a naked dwarf by now.' Dwalin stated and earned a slap from Ori. 'Ouch. What? A naked king, even.'

'I worry about Billa.' Ori confessed. 'The king is not good for her.'

'King Thorin is a good dwarf.' Dwalin told Ori, while munching on his biscuits. 'He may seem distant, arrogant and unloving at first, but he is the quite opposite. It takes patience, loyalty and a willing heart to recognise it one day.'

Ori nodded and stared down at her hands. She could trust Dwalin, he would never be dishonest with her. It was truly magical what had happened between them. They had bonded so quickly and they had become close in a short period of time. It had all started with Dwalin turning up on her doorstep that one morning.


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback....the beginnings of Ori and Dwalin....

FLASHBACK

Ori had first laid eyes on Dwalin as he had visited them to talk to Billa and Ori about the portrait of the king. He had been there, at the door to her bedroom as she had answered Billas knock in only her nightwear. Ori had slept in and her hair was dishevelled and her her nightgown in disarray. But she had opened the door and had seen a huge bald dwarf with tattoes all over his head and arms- now she knew that they were in fact almost everywhere. In a blink of an eye, Ori had checked the dwarf from head to toe and had realised that he was quite attractive and that she was standing there looking most unattractive. She had slammed the door in his face, not realising that Dwalin had also checked her out in this tiny moment and had liked what he had seen. This morning had been most embarassing for Ori, but most delighting for Dwalin. On his way back to Erebor he had already made plans to ask the female dwarf out. In fact, Ori did not leave his mind during the whole day and the following days. Balin, Dwalins brother and advisor of the king, had shook his head as his brother moved through the mountain like a sleepwalker with eyes shining of emotions. It had to happen one day, Balin had told himself.

The day Thorin had walked into the library of Dale to have his portrait taken, Dwalin was nervous and excited to see the little scribe again. On his way out of Erebor he had collided with Gloin twice, nearly knocking Thorins personal guard out of his saddle. Thorin had then decided to take Dwalin into the library with him and let Gloin take care of the surrounding security. On their way up to the room where the Portrait was supposed to be taken, Dwalin had tripped various times and Thorin had had difficulties to contain his laughter. He had sent his friend up to "check the security Details" as in fact he needed to give Dwalin some time alone with the scribes. That and Thorin really had to burst into laughter before his lungs exploded. The Moment he entered the room he was the majestic, proud and distant king of Erebor again and nobody could see that he had in fact rolled on the ground of laughter.

Dwalin had no luck that day, for the scribe´s brother had been lurking around. But master Nori only had eyes for Billa and the king and Dwalin could concentrate in the pretty dwarvish scribe, who was painting his king. Ori had blushed bright red as she had seen Dwalin enter, Dwalin had registered that smugly. She had tried to ignore him during the whole stay, but it seemed that she was nevertheless distracted. Dwalin had to grin from one ear to the other as the portrait turned out to be a mixture of Thorin and Dwalin and felt relieved. It was obvious that the little scribe was as captured with him as he was with her. Now, he only needed to get rid of her brother. But that had seemed to be no trouble. Dwalin had fallen asleep during the long period of painting and as he had woken, Thorin and Billa had gone, as well as Oris brother. Later, Ori had told him that Nori had followed them and Dwalin had frowned at that. He knew that Nori was not dangerous to the king, but he had seen the looks Nori had sent towards Billa. This would mean trouble sooner or later. Ori and him had been alone and Dwalin had used the opportunity. He helped Ori pack the portrait into a box and had smiled at Oris blush as he laid eyes on the portrait of...the king and him. It had been his smile which had prompted Ori to snarl at him.

'That is not funny! The king will kill me!' Ori had hissed, but Dwalin had just shaken his head.

'You are a talented little lady, you will figure out a way to fix this...' Dwalin had assured Ori and had grinned at her astonished expression.

'You know nothing about me.' Ori shook her head. 'We have just met.'

Dwalin had to agree, but he had the feeling that the scribe appreciated honesty more than shallow words and uncertainity. So he had decided to go for it. 'I know nothing about you.' Dwalin started and had taken Oris hand. 'But I want to change that.'

Ori had been shocked by the revelation and this had given Dwalin the opportunity to ask her out. 'You are an honorable scribe and a beautiful dwarf. I would feel honored if you accepted my proposal to go to dinner sometime. Maybe when the portrait is finished - the one of the king that is.'

Dwalins soft chuckle had ripped Ori out of her stupor. She had looked upon the huge dwarf with the rough exterior and the martial aura and she had decided that she would give him a chance. She only managed to nod before her brother came back into the room with a thunderous expression, ignored by both, Ori and Dwalin. They had eyes only for one another.

Later that evening, Dwalin had left Ori with a promise to contact her again. They had not had the chance to agree of a specific date, but they knew that the king and Billa would meet again and so they waited for their opportunity, not knowing that it would be so soon.

It had been Dwalin, on his search for Ori, who had found them in the Inn later, celebrating them having become scribes. He had watched in worry as the hobbit had endulged in too much ale and he had informed the king, knowing that the king had shown interest in the hobbit lass. Dwalin knew that Thorin was smitten with Billa, although he tried his best not to show. But for his childhood friend, Dwalin, it had been obvious. More than obvious. Dwalin had rushed back to Erebor, nearly riding his pony to mush, as he hurried to inform Thorin about the danger his hobbit was sliding into. Oris brother had looked at the hobbit all night and Dwalin could just hope that Thorin would return in time. He would have smashed in master Noris nose himself, but he knew that Ori would despise him for that. Thorin had own ways to settle this. And he was the only one who had the right to interfere.

Now while Thorin was getting involved with the hobbit outside of the Inn, Dwalin had sneaked upon Ori and had sat down beside her, scaring away a few other dwarves who had tried to wooe her. They had recognised the captain of Erebors guard and had quicky retreated. Ori had seen the respect and also fear in their eyes and had felt even more attracted to the strong warrior.

In fact, Dwalin had drawn a deep breath and had straightened his back, held his head high and had put on an intimidating frown which he so ofen saw on Thorin. Walking towards Ori, he had stared at the other dwarves until they had retreated from the table. After he had sat down, Ori smiled at him.

'Breathe, you'll get a cramp.' she teased him and Dwalin exhaled while laughing. The young scribe had seen through his fassade, but he did not care. She liked him how he was and even liked his clumsy way of courting her. They had talked the whole evening, about everything, really. The king and Billa had left long ago as Ori had taken Dwalins hand and had walked him back to their house.

Ori was a very independent and confident dwarven female and she knew if she liked someone. And she liked Dwalin. A lot. She was certain that he liked her, too and invited him in on a cup of tea and cookies. Both had no initial intention of spending the night together, but they did not fight their mutual attraction. It had been Dwalin, who had taken the first step. He had seen the portrait in the living room and had turned around to see Ori blush. Her shy and timid attitude had highly aroused him and he had taken the few steps between them with two quick strides before cupping her face and kissing her lips, gently but passionately. Oris reaction had closed the circle. Suddenly not very timid anymore, Ori had pulled Dwalin down by his beard and had moaned into the kiss, deepening it and surprising the warrior with her forwardness. They did not fight their attraction for the other that night. Neither wanted to take this slow, both were adults and both were sure of their feelings. While they fell back onto the big armchair in front of the fire, Oris cookies burned in the oven and it was only the start of a small fire in the kitchen that had forced them apart. Dwalin had already eaten three of the burned cookies as Ori had started laughing and had embraced him with a big smile on her face.

That was when Dwalin was gone. If he had not fallen in love with Ori before, he had then. Her smile was his sun and her shining eyes twinkled like the diamonds in the mines of Erebor. Ori had taken the fourth burned cookie out of Dwalins hands and had guided him to the living room again, sitting down on his lap in the armchair. They did take their time, kissing, nibbling, nuzzling and whispering sweet nothings into each others ears. Dwalins hands stayed fixed in Oris hair, while Ori explored him more boldly. She let her small hands wander over his chest, his shoudlers, his muscular arms and into his beard. Her gentle strokes made Dwalin dizzy and he had to hold on to her more firmly. Ori took his hands and moved them down her body as she realised that Dwalin had held back. Dwalins groans as he reached her behind made her chuckle into his mouth and playfully bite his lower lip. She could feel him harden against her thigh and she had to admit that she really wanted him, too. Before they had any chance of being more intimate they were interrupted by a knock on the door and a dishevelled Nori, who came rushing into the room without warning.

Noris eyes widened as he saw his little sister sit on the lap of Erebors captain of the guard and for a moment he forgot his worries for Billa. But only for a moment. After the first shock had passed he could not decide wether to yell at Dwalin for touching his sister or to ask Ori if she had heard of Billa - and if she was out of her bloody mind. But before he could even decide, Ori had stormed towards him and had yelled at him for coming in uninvited and that this was her home and that she was the master of that house. Nori had just stared at his little sister along with Dwalin and none of them protested as Ori told Nori to leave. With his index finger still raised up in the air, Nori walked out and heard the door shut behind him before he realised that he had not told Dwalin to keep his hands to himself. He turned on his heels to walk back into the house only to find his sister in Dwalins arms again, her legs wrapped around his waist and his hands on her behind. Ori had been about to tear open Dwalins tunic and was so occupied that she did not see her brother stand in the living room with his mouth open. Dwalin was the one who growled and moved forward to shove Nori out.

'Sorry, mate, but this is between your sister and me. And she already asked you to knock and wait until you are invited in. Do not make me repeat her plea.' Dwalin had no idea how he managed to stay that civilised, but Oris big blue eyes on him had a softening effect. Any other time he would have thrown the thief out of the window for barging in like this.

Nori shot them both a warning glare before he turned towards the door. With a last look at his little sister he frowned and shook his head. 'Please tell me when Billa is home. I need to talk to her urgently.' he asked Ori, who nodded. 'And you two...'

'Dwalin and I will continue what we were doing, wether you are here or not.' Ori pointed out and grinned at Dwalin, who was blushing under his beard.

'...meh...' Nori waved his hand and fled the house. He did not even want to imagine what they would do. Ori had wrapped her arms around Dwalins neck again before her brother had completely vanished into the night.

'Bedroom.' Ori told Dwalin and pulled his beard to make him follow her up the stairs. Her bedroom was the first door on the left and they made it into the room without breaking anything. Dwalin broke the kiss to take a look around. The room was completely Ori. There was big bed in the corner of the room, but only with one cushion and one blanket. The rest of the room was filled with books and pergament, as well as writing pens and ink. The huge table on the other side of the room was full of written pages and drawings. Pieces of coal for the drawings and small glasses of ink were nearly placed on the edge of the table. Piles of books were places on the floor, for the shelves in the room were already full. It looked like a cozy little library.

'So many books...' was all Dwalin could say before his gaze fell back on Ori, who had watched him look around in her room. 'It's like...a library.'

'Is that a problem?' Ori asked sheepishly.

'No.' Dwalin was eager to assure. 'Just...I was told that one has to be silent and to behave in a library.'

'Not in this one.' Ori grinned and took Dwalins hand. The moon was shining into the small room and Dwalin could see the silver rays moving over Oris face.

Dwalins heart was racing as he cupped Oris face. He could clearly see every freckle on her nose and cheeks and the adoration in her eyes took his breath away. And suddenly he wanted to take it slow. Slow and respectful. As he softly kissed Oris lips, the last thing on Oris mind was to complain.

#

After a night full of sweet kisses and shy explorations, Ori woke up the next morning, gently tucked into Dwalins arms. The night had been wonderful and Ori wanted nothing more than stay in bed the whole day. But now, in the silence of the morning, her mind started to wander and she thought about Billa. Careful not to wake Dwalin, Ori slipped out of bed and sneaked to Billas bedroom. It was empty, as was the living room. The hobbit had not returned home and Ori worried. She knew that the king was with her, but that did not make her worry less, on the contrary.

Ori jumped as strong arms wrapped around her from behind, but she relaxed instantly as she saw the tatoo covered forearms.

'How did a heavy dwarf as yourself manage to sneak up on me?' Ori asked and leaned back into Dwalins bare chest.

'I was not quiet, but you were dreaming...and from the frown on you face I honestly hope that you have not thought about our last night.' Dwalin chuckled, but Ori could hear the worry in his voice.

'I was thinking abou Billa. She has not returned home.' Ori told Dwalin and turned to face him.

'Thorin is with her.' Dwalin shrugged his shoulders.

'That's what worries me.' Ori stated dryly and made Dwalin grin.

'The hobbit is more than meets the eye. She is brave, very brave indeed, since she caught the eye of the king and holds her ground against him. Believe me, if he would not treasure and respect her, he would have bedded her already.'

'Is that why you did not bed me last night?' Ori asked and focused on her own life again. Dwalin was right, Billa was a grown hobbit. And she was a strong and fierce one.

'You are precious to me, little scribe.' Dwalin looked down at Ori an kissed the tip of her nose. 'I will no rush anything, I want to relish in time given to us.'

Ori blushed at his words and made her hands move over the tattoos on his chest. She felt Dwalin shiver and could tell that he held back to respect her as well as her body. On one hand she liked it, but on the other she really wanted more. But before they could endulge in anything more, they heard something bump against the door.

'That must be them. Tell me, will you see me again tonight?' Dwalin was only dressed in his trousers and Ori quickly handed him his tunic.

'Billa might be here tonight as well.' Ori told him and closed her eyes as Dwalin captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

'Well, in this case we really need to be quiet in the "library".' Dwalin chuckled and let go off a dreamy Ori to open the door. In only his trousers.

#

Their next date was the night when Billa left the house for Erebor. Dwalin had come to Dale on Thorins dragon and he had hated it. He hated flying and he disliked the dragon. It always tried to bite him when he came near and he could swear that it flew unsteady on purpose to make him thrown up. Thorin had chuckled as his old friend had stumbled down the dragon in Dale with a sick and green face. Dwalin had held on to the small pack for Ori as if his life depended on it and now he was still clutching at it. He had needed the short walk to Billas and Oris house to feel alive again. He could hear the dragonwings slap as Ori opened the door for him and he could see the shadow of the flying dragon on Oris face as she opened. But then he forgot all about the beast as Ori smiled at him and threw her arms around his neck.

Dwalin winced as she pressed the hard book into his chest, but her smell and her breath brushing his ear brougt him back to the present.

'Come in.' Ori whispered, but she did not let go off him. Dwalin chuckled and walked into the house with Ori still around his neck. Inside he kicked the door shut with his foot.

'Thank Mahal that Billa is not here, she would scold you for the closing the door that way.' Ori chuckled. 'It must be her being a hobbit. Hobbits are weird when doors are concerned. She just painted it last week. The green reminds me of Erebors stone...wait a minute...do you think that she liked the color of Erebor so much that she painted our door in the same color?'

'You are babbling.' Dwalin smirked as Ori blushed. 'Do you want to hug me all night?'

'Yes.' Ori stated and made Dwalin laugh.

'I have something for you.' Dwalin tried to give the pack between them a nudge, but Ori still pressed it flush against him.

'A book?' Ori asked and finally let go of his neck.

'How did you know?' Dwalin asked and smiled as Ori unpacked it with a wide smile.

'Just because you put paper around it does not make it invisible.' Ori chuckled. 'And I am a scribe after all. I know books.'

Dwalin stepped from one foot on the other, waiting Ori to unpack it. He sighed in relief as she started to laugh.

'A cooking book?' Ori grinned widely.

'Baking, to be exact. I thought this might...help.' Dwalin stuttered and winced as Ori hugged him, pressing the book against him once again.

'I thought you love my cookies?' Ori kissed the tip of Dwalins nose and grinned.

'I love everything about you.' Dwalin admitted and winced abou how close he was to say the three words that would probably scare Mordor out of Ori and himself, it was way too soon.

'I cooked.' Ori told Dwalin and led him to the kitchen. 'Well, at least I tried.'

'What is this?' Dwalin peered into the pot.

'Stew.' Ori wringled her fingers nervously. 'I have never made this before, so I hope that it is good.'

'I am sure that it is good.' Dwalin blinked at her and grabbed one of the bowls. 'May I?'

Ori nodded and let Dwalin fill both their bowls. She was so nervous that she only drank some wine at first and watched Dwalin eat. He seemed to like it, since he ate up fast. As Ori took the first spoon of stew she choked on it.

'This is awful! Why didn't you say something?' Ori sputtered and saw Dwalin grin.

'I thought if I ate up you would be pleased.' Dwalin smiled. 'And it is not that bad.'

'Not that bad? There is absolutely no flavour in there! And there are actually bits of fat floating in there! Trolls could make better stew!' Ori covered her face in her hands in irritation.

'Now listen to me, little scribe.' Dwalin took Oris hands into his. 'I will not starve as long as I am with you. The stew is fine, there is everything in there that a dwarf needs. Only little green food, meat and fat. We can spice it up more next time.'

Ori smiled at Dwalins reassurance and put her bowl aside. 'I do no like green food. But we still have some of Billas biscuits.'

'Hmmmm.' Dwalin hummed and tried not to look too excited about the biscuits. But Ori knew him too well and smirked as she handed him the plate with the delicious treat.

'We could move to the armchair and cuddle...while eating.' Ori blinked at Dwalin and grinned sheepishly as he stood up quickly and joined her at the cozy fire. 'Billa might kill me if she finds any crumbs on the floor, but right now I do not care.'

'Mistress Baggins is a very homely Hobbit.' Dwalin nodded. 'You have two older brothers...Dori is the oldest one, am I correct?'

'Yes, how do you know?' Ori asked in astonishment.

'Dori works for the king. He handles his household. I meet him sometimes when I visit the king.' Dwalin told her.

'Oh.' Ori felt bad for not knowing what Dori was doing for living. But Dori had left years ago to work in Erebor and left Ori under the care of Nori. He had never told them why, but Ori supposed that he earned more money in Erebor than in Dale. Nori and her had never been hungry or cold and they knew that they had to thank Dori for it. But Dori was so busy that Nori and her had never been able to visit him. He never told them what he really did and Ori did not understand. Working for the king and running his royal household must have been an honor. She did not understand why he never told her that he was indeed an honorable dwarf, who had not left his siblings behind without a reason.

'Working for the king is a fulltime commitment.' Dwalin told her as if he had read her mind. 'Dori misses you. But he is there for you in his own way. We can visit him one day if you like. I will try to catch him on his free time, which is little.'

'Thank you.' Ori smiled at Dwalin and nuzzled his beard. 'You are so sweet.'

'Sweet?' Dwalin looked sour.

'Alright...thoughtful, honorable, handsome...' Ori chuckled as Dwalin began to tickle her. '...and strong...and bald...'

Dwalin laughed as Ori shrieked in delight and caught her lips in his. Ori moaned into the kiss and let her hands trail down Dwalins tunic. Dwalin hissed as her thumbs brushed his nipples.

'Will you bed me tonight?' Ori asked almost sheepishly.

Dwalin smiled against her skin as he kissed her temple. 'You are so eager, little scribe. It is hard to resist you.'

'Why resist me then?' Ori smirked and straddled Dwalins lap. Dwalin laid down on the floor as Ori started to undress him one piece at a time. He relished in the sight of her beautiful small hands on his body. Her fingers trailed his tattoos and send violent shivers down Dwalins spine. 'Tell me the meaning of those.'

Dwalin had a hard time to focus on Oris words and needed a moment to realize that she was talking about his tattoos.

'Now?' he asked almost breathless.

'Yes!' Ori grinned. 'I thought that you wanted to take your time. We have all the time in the world. Billa is in Erebor.'

Dwalin swallowed heavily. To be perfectly honest he had to reload his brain to remember where he had gotten the tattoos. He looked down and licked his dry lips.

'The one there, where your index finger is...' Dwalins breath hitched as Ori applied a little pressure with her finger. '...yes, that one...I got it when I fought for the king. Many years ago.'

'Many years ago...I always forget that you are old.' Ori giggled and shrieked as Dwalin pinched her bottom. 'It looks like an axe and a battlefield. Its hard to distinguish the lines.'

'It shows the battle of Azanulbizar.' Dwalin frowned, for it was no good memory. 'Its supposed to look that way. The battlefield was covered with countless bodies, it was a blur. The axe is mine, I still carry it.'

Ori took a deep breath and let her finger trail over the scar beside the tattoo. 'Did you get this there as well? It was the battle which cost king Thorin half of his family?'

'King Thror, prince Thrain, prince Frerin and prince consort Nili fell, as well as many dwarven warriors. Princess Dis and her two sons are all the family king Thorin has left.' Dwalin sighed.

'What about Thrors and thrains wives?' Ori asked.

'Thrors wife, Oda, was already dead, she died of old age.' Dwalin told her. 'Thrains wife, Fris, faded as she heard that her husband had fallen. Dis would have faded as well if not for her two sons. Thorin was the only family member who came back to her.'

'The time of wars is over now.' Ori sighed.

'Yes, it is.' Dwalin took her hands and squeezed them. 'But there are still many perils to face. Middle Earth is not a safe place. I can feel it in my blood and in my bones. My old warrior bones.'

His last words made Ori smile. She wanted to know more, but she did preferred more happy stories. 'Do you have any tattoos which stand for merrier times?'

Dwalin chuckled and made Ori bunce on his stomach. 'This one...' he pointed on the one below the edge of his pants. 'I got that one as a young warrior. I was drunk and...I thought it was a good idea to have the name of my king written on me. Could have picked a better spot though.'

Ori laughed as she saw Thrors name on Dwalins skin.

'And since I had his name written on me, I had to write down Thrain and Thorin as well.' Dwalin grinned and pointed to the two names below the first. 'Fili will be next...some day.'

'You do know that Filis name will be right by your...' Ori moved her index finger to the place near Dwalins dwarfhood and made Dwalin hiss.

'You are driving me insane, woman.' Dwalin groaned. 'And please do not mention Fili while touching me there!'

Ori giggled and bit her lip. She pulled Dwalin up into a siting position and pulled his tunic over his head. She asked Dwalin to tell her stories to every one of his tattoos and kissed the ones he was referring to. Dwalins voice grew thick and hoarse with time and his breath hitched when Oris tongue moved over his skin. He had told her all about his tattoos, all of them, as he felt that he could not wait anymore. He pulled Ori close and undressed her, slowly and gently. He losened her braids and moved his hands through her ginger mane. Ori worked on his pants and pulled them down together with his underclothes. Completly naked, both sat in front of the fire and watched the shadows of the flames flicker over the body of the other. Oris hair fell down her face freely, barely reaching her shoulders.

'I will redo them later.' Dwalin whispered into Oris ear as he slid into her and made her moan. 'You are mine.'

Ori was only able to nod as Dwalin started to move inside of her. She gasped as he rolled his hips and burried himself to the hilt. Her nails dug into his shoulders and his beard scratched her shoulder. Together, they moved and moaned when Dwalin pushed back deep into Ori. It was their first time together, but they felt as if they had been together for a much longer time already. As they climaxed, Ori nails drew blood and Dwalins teeth left a red bruise on Oris neck, but both were to far off to even notice. The next morning, Ori woke up with a new braid and the feeling that he had arrived where she belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters will be Billa/Thorin again...


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Billa and Thorin....

Billa was a nervous wreck as she started to prepare for dinner with Thorin. So many doubts tortured her mind. Was it normal that one was so nervous before a date? Was this even a date? Or a Business meeting? Would Thorin agree to her changes in the contract? And if not, would she have the strength to walk away? What should she be wearing?

The latter made Billa smirk. As long as she was still able to worry about such banal things then she was fine. A quiet knock jerked Billa back to reality.

'Come in, Ori.' Billa called out to her friend.

'How did you know that it was me?' Ori smiled sheepishly.

'Well, Dwalin would simply barge in, as well as Nori and Thorin.' Billa paused. 'Why do we end up with such ill mannered dwarves? We are good people!'

But both had to laugh and giggle at Billa statement. Ori was happy with Dwalin and Billa loved Thorin, she knew she did. Already, despite his unusual lifestyle. This would clearly hamper her strength of will this evening, but Billa swore that she would not agree to something she would not like.

'I have this for you.' Ori put down a dress on Billas bed. 'I figured that you might need it.'

'Oh, Ori, ist beautiful!' Billa looked down at the dress and sighed. It was a simple and deep purple dress with laces. Very elegant. So very unlike Ori. 'Where did you...?'

'Dori bought it when I had reached legal age. He sent it to me from Erebor.' Ori bit her lip. 'Would you do me a favor? I just learned that Dori works for king Thorin. If you meet him...could you tell him...that I love him? And that I miss him. And that I am proud of him.'

Billa smiled at her friend and took her into her arms. 'Of course I will.'

Ori sighed into her friends arms. 'Good luck today, Billa.'

#

Billa cursed as she mounted her pony that afternoon. Oris dress was beautiful and it suited Billa, but it was no dress to ride long distances. It took Billa several attempts to mount the pony somewhat elegant and without wrinkling her dress and it took her some skill to sit down on the pony without showing to much of her legs. Several neighbours passed Billa and smirked at the muttering and cursing hobbit who tried to mount the brown and gentle pony. Myrtle, the pony, chewed on a handful of Billas flowers from her garden, but Billa could not care less as long as the pony did not bolt. Finally, she sat in the saddle and tried to ride to Erebor with as much dignity as possible.

Billa arrived in Erebor on time. Gloin was already waiting for her at the gate and greeted her warmly.

'Mistress Billa, Gloin, at your service.' he stated warmly.

'Billa Baggins...at...yours...' Billa knew that this was a dwarvish greeting, but she still had to get used to it. Especially when with Thorin, the word "service" had a whole other meaning to Billa.

'Adad!' Billa jumped as a tiny Version of Gloin jumped at them from behind a pillar. Even Myrtle jumped and looked down at the dwarfling with a snort.

'Gimli!' Gloin stared at the tiny dwarfling with wide eyes. 'I am working! What are you doing here? And where is the dragon...I mean your amad?'

Billa chuckled behind her hand. Gloin was a stern looking dwarf and Billa could not even imagine him smiling. But with his son, he was a completely different dwarf. He lifted the small dwarfling into his arms and kissed his nose.

'Who is the beautiful lady?' Gimli asked and peeked at Billas honey blond curls. 'Her hair looks like honey. Can I have a lock?'

'Gimli!' Gloin sputtered and Billa laughed.

'Ist quite alright, master dwarf, he can have a lock if he wants...what?' Billa looked back at Gloin who was starring at her in disbelief.

'With all due respect, Mistress Baggins. The king would have my head.' Gloin muttered. 'Dwarves only cut and give their hair for their beloved.'

Billa lifted her eyebrows and formed a silent oh. Then she nodded and looked at Gimli with a apologising smile. 'You know what, little fellow? One day you will make a big impression on another wonderful blonde lady and I am sure that she will give you some of her hair.'

Gimli nooded silently and peeked into the mountain. 'There is amad!'

Gloin nearly let go of Gimli in shock and straightened his back as a female dwarf joined them. The female had golden locks and fierce green eyes. In dwarven terms she was quite a beauty.

'So.' she eyed Billa arrogantly. 'This is the hobbit.'

'Mistress Baggins, this is Norma, my wife.' Gloin introduced them and Billa tilted her head in greeting.

'Billa Baggins, at your service.' Billa said and Norma smiled distantly.

'Norma, daughter of Derna, daughter of Alessia, at yours.' Normas face softened as she spotted Gimli. 'There is my little ruby. Your adad is working...and the lovely lady is supposed to be brought to the king...who hates to wait.'

Norma cocked an eyebrow at her husband and Billa understood. Thorin wanted to see her. Now.

Gloin bid his family goodbye and guided Billa through the mountain. Although she had been in Erebor various times already, Billa could still not distinguish one corridor from the other. Without a guide, she would lose her way, probably more than once. After half an eternity, they reached the royal quarters. Thorin was standing on thr balcony and stared down to Dale. Billa could tell that he was nervous as well. His whole bearing was straight, his broad shoulders were tense and his hands squeezed to fists and crossed behind his back. Billa and Gloin had entered the room without a sound and the king met Billas eyes as he turned nervously to look at the door.

Thorins eyes shone as his gaze fell on Billa and his lips twisted to a smile. Billa liked his smile, it made him look younger and more at ease.

'Thank you, Gloin, that would be all.' Thorin said without taking his gaze from Billa.

Billa also stood in the middle of the room without looking away from Thorin. Both only heard the door close behind them with a quiet click. Slowly, Thorins eyes wandered down Billas body and up again.

'I like the dress.' he muttered and slowly walked over to her.

'Thank you. It is not mine.' Billa answered without thinking and was about to slap herself mentally. But Thorin chuckled.

'Are you nervous?' he asked gently and Billa nodded. 'Me too.'

'Oh.' Billa swallowed. The thought that the king was as nervous as her helped. 'So. How will we do this? Go through the points one by one?'

Thorin smirked and gestured Billa to sit down. They sat down by the fire and Thorin filled two mugs with mead.

'So impatient.' Thorin smiled. 'I already feared that you would have your doubts.'

'Oh, I have doubts.' Billa winced as she saw the hurt puppy look on the king´s face. 'This contract would force me to bend to you every will.'

Thorin frowned and turned to look into her eyes. 'This contract represents an Arrangement. In this Arrangement is specified what I am allowed to do with you and what you can expect from me in return. If you sign and still do not like it, there are many ways to get out of it. I would never force you to stick with somethign you do not like. This is built on honesty and trust. If you do not trust me, then there is nothing more to discuss.'

Billa nodded and sighed. But she gave him no answer.

'Billa.' Thorin asked quietly. 'Do you trust me?'

Billa looked back at him, but she could not answer him, yet. 'Do you have this discussions with all of your submissives?'

'No.'

'Then why with me?'

'They all knew what awaited them. They are established submissives and all we had to talk about were the soft limits.' Thorin told her. 'You. You are new to this. You are innocent.'

The way Thorin said this last word made Billas toes curl. They both knew that the question of trusts still lay unanswered between them.

'We can discuss this over dinner.' Thorin told Billa and took her hand to guide her to the kitchen. The dining table was already set. 'I ordered a variation of food, I hope that it is to your liking.'

Billa nodded and sat down. The variation of food was splendid and the mead was delicious. She had not eaten anything all day and she knew that Thorin would dislike it. But she was still free to do whatever she wanted.

'So...' Thorin sat down opposite of Billa. 'Your issues.'

He pulled out the messages from one of his pockets. 'This one was quite a long message. I had to feed the bird a handful of raisins for the transport.' Thorin stated dryly and made Billa smile.

'Point 2. Agreed, this is indeed for both our benefits. I will change that immediately. As for my health...Master Oin checks up on me once a month. Other than battle wounds I am completely healthy. My blood is clean, for my former partners have been clean as well. As for your freedom...you are free to walk away anytime. But just so you know, if you walk away then this will be the end. Alright?'

Billa nods at the last point. But the thought of leaving is surprisingly painful and catches her unaware.

'Next point, obeying me in all things. Yes, I want you to obey me. I would appreciate it if you would see me as your king.' Thorin grinned almost playfully and Billa had to chuckle. But nevertheless she still had doubts.

'I am afraid that you will hurt me.' Billa admitted. 'Physically. You are so strong and I am...a tiny hobbit. You said that you hurt someone before.'

'I would never go beyond your limits. The person I hurt wanted to be hurt. It was a short relationship.' Thorin remarked dryly. 'I will not hurt you. Will you obey me?'

'I can try.' Billa stated quietly and saw Thorin nod.

'Now for the term. One month is too little especially when you want more time away from me.' Thorin cocked an eyebrow at Billa, but she managed to not break her gaze. 'I can barely take being away from you, please grant me a compromise.'

Billa had to smile at that. The knowledge that Thorin was drawn to her as much as she was to him made her sigh in relief. 'We can establish a more flexible timetable.'

Thorin nodded and continued with a smile. 'Remember, you can walk away whenever you like. So the three month term would be merely on paper.'

Billa nodded again and took another sip of her mead. She took a piece of bread with butter and chewed carefully. She was glad that she had swallowed before Thorin had continued.

'You will not be my property per se. But with this contract you agree and accept that I will discipline you when you cross my threshold as my submissive. I will take you, any time, any place and any way I want. If you mess up, I will discipline you. I will train you to please me and please you in return. I know that you are new to this. We will take it slow and I will guide you. I know that I will have to earn your trust, I take it that you do not trust me quite yet, since you have not answered me.'

Billa smiled. Thorin really wanted this to work, she could feel it in his passionate speech and see it in his gleaming eyes.

'About the eating...' Thorin had noticed that Billa was not eating well that evening either.

'No!' Billa sat up straight. 'I will not let anyone dictated to me how or how often to eat!'

'But this is about your health.' Thorin grumbled. 'And I know that your kind needs seven meals a day. At the moment you barely eat anything!'

'How do you know?' Billa frowned. She only hoped that he did not spy on her.

'Well, for one, your stomach was making noises as you arrived here. Then, I know that Dwalin was over at your house and I know that he eats people out of house and home.' Thorin smirked and Billa had to chuckle despite the tension. Thorin had a point there.

'I will eat when I am hungry. You will have to trust me.' Billa cocked an eyeborw at Thorin and saw him relax. She knew that she had won this one.

'Alright. Agreed.' Thorin sat back on his chair.

'Why am I not allowed to look at you?' Billa wanted to know. 'I want to see you. Your face, your eyes, your smile. Even if the latter is rare.'

Thorin smiled at her words and shook his head. 'This is a Dominant and Submissive thing. The Submissive is simply not supposed to do that.'

'And why am I not allowed to touch you?' Billa frowned. 'Is it because of the old dwarf?'

'The...' Thorins eyes widened, but he understood. 'You think that she might have traumatized me?'

Billa nodded.

'No.' Thorin shook his head and Billa could see the honesty in his eyes. 'She has nothing to do with it. Now the soft limits?'

Billa winced. 'Not over dinner, if I may ask.'

'You have not eaten enough...you had one piece of bread, four bites of fish, one stalk of asparagus...and alot of mead.' Thorins sighed. 'If you want me to trust you, you have to make me earn it.'

Billa rolled her eyes. This food issue was truly bothering her. 'I do not have a conversation like this every day. I simply lost my appetite.'

'I want you healthy.' Thorin murmured. 'And I want to peel you out of your dress.'

'Out of Oris dress.' Billa corrected quickly and saw Thorin flinch. He shook his head as if he tried to banish pictures. 'Do not seduce me with the pleasures of the bed, Thorin. We need to discuss this with a clear head.'

'Too late for that.' Thorin smirked. 'If you were my Submissive, you would not have to worry about the time, the place or any other detail, it would be my responsibility as your Dominant. You are fighting it, too, Billa. I can see that you want me.'

Billa swallowed and blushed furiously. 'How?'

'Your body signs are obvious. Your thighs are pressed together, you blush, and your breathing changed.'Thorin smirked like a wolf fixing his prey. 'I am right, am I?'

Billa frowned and looked down at her hands. She could play this game, she only had to make the first step. Taking a deep breath, she picked up the asparagus and moved it to her mouth. Locking her gaze with Thorins, she licked the tip of the vegetable before she bit it off. She could see Thorins breath hitch and triumphed mentally.

'What are you doing?' Thorins voice is hoarse and quiet.

'Eating.' Billa tried to sound aloof. She cleared her plate under Thorins fiery gaze and finally put down her fork. She had to leave. If she stayed then he would take her and she would forget all her doubts.

'I think I should go.' Billa straigthened her back and looked across the table at Thorin.

'Go?' the king was honestly surprised.

'The ceremony for the newly appointed scribes is tomorrow. We will both be there.' Billa reminded him. Thorin would join Lord Bard of Dale on this occasion to demonstrate their alliance. Also, he would hold a speech to honor the scribes of dwarves, men and one hobbit, who had passed this education.

'I do not want you to leave.' Thorin told Billa and made her wince.

'Please, I need to go. I need the distance to think.' Billa answered quietly.

'I could make you stay.' Thorin threatened, but to Billa it was an empty threat. The king slowly stood up and walked over to Billa.

'Yes, you could. But you promised me that I could trust you. And I do not want to stay.' Billa gazed at him and felt him retreat.

'When you came...fell...into my throne room...' Thorin smiled at the memory. '...and looked up at me, I thought you would be the perfect submissive. No word of defiance left your mouth. But now I think differently'.

'I may not be able to be a Submissive.' Billa admitted and laid her fate down into Thorins hands. These strong and calloused hands.

'I would like to explore this with you.' Thorin whispered. His hand moved up to Billas face and he trailed his thumb over her lower lip. 'It is the only way I know.'

Billa was the one who grabbed the king´s braids and pulled him down for a kiss. It was a soft kiss, full of promise and longing. Thorins hands, first frozen to his sides, moved to Billas neck, one moving higher to cup the back of her head, the other one resting losely around her neck.

'Stay.' Thorin whispered between the kisses.

'No.'

'Spend the night with me.'

'Only when you allow me to touch you.' Billa learned quickly.

Thorin let out an irritated groan and pulled back, only to gaze down at his hobbit with clouded eyes. 'You are really leaving.'

'I told you.' Billa answered, but Thorin released her and waved his hand.

'That is not what I meant.' Thorin worried. He worried about her running away. From him.

'I have to think about this. I have never been in a relationship and this is...an unexpected adventure.' Billa sighed and hoped that he would understand. If not, it would be to the pity of both.

Thorin sighed as well and leaned his forehead against hers. After a moment, he opened his eyes again and moved away from Billa. 'Very well, I will bring you to your pony.'

Billa took his hand and let him guide her out of the royal quarters. They walked through the dark halls of Erebor and used the mechanic lift again. During their long walk to the stables, neither of them said a word. As the stables came into view, Billa began to say her goodbyes.

'Thank you for dinner.' she said softly.

'It was my pleasure.' Thorin answered calmly.

Billa looked up at him and tried to memorize the king´s handsome features. His gaze suddenly turns intense.

'If you make the right decision, will we meet in a few days?'

'I still have to determine which is the right decision for me.' Billa stated dryly. 'But we will meet tomorrow.'

'Yes, we and the whole of Dale.' Thorin groaned. The thought that he had to share his hobbit with the men of Dale made him furious. 'It is cold outside, did you bring a jacket?'

'No.' Billa realised and cursed her stupidity. She would be frozen to Myrtles back when she arrived home.

'Here.' Thorin had peeled out of his coat and laid it over Billas shoulder. 'It is too big, but it will cover all of you.'

The warmth in his voice made Billa shiver and she was about to change her mind as Thorins next words startled her.

'This is your pony?' Billa followed Thorins aghast gaze and looked upon Myrtle, who was chewing on some hay.

'Yes, that is my pony.' the hobbit had heard the king´s pejorative tone and felt insulted - for the pony.

'Will it make it to Dale?'

'Yes.'

'It will either fall asleep while riding or die of old age before it gets you there.' Thorin exclaimed and looked the old pony up and down.

'Myrtle might be a bit old, but she is loyal and healthy. She may not be the fastest, but she had always brought me home.' Billa defended her Myrtle.

Thorin still looked at the beast and Billa could see his mind at work.

'You will not buy me a new pony!' Billa pointed her index finger at him threateningly.

Thorin pouted like a dwarfling and almost made Billa chuckle. But she quickly regained control over her features and mounted Myrtle.

'Ride safely.' Thorin told her and let his hand glide over Billas calves. Then the warm hand was gone and replaced by the cold night´s air.

Billa smiled down at him. And then rode away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help me with your comments, please! :)


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bungo Baggins arrives in Dale.....and meets Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror....king under the mountain and of his daughter's heart.....wether she is ware of it it or not.

Halfway to Dale, Billa could not hold back her tears anymore. She did not understand why she was crying. She had put her foot down, she had been holding her own, Thorin had explained everything. But Billa needed more. She needed the sweetness and the warmth of a relationship. She wanted what Dwalin and Ori had.

Never would she be able to introduce him to family and friends as her loving partner. He would not let her touch him and would not let her sleep by his side. This was not what Billa wanted for her future. If she invested the three months, would he throw her away afterwards? After he would have unsuccessfully tried to form her into somebody she was not? Would he break her heart? Better now than later, Billa sighed. But what was it about him? Was she drawn to the mindblowing intercourse? Was it his powerful position? Billa did simply not know.

As she arrived home, there were no lights on. Ori was either out or already asleep. Billa let out a relieved sigh. It would be bad if Ori caught her crying again. As she walked up the stairs to their door, she noticed that a raven was already waiting.

Why did you run? I tried to answer all your questions. I gave into your demands. I want to make this work. We will take it slow. Trust me.

Thorin, son of Thrain.

Billa did not have the strength to reply. She wrapped Thorins coat closer around herself and slowly walked to her bedroom. She climbed to bed, Thorins coat as a blanket. She relived all the things he had said to her, all the warnings he had cast her way. That he was not good for her and that he did not make love. That this was all he knew.

Well, this was all Billa knew now, as well. With this thought on her mind, Billa fell into a dreamless slumber.

#

Billa woke with a strangled yelp. She had dreamt about Thorin. Thorin and her, to be exact. They had been in the throne room and Billa had gazed upon the arkenstone as she had felt Thorins hands close around her throat. He had applied pressure and pulled her down into his lap. They were sitting on the throne and Billa felt his member spear her as she came instantly - and woke up.

Shocked by this dream, Billa sat up straight in bed. She was panting through the aftermath of the orgasm and moved her own hand to her throat. She had felt pleasure from...this. Was it even possible? Or was it all just a messed up dream? Billa was still unsure about her blooming relationship with Thorin. If she did not sign the contract, she would not see him ever again and the mere thought broke her heart. But would he be able to change for her as much as she would for him? Did she even have to change? Or would this be the way she would love?

Billa decided that she needed breakfast and walked out of her bedroom still half asleep. Ori was already up and sipping some tea in the kitchen. She frowned at Billa as the hobbit came down, still clad in the dress from the evening before and Thorins coat.

'You look as if a troll had sneezed on you.' Ori stated. 'Did you sleep at all? And is this Thorins coat?'

Billa sighed. 'Yes, this is his coat and no, I did not sleep very well.'

'I hope that your evening was pleasant, at least?' Ori asked and Billa bit her lip.

She could not tell her friend that they had established rules for their possible relationship. Rules about their health, their limits and their pleasure. But she had to tell Ori something.

'Thorin disapporves of Myrtle.' Billa muttered and Ori laughed.

'Who does not? I love Myrtle, but she is too old to hop back and forth between Dale and Erebor.' Ori snorted. 'If you were attacked on the road, Myrtle could not even bring you to safety quickly.'

Billa hummed and filled her cup with some chamomille tea. 'He really liked your dress.'

'He has taste.' Ori replied smugly and went through her speech for the day. Ori was shy and introverted, but she had been the most successful scribe apprentice and therefore had the honor to present a speech. She was nervous, Billa could tell.

'Do you want me to read through it?' she offered and Ori smiled brightly.

'Please! Dwalin helped me and I am afraid that I accidentaly wrote something down in the speech that might be inappropriate. Dawlin was a distraction.' Ori sniggered.

Billa could not help but smile and took the speech from Oris hands. What she read made her forget her dreams. Especially the small drawings of Dwalin on the side would haunt Billa forever.

#

Bungo Baggins arrived shortly after Ori had left the house. Billa threw herself into the arms of her father and realised how much she had missed him. He had been the only reliable person in her youth, whereas her mother was not. Showing as much affection in public was unusual for Billa and Bungo looked his daughter up and down with a frown.

'Are you alright?' he asked.

'Of course! I am only happy to see my father!' Billa exclaimed honestly. She was indeed happy that he was there.

Bungo smiled and followed his daughter into the house. 'You look good, this dress is no hobbit fashion?'

'Its Oris dress.' Billa told him and looked down at herself. The dress covered her calves, not like hobbit dresses, which mostly ended below the knee. But theses dresses had proven inappropriate in towns of men and dwarves, so Billa had begun to wear trousers. Until she had meet Thorin. Today, she was wearing a light green dress, which really suited her.

'Where is Ori?' Bungo asked. He had never actually seen the dwarf lady and hoped that she was as wonderful as Billa had described her in her letters. He also wondered wether she had a beard or not. He could not help it, the thought of females with beards scared the digested food out of him.

'Ori has to hold a speech today, she had to be at the palace earlier.' Billa informed him. 'She always gets hickups when she is nervous, I hope she survives this.'

Bungo smiled and decided that he already liked Ori. 'Shall we?'

'We still have a moment.' Billa told him. 'Please tell me how everyone in the Shire is doing? How are our neighbours? Hamfast and his little Sam? How is Primula? And did Lobelia managed to steal our silverware, yet?'

#

Bungo and Billa walk down the streets to the palace of Dale, half the town on their heels and half already there. The front court of the palace is crowded and Billa steps to the side. The freshly graduated scribes were supposed to sit on the left side of the palace doors, where Lord Bard himself would honor them and welcome them to their profession. Billa gave her father a kiss and was about to leave, but Bungo held her back.

'You seem nervous, Billa.' he said and watched her instensely.

Billa sighed and looked around. He would be here today. Thorin. And her father might meet him. 'It is a big day for me.'

'My fauntling is all grown up.' Bungo sighed and cupped Billas face. 'I am so proud of you.'

'Thank you, father.' Billa smiled and leaned into his hand.

'Now up with you.' Bungo grinned. 'I´ll find a place. The men will probably lift me up on some bench of stairway so that I can see you. They always mistake the Shirefolk for children of their own Kind, you know? Once, I spend half a day on some man´s shoulders!'

Billa chuckled at the image and turned to the benches where the scribes were sitting. The benches fill. Two women sat down beside Billa, both from the race fo men. But other than them, all other scribes were male. As the sun had reached its peak, the palace door opened and lord Bard walked out, flanked by the head scribes of the city. Thunderous applause came along with his appearance, for he was very popular with his people. He was a good and kind leader and his people respected him. Behind Bard, Ori and Thorin stepped into the light.

Thorin was wearing a thin mithril ring around his forehead, but not his crown. He was there as a supporter of the academy of Dale, which had educated many of Erebors own scribes and academics. Today was the day to honor the graduated scribes and Thorin knew this. His humble attitude warmed Billas heart before she looked down at him and skipped a beat. He was wearing this belt! Billas looked down at her wrists in reflex. The belt which had wrapepd her wrists in a time of pure pleasure and it was now innocently wrapped around Thorins waist. He had done this on purpose, Billa was sure of it.

'He is majestic!' one of the female scribes at Billas side sighed. 'He is handsome...for a dwarf!'

Billa felt a pang of jealousy at the woman´s words.

'Look at him! I wonder if he might be interested in bedding a woman? I could ask for an employment at the king´s court.' the other women giggled. 'He does not have a queen...do you know wether he is bound to a...female?'

'I do not think so.' Billa quickly interrupted and the two women looked at her in surprise.

'Oh?' the first one grinned, but Billa cut her off.

'I think he prefers males.' she stated and fought her smirk.

'Oh.' this time the "oh" was a disappointed one. 'What a shame.'

Billa mentally shook her head about the women´s stupidity. She had believed her without thinking. Billa almost felt bad for lying. But her focus was on Thorin as he began to scan the crowd. Eventually, his eyes found hers and the ghost of a smile showed on his lips. Billa felt her knees go weak and thanked Yavanna that she was sitting. But too soon for her taste, Thorin broke eye contact and stared back into the crowd, his head held high. He did not look at Billa again.

Billa started to wiggle on her seat. Was he mad at her for not answering last night? Was he tired of waiting for her? Was her running from him yesterday the end for him as well? Billa shook her head to bann the distracting thoughts. It was Oris turn to speak and Billa concentrated on her friend. Ori was nervous, but she seemed calm enough. She looked right into the crowd and Billa spotted Dwalin standing right in front of it, wearing his warrior attire and looking back at Ori with an encouraging nod. Oris expression became dreamy and she started speaking, fluently and confident. Billa could see Thorin look at the dwarven scribe with his eyebrows raised. This was Ori, the scribe who was supposed to do the genealogy with him in the first place. It could have been Ori who he would now bed. But Billa knew that Ori would have never agreed to this. Ori was shy, but she would fight for her rights like a balrog. Oris speech was nice and short, but full of humor and hope for the future. The crowd applauded and cheered as she finished, Dwalin being the loudest, causing Thorin to smile.

'People of Dale and Erebor! I am proud to present Thorin Oakenshield, king of Erebor and benefactor of the academy of Dale!' Lord Bard annouced Thorin and Billa swallowed nervously. Thorin would hold a speech as well.

'It is an honor to stand here, today!' Thorins deep voice boomed over the front court of the palace and the crowd listened in awe. 'Today I have the opportunity to honor not only our allied kingdom of Dale, but also lord Bard, the academy and most of all the graduated scribes, coming from Dale as well as Erebor and places as far away as the beautiful green Shire to the academy of Dale! But we shall not forget those, who are less fortunate than us. We shall not forget the ones who fell to the calamity that beset us many decades ago. It was a Long road to the peace and prosper we live in today. I have known hunger and cold myself and together with lord Bard, I promise you, that Dale and Erebor will never see such times again. We shall reach out to those who still live in hunger and fear and make them have part in the wealth of our kingdoms, in the fortune and the intellectual wealth of our people.'

Billa only noticed the thunderous applause through a clouded mind...Thorin had suffered hunger and cold? Billa remembered that Erebor and Dale had been attacked by a dragon when Thorin was still a young prince. It had been Thorin who had killed the beast, together with the lord of Dale. Erebor and Dale had been severely damaged. Knowing Thorin by now, he must have given all to his people and would have suffered with them. He would have endured the cold and the hunger with his people, never profiting from his rank. Billa understood now why Thorin was so fanatic when it came to food.

The ceremony to honor of the graduated scribes was over and everybody was standing up. Billa was about to walk to Ori, but her friend was faster than her.

'Oh Mahal! I was so nervous! Could you see it?' Ori asked Billa with a grin. She was trully relieved that it was over.

'Really? You had a stupid dreamy look on your face after Dwalin smiled at you.' Billa teased her friend and both giggled.

'Oh, before I forget, king Thorin wants to speak with you.' Ori told Billa loud enough for the two other women to hear. The only stared at Billa in disbelief. Billa even believed to see jealousy in their eyes.

'Please find my father, he should be down there somewhere.' Billa looked down at the retreating crowd and smiled as she saw her father sit on top of a pillar, waving over to her. Billa Held up her Hand to tell him that she needed a Moment and Bungo nodded. Ori grinned and walked over to him, helping him down of the pillar. In fact she caught him as he jumped down. Billa grinned at the two and made her way to Thorin, who was standing in one of the hallways of the palace. As he saw her he wordlessly took her arm and pulled her with him behind a pillar far away from the crowd.

'Why have you not answered me?' he immediately asked her. 'I sent ravens to you!'

'Ravens? I only saw one. And I have not opened my window since I came back.' Billa frowned. 'It was a great speech...I understand your issues with food now.'

'That is...this...not now!' Thorin waved his hand in front of Billas nose. 'I was worried!'

'Worried? But why?' Just because I did not answer?' Billa did not understand.

'I was worried because you rode home on this deathtrap you call a pony!' Thorin grumbled and Billa had to chuckle despite the situation.

'Myrtle? Myrtle is fine!' Billa stated. 'Nori gave her to me. She is a reliable beast.'

'Nori? Oris brother?' Thorins frown deepened and Billa sighed.

'Yes.' Billa told him. 'Myrtle belonged to their mother.'

'And probably to her mother and her grandmother before.' Thorin groaned.

Billa chuckled. 'Now you are being silly. Myrtle is a great pony. End of discussion. I am sorry that you were worried. You could have come by on your way to the palace this morning.'

Thorin took a deep breath and leaned back against the pillar. 'Listen, Billa. I need an answer from you. This waiting is driving me insane. My line is known for its madness and I think it might break through any time soon.'

Billa could hear the dry humor in Thorins voice and sighed. She was not ready yet. 'Thorin, my father is out there...'

'Tomorrow...I need an answer tomorrow.' Thorin told her.

'Alright. Tomorrow.' Billa nodded. If she would not know it by then, it would be over anyway.

Thorin nodded and looked down at Billa with a cool gaze. 'I want to meet your father.'

'What? I am not sure if this is wise.' Billa stuttered.

'Are you ashamed of me? Of us?' Thorin walked away from her and into the hallway.

'No!' Billa rolled her eyes and followed him. 'But how am I supposed to introduce you? You are the king of Erebor! Shall I tell him that you are the dwarf who took my virginity? You are wearing heavy boots and I am sure that you cannot run fast enough in these!'

Thorina frown deepened before he lowered his head and grinned. 'I am fast...just introduce me as your friend. The king.'

Billa rolled her eyes in amusement and walked out of the palace at Thorins side. Lord Bard and some academy scolars stared at them as they passed them. Billa saw Ori wave at her and saw her father sit at her friends side. Dwalin was there as well and Bungo seemed intimidated by the huge bald dwarf. He always looked at Dwalin and then to the ground at his hairy feet. Ori sat in the middle and looked highly amused.

'Father!' Billa smiled as her father practically jumped up from where he was sitting.

'Billa!' Nori came rushing towards them and pulled Billa into his arms. 'Congratulations! I am so proud of you and my little sister!'

'Uhm father, this is Nori, Oris older brother.' Billa introduced Bingo to Nori and noticed that Noris arm was still around her waist. And she was not the only one who noticed. Thorins icy blue eyes glared daggers at Nori.

'By the way, mister Baggins, have you met king Thorin yet? He and Billa are courting.' Ori informed Bungo and frowned at Nori, who let go of Billa as if had burned his hand.

Billa paled, but Thorin walked towards Bungo and bowed his head. 'Master Baggins, it is a pleasure meeting you.'

Thorin seemed unaffected by Oris introduction. He reached out for Billa and took her hand, softly pulling her out of Noris arm and to his side. Ori grinned brightly and Billa frowned at her.

'Nori, come on!' Ori pulled Nori away. 'Dwalin and I will celebrate! There is ale!'

Bungo then turned to Thorin. 'So...the king, ey? How did you...meet?'

'Your daughter helped me to gather some information for my genealogy.' Thorin told him. 'Some weeks ago. I was told that you build your home in the Shire with your own hands. That is impressive! Would you tell me more about Bag End?'

Billa couldwalk alongside of them as her father and Thorin walked down the stairs and talked about hobbit architecture. She was mad at Ori. She knew why her friend had done this, she had thought that Thorin needed help with his commitment issues, not knowing that it was Billa who has unsure about commiting.

While walking, Billa looked up at her father and the king and saw Bungo smiling at her and Thorin could not tear his gaze away from her. She did not hear what they were talking about, she was still in shock.

'I saw a merchant selling some biscuits.' was the next Billa heard from her father. 'I'll get some, I haven't had second breakfast. Do you want some as well?'

'No, thank you very much.' Thorin miled and Billa only shook her head.

As Bungo was gone, Billa turned towards Thorin.

'So, yo have charmed him as well?' she asked and Thorin gazed down at her.

'As well?' Thorin smiled and softly moved the tip of his fingers over Billas cheek. Billa blushed, they were standing in between some pillars of the palace, but there were alot of people on the streets. So many peole who could watch their intimacy.

'I need more, Thorin.' Billa whispered.

'I do not know how to give more.' Thorin mumbled back, his eyes fixed on Billas lips.

'Me neither.' Billa bit her lip. 'You know all the wrong things.'

'It is not wrong for me.' Thorin smiled and looked at Billa pleadingly. 'Try it.'

'Alright.' Billa had not planned to answer, but she had followed her gut. And her heart.

'Alright?' Thorins eyes were wide as he looked directly at her. He looked so much like a fauntling who had gotten sweets, that Billa chuckled.

'Breathe, Thorin.' Billa told him quietly. 'Gloin will kill me if you faint on the open street.'

'You take my breath away, Billa.' Thorin lowered his head and laid his forehead against hers.

Bungo joined them again and Billa was jerked back to reality. Her father happily chewed on a biscuit and held another one in his hand. 'Shall we head back to yor house, my dear? Will you join us, Thorin?'

Thorin! He is the king, for Yavannas sake! Billa paled, but Thorin beamed at Bungo happily. Seeing him so happy warmed Billas heart.

'I have to attend council.' Thorin politely declined. 'I am sure that you have alot to catch up with your daughter, master Baggins. It was very nice meeting you.'

'It was my pleasure finally meeting the man...dwarf...who makes my little girl happy.' Bungo smiled at Billa.

Thorin took Billas hand and kissed her knuckles. 'See you later, my hobbit.'

Billa watched as Thorin disappeared in the crowd, his guard suddenly at his side.

'He seems a solid young dwarf. You could do worse.' Bungo told Billa and grinned.

'Father, he is the king!' Billa whispered and Bungo laughed out loud.

'I know, my dear!' Bungo bit into the other biscuit. 'Still, I am the father of the one he is courting.'


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin introduces Billa to his world and Billa is confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am nearly scared posting this chapter....  
> Remember: Billa is not forced to do anything. She does it because she is a curious hobbit and loves the insufferable dwarf. The next two chapters are about Billa and Thorin arranging themselves in this relationship. Stay with me.

A few days later, Billa said goodbye to her father. Bungo would return to the Shire with one of the dwarven caravans who travelled towards Ered Luin. He had insisted on riding alone, but Thorin and Billa had asked him to stay with the heavily armed caravan, for it would be safer. Billa had tears in her eyes as her father mounted his pony. A sturdy and younger beast than Myrtle, called Cinnamon.

'Do not worry, pumkin, I will be fine.' Bungo assured Billa who hugged her father tight. 'And you will be too, I know. You have always been strong and independent. Like your mother.'

Billa could hear a slight tone of sadness in her father´s voice, but she knew that he had accepted the fact that her mother had chosen adventure over a life in the Shire.

'I love you, father.' Billa kissed his cheek and stepped back.

'I love you too, my daughter.' BUngo smiled down at her and then rode down the streets towards the rim of the city to join the caravan. Billa looked after him until he was out of sight.

As she turned around to walk into the house, she saw three ravens sit on her window. Thorin had not contacted her since her father was in town, he had only sent Dwalin to inform Bungo of the travel arrangements. In the end, Bungo had given in to ride with the merchants, afraid that Dwalin would get angry. Billa smirked, it had been a clever move from Thorin. With a sigh, Billa took the messages from the ravens. Two were older messages, but one was new.

#

You looked lovely. And you made me so happy. Being away from you makes me restless. I have spent too much time in my treasury, counting the coins to get my mind off you. Dwalins brother Balin, my most trusted advisor, had to quick me out and forced Dwalin to spar some rounds with me in the arena. He said that too much gold would cloud my mind. But he is wrong, only you cloud my mind.

Thorin, son of Thrain.

#

Billa smiled and told the raven to wait. She quickly wrote down a few lines herself.

#

I can come to Erebor today, if you wish.

Billa

#

The next raven arrived faster than Billa had expected.

#

I will come to Dale. I do not want you to ride that pony. I will be there shortly.

Thorin

#

Billa was slightly nervous when he came to her house. She had packed the elven books he had gifted her into a small box and knew that this would cause a fight. And it did.

'I gave them to you, as a gift.' Thorin growled.

'These are worth a fortune, it is too much.' Billa insisted.

'As a submissive, you should accept them, because giving them to you makes me happy. A submissive would accept that.' Thorin frowned.

'A was not your submissive when you gave them to me.' Billa stated and Thorin rolled his eyes.

'But you agreed, Billa.' Thorins eyes turned wary and Billa sighed. Alright, then another way.

'Alright then. So they are mine to do as I please?'

Thorin nodded, although he did not like where this was going.

'Then I will sell them to the academy of Dale and with the money I will support people less fortunate than us. The homeless and hungry. I know that this would be something you would usually support.' Billa told Thorin and saw him take a deep breath. He was disappointed, but he could not say anything against it.

'I will buy you alot of things in the furture, Billa. You better get used to it. And not all can be sold off to the academy.' Thorin added with a humorous blink.

'This makes me feel...cheap.' Billa admitted and looked up at Thorin pleadingly.

'Nothing about you is cheap, Billa!' Thorin took her chin into his hands and kissed her softly. 'See it as it is...I bought you some dusty old elven books and now we are having some wine to celebrate your graduation.'

Thorin let go of Billa and purred some wine into teacups.

'Teacups?' Billa asked amused.

'They were the only things I could find.' Thorin admitted sheepishly. 'Your kitchen is huge, I lost my way.'

Billa chuckled and took her teacup filled with wine. As usual, it was delicious. 'Shall we go through the soft limits?'

'So eager, my hobbit.' Thorin murmured and smirked at Billa. 'Your father is a very interesting hobbit.'

'He liked you. That is very unusual, him being a very old fashioned hobbit.' Billa muttered back.

'He is a very warm hearted hobbit. He has built the home you have grown up in for your mother. So he is also a dedicated craftsman. Passion and devotion are strong in him. As in you.' Thorin stated warmly and made Billa blush.

'Most say that I am more like my mother.' she said and Thorin shrugged his shoulders.

'I will have to find that out for myself. Do you have any employment in mind, yet?' Thorin asked and Billa nodded.

'Some.'

'When were you going to tell me?' Thorin asked and Billa frowned.

'Later.' Billa stayed stubborn. 'I wanted to rule out influence from your side.'

'Sneaky little hobbit.' for some reason that sounded like a compliment out of Thorins mouth. 'Now...soft limits? Have you eaten today?'

Billa rolled her eyes at him. 'Yes, I have. four meals up until now.'

Thorin smirked and took her chin into his hands again, forcing her to look at him. 'Next time you roll your eyes at me, I will take you across my knee. Is that understood?'

Billa swallowed nervously, but felt aroused at the same time. Silently, she nodded.

'Good. Now, the soft limits.' Thorin pulled her down into the armchair with him. 'You told me that fisting would be off limit. Anything else?'

'I am not so fond of the thought of anal intercourse.' Billa admitted and shifted on Thorins lap.

'Anal intercourse can be very pleasurable, but it must be prepared in beforehand. If you do not like it, we can take it off the list.' Thorin told her and made her frown.

'Have you done that before?' Billa asked and Thorin nodded. 'With another male?'

'No.' Thorin shook his head.

'With the old dwarf?'

'Yes.' Thorins answer made Billa frown even more.

'The next topic...toys.' Thorin smiled and seemed to not notice Billas annoyance.

'Toys? As in balls and...toys?' Billa stammered and made Thorin laugh.

'There are indeed balls involved!' he roared and Billa had to grin. 'But I actually meant something like a dildo, butt plugs and such...'

'Butt plugs?' Billa asked aghast. 'Does it do what it says?'

'Pretty much. That refers to the preparation of anal intercourse.' Thorin told her.

'We will see.' was all Billa said and Thorin accepted it.

'Bondage.' Thorin pointed out the next item on the list and Billa nodded. she had enjoyed him binding her. 'Gagging? Blinfolding?'

'Blindfolding, yes.' Billa frowned. 'Gagging, no.'

Thorin nodded and Billa realised that his kink about bondage had a history behind it. 'You tie your submissives up so that they cannot touch you!'

'That is...one of the reasons...' Thorin did not look up from the list.

'And you do not like talking about this?' Billa asked further.

'No.' Thorin said and Billa let it - go for the moment.

'How much pain are you ready to endure?' Thorin asked and Billa chocked on her wine. 'It is not as bad as you think, your imagination is your worst enemy in this case.'

'Is it necessary to punish me?' Billa asked.

'Yes.'

'Why?'

'It goes with my role as Dominant, Billa.' Thorin told her. 'But you can chose the method. Spanking, whipping, paddling, biting...'

'No whipping and no paddling, whatever this is.' Billa answered firmly. 'To be honest, this punishment thing worries me the most.'

'I am glad that you are telling me this. We will work on that. I will not do anything you are not accepting.' Thorin reassured her. 'One more thing before I will take you to bed...'

Billa looked up in surprise and Thorin smirked. 'We have been talking about this for a long time and you are sitting on my lap, moving and gasping. What do you expect?'

Billa smiled sheepishly and nodded.

'Maybe...every now and then, maybe every few days, I might want to try the...you wanted more.' Thorin was stammering and Billas eyes widened. He was actually up for more! 'I have only one condition.'

'Which is?' Billa tried to stay aloof, although her stomach was clenching and wrenching of happiness.

'You accept my present. To your graduation.' Thorin insisted and Billa frowned. Ohoh. She already knew what it was.

'I love Myrtle. I will not give her away.' Billa sat up straight and Thorin hissed as she brushed his groin.

'I am not asking you to give her away. I am certainly not trying to sell her off for meat.' Thorin chuckled. He pulled her up and went to the door. Outside of Billas house was a new pony, a white one with freckles all over its fur. It was eyeing Myrtle carefully, but the older pony mostly ignored it.

'This is Andi.' Thorin told Billa. 'I talked to your father about it and he agreed with me.'

'You talked to...behind my back?' Billa began to feel angry.

'Myrtle was his gift to you. I did not just want to replace her with Andi.' Thorin told Billa and her anger diminished. 'But my mind would be more at peace if you took Andi to ride back and forth between Erebor and Dale.'

Billa clenched her teeth and nodded. 'For loan. I will accept Andi as a loan. No more, no less. For now. Thank you.'

Thorin sighed and frowned heavily. But he gave in. 'For loan.'

Billa turned around and tip toed to kiss him on the cheek. 'Thank you for the pony, sire.'

Thorin took a moment to look down at her before he grabbed her around the waist and pressed her against him, hungrily kissing her back. 'I need all my self control to not take you here and now, for everyone to see.'

Billa felt that Thorin was angry. But she did not want this, she did not want to be taken by him in his anger.

'You scare me when you are angry.' Billa whispered. 'Please do no be angry with me. I do not want you to take me when you are angry. This would be another limit.'

Thorin smiled against Billas forehead. 'You learn fast, mistress Baggins.'

His whole demeanour softened and he sighed deeply. 'I am not angry. Only impatient.'

'You want me, then?' Billa decided to tease Thorin. She could feel his anger diminish and felt powerful. She was the one who could hold her ground against Thorin like this. Maybe also Dwalin, but Billa knew for sure that none of the previous twenty had dared to oppose him so. 'Shall we go in?'

Thorin only growled and let Billa lead the way. Inside, he pushed her against the door and began nibbling his way up her neck and directly to her ear. He knew that her ear was sensitive, he had felt her shiver whenever he had brushed her ear. Her gasp went right into his groin. Thorin took his time to undress her and cursed as Billa arched and wriggled against him. He made her wrap her arms around his neck and groaned against her skin as Billa began to scratch his scalp. A painful, but arousing, pull jerked him out of his stupor and he grinned wolfishly. He moved his hands over Billas breasts and gently bit her lower lip.

'You teasing little hobbit...' Thorin grinned against her cheek. 'Maybe I should not let you come today, you displeased me...and you should learn to keep still.'

Billa only murmured something against his shoulder and grind her hips against his groin.

'Undress me.' Thorin told her. Billa paused with wriggling and stared up a him with wide eyes. 'Come on, my sweet hobbit, undress me.'

Thorin took her hands and guided her to her bedroom. As she grabbed his tunic, he stopped her and pressed one of her hands against his erection.

'This is what you do to me, hobbit.' Thorin growled and cupped her face as Billa applied pressure on his dwarfhood. 'You are in charge. Take off my trousers.'

Billa grinned and gently pushed Thorin onto the bed. She ripped his boots off and crawled upwards to open his trousers. As she slipped her fingers into the waistband, her eyes met Thorins. The dwarf looked up at her in a mixture of awe, admiration and something Billa could not decipher. He lifted his hips as Billas fingers trailed down his pants.

'You have to learn to keep still, master dwarf.' Billa smirked and made Thorin chuckle. Slowly, Billa pushed down his pants and freed his erection. Biting her lip and making Thorin growl, she pushed herself up and lowered her mouth over his dwarfhood, taking him in. Thorins hips jerked upwards, but Billa continued to circle her tongue around him and took him in as far as she could.

'Billa...' Thorins voice was hoarse with arousal. 'I want to come inside of you...I want to be buried inside of you...'

Billa smiled around him and drew back. Looking down at him was incredibly arousing. Thorin sat up and pulled Billa down ont his lap, pushing himself into her torturingly slow. Billa arched her back and her head fell back in pleasure as he was fully buried inside of her. Thorin rolled his hips and trusted upwards twice, before he laid back and reached out for Billas hands.

'Ride me, Billa.' he told her quietly. 'Do whatever you want.'

Billa took his hands and stared down in wonder. He let her control their intercourse. Leaning on his supporting hands, Billa shifted up and down his member, slowly at first, carefully, then more firm. Thorins eyes looked up at her in awe and Billa started to roll her hips when pressing down on him. This time, Billa screamed out her climax, while Thorin leaned back int the pillow and came with a quiet gasp.

Billa collapsed on Thorins chest and fell into deep slumber, soon. She dreamt of a love without soft and hard limits.

#

Billa came to her senses a while later. She gently stretched her hand out on Thorins chest. His chest was firm and muscular, but Billa wished that the tunic would not shield his skin from her touch. It took Thorin a while to grab her hand and pull it to his lips for a kiss.

'Why am I not allowed to touch you?' Billa asked faintly and lifted her head to meet Thorins eyes.

'I am a messed up dwarf, Billa.' Thorin sighed. 'I do not want to burden you with the details. Just do not touch me.'

Billa rolled down of Thorin and sighed. She felt he bed shift and saw Thorin dress to leave.

'Will you not stay?' she asked and watched a sad smile cross Thorins handsome features.

'I have crossed too many lines already.' Thorin told her. 'I have to leave.'

'I could bring you back to Erebor. I have a young and new pony now.' Billa told him and grinned.

'A very thoughtful gesture, but had a lot to drink.' Thorin said and sat down on the bed. 'I will see you in two days. Then I will have the new contract ready and we will be able to play.'

'Play?' Billa asked amused. 'And if I do not sign? Will we continue like this?'

'Probably.' Thorin smiled. 'But I may run mad due to the strain. And a king under strain is no good king.'

'Yes, I see.' Billa rolled her eyes and realised what she had done as Thorins eyes began to gleam dangerously.

'I told you what I would do to you when you roll your eyes at me.' Thorin whispered and sat back. 'Come here.'

'I have not signed, yet. You cannot punish me.' Billa told him, but she was also curious.

'I have told you what I would do and I stand to my word.' Thorin smiled as Billas breath hitched. 'I will spank you and then I will take you fast and hard. I might stay longer after all.'

Billa crawled over to him and stood up to face him on eye level. She was on the same level like him sitting while standing up. But Thorin gently pulled her down onto his lap and then turned, so that Billas torso laid flat on the bed. Billa could not help but wriggle her behind in expectation. Thorin smirked at the hobbits courage.

'Put your hands beside your head.' Thorin told her and Billa did as ordered. She cried out in surprise as Thorins flat hand landed on her naked behind. It only hurt little at first, but all in all Thorins hand came down on Billas behind twenty times. At the end, Billa cried out in pain, but also in arousal. Never would she have imagined this procedure being arousing. She knew that she could tell him to stop anytime, but she did not. She would not give in. And she could feel the wetness spreading between her legs. She liked it, although she did not understand how she could. But before she could continue to worry about this, Thorins voice brought her back to reality.

'You are a brave one.' Thorin had stopped the spanking and caressed her tortured behind. 'Now I will take you. I will make you come.'

Billa had no time to think about what happened. Thorin pulled her up onto her knees and swiftly positioned himself at her entrance. Both groaned in pleasure as he entered her with one hard move and started pumping into her in a wild pace. His hips slapped against Billas sore behind, but Billa moaned deeply in her arousal. She could feel her body react to the intense pleasure. Her fingers clawed into the sheets and her curls flew around her face with every thrust. It did not take long for her to reach her peek in a mind blowing orgasm and Thorin followed shortly, groaning her name.

They collapsed on the bed and Thorin rolled onto his side, to not crush Billa beneath him. He nuzzled her hair with his long nose and smiled dreamily.

'Welcome to my world, Billa.' he panted and pulled her against his chest. Billa was too tired to try and touch him this time, but she cuddled up against him and sighed. She felt relaxed and satisfied, but she also felt insecure an puzzled. She could still not understand how she could like this.

'How are you feeling?'

'I am...alright.' Billa closed her eyes. She smiled as Thorins fingers traced her skin. 'That tickles.'

'You skin is like silk.' Thorin said lazily. 'You should sleep only in silk as well. I could take you to the markets of Erebor. They sell all kinds of silk...even elven.'

Billa chuckled at Thorins tone at the mention of elven silk. Her eyes were heavy and she felt her breathing finally slowing down.

'I have to leave.' Thorin told her and jerked her out of her dozing. 'Where is your bathroom?'

'Down the hall to the left.' Billa murmured and felt the bed shift as Thorins weight moved down of it. She jerked as she felt a warm liquid on her sore behind. She realised that she must have fallen asleep and blinked sleepily. 'What are you doing?'

'This is oil, it will soothe your soreness.' Thorin told her gently.

Billa hummed as Thorins warm fingers gently caressed her behind.

'You have a gorgeous behind.' Thorin whispered and looked down at Billa. 'I like to touch you.'

'I like you to touch me, too.' Billa smiled into the mattress and groaned as Thorin pulled a tunic over her body. As he stood up, Billa followed him. She realised that she could still not look a him and looked down to her feet.

They arrived at the door, Ori was still not home, and Thorin took Billas hands into his. 'Look at me.'

Billa struggled, but when her eyes met his, she noticed that he looked down at her in awe.

'I will see you in two days.' Thorin told her and it sounded like both a promise and a threat. Billa only nodded and smiled bravely. 'Thank you, Billa.'

Thorin gently kissed her goodbye and walked out the door. Billa watched him walk to the group of dwarves led by Gloin and watched him ride down the streets without looking back. With a deep sigh Billa leaned against the doorframe. She was annoyed and irritated. Suddenly she asked herself if it would be like this everytime. She was not sure about this, all she knew was that she had liked Thorins rough treatment of her. Her behind still hurt and she felt insecure. Billa knew that she should feel filthy and used, but she did not. She simply did not. She felt great and felt guilty for feeling this way. The confusion was too great and Billa felt tears fill her eyes. She knew not what to do.


	16. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, I realised that I have forgotten most warnings at the beginning of the chapters! On the other hand I could post a warning almost before every new chapter....so.....I'll try to remember to warn you guys in beforehand......

Billa sat down on the large windowframe and leaned back to watch the people passing by. Ori wass still out and Billa needed to think. Time passed and the hobbit stared into the road, until she noticed a dark figure sneaking around the corner and walking towards her house. Alerted, Billa sat up, but noticed that the figure was small. Very small. Billa could not help but grin brightly in relief and rushed to the door.

'Mother!' Billa was never so happy to see her adventurous mother. She did not even give her mother time to answer, she only threw her arms around her.

Belladonna Baggins, born Took, gasped at her daughters stormy greeting. One fist still raised in the air to knock, the older hobbit woman frowned in worry.

'Billa, dear, not that I do not appreciate your warm welcome...' Belladonna took a deep breath as Billa released her. 'But what happened? You look...different.'

'Oh mother, I am so happy to see you...' Billa sighed and let her mother in. She took her coat and her small bag and wondered once again how all of her belongings could fit into this little bag.

'Now you are really worrying me. Spit it out!' Belladonna sat down in the armchair Thorin liked so much and Billa fought her tears. She had already cried too much for her taste in the last days.

'Please, Billa.' Belladonna took her Hand.

'Oh...its...I met someone.' Billa told her.

'What has he done to you?' Belladonna asked in alarm and grabbed her small sword, Sting, which was strapped to her side. 'I will chop him to pieces if he hurts you!'

Billa had to smile imagining her small mother beating Mordor out of Thorin. But for some reason she could indeed imagine it.

'I have fallen for him. But we are so different and I do not know if we should even be together.'

'Oh, Billa.' Belladonna relaxed and leaned back into the chair. 'I am sorry that I missed your graduation. I was on my way back from Rhun. You have finally fallen for someone, it was about time! But males are tricky, they are different than us, that is normal. How long have you known him?'

'Three weeks.' Billa answered and Belladonna smiled.

'That is no time. You cannot possibly know someone in that small time frame, Billa. Take it easy with him and Keep him at arms length before you decide wether he is worthy of you or not.'

Billa looked at her mother in astonishment. Her words made sense and her tone soothed Billa. Although Belladonna was barely there with Billa, she managed to calm her down instantly. And about him beeing worthy of her? Billa had always worried about beeing worthy to him.

'You sound so unhappy. Gandalf and I will be in Rivendell, soon. Come with us or visit us there. You need a break.' Belladonna took her daughters hand and squezzed it softly. 'You will like Rivendell. It is the most peaceful place in Middle Earth after the Shire.'

'I might visit you. I have some interviews for employments in Dale in a few days.' Belladonna beamed at her daughter.

'Oh, my little pumpkin, all grown up.' Billa leaned into her mothers embrace. 'I have to keep going, I need to meet gandalf at the city rim. Do not let that lover of yours get under your skin. Come and visit us, you will have all the free space you need.'

Billa nodded. She knew that her mother barely stayed at one place for long. And in this short time, she had already helped Billa more than she had imagined.

'Take care, mother.' Billa told her at the door. 'And my regards to Gandalf.'

'He will be happy to hear from you. I love you, pumpkin.'

'I love you, too, mother.' Billa told her and watched her mother walk down the road in determined steps. Soon, her dark cloak was gone and Billa was alone again, but not for long.

#

'Billa! What has that insufferable moron under the mountain done to you! You have been crying again, have you?' Ori was furious as she came home and saw Billa. 'Tell him to take a hike! I have never seen you like this!'

Billa jumped as Ori stormed into the kitchen. Her gentle friend was enraged and made Billa smile.

'Billa, if he is a moron with commitment issues...I really do not understand! He could not take his eyes of you at the graduation! He was completely smitten! He must have a funny way of showing it.' Ori grinted her teeth and handed Billa some tea. It was chamomille and Billa sat down and relaxed.

'It is complicated, Ori.' Billa smiled reassuringly. 'But I am fine. My mother was here a Moment ago. We talked and then she left again.'

'As usual. Like a shadow that hobbit.' Ori murmured. 'I cannot understand how a mother can be so adventurous, but always magically show up when you need her. It must be that wizard, Gandalf.'

Billa nodded and decided to talk about something else. 'How was your day, Ori?'

Billa listened to Ori chatter about her day at the library and with Dwalin. She learned that the captain of the guard would spend more time in their house with them, if Billa was alright with it. Which she was. Ori and Dwalin were happy and Billa would be happy seeing them happy. Alright, too much chamomille tea, Billa decided and went to bed after hugging Ori goodnight.

As Billa closed the door to her bedroom, she noticed a raven on her window.

#

Dear Billa,

you are exquisite, the most beautiful, intelligent, witty and brave female I have ever met.

Another thing - do not ride your old pony again. I will know.

Thorin.

#

Billa closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she wrote her answer.

Dear King under the mountain,

Flattery will get you nowhere, but since you have been everywhere already, this point goes to you.

As for my pony, I will have to ride it when I sell it or bring it somewhere where she can live in peace for the rest of her days. I will not have any of your nonsense over that.

P.S.: Caning is a hard limit for me.

Billa

#

It took a while for the raven to come back with a new message.

Dear Mistress Baggins,

I am not flattering you, simply telling the truth. I accept your addition to the hard limits.

Gloin will find a nice place for Myrtle.

Thorin, son of Thrain.

#

Billa frowned and felt brave all of a sudden.

Dear Sire,

you let your right hand ride that death trap of a pony but not the hobbit you occasionally take?

I have ridden more dangerous beast in the past before I met you.

Billa.

#

This time the raven was quick.

Dear Mistress Baggins,

Gloin is able to ride everything from my dragon to a horse of men.

I am assuming that you have had a very long day. I am tempted to ride back and ensure that you will not be able to sit for another day. Please do not refer to yourself as a hobbit I occasionally take. It makes me angry and you said yourself that you do not like when I am angry.

Thorin, son of Thrain.

#

That did it. Billa was losing her calm and patience.

Dear King under the Mountain,

I am not sure if I like you at the moment.

Mistress Baggins.

#

Why not?

Thorin.

Sometimes, Billa wondered how fast the ravens flew to the mountain and back. They must have been exhausted. Was it even always the same poor raven?

#

You never stay with me.

#

Billa closed the window after the last raven had left and went to bed. With a sigh she glanced at the ceiling and thought about the last days. She had seen both her parents, who had managed to not run into each other, Ori had revealed her and Thorin courting, her father approved, she had a new pony...and he had hit her. She had agreed to him hitting her.

Billa did not know what had gotten into her. She would only end up getting hurt, emotionally and physically. Why was Thorin so messed up? Did something bad happen to him that made him the messed up dwarf he was today. The thought of somebody hurting Thorin was too much for Billa and she started crying. She feared that if Thorin was normal, he might not even have shown any interest in a mere hobbit as herself. All the doubts and self esteem problems washed over Billa in that moment and made her violently sob into the pillow. Billa was crying like a fauntling as she heard Ori yell.

'What in the name of Mordor are you doing here? You cannot! What have you done to her? Since she has met you she cries all the time! Do not dare to go in there!'

Thorin burst into Billas bedroom and made her blink.

'Mahal.' Thorin muttered as he saw Billas tear covered face. Billa could not stop crying.

Ori appeared in the doorway, furious and with her slide shot in her hands. 'Do you want me to throw that ELF out?'

Thorin raised his eyebrows at Ori, but Billa nearly smiled. Her friend was more loyal to her than to the king of dwarves. That was a good thing to know. Billa shook her head and Ori rolled her eyes at her, which made Billa remember her problem.

'Call when you need me.' Ori told her more softly and turned towards Thorin. 'King under the mountain or not, I will throw your hairy behind out on the streets if she cries once again.'

Thorin blinked at her and then nodded slowly. Ori slammed the door shut and left them to the silence of the room.

'What is wrong?' Thorin asked, but Billa shook her head.

'What are you doing here?' she asked back, ignoring his question.

'You told me that you wanted me to stay.' Thorin answered quietly.

'I want you to stay because you want to stay.' Billa stated and turned away.

'Billa.' Thorin sat down at the foot of the bed. 'I am sure that I cause this, but I am not sure why. You told me that you were alright.'

'I thought I was.' Billa admitted, but still not looked at him.

'You cannot tell me what you think I want to hear, Billa.' Thorin told her softly. 'I need you to be honest with me. How can I trust anything you have told me up until now?'

Billa looked at him and watched him move his hands into his hair.

'How did you feel while I was spanking you?'

'I thought I liked it. Maybe I did. But nevertheless it did humiliated me and I do not like that.' Billa answered honestly this time.

'Why did you not tell me?' Thorin asked her almost in despair.

'Would you have stopped hitting me?' Billa asked cocking her eyebrows.

'Yes. Of course.' Thorin told her, surprised by her bad image of him. ' I like the control it gives me. If I want you to behave in a particular way and you do not, I want to punish you. I wanted to spank you from the moment since you asked me if I prefered males.'

'Believe me, I wanted to spank myself, then.' Billa answered dryly and made Thorin smile. 'So you do not like the way I am?'

Thorin only stared at her with a bewildered expression. 'You are lovely the way you are.'

'Then why change me?' Billa did not understand.

'I do not want to change you. But controlling you, making you follow my rules...it turns me on, Billa.' Thorin admitted quietly and Billa raised her head. Now they were getting somewhere.

'Is it my pain which turns you on?'

'That is not all of it. Seeing you take it, seeing you brave and strong...I have a hard time explaining this, I never had to before. I have always been with like-minded people.' Thorin looked in Billa in apology. 'How did you feel afterwards? I could see that you were aroused by it.'

'I was confused.' Billa told him and glanced up at him shyly.

'I am no monster, Billa.' Thorin told her gently. 'You are always honest in your messages, why are you not honest in my face? Do I intimidate you that much?'

Billa nodded. 'Yes and you completely overwhelm me.'

'And I thought it was the other way around.' Thorin sighed.

'I beg your pardon?' Billa did not understand.

'You cast some spell over me, Billa.' Thorin told her with an honest expression. 'I thought it was obvious?'

Billa stared at him with an aghast expression. She could not believe him.

'You have not answered my question. But you need sleep now, Billa.' Thorin told her and stood up. 'Can I stay?'

'Do you want to stay?' Billa asked back stubbornly.

'You wanted me here.'

'Now you are not answering my question.' Billa muttered and turned away. She could hear Thorin undress and felt the bed shift under his weight as he laid down behind her. Softly, he pulled her into his arms and nuzzled her hair with his long nose.

'I am here, now.' he mumbled into her hair. 'Sleep, my hobbit.'

Wrapped into the comfort of his strong arms, Billa did.

#

Billa woke up feeling hot. At first, she did not know why, but as she opened her eyes she realised that Thorin had wrapped his whole naked body around her. His head was on her chest, his arms around her waist and his legs around hers. Billa lifted her right arm, her only limb free of Thorin. She slowly caressed his back and the streaks of hair which flowed down his back. Thorin grunted in his sleep, but he did not awake. Billa moved her fingers over his body, light as a feather, over countless scars and even burned skin. She had seen him naked before and she had seen his scars. Thorin was a warrior, she knew that he had fought in many battles and had protected his home and people with his blood.

Billa moved her fingers over one of the burns. It was a patch of burned skin over his shoulder. She wondered how he had gotten that burn andmoved her fingers down to check how long it ran down his back. Thorin woke up with a start and blinked at her with sleepy eyes.

'Good morning.' he looked younger with the tussled hair and the sleepy eyes. 'Even in my sleep I am drawn to you.'

'You are hot.' Billa murmured and made Thorin smile. She could feel his erection against her thigh.

'You are, too.' he grinned against her ear and nibbled down her neck.

'That is not what I meant.' Billa smiled and felt Thorin press his body against hers.

'How did you sleep?' Thorin looked down at Billa and smiled gently.

'I slept well.' Billa admitted. She did not tell him that she had been awake for the large portion of the morning, caressing his body. 'Did you?'

'I did.' Thorin sounded surprised and blinked out of the window. 'I really did. How long has the sun been up?'

'For a while now.' Billa stated and watched in amusement, as Thorin jumped out of the bed, cursing. The king of Erebor was late. Late and tussled.

'You are a bad influence, my hobbit.' Thorin smiled as he dressed.

'Thorin?' Billa asked and looked up at the king with a bright smile.

'Yes?' Thorin stopped midway in his tunic.

'You have your pants on backwards.' Billa told him and chuckled as Thorin looked down at himself and cursed again, ripping his pants off and on in the orderly fashion.

'Not funny.' Thorin stated, but could not hide the smirk in his face. 'I have to be in the Iron Hills today and I am late. I am never late. Another first for me.'

'When will I see you again?' Billa asked and lifted her chin as Thorin cupped her face in his huge hands to kiss her.

'In a few days. I will send a raven. Gloin will help you with Myrtle.' Thorin looked down at her longingly before he grabbed his boots and stormed out of Billas bedroom, still only half dressed. Billa heard Ori yelp as Thorin passed her in the hallway and chuckled as she heard both curse about the rudeness of the other. She laid back on her bed and smiled. Thorin never slept with his submissives, but he had already slept with her three times. And this time there was no intercourse involved. They had cuddled and slept, like a normal couple and Billa felt alive again.

After breakfast, Billa wrote a message to Thorin, using a dove from Dale to deliver it to the Lonely Mountain. From there, a raven would deliver it to Thorin in the Iron Hills.

#

Dear king under the mountain,

you asked me why I was so confused about my reaction to your punishment, the spanking and the submission from my part. I was feeling abused, demeaned and debased, but at the same time I felt aroused and wanted more. That scared me more than anything and I was shocked to feel that way. What shocked me even more was how I felt afterwards. I was happy that you were happy. It did not hurt as much as I thought and I felt sated in your arms afterwards. I felt guilty and uncomfortable afterwards, though and that I do not like.

I hope you were not too late. Thank you for having stayed with me.

Billa

#

Thorins raven came to Billa after second breakfast.

Dear mistress Baggins,

thank you for the explanation. There are a few things that I wish to clarify. The debasement was your decision, you chose spanking. Do you really fell this way or do you think that you are supposed to feel that way? If this truly is how you feel, you could try to embrace these feelings for me, for that is what a submissive would do. Since you are obviously more than a mere submissive, I will let you surprise me with your decision, as usual.

I am grateful for your inexperience, for that means that you are only mine. I am a very posessive dwarf.

You were obviously aroused, which added to my own arousal, I see no problem with that.

You made me more than happy.

Punishment spanking hurts more than sensual spanking, so this is as painful as it will get. You were so brave and my hand is indeed a bit sore as well. I like that.

I felt sated as well.

You have no reason to feel guilty. Nothing we did was wrong, we are both adults and what happened behind closed doors is solely our business. Listen to your body, Billa.

Thorin, son of Thrain.

#

His in every way. Billa swallowed and thought about her next words.

Thorin,

are you not in council? I am glad that your hand is sore.

If I listened to my body I would be on top of the Lonely Mountain by now. Cooling off.

I will try to embrace these feelings.

Billa.

#

Billa,

I am indeed in a meeting. We are discussing future trade routes.

You knew at all times what I would do to you and you had the means to stop me at any time. You have choices.

I am looking forward to the next time my hand will ring in soreness. The top of my mountain is no place to hide. I will find you everywhere.

Thorin

#

Billa smirked. He was so sure to find her everywhere? She thought about her mothers offer to visit her in Rivendell. Thorin was such a patronizing dwarf and a part of her still revolted against it. Yes, everything was her choice, but she wanted Thorin. Only Thorin, not the king and not the dwarf with so much baggage that it tended to crush them both. But then again, how could she want Thorin without his bad sides? It was not only about the good. Could I be a submissive? That was so much to ask.

'Billa!' Oris voice startled Billa and made the raven jump from the window. 'What is this ... stupid beast doing here? Where does it come from and why is it eating my scones?'

Billa frowned. What stupid beast was eating...Thorins pony! Quickly Billa stormed down the stairs and into the kitchen. The new pony was standing in the window on its back legs, chewing happily on some scones and Ori stood there and dared not to disturb it.

'Wha...?' Ori pointed at the pony in fury.

'Thorin gave me this new one. I shall ride it as a graduation gift.' Billa tried to sound nonchalant.

'A bit over the top, our king, is he not?' Ori frowned at Billa. 'No wonder that you are overwhelmed all the time. I noticed that he stayed overnight.'

'Yes, he did.' Billa smiled and so did Ori, only that Oris smile seemed forced.

After elevensies someone knocked at the door. It was Gloin.

'Mistress Baggins, I am here to build a new shelter for the ponies. King Thorin thinks that you may not want to part from Mayflower...'

'Myrtle...' Billa corrected him with a smile and Gloin blushed.

'Myrtle.' Gloin nodded. 'If I may?'

'A new shelter for the ponies?' Billa smiled and a warm feeling pooled in her belly. Thorin knew how much Myrtle meant to her, he did everything to make her feel comfortable in using the new pony. 'Yes...of course. Would you want some tea?'

'No thank you, mistress Baggins. I will build the shelter and then head back to my wee lad Gimli.' Gloin beamed at the mention of his son.

'Of course.' Billa smiled as she remembered the cute little dwarfling. 'How long have you been working for the king? Do you even have enough time to spare? I do not want to keep you from Gimli.'

'I have worked for the king for four decades.' Gloin announced proudly. 'And I have enough time with my family. My son will follow me to the royal court one day. I hope that he will also serve king Thorin. He is a good dwarf. The king that is. Gimli as well, but the king is...'

Gloin began to mutter into his beard and Billa smirked. 'Thank you, master Gloin. I will leave you to your work.' Billa told him and Gloin took a deep breath.

'At your service, mistress Baggins.' Gloin bowed and before dinner, Billas and Oris house had a new shelter.


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin, Billa and.....the room. You know which one.   
> *smut*

Nori came over for dinner. Ori, Nori and Billa had dinner and ale and talked about the past years together in Dale. The relationship of Nori and Billa was back to normal and Billa was ready to forget everything about the kiss.

Shortly before midnight, there was a knock on the door and Billas hopes went up. Was it...?

Ori opened the door and was greeted by a stormy Dwalin, who swooped her off her feet and kissed her hard. Nori and Billa rolled their eyes at the open show of affection and Billa felt relieved. She could still roll her eyes in her free time.

'The Dale Inn?' Nori asked and Billa nodded. They would grant the couple some privacy and would be safe from any sounds that might come out of Oris bedroom in a moment.

'Hello Dwalin, goodbye Dwalin.' Billa grinned as the huge dwarf waved at her while his lips were glued to Oris. Billa shoved a growling Nori out of the door and led him down the street. Her arm was tangled with his, but she did not care. She trusted her best friends brother.

'Ori asked me to sell her paintings.' Nori informed Billa. 'I will open a shop where artists can sell their art. Oris paintings will be the first. Will you come to the opening?'

Billa nodded, but then she panicked. Was it one of those days where she would be with Thorin? Would she be able to visit Nori together with Thorin or was that something Thorin could forbid her? No, Billa shook her head. Thorin would never forbid her to meet her friends, he was obsessive and controlling, but he was a good dwarf. Gloin was right.

'Of course I will come.' Billa smiled at Nori.

#

It was late when Billa returned home. Ori and Dwalin were nowhere to be seen, but they were heard. Billa blushed and hoped that she was not that loud.

She rushed to her bedroom and found a raven at her window.

#

Billa, where are you? Gloin told me that you were at home all day, yet all ravens returned unanswered.

I worry and this is a feeling I do not like.

Thorin.

#

Billa sighed. Thorin suffocated her at times. She decided that honesty would be best.

#

I am sorry that you worried. I was out with Nori, for Dwalin is here with Ori. You can imagine what they are doing.

How was your evening, your majesty?

Billa

#

It took a while for a raven to return.

#

I was at a foundraising dinner. It was boring and dull and I left as soon as I could.

Thorin

#

He sounded sad and Billa bit her lip.

#

I wish you were here.

Billa.

#

Do you?

Thorin

#

Yes.

Billa

#

I will see you in a few days. Good night.

Thorin

#

Good night, Sire. Are you angry at me?

Billa

#

Not anymore.

Thorin

#

Will you punish me again?

Billa

#

No. I am a good dwarf at the moment.

Thorin

#

You are and have always been a good dwarf, Sire. Goodnight.

Billa

#

Days later, Billa and Ori were sitting at dinner, enjoying some time together after Dwalin had left and before Ori had to leave for Laketown. A knock on the door made them jump and Billa hoped for a moment that it might be Thorin. But it was a a messenger from Erebor with a gift for both. A bottle of mead and a...toy dragon.

'Good luck in Laketown mistress Ori and again, congratulations on your graduation. until tomorrow, mistress Baggins. Thorin, son of Thrain.' Ori read the note. 'Why can he not sign with his name only? And what is this...bat?'

'It is a dragon. His dragon.' Billa smiled.

'He has a dragon?' Ori asked with an aghast expression. 'A dragon. Of course the mighty king of Erebor has a dragon. Will you be alright when I am away?'

Billa chuckled. 'Of course, I will be fine.'

'You and the king worry me, Billa. Something is off about him, I do not know what it is. He is like a rare diamond with a crack.' Ori muttered and eyed her friend.

'Do not worry, Ori.' Billa sighed. 'Really. Everything is going to be fine.'

Billa and Ori shared the bottle of delicious mead and went to bed. Billa awoke the next morning, well rested and anxious of the day. Today would be the day. She would sign the contract and she would be Thorins. Thorins submissive. For some reason, all the doubt about it was gone and Billa even looked forward to her new life. Everything would change, she would start her profession as a scribe and she would begin a new love life at the side of the dwarf king. Billa sat up as she noticed a raven on her window.

#

Dear Billa,

I am looking forward to tonight. Ride safely.

Thorin, son of Thrain.

#

Dear Sire,

I will. Thank you for the mead and the dragon. He is sleeping in my bed.'

Billa

#

Lucky dragon.

Thorin

#

Billa smiled and made ready. She took Oris dress which Thorin had liked so much and chose the undergarment which she used to ride. For the first time, she chose to ride the pony like a lady, not with one leg on each side. She arrived in Erebor to lunchtime and was greeted by Gloin, who brought her to the royal chambers.

'Mistress Billa. King Thorin is expecting you.' Gloin told her and led her into the chambers.

Of course he did, Billa thought and felt her heart leap into her belly as she entered Thorins rooms.

Thorin looked relaxed and like the dwarf Billa had fallen in love with, not the king. He wore a white linen tunic and simple trousers. His braids hung over his shoulders freely and he did not wear his crown. His feet were tugged into simple boots, not the heavy and burly dwarfen boots he usually wore. Billa stood in the middle of the room, staring at Thorin as he rose from his seat and walked towards her with a smile.

'You are wearing that dress.' Thorin remarked and gently smiled at Billa as he reached her.

'Hello.' Billa managed to say as she stared up at him with big eyes.

'You came back to me.' Thorin sounded relieved. 'You know so much more about me and still, you came back.'

'Of course I came back.' Billa whispered.

'Have you eaten, yet?' Thorin asked and Billa cursed mentally.

'No.' she admitted and smiled as Thorin obviously tried to not look annoyed.

'We will eat when master Oin has been here. The healer.' Thorin reminded Billa.

Right, she would be checked through by Thorins personal healer. Billa did not know how to feel about this.

'He will check both our health.' Thorin told her as if he had read her mind. 'And he can tell you which herbs are the best contraception.'

Billa nodded. On one hand she wondered why Thorin took care of this, contraception was her decision. But then again she was grateful that Thorin thought about things like this, while she obviously did not. That was his responsibility as a Dominant.

'And another thing. Dis wanted to invite you to dinner today. Dwalin and Ori will be there as well.' Thorin looked as if he had bitten into something sour.

'Do you not want me there? Are you ashamed of me?' Billa asked and tried not to sound too bitter.

'Of course not.' Thorin answered and rolled his eyes. 'It is...odd...I have never done that before. Inviting...someone to family dinner.'

'Why are you allowed to roll your eyes and I am not?' Billa pointed out and looked at Thorin, who cocked his eyebrows at her.

'I was not aware that I was doing it.' he said.

'Well, neither am I.' Billa snapped and Thorin took a step back in surprise.

Gloin entered the room and uneasily stepped from one foot onto the other. 'My brother is here, your majesty.'

Billa turned to Gloin in surprise. Master Oin. Of course, the family resemblance in the name should have been an indication.

'Bring him to mistress Baggins´ room.' Thorin told him and stepped closer to Billa. He scooped her up in his arms and kissed her gently. 'He will check up on your first and then on me. I am so happy that you are here.'

Billa slowly parted from him and walked up to her room. He was happy that she was there. Well, she was happy, too.

#

An old dwarf with a hearing aide stood at the window leadin to the balcony in Billas room. He did not look like Gloin at all, he had grey hair, a huge and crocked nose, but a friendly smile. He talked loudly and Billa winced. She hoped that he would not spread her whole health business across the whole mountai speaking this loud.

'Ah, there you are lassie.' he bowed lightly. 'Oin, at yer service.'

'Billa Baggins, at yours.' Billa greeted him back.

'Please, take a seat.' Oin pointed to the bed and Billa took a seat. The old dwarf examinated the hobbit with big interest. Billa guessed that she probably was the first hobbit the old dwarf dwarf ever laid eyes upon. He asked questions about her health, her past injuries and illnesses and her current state of health. He nodded as she told him that she had never had intercourse before, this deleted the possibility of sexual deceases. In the end, Oin told gave her a misture of herbs to prevent a pregnancy. Oin told her that she would have to be careful nevertheless, because he knew only little about hobbits and did not know wether the herbs were strong enough or even too strong. She would have to read the signs of her body closely in the following weeks.

Oin had looked at Billa during the whole session and Billa already wondered if the old dwarf had never really seen a hobbit before. As they were done, Oin excused himself to check on the king. Billa returned to the living room and sat down in the huge armchair. After a while she took Thorins harp and tried out an old song she had learned from her mother. This was how Thorin and Oin found her. Thorin smiled in surprise as he saw Billa with his harp on her lap and Oin turned towards the king.

'The lass is a beautiful and intelligent one. Take good care of her, your majesty.' he told Thorin and surprised both, Thorin and Billa.

It took Thorin a while to get over his surprise. 'I will, master Oin.' he murmured and seemed like a scolded dwarfling for a moment.

Billa mused wether Oin had compared her to the twenty before her during the examination. Was she really a better match for the king than all the ones before her?

'King Thorin, mistress Baggins.' Oin bowed and was escorted out by Gloin, who appeared out of nowhere. Billa wondered how he did this.

'How did it go?' Thorin asked.

'It went well. I am just not allowed to have any intercourse for the next moon.' Billa told him and grinned at his shocked expression. Thorin needed a while to comprehend that it was a joke and pulled her into his arms with a growl.

'Insufferable hobbit.' he mumbled against her lips as he captured them in a passionate kiss. 'I want to take you right now, but I do not want you to pass out on me. We will eat something first.'

Billa nodded and followed him into the kitchen. 'Is that all you want me for? My body?'

'That and your smart mouth.' Thorin told her and grinned at Billas frown. Payback.

For the first time since Billa knew Thorin, she was famished. She ate a whole meal in no time, faster than Thorin was finished with his. The mead was exceptional as always.

'Eager, mistress Baggins?' Thorin asked and smiled at Billa. He was highly pleased that she ate that well, Billa could tell.

Then Thorin looked at her with a serious expression. 'Do you really want to do this?'

Billa looked down at her fork. 'I have not signed anything, yet. Will you hit me again?'

Thorin looked down at his hands. 'I wanted to as you did not answer my messages for a whole day. Now I am unsure. I have always been with partners who liked to receive or give pain. You do not. I spend alot of time thinking about this. I break so many of my own rules, lately.'

'Have you come to a conclusion, yet?' Billa asked as Thorin pulled her into his arms.

'No. All I know now is that I want to take you upstairs and fill you until you scream my name.' Thorin whispered against Billas lips.

'Alright.' Billa whispered back and felt Thorin grin against her lips.

Thorin took Billas hand and guided her to the playroom. He waited at the door when Billa entered, smelling the leather in the room like the first time. Billa felt more secure than the first time she was in the room. She was curious and she was anxious. She could feel Thorins gaze on her, a heavy and lustful gaze, like a hunter watching his prey. It had something arousing.

'Normally I would order the submissive to take off her shoes.' Thorin smirked and made Billa chuckle. He lightened the mood and Billa looked at him in expectation.

'In this room, you are mine, you are to do what I say, no hesitation.' Thorin told her softly and Billa nodded. 'I will undress you know and I want you to not feel uncomfortable in your nakedness. You have a beautiful body, Billa. I could look at you all day. Now hold your arms up.'

Billa did as told and Thorin pulled the dress over her head. 'You are biting your lip again. You know what that does to me.'

Billa quickly released her lip and tried not to shiver under Thorins intense glare. Gently, Thorin turned her around and rid her from her undergarment. Billa was naked, but she did not freeze. Thorin stood behind her, hot like a furnace and his breath tickled her neck. Gently, he pulled her hair back and braided it into one single braid. He buried his fingers in her thick braid and lightly pulled her head back.

'I want your hair braided in this room.' he told her. 'As a sign that you are truly mine.'

Slowly, Thorin led her to the corner of the room. 'When I want you to come here, wait for me, kneeling, with a braid in your hair and no clothes on your beautiful body. Kneel, Billa.'

Billa kneeled down and sat back on her heels. Thorin instructed her how to kneel exactly and soon she was kneeling in front of him, her gaze directed to the ground.

'Wait in this position. When I tell you to stand up, you can. Now stand up.' Thorin told her and smiled as she did so, with her gaze to the ground. 'We will take it slow. You may look at me.'

Billa looked up at him and followed him to the other side of the room.

'Give me your hand, I will tie you up now.' Thorin told her and Billa reached out for him. Thorin took her hand and hit the centre of her palm with a riding crop she had not noticed before. It did not hurt, it only tingled.

'I will not hurt you, Billa.' Thorin told her and Billa frowned. 'Do not frown. Do you believe me?'

'Yes.' Billa answered.

'Yes?' Thorin cocked his eyebrow at her.

'Yes, Sire.' Billa answered quickly and Thorin nodded.

'I will tie you up.' Thorin took Billas arms and tied them up over her head. 'Tell me the minute you do not want this anymore. Promise.'

Billa nodded. 'Yes, Sire.'

'Good.' Thorin stepped back and examined his work. 'You look good tied up and that smart mouth of yours is finally quiet.'

Thorin smirked at Billas frown, but he did not correct her or punish her. He moved the riding crop over Billas skin and started to walk around Billa in circles. Suddenly he flicked the crop against Billas skin, right between her legs. Billa yelped in surprise.

'Quiet.' Thorin told her and flicked it again, this time hitting her sex and her nipple. It felt sweet and stinging and Billa wanted more. With every flick of the crop she anticipated the next move even more. Billa was lost in her pleasure. She was still shocked by the pleasure of this treatment, but she pushed her doubts aside. The crop flicked over her body in tiny and precise stings, leaving a burning aching longing inside of Billa.

'Do you like that?' Thorin asked and Billa nodded. 'Yes, what?'

'Yes, Sire.'

'Do you want to come this way?'

'Yes, Sire.' Billa closed her eyes and moaned as the crop touched her skin many more times. She could feel her wetness between her legs and her arousal becoming nearly unbearable. Thorin started to hit her clitoris with the crop and after the third flick Billa came loud and hard. Thorin wrapped her arms around her as her knees gave in and held her close while Billa moaned through the aftermath of her orgasm. She could feel him release her hands from their bindings, only to fell them getting tied to the wodden cross in the back of the room. Unlike Billa had expected, her arms were still tied over her head and not at each side of the cross.

In the meantime Thorin had positioned himself at her entrance and grabbed her thighs. 'Wrap your legs around me, Billa.' he told her and pushed inside with one swift move, making Billa cry out in pleasure and wrapping her legs around his waist even more tight.

Thorin groaned against Billas neck as he pumped deep into her, making her gasp with every thrust. Billa felt that she would not last long this way. She was still sensitive from her first orgasm and the new angle was breathtaking. Thorin buried himself to the hilt with every thrust and soon Billa came with another mindblowing climax, pulling Thorin over the edge with her.

Through a mist of pleasure, Billa felt the ties losen from her wrists and collapsed on the ground on top of Thorin. She snuggled against his chest, too tired and too weak to lift her hands to touch him and moaned exhausted.

'Did I hurt you?' Thorin asked after their breaths had slowed down.

'No, Sire.' Billa answered dreamily.

'Did you expect it to hurt?' Thorin asked carefully.

'Yes.' Billa answered honestly and felt Thorin stiffen underneath her.

'Your fear in in your head, your imagination.' Thorin told her and caressed her locks. 'Would you do it again?'

'Yes.' Billa answered honestly again.

'Good.' Thorin smiled. 'Me too.'

Now? Billa was not sure wether she could handle another orgasm of that intensity. She was already drifting to sleep, but began to nuzzle Thorins chest with her nose. She felt Thorin pull back immediately.

'Kneel by the door.' Thorin told her, his voice lost some of the warmth it had posessed some moments ago.

Startled, Billa scrambled up on shacky legs and walked to the corner. Never would she have imagined, that this room would bring her so much pleasure. Her limbs were heavy and she was incredibly sated and tired. She could feel her eyes drop as Thorin adressed her form the side.

'Am I boring you, mistress Baggins?' he asked and Billa jerked out of her half sleeping state. She did not answer this one, but Thorin moved in front of her, looking down with a steely glare. 'Stand up. Hold your hands up.'

Billa did as she was told and gasped as a familiar silken rope was bound around her wrists. She had seen Thorin buy this rope as they had met in Dale shortly after their interview. Sweet Yavanna!

'Come to the bed, hold on to the post.' Thorin instructed her and Billa did as she was told. Thorin pulled her waist back until she was holding on to the post in a bend over position. 'I will take you hard from behind. Do not let go of the bed, Billa.'

Billa shivered in anticipation and arched her back, so that her behind wriggled against Thorins groin.

'So eager.' Thorin sounded pleased. 'You are tired, after this I will make you sleep.'

Billa was indeed tired, but she also anticipated the pleasure which Thorin was about to give her. Grabbing the post tightly, she held on for dear life. Thorins hands moved over her behind, her back and forward to her breasts. He pinched her nipples and kneaded her breasts until Billa was panting with newly arousal. Grabbing her braid, Thorin positioned himself at her entrance and slowly entered her from behind, pulling her head back at the same time. Billa moaned as she was filled to the rim and her hands almost lost contact to the post.

'Hold on, Billa.' Thorin warned her and began slamming into her in a passionate and fast pace.

Billa felt her knees go weak, her scalp ached from the tugging on her hair and her pleasure was growing. She almost feared her orgasm, she was sure that she would black out this time. Thorin was groaning and panting behind her and Billa bit her lip while she held on to the post for dear life. With her building climax pooling in her belly, Billa started to moan and cried out as Thorin slammed into her as deep as he could as send her over the edge. She could feel her hips pulled back against Thorins body and felt his throbbing erection deep inside of her. The next thing she knew was that she was lying on the floor, on top of Thorin, with her back on his chest. Both were panting and Billa was sure that she had indeed blacked out for a moment.

Thorin had wrapped his arms around her, holding her safely against his chest. She could feel his chest hair tickling her back.

'Hold your hand up, Billa.' he told her hoarsely and Billa held her arms up, although she had no feeling in them. Thorin losened the rope and Billa let her hands glide back down.

Billa chuckled as she noticed that he was as exhausted as she was.

'I love that sound.' Thorin sat up and pulld Billa onto his lap. 'It is my fault that you do not giggle as much anymore.'

Billa turned around on his lap and looked into his puppy eyes. 'I was never a big giggler, Thorin. And I am happy, otherwise I would not be here.'

Thorin only looked halfway reassured and rested his chin on her shoulder. Billa could feel his gaze on her and leaned back into the warmth of his body.

'You look tired, we should go to bed.' Thorin stood up and lifted Billa up as if she weighed nothing. 'To sleep.'

Billa tried not to look too relieved and made Thorin chuckle. 'Come, my hobbit.'

Thorin did not let go of Billa and carried her all the way back to her bedroom. Billa wanted to object, they were both still naked, but Thorin did not seem to be afraid to scare Gloin with their current state. In her bedroom, he pulled back the sheet and climbed into bed beside her. Billa was tired and sated. Before she could make a remark about Thorin sleeping with her, she was fast asleep.


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A loooooong chapter, it did not make sense to split it. In this one, Thorins and Billas relationship becomes clearer. At least IMO. If not, please feel free to comment :)   
> Thorin is the dominant, still Billa holds her ground. Bravely and loving. Billa shows Thorin that she shall be a partner on eye level.  
> Some smut, some explanations, some humor.....

Billa woke up with the feeling of soft lips brushing her sensitive ears. She smiled sleepily and buried her face in the pillow.

'Wake up, sleepy head.' Thorins deep voice whispered into her ear. Billa groaned as he kissed the shell of her ear. 'We have to leave for dinner with Dis.'

Thorin climbed out of bed and Billa blinked, awake all of a sudden. She would meet his sister again, the rest of his family, as well as Dwalin and Ori. This would be Oris first time with the close friends and family of the king as well. At least they could support each other. Oh dear, Ori would be there and read Billas face. Billa only hoped that she would never learn what she and Thorin had done today. She would be shocked to the point of no return.

'I will go and get dressed. Do not fall asleep again.' Thorin told her, but his tone was gentle.

As he was gone, Billa stood up and walked to the wardrobe, where Thorin had already placed her dress and her undergarment. But one thing was missing. Billa could not find her underpants anywhere. She looked everywhere, but it was nowhere to be found. She remembered Thorin taking it off in the playroom. Suddenly, Billa realised that this was a game. He wanted her to ask him to give her back her underpants. Well, two could play this game. She would not wear any this evening. Feeling bold, and a little bit crazy, Bila got dressed. She removed her braid and lokoed into the mirror in her own bathroom. Looking flushed and a little smug, she walked down into the huge living chambers of the royal suite. Thorin was already waiting on the balcony, wearing a Durin blue tunic and black pants, heavy boots and a mithril belt. He smiled as he heard Billa approach. Billa noticed then, that he was one of the few people who heard her coming, for she was incredibly light on her feet.

'How are you feeling?' he asked her and Billa knew that he waited for her to ask him about her underpants.

'I am fine, how are you feeling, my king?' Billa asked as innocently as possible.

'I am feeling mighty fine.' Thorin suddenly grinned brightly and pulled Billa into his arms. 'Dance with me.'

Billa stuttered. She had not seen that one coming. 'But there is no music.'

'You will have to follow my lead, then.' Thorin grinned even brighter and reached out for her. Billa took his hands and let him swirl her around in the vast chambers. Thorin was a good dancer and Billa laughed carefree and happily. As they reached the balcony, Thorin pulled Billa close and wrapped his arms around her waist.

'Thank you for the dance, mistress hobbit.' he smiled. 'Shall we see my sister, now?'

Billa nodded and Thorin took her hands as they walked to the door. 'Do you have everything you need?'

'Yes.' Billa answered and tried not to look at him.

Thorins face brightened up in a smug grin. 'Alright.' He opened the door and led Billa out, into the deep of the mountain.

Billa felt more insecure the further they walked from the royal chambers. Inside of the chambers it had been fun, but now, she was about to meet his family without wearing any underpants, for Yavannas sake!

'Where did you learn to dance?' Billa asked to deflect from her lack of respectable clothing.

'Do you really want to know?' Thorin looked reluctant and a foul feeling pooled in Billas belly. As she nodded Thorin confirmed her suspicion. 'The old dwarf, as you call her, was fond of dancing.'

Billa grinded her teeth together. So this other dwarf had told him to dance. 'She must have been a good teacher.'

'She was.' Thorin stated simply and Billa felt an ugly jealousy build up inside of her. She then realised, that she hated her. She hated her with all her might. This dwarf had made Thorin, she was responsible for his lifestyle. Billa loved the carefree and playful dwarf Thorin could be, she had relished his smile in his arms as they had danced through the chambers. But then again, she had also enjoyed being in his playroom. Being tied to something while he was taking her. Still, Billa thought that this dwarf had ruined Thorin. She had ruined him because she had taken advantage of him being an underaged, lost and troubled dwarf.

'Don´t.' Thorin told her and jerked her out of her troubled state.

'Do not what?' Billa asked him.

'Do not think too much about those things.' Thorin told her and squeezed her hands. 'I had a wonderful afternoon. Thank you, Billa.'

And there he was. The gentle and loving dwarf Billa knew was under the hard shell of the king. Billa smiled and Thorin suddenly stopped in front of another ornate door. Billa realised that they had crossed the royal wing to get to princess Dis´rooms.

'Are you ready for this?' Thorin asked and Billa nodded nervously. 'First time for me, too. I bet you were wishing that you were wearing underpants now.'

With a playful and wicked grin, Thorin knocked on the door and gave Billa no time to answer that. The thunderous noise on the other side of the door made Billa step backwards and as the door opened, two small dwarflings rushed out and jumped at Thorins legs. One was blonde and one was dark haired. The smaller one pulled at Thorins braids as he bend down and made the king yelp. Billa smiled as she watched Thorin lift up one dwarfling each into his arms. The king beamed with happiness as he walked into the rooms. Billa followed him silently, worried that she might intrude. But soon, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her shoulders.

'It is so lovely to meet you again, Billa.' Dis whispered into her ear and released her with a smile. She turned towards the rest of the family and frowned. 'I raise you better than that! Greet our guest properly.'

The two dwarflings let go of their uncle and turned towards Billa. 'Fili...and Kili...at your service.' they announced and bowed.

'Billa Baggins, at yours.' Billa curtsied and smiled at the two.

'Your feet are so big! But are you not cold? Amad always scolds us when we forget to put on our boots, she says we will get a cold then. Are you not cold? Is that hair on your feet? Can we braid it?' the smaller on looked up at Billa curiously.

'Of course not, Kili.' the blonde one frowned at his brother. 'Uncle braids her hair. Uncle never brings a female home, do not scare her.'

'Alright, enough you two.' Dis shook her head in amusement.

Billa was standing there, standing at the two dwarflings, not knowing what to say. 'Uhmm, I...I am not cold, thank you.'

Kili took her hand and dragged her into the chambers and Billa looked back at Thorin who watched them with a unreadable expression. How she hated that.

'Billa!' Ori and Dwalin were already there. They were sitting on the couch and Ori jumped up to greet Billa. Billas eyes widened as Dwalin stood up after Ori and almost crushed her ribs in a bear hug. An older dwarf stood up as well and smiled at Billa. He introduced himself as Balin, Dwalins brother. Billa smiled at him and thought that she had never seen sibblings as different as the two sons of Fundin.

Billa felt Thorin walk up to her side and noticed that everyone was staring at them. A quiet and dark voice in her head made her frown. Dwalin had probably happily invited Ori to this family gathering. Billa would have known about this through Ori, so Thorin had no other chance as inviting her as well. This was a forced invitation. Billa felt depressed and sad immediately.

'Dinner will be ready in a while.' Dis smiled and returned to the kitchen. She snatched Fili and Kili before they could launch themselves at their uncle. 'And you two are going to help me.'

'Awww...' the two dwarflings threw longing glances at the group of adults before they were dragged away.

'Sit.' Thorin told Billa and pointed to the couch. While Dwalin and Ori cuddled up, Thrin and Billa sat down without touching. Billa crossed her legs to not show too much of herself by accident.

'We were talking about travelling, my dear.' Balin told her. 'Dwalin will go to Laketown together with Ori. He will ensure her safety and have an eye on the men of Laketown. They are allies of our kingdom, but they seem untrustworthy. Many of the caravans from Laketown to Erebor have not arrived safely lately. The merchants have told us that some men do not want to trade with us dwarves. Like the elves, they do not trust us.'

Elves. Billa made a decision then. 'I will travel to Rivendell next week.'

'Rivendell?' Thorin jerked and frowned at Billa. He was angry and Billa mentally triumphed.

'My mother is currently there.' Billa told him and tried to hold his glare. 'When are you leaving?'

'Tomorrow.' Billa told him. Alright, she would still have to pack. 'I have an interview for my new employment in the palace of Dale tomorrow morning. Afterwards I will leave for Rivendell.'

'For how long?' Thorin asked and his voice was soft. Billa knew that he was mad. But Ori decided to provoke him. Billa winced as Ori smiled at Thorin sweetly.

'I heard that Rivendell is beautiful and peaceful. The right place for Billa. She deserves to be happy and the elves are known to be perfectly fine hosts.'

Balin nodded in agreement and Dwalin grumbled something about elves. Thorins expression grew thunderous, but Dis interrupted.

'Dinner is ready!' she called out from the kitchen. 'Hurry before the two orcs eat all themselves.'

Balin, Dwalin and Ori stood up to leave for the kitchen, but Thorin held Billa back as she wanted to follow.

'Why did you not tell me about your plans?' Thorin was angry, but he forced himself to stay calm, Billa could see. 'What about our contract?'

'We do not have a contract, yet.' Billa stated calmly.

Thorins eyes turned to slits, but he was interrupted by Dis shouting. 'Thorin, Billa, dinner!'

'This discussion is not over.' Thorin whispered into Billas ear. Billa lifted her chin and held his gaze. This time she would not give in.

'Fine.' she said flatly and followed Thorin to the dining room.

Everyone was there already and Billa sat down quickly.

'Where did you meet uncle Thorin?' Kili asked. Billa could barely see his face behind the table. Only his huge brown eyes reached over the table and his plate.

Billa chuckled at his curious look. 'I helped Ori write the Durin genealogy.'

'What is a guineelogy?' Kili asked.

'Genealogy.' Fili whispered. 'J-I-N-E-E-L-O-J-E-E.'

Dis rolled her eyes and Ori chuckled. 'It is a collection of all your family members. From the great Durin down to you two.'

Fili and Kili looked disappointed by the fact that a genealogy was obviously something boring.

'Mead, Billa?' Dis asked and Billa nodded.

'Please.' Billa took a big gulp of mead and looked at Thorin, who cocked his head at her.

'What is it?' he whispered.

'Please, do not be mad at me.' Billa whispered.

'I am not mad at you.' Thorin told her, but then he sighed. 'Maybe a little.'

'Do you want to spank me again?' Billa asked quietly, but they were interrupted by Ori.

'What are you two whispering about?' Ori wanted to know, but Thorins glare shut her up. For a moment. 'By the way, how was Nori when you went to the Inn with him, Billa?'

Billa paled and felt Thorin tense beside her. Ori widened her eyes at Billa and Billa knew that she wanted to make Thorin jealous. She hated Ori so much right now.

'Now I want to.' Thorin told Billa and his eyes gleamed furiously.

'He was fine.' Billa told Ori with clenched teeth and ignored Thorin.

Dis and a female dwarf with long blonde locks brought the plates with the food. The pretty servant dwarf immediately found Thorins eyes and looked at him from under her eyelashes. Billa frowned. This dwarf was making eyes at her...Dominant. An ugly and dark feeling pooled in her stomach. As the servant dwarf left, she gazed at Thorin longingly and Billa clenched her fists under the table.

'Please, help yourselves.' Dis invited her guests to eat. 'Bombur helped me with dinner. Its red meat of the bone in meadsauce and potatoes. No green food.'

Ori smiled as Dis assured her that there were no vegetables. Billa was still mad at Ori. Thorin seemed to be at peace and relaxed when he was with his family. But Billa knew that they would have a...discussion...later that evening. Dinner passed quickly and soon, the blonde servant appeared and cleared the table. Again, she glanced at Thorin and brushed him as she reached for his plate. Billa needed to focus on Fili and Kili to not murder the servant right away.

Thorin moved his hand to Billa thigh and Billa stiffened. She tried to pull away, for she feared that someone might notice.

'Will you speak to the Mirkwood diplomat tomorrow, Dis?' Balin wanted to know. 'I heard that he gave you a hard time.'

'This domineering tyrant.' Dis muttered and Billa choked on her mead. 'Is everything alright, dear?'

'Yes, I apologise.' Billa coughed. Thorin chuckled at her side and patted her back. He only pulled back as he was sure that everything was alright. He seemed more relaxed and Billa sighed in relief.

Dwalin started to talk about the security of the mountain and Ori hung on his lips. Billa envied her. Dwalin smiled down at her, with a promise in his eyes which made Billa feel hot instantly.

'Do not bite your lip.' Thorin whispered into her ear. 'I want to do that.'

Billa only bit her lip tighter as he moved his hand up her thigh again. She pressed her thighs together to stop his movement and saw Thorin smirk.

Dinner was over soon and Thorin took Billas hand. 'Excuse us, I want to show Billa the view on Dale.'

'We come with you!' Kili shouted, but Fili held him back.

'Uncle wants to be alone with Billa, you twit.' he yelped as Dis smacked him up the head. 'The view on Dale is really beautiful.'

Billa had to smile at the two dwarflings. Kili was innocent and sweet, while his older brother was trying to be the adult of the two. He was Thorins heir and Billa could see that he was trying to impress his uncle.

Billa walked out onto the big balcony, and stopped at the sight. The moon was up and the stars twinkled in the dark sky. It was a beautiful view indeed.

Thorin had stopped behind her and Billa could feel his heat like a furnace through her clothes. She yelped as he grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder, slapping her behind hard. He walked to the edge of the balcony and stepped behind a huge rock, which hid them from the rest of the family.

'What are you doing?' Billa asked startled.

'I need to be alone with you. Be quiet.' Thorin told her and put her back on her feet. The threatening look in his eyes sent shivers down Billas spine. 'I will spank you and then take you.'

Billa swallowed, but she could not fight her arousal. Thorins look was wild, full of lust and passion. Billa felt as if she might come only from this look.

'Please do not spank me. Do not hit me. I do not want this.' she pleaded and Thorin blinked twice, as if awakening from a dream. Billa reached up and moved her hand over his bearded cheek and the other one into his hair. She caressed his beard like she had wanted to the whole evening and Thorin leaned into her touch and almost purred. As he opened his eyes again, his look was lost and insecure. Billa took the lead and pulled him down at his braids, kissing him deeply and pushing her tongue into his mouth. Thorin moaned into the kiss and returned it hard and deep. As they parted they were both panting.

'What are you doing to me?' Thorin asked and closed his eyes. 'You are defying me. Over and over again. You said no.'

'What?' Billa did not understand.

'At the table. With your legs. You told me no.' Thorin told her.

'We were at the dinner table with your family.' Billa whispered. 'This was hardly the appropriate place for...'

'No one has ever said no to me before.' Thorin looked down at her in awe. 'And it is so...hot.'

Thorin pulled Billa against him and his erection pocked into her belly.

'You are aroused and mad because I said no?' Billa asked.

'I am mad because you did not tell me about Rivendell. I am mad because you went to the Inn with this dwarf who tried to seduce you and then left you ill and with a complete stranger. I am mad - and aroused -because you said no.' Thorin admitted hoarsely. 'We do not have much time.'

Billa felt the cold air around her behind, Thorin had lifted her dress and pressed her against the cold stone. 'This will be solely for my benefit. You will not come. This will be your punishment.'

Billa gasped as he filled her with one swift move. He almost made her come now and then, but miraculously she could fight off her climax. At least for now. Holding her hands over her head, Thorin grunted into her ear with every thrust, his pace becoming harder and faster with every passing moment. Billa bit her lip to fight her climax, but she soon heard Thorin groan against her ear as he climaxed. Thorin collapsed against her and for a moment, Billa was trapped between the cold stone and the furnace which was Thorins body. Billa was left unsatisfied and she gasped as Thorin pulled out if her. She winced as Thorin wipped her clean with a handkerchief and ignored the part of her body which wanted him the most.

'Here, you may take these.' Thorin handed Billa her underpants, which had been tucked away in one of his pockets.

The hobbit smirked in the dark of the hiding place. She had taken a punishment, but she had gained a victory. She had not asked for her underpants back.

'Thorin?' Dis voice cut through the silence of the balcony and made Billa jump. Thorin took Billas hand and led them back to the door. 'Dwalin and Ori are leaving. Can you believe those two? They cannot take their hands off each other...what have you two been doing out here?'

Billa winced, but Thorin put on an innocent expression. 'I showed Billa the stars. The great Durin is over there. The skinchanger is right above Dale.'

Billa smiled at Thorins bluff. He was right though, she could see the constellations in the dark blue sky. Dis seemed to believe him and together they walked back in. Thorin stayed close to Billa and patted her behind on their way in.

'We will do this again soon.' he promised her and kissed the back of her head.

Inside, Dwalin and Ori were saying goodbye to Balin. Thorins nephews were already in bed, they were nowhere to be seen.

Billa walked up to Ori and talked to her. 'Stop antagonising Thorin.' she whispered and frowned at her friend.

'He needs this. He is so controlling, you need to be careful.' Ori whispered back. 'I provoke him so that you can see how he really is.'

'I know him. You do not.' Billa stated cooly. She knew that Ori only took care of her, but she had overstepped her boundaries. Ori looked at her in surprise, but then nodded silently.

'We should leave as well.' Thorin had sneaked up on them. 'You have your interviews tomorrow.'

'It was so nice having you all over.' Dis hugged Ori and Billa goodbye. 'We never thought Thorin would ever find someone, Billa.'

Thorin rolled his eyes which annoyed Billa deeply. So he was allowed to roll his eyes and she was not?

'Take care, Billa.' Dis told her and Billa nodded. Thorin seemed obviously irritated by the attention Billa got from his family.

Everyone said their goodbyes and Thorin and Billa walked back to the royal chambers. Gloin was escorting them, but he stayed behind, so that Thorin and Billa could talk in private.

'So...my family likes you, too.' Thorin stated and Billa frowned.

'Too?' she asked bitterly.

'What is it?' they did not stop walking, but Thorin was taken aback by her reaction.

Billa took a deep breath and gathered her courage. 'You obviously felt forced to bring me this evening. Dwalin introduced Ori, so you had to bring me, as well.'

Thorin shook his head at Billa. 'I will never understand your self doubt. It never ceases to amaze me that a confident and intelligent hobbit like you feels so negatively about herself. I wanted you there and I am happy that you met my family. Did you feel unwelcome the whole time?'

'A bit.' Billa admitted and Thorin took her hand. 'I also only mentionned Rivendell because Ori was talking about Laketown. I have not made up my mind, yet.'

'Do you want to see your mother?' Thorin asked and tilted his head.

'Yes. I miss her.' Billa answered honestly and Thorin nodded.

'May I come with you?' Thorin asked.

Billa was surprised and looked at Thorin with big eyes. 'I...I really do not think that this is a good idea. You dislike elves and to be honest I need some time for myself...to think about everything that happened in the last weeks.'

'Am I too intense?' Thorin asked and frowned as Billa chuckled.

'That puts it mildly.' Billa grinned.

'What do you need to think about in Rivendell?' Thorin asked carefully.

'Us.' Billa answered honestly and saw Thorin flinch.

'I thought that we had agreed.' he said quietly. 'Are you having second thoughts?'

'Maybe.' Billa murmured and Thorin flinched again.

'Why?' he asked, his voice barely a whisper. As Billa did not answer he asked again. 'Why, Billa?'

Billa felt trapped. Despite his dominance, his moods and his insufferable attitude, she was happy at his side and had never felt so alive as in this very moment. But still, she wanted more.

'Talk to me, Billa. I do not want to lose you. This last weeks have been...I am trying to give you more. I am really trying.' Thorin whispered as if he had read Billas mind.

'I will try as well.' Billa was overwhelmed by his warmth and honest declaration. 'I will sign the contract.'

Billa surprised herself with her statement, but she had followed her gut.

'Sign after Rivendell.' Thorin told her. 'Use the time given to you.'

Billa nodded and saw the royal chambers coming into eye sight. Gloin nodded at them and then disappeared into the dark.

'Stay with me tonight.' Thorin asked her. 'I will not see you for so long.'

'Alright.' Billa nodded.

'We are home.' Thorin stated and Billa frowned. The royal chambers were cold and uncomfortable, very unlike a home. Thorin reached for her chin and freed her lip from her teeth. Pushing her against the doors of the chambers, he kissed her roughly, nibbling at her lip himself. Billa moaned and teased him, licking his lips and nibbling at his lips.

'Let´s get you into bed.' Thorin whispered against her lips. 'The sooner you will be in bed, the sooner you can be taken and the sooner you will get some sleep.'

'Your majesty is in a romantic mood.' Billa stated amused and stumbled into the chambers as Thorin opened the door behind her. They stumbled through the wast space and into Thorins bedroom. There, Thorin rid Billa from her dress in one swift move and grinned playfully.

'And what is your next trick?' Billa asked and covered her body from his view. 'Would I have the chance to play hard to get?'

Thorin smiled, but then frowned at her words. 'Do you not want to be taken?'

'No.' Billa stated and watched Thorins face fall. 'I want to make love.'

Thorin swallowed nervously. 'I thought we did.'

Billa shook her head and walked up to him in determination. 'I want to touch you.'

Thorin took a step back and shook his head. 'No.'

'No?' Billa whispered and tried to hide her disappointment. 'Then please tell me why.'

'No.' Thorins face was hard as he turned around and handed her one of his tunics. 'Put this one and go to bed.'

Billa took the tunic and turned her back to Thorin to show him as little from her naked body as possible. As she climbed into bed, he followed reluctantly.

'This is not how I wanted this night to end.' Thorin sighed and Billa turned her back on him once more.

'Just imagine me telling you that you are not supposed to touch me.' she stated cooly and heard Thorin sigh.

'I told you that I am messed up.' Thorin whispered into the dark. 'I have spent a rough life and I do not want to trouble you with it.'

'But you are already.' Billa stated sadly. Then she remembered what she had told Ori. 'I want to know you. Not the king, you.'

Thorin rolled his eyes, making Billa frown. 'Last time I rolled my eyes I ended over your knee.'

'I would love to have you there again.' Thorin mumbled and Billa turned around to face him.

'Alright. Tell me and I might grant it.' she stated and made Thorin chuckle.

'That is not the way it works...'

'Alright, then tell me and I will roll my eyes at you.'

Thorin laughed and for a moment Billa could see the playful and untroubled dwarf again.

'Wait here.' Thorin stood up and walked into the neighbouring room. He returned with two silver balls connected by a chain. 'Tonight, I want to use these. I will put them inside you and spank you. Not for punishment, but for pleasure, yours and mine. Trust me Billa, this will not hurt.'

Billa gulped. These? Inside of her? Oh my.

'After that I will take you and if you are still awake after that I will tell you something about me. Agreed?' Thorin asked and Billa grinned mentally. He was asking her permission! She mentally danced a happy dance.

As Billa nodded, Thorin pushed the balls into Billas mouth. They were cold, metallic and surprisingly heavy.

'Suck.' he told her and then pulled them out again, taking them into his mouth. 'Turn around and bend over.'

Billa gulped aroused. She bend down at grabbed her ankles and felt Thorins fingers glide over her wet folds. He entered her slowly and she could hear his breath hitch. He then pulled out his fingers and replaced them with the balls, inserting one at a time. Once they were inside Billa could not feel them, only as she stood up straight, she could feel their weight pressing against her from the inside. She had to clench around them and gasped.

'How does it feel?' Thorin asked and Billa tilted her head.

'Strange.' she admitted.

'Strange good or strange bad?' Thorin asked back.

'Strange good.' Billa blushed.

'Good.' Thorin smiled. 'Would you do me a favor and get some water from the kitchen?'

Billa frowned at that, but turned to the door. After a few steps she understood. The balls massaged her from the inside, in a way that made her needy and aroused. She hurried to the kitchen and then back, panting as she handed the water to Thorin. The king smiled smugly and put the water aside.

'Now ask me.' he told her. 'Ask me or I will not do it.'

Billa swallowed nervously. 'Please spank me, Sire.' she asked timidly.

This time, Thorin bend Billa over the bed and kneeled behind her. He tugged at her hair and pulled her head back slightly. 'Remember, this is for your pleasure as well as mine.' he whispered and licked Billas ear, making her moan.

Thorin caressed Billas behind, before he brought his palm down on it. It was not even half of the force of last time and Billa gasped in exitment. The movement of the balls inside of her was exquisit. Thorins palm met Billas behind in a pattern. One right, one left, one down in the middle. Billa gasped at the sensation and cried out as Thorin pulled out the balls in one swift move. She almost climaxed and cried out again as Thorin replaced the balls with his hard length. Thorin slowly entered her and gently glided in and out of her, savouring her. It was the slowest he had ever taken her and Billa felt her climax crush over her in never ending waves. She clenched around Thorin, sending him over the edge violently. He collapsed over her, pressing her into the bed and panted into her ear, but Billa barely noticed. She felt sleepy, but she had not forgotten his promise.

'Spill the beans, your majesty.' she mumbled into the mattress, making Thorin chuckle.

'Who is romantic now?' Thorin kissed the nape of her neck and pulled the bedsheet over them. He laid down behind Billa, spooning her. 'I was captured and tortured when I wandered the town of men, Billa.'

Billa stiffened in his arms and tried to turn around, but he did not let her. Billa understood that he did not want her to see the pain in his eyes.

'Now sleep.' Thorin whispered into her ear.

Billa sighed and cuddled against him as much as she could. She fell into an exhausted slumber, dreaming of a tortured and hurt Thorin. Tears dripped down her face and onto Thorins pillow.


	19. 19

Billa woke from the sun shining into her face. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up and gazed down onto Dale. It was a beautiful and warm morning and Billa still felt as if trapped in a dream. She could not forget about Thorin, how he had been abused in every way when he was younger. She did not even want to imagine what he had gone through and suddenly understood why he live the way he did. In peace and prosper inside of his mountain, isolated from most of Middle Earth.

And yet, all of this did not explain why he did not want her to touch him. Billa slowly stood up and realised that Thorin was not there. She felt exhausted still, but in a good way. She would really have to start with some weapons training, to get her body into shape. She needed the exercise to keep up with all the exercise she had in bed lately.

Billa walked out into the royal chambers still clad in Thorins tunic. She froze as she walked right into a middle aged dwarf in the kitchen. His hair was grey and braided in complicated braids all around his head.

'Mistress Baggins, how lovely to see you up! Can I offer you a cup of camomille?' the dwarf asked a stunned Billa.

'Excuse me, but who are you, master dwarf?' Billa asked timidly and the dwarf laughed merrily.

'I apologise, mistress hobbit. I a Dori, at your service.' Billa gasped. So this was Oris brother.

'I am pleased to mee you, Dori.' Billa said quietly.

'Breakfast?' Dori asked, but Billa shook her head.

'Would you tell me where I can find Th...the king?' Billa asked.

'He is in his study.' Dori informed her. Billa noticed that he prepared breakfast anyway and smiled. Ori had told her that Dori could be like a mother hen sometimes.

Billa walked to the study and heard Thorins voice from the inside. A dwarf in the tunic of a scribe was taking notes and Thorin gave him instructions. She looked at the king with a dreamy expression and felt her self doubts vanish. He was hers. At least for the moment. The scribe walked out through another door on the other side of the study, leading directly to the vast corridors of Erebor. Thorin looked up and his gaze met Billas. A smile graced his handsome features and Billas heart began to race.

'Good morning, my hobbit.' Thorin greeted her, his voice deep and hoarse.

'Good morning, my king.' Billa grinned as his eyes widened. 'I woke up lonely and cold.'

'I had matters to attend and I did not want to wake you.' Thorin apologised and took Billa in his arms.

Billa threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply and possessively. Thorin was taken by surprise, but soon a low growl emerged from his throat.

'You better take a bath before breakfast, or else I will take you on my desk.' Thorin whispered against Billas lips.

'I chose the desk.' Billa whispered back and felt Thorins breath hitch.

Thorin looked down at her and smiled softly. 'My eager hobbit.' he whispered and took a step back, clearing the desk from the pergaments and contracts with one move of his arm. He grabbed Billa by the waist and laid her down on it. 'You wanted this.'

Thorin opened his trousers and Billa bit her lips expectantly. She wrapped her legs around Thorins waist and moaned deeply as he thrust into her and began pumping forcefully. Thorin grabbed her wrists and held them to her sides, while he pumped into her. Billa arched her back in pleasure as he thrusts deep and lifted her hips to meet him. This animalistic way to take her turned her on in a way she had never thought possible. With every thrusts, Thorin grunted and pushed Billa further to completion. His beads slapped onto his broad chest with every move and his hair fell over his shoulders as he took up speed. Soon, Billas vision blurred as she climaxed and she could hear Thorin groaning as he reached his climax shortly after her.

'What magic have you cast on me?' Thorin panted into Billas ear. His arms were shaking slightly and he tried not to crush Billa under his weight. 'You. Are. Mine. Never forget that.'

'Yours.' Billa repeated and smiled dreamily. 'This was wonderful. Have you done that already?'

Thorin quickly pulled out of Billa and looked away and Billa cursed herself. Of course he had done that before. With one of the twenty. She was nothing special.

'Do you really have to leave for Rivendell?' Thorin asked quietly as he pulled up his trousers.

'Yes.' Billa nodded and felt Thorin retreat, physically as well as emotionally. The post coital bliss was gone instantly.

'I think your bath should be about ready.' Thorin told her and Billa flinched. So he wanted to get rid of her. Thorin saw her frown and stepped forward.'What is wrong?'

'Nothing.' Billa clenched her jaw and left before Thorin could ask again.

Billa took a quick bath and found her dress and her undergarment cleaned in her wardrobe. She knew that it was Dori and felt uneasy about the fact that Oris brother had cleaned her clothes. She felt more at ease now that she was dressed appropriately and joined Dori in the kitchen.

'I made you some chamomille tea, my dear.' Dori brought her a cup. 'Do you want to eat anything?'

'No, thank you.' Billa shook her head and jumped as Thorins angry voice sounded from behind her.

'Of course she will have something to eat.' Thorin growled. 'She will have bacon, eggs and some bread with cheese. I will have some eggs and fruit, please.'

Billa felt anger building up inside of her. She hated it when Thorin ordered her around, king or not. But she was a respectable hobbit, she would not yell at him while Dori was around.

'How will you travel to Rivendell?' Thorin asked as they sat down.

'Gandalf, my mothers friend, will send his horse. It is faster than any other horse in Middle Earth.' Billa told him as shortly as possible.

'You could take the dragon.' Thorin proposed and Billa looked at him with big eyes.

'No. Thank you. The horse is fine.' Billa did not even want to imagine how the elves would react when she arrived on the monstrous dragon. They would probably shoot it from the sky and give Thorin a reason to hate them even more.

'The dragon would be faster.' Thorin insisted, but sighed as Billa shook her head. 'Fine, if you insist.'

'Yes, I do.' Billa insited and turned to her breakfast. Dori served Thorin his breakfast and retreated from the kitchen quietly.

'You know...' Billa swallowed down her eggs and bacon. 'You never told me why I am not allowed to touch you.'

As she saw Thorins expression she hated herself for having asked.

'I told you more than I told anyone before.' Thorin stated quietly.

Billa realised then, that he probably had not even told Dwalin about this. Did he tell the old dwarf who seduced him? Billa wanted to know, but she dared not ask.

'Will you think about our arrangement while you are gone?' Thorin asked.

'Yes.'

'Will you miss me?'

'Yes.' Billa was surprised by this question. She realised then that he meant so much more to her than she must mean to him. But then again, she welcomed the bittersweet feeling.

'I will miss you, as well. More than you know.' Thorin admitted and leaned forward to kiss her softly.

#

Billa moved her fingers over the leather of the armchair in which she was sitting, waiting for her interview in the palace of Dale. She thought about Thorin although she should be thinking about her interview. She missed him already. Gandalf had already sent his white horse, it was waiting in front of Billas house. Her bags were packed and she only needed to get this over with. She took a deep breath as the door opened. An ugly young man in a black attire opened the door and asked her in. He was slimy, disgusting and his smile scared Billa.

'My name is Alfrid, it is a pleasure to meet you, mistress Baggins.' he told her and sent shivers down Billas spine. And they were no good shivers.

'Billa Baggins, at your service.' Billa bowed and realised that she had used the dwarvish greeting. Alfrid had heard it as well.

'A dwarvish greeting, who interesting.' he smiled even wider, showing his yellow teeth. 'Anyway, the master needs a scribe. A good one and one who is discreet. We think that you might fit into this employment. The professors in Dale think very highly of you.'

'That honors me.' Billa stated, unsure what to say.

Alfrid continued to ask various questions about her profession as a scribe, which Billa answered professionaly and confidently.

'So. Where do you see yourself in five years?' Alfrid asked and caught Billa unaware.

At Thorins side? As his queen? No.

'I am open to opportunities.' Billa answered and tried to hide her insecurity.

'Perfect.' Alfrid smiled and took Billas hand. Billa tried very hard not to pull back.

'I see no reason why this would not work.' Alfrid told her. 'When will you be available?'

'Next week.' Billa answered and politely retreated to the door.

'Perfect.' Alfrid grinned again. 'I will see you out.'

Billa walked back to her home deep in thoughts. She should be happy. She had her first employment and in the palace of Dale, this was big. Nevertheless, she had a bad feeling about the interview. She told herself that she should worry less and be confident like Thorin and Ori always told her to be.

Speaking of the latter, Ori was home packing for her travel to Laketown. Billa told her that the interview had been successful and Ori beamed.

'That is so great, Billa! I am happy for you!' Ori exclaimed. But she turned severe right afterwards. 'Listen, Billa, I know that you are mad at me for provoking Thorin. But believe me, if he was not the king of Erebor I would have said much more. He is controlling and obssessive. I am obssessive as well, I am a dwarf, but he is way worse. Yesterday, a dwarf made eyes at my Dwalin. Scratched her eyes right out.'

Billa laughed and Ori shrugged her shoulders.

'I am your friend, Billa. If something is wrong, you can tell me. I will try to understand and I will try to help.' Ori assured her.

'Oh Ori, thank you.' Billa almost teared up and took her friend into her arms. 'I have really fallen for him.'

'And he has fallen for you as well.' Ori told her. 'It is obvious! He cannot take his eyes off you. Have you even told him how you felt?'

'No.'

'Billa!' Ori exclaimed. 'You have to tell him. He will never make the first step. He is too afraid to do so.'

Billa had a hard time imagining a scared Thorin. Then she remembered that he had a hard life before he had claimed the throne of Erebor and felt sad.

'Just promise me that you are not leaving for Rivendell because you flee from Thorin.' Ori asked her and looked at her expectantly.

'I am leaving because my mother invited me and I miss her.' Billa stated and tried to believe herself. 'And need to think things over and I need space for that.'

'I see.' Ori nodded. 'I wish that you will find all the answers you need.'

'I will miss you, Ori.'

'I will miss you, too, Billa.'

#

Billa mounted Gandalfs horse and cursed. She had to step onto the stairs leading to her house and almost jump down onto the horses back. THat damn wizard had sent her this huge horse, what was he thinking? Billa held on to the reigns and pressed her thighs together as the horse practically flew out of Dale. She knew that she would hurt tomorrow. But at that speed, she would probably reach Rivendell in two days.

She had writen a letter to Thorin before she left Dale.

Dear Thorin,

this morning was so delightful and it ended so dreadfully. I am unsure about everything, about us and about where this might be going.

Sometimes you scare me. Your life scares me and you scare me. I cannot go running, because I would miss you too much.

I am scared that you might hurt me, physically and emotionally. I am scared that you might push me away after the time written down in the contract is over. I want to be with you. I am so happy that you are trying for more. But I need time to think and I cannot think when you are near me.

I will ride to Rivendell now. I will miss you.

Billa.

#

Billa did indeed arrive in Rivendell two days later. She had only stopped for occasional water breaks and ate when the horse drank. She was exhausted when she rode through the beautiful elven gate, but the beauty of the elven city made her soreness vanish. She had never seen a more beautiful place. Hundreds of small waterfalls flowed down the valley and the elegant elven architecture made Billas eyes widen in interest.

Gandalf and Belladonna were already waiting for her, as well as a tall dark haired elf. Billa winced as she dismounted the noble horse and thanked it. She was sure that the horse nodded at her humbly before it was led away by another elf.

'Billa, dear. I am so happy that you came!' Belladonna hugged her tight.

'Mother.' Billa immediately felt secure in her mothers arms. She looked at the tall elf and the wizard and smiled shyly.

'Billa Baggins, it is nice to meet you.'

'Welcome in Rivendell, Billa Baggins. I am lord Elrond.' the elf introduced himself. 'I am the lord of this city. Please feel at home.'

'Thank you, my lord.' Billa bowed deeply. She liked the elf instantly.

Gandalf stepped forward and smiled at the young hobbit. 'Welcome, Billa Baggins. You have grown to a beautiful and bright hobbit lass. I must say I have not seen that coming. You behaved so much like a lad when you were just a fauntling!'

Billa could not remember having met the wizard and frowned, but apparently he knew her very well. Her mother had always complained that she was too boyish for her taste.

'Gandalf, a pleasure to meet you.' Billa bowed. 'Thank you for your horse. It brought me here in no time.'

Gandalf nodded at her and soon left with Elrond to grant mother and daughter some privacy. Billa quickly wrote messages to Ori, Nori and Thorin, telling them that she had arrived safely. She realised that Nori would open his shop next week and hoped that Thorin would accompany her to the opening, although he did not like Oris brother. Billa hoped so.

#

Two days later, Billa and her mother walked through Rivendell and relished the warm sunlight on their skins. For the first time in ages, Billa felt safe and relaxed.

'So, Billa, tell me about the one responsible for your heartache. I should thank him though, he brought you to me.' Belladonna smirked at Billas guilty expression. 'Is it still complicated?'

Billa sighed and wondered how her mother could still read her like a book. Maybe mothers never ceased in being there for their children evn when they were not always at the same place.

'Thorin...' Billa began and jumped as her mother turned around sharply.

'A dwarf! Now that is interesting...go on...' Billa did not like the expression in her mother´s face. It was as if she knew - something.

'He is handsome and strong, but also extremly complicated and stubborn. He is incredibly wealthy and he...' Billa simply could not say that he was the king of Erebor. 'He has so many mood swings. I never know how to behave when near him.'

'Do you love him?' Belladonna asked and made her daughter flinch. But Billa needed not to think about an answer.

'Yes.' she answered honestly and her mother nodded in agreement.

'Then stay with him. I ran. I ran from your father, because our love was not strong enough. He build this beautiful home for me - for us. He loved me so much. But his love was not great enough to hold me in the Shire. I loved adventure more than him, I know that now. I never regretted it. It sounds horribly egoistic from my part, but I could not stay with him, for I did not love him more than I love my freedom.' Belladonna told her daughter. 'You have to stick to what or whom you love and fight for it to work. But then again, if only one of you fights, it will not be enough. Your father fought for our love, while I could not. He lost this battle, for he was standing alone. I still regret hurting him that much, but sometimes an old home has to be destroyed to find a new one. I found my new home on the road. I am at home in all Middle Earth. I would not have been happy in the Shire. And you will not be happy unless you have tried everything to make this work. I can see how much this Thorin means to you. If you give up after not having tried everything, you will regret this, Billa.'

Billa smiled at her mothers words. Somehow, Belladonna had chosen the right words to calm her daughter and give her new hope. Somehow, all was good.

'Now...shall we have lunch?' Belladonna rubbed her hands. 'I do not know about you, but I need something meaty to eat. If I see one more green salad I swear I will...'

Billa followed her mother and laughed wholeheartly for the first time in a long while. She felt at ease in Rivendell. Far away from Erebor and Thorin. Although...she did miss him. And a tiny part of her wished that he would also be here. Not as a king, but as a guest in Elronds humble home. Maybe he could be the dwarf he was and not the king.

#

Billa and her mother were having dinner as Gandalf rushed onto the balcony, waving a letter in his hand, which was still attached to the claw of a raven. In fact, the wizard was waving with a raven.

As the wizard let go, the black bird landed backwards on the table and comically held his claw up, so that Billa could reach for the letter. Chuckling, Billa took the letter and let the bird catch its breath. She did not read the letter right away, causing Gandalf to huff un annoyance.

'I have not brought you this letter by chance, Billa Baggins.' he told her. 'The bird said that it was urgent...and personal.'

Belladonna looked down at the raven with big eyes. 'Good gracious this is a raven of Erebor. One of the fastest ones, he is marked as royal messenger.'

Billa ignored her and folded up the letter. It was from Thorin.

#

Dear Billa,

I hear that you have arrived safely. Please, do not ask me how I know.

Since you can be more honest to me by letter, I will try to communicate more this way as well. I have thought about your issues. I have thought about them alot. Let me see if I can recapitulate:

You do not like me giving you presents, the book, the pony. Well, I am rich, you will have to accept it. I am the king of Erebor and not a Dale fisherman. You feel cheap when I buy you gifts, which you should not. You are in no way a whore, Billa. And I cannot understand why me presenting you gifts makes you feel that way. You are such a selfconfident and respectable female and the thought of you thinking so lowly of yourself angers me.

I apologise for having frightened you with my lifestyle, but the thing you might not have understood up until now is that you are the one with the power. You, the submissive. Not me. When you say no, then I shall stop whatever I am doing. If you do not want certain things to happen you can either say it or even have them written down in the contract. Remember, you are the one having power over me.

I feel nervous about you travelling through half of Middle Earth to bring some distance between us. You told me that you cannot think when I am around. I feel the same way around you. I cannot think when you are near me. All my reason vanishes by the sight of you. I have tried to stay away from you, but I could not. You made me weak when I should have been strong. You made me weak and I do not even see it as a bad thing.

You said you wanted more. Tell me. Tell me what you want and I will do my best to give it to you. I am already trying, but you need to be honest with me.

You worry that you might be a bad submissive. The only time when you need to be truly submissive is in our playroom. The rules will apply there and only there if you wish. I have noticed that you challenge me whenever we are together. That is new and exciting and I do not want to change anything about that.

I hope that you enjoy your stay in Rivendell with your mother. I hope that you are well and that I will see you soon. I will have dinner with an old friend this evening. I still wished that you were here with me.

Thorin, son of Thrain.

#

Billa took a deep breath as she looked up from the letter and winced as she saw the curious faces of Gandalf and her mother. The expressions on her face while reading must had been quite the sight. But nevertheless, she would not say a thing while they were eating. It was simply not the time. Billa gave the raven a pitiful look, since the bird was still flat on his back and seeming to enjoy the peace and quiet for a moment and then gave him a raisin, which the raven thankfully took. With a wide smile, Billa stood up from the table and walked to the edge of the balcony, ignoring Gandalfs huff.


	20. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Billa talk.....and do more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update! Thank you, fishencake, for beta'ing this story! I really appreciate it!

Billa stood on the balcony above the waterfall of Rivendell until the sun had set and gazed into the horizon. After she had gotten the letter, she had vaguely heard her mother shoo Gandalf away, giving her the privacy she needed. The peace and quiet of Rivendell and the breathtaking view calmed her and suddenly Billa understood what she would do. And more importantly, she knew how she felt.  
She intensely missed Thorin. She missed him and she realised how much she loved him.  
The letter seemed sincere and Billa felt as if a great weight had been lifted off her mind. Nonetheless, one thing had clouded her happiness: the old friend Thorin mentioned he was having dinner with. Billa very much suspected that it could only be the female dwarf from his gruesome past. She, who had caused eminent damage to his soul. But had she really ruined him? She had used his innocence and his lack of experience and had taken what she wanted from him. She had done what Thorin was doing with Billa now. Just that Billa was a grown hobbit and Thorin had not even reached legal age when he was abused. But was there even a difference?  
Yes, there was. Billa knew that Thorin had gotten familiar with his abuser after his trials in the towns of men. Billa felt sick thinking about the dwarf woman taking advantage of Thorin's already tortured mind and training him to give her pleasure in this particular way. Thorin, on the contrary, had given Billa a choice. She knew what she was getting into and she had the choice to leave anytime. Had he had the chance back then? How did this even end between them? And how were they even still friends? How could Thorin still be friends with this evil witch?  
Suddenly, Billa’s whirlwind of gloomy thoughts was put to end by her decision to write a letter back to Thorin.

#  
Dear Thorin,  
Thank you very much for your letter. It made me smile and miss you even more. Your friend...do you have dinner with the old dwarf? Why?  
Billa.  
#

Billa felt that it had to be her. Thorin had only few family and friends. And if he had dinner with Balin or Dwalin, then he would have written so. Something heavy was gnawing on her insides.

Billa went to bed early that evening with a heavy heart and ignored the worried glances from her mother. The next morning, a raven was sitting on Billa's window, with a letter from Thorin.

#  
Billa,  
Yes, I was having dinner with her. I told you that she is just a friendnow; please do not let it go into your head. I look forward to seeing you again.  
Thorin.  
#

Billa felt a wave of jealous rage washing over her. So he had been with her. Her. She was away for a few days and he immediately turned to her. Billa clenched her fists and send the raven away without a letter. She would not reply when she was that angry. She would only say things she would regret. She hated her. She simply hated her. And him for being with her.  
She was in such a bad mood and decided to skip breakfast. Belladonna would be worried again, but Billa needed time to calm down. At second breakfast, she joined her mother in her room.  
'Billa, dear, is everything alright?' Belladonna asked with evident worry in her voice.  
'I am alright.' Billa sighed. 'I am sorry that I behaved that way, I...have alot on my mind.'  
'This Thorin fellow must be quite an intimidating dwarf if he managed to throw you off like this. I have known you all your life, Billa, and never have you been so taken by someone.' Belladonna remarked.  
Billa winced at her mother's words - how right they were.  
'I can see that you love him so much.' Belladonna caressed her daughters cheeks. 'Why are you here, then?'  
'I came here to see you.' Billa told her mother, but Belladonna shook her head.  
'You came here to think. About yourself and him.' Belladonna stated calmly. 'If you love him, surely he loves you as well?'  
'I do not think so.' Billa sighed and felt tears prickle at her eyes.  
'That is it, then?' Belladonna smiled sadly. 'You fear rejection? You fear that your love to him will destroy you?'  
Billa nodded. Until that moment, she had not known herself and Belladonna was right -Billa was afraid.  
'Billa, there is no love without putting somethig at risk. Love can kill you or set you free.' Belladonna was brutally honest. 'You have to talk to him. You have to sort out your problems with him. And you cannot do that while you are here.'  
'I will not leave you anytime soon. But I will write him a letter.' Billa decided.  
Belladonna nodded. 'They have falcons here in Rivendell. They will bring the letter to Erebor in no time. Faster than the ravens I dare say.'  
Belladonna smiled and provided Billa with privacy to write her letter.

#  
Dear Thorin.  
I am displeased with you having dinner with that...lady. I do not think that it is right for you to keep in touch with her as she hurt you in many ways.  
Think of it the other way around. If a male dwarf had done the same with an underaged Dis, would you have tolerated it?  
I am away from Erebor and you immediately turn to her. That hurts me. I fear that you love her. I fear that you will turn back to her, who can give you what you truly want.  
You are angry at me when I meet with Nori. Nori and I have never been more than friends. You and her on the other hand...I cannot bear the thought of the two of you together.  
I see her as a dwarfling molestor and I hope that I will never meet her, for I will say that into her face.  
I will stay in Rivendell a few days longer, for I need some time with my mother. Do not come here. I do not want anybody disturbing my peace at the moment.  
Until we meet again.  
Billa.  
#

Billa stayed in Rivendell for a few more days. She had not heard from Thorin anymore and worried. She worried for him, for his kingdom and for them. She knew not what had happened. Either it was something concerning Erebor or Thorin had something else or somebody else on his mind. Maybe the female dwarf. Billa hated the thought of him and her together.  
Belladonna hugged her daughter goodbye. 'You need to trust him. And you need to trust yourself. Follow your heart, Billa Baggins, then everything will be alright. You need to make yourmistakes and learn from them.'  
Billa embraced her mother tight and smiled at Gandalf and Elrond, who approached the two hobbits just now.  
'You will always be welcome here, mistress Baggins.' Elrond smiled warmly.  
'Thank you, my lord.' Billa bowed.  
'My horse will lead you back to Dale.' Gandalf smirked. 'You can leave him there; he will find his way back on his own. Take care and use the time which is given to you wisely.'  
Billa nodded and let the wizard help her up on the horse.  
'I love you, mother.' Billa whispered down to Belladonna, who was standing beside Gandalf.  
'I love you, too, my precious daughter.' Belladonna smiled and waved as her daughter rode away, faster than the wind and faster than any enemy which could cross her path north.  
Unconditional love bonded Belladonna and Billa. Both hobbit women had tears in their eyes while leaving each other, although they knew that the other would be fine by herself.  
#

As soon as Billa could see the towers of Dale a deep sigh escaped her lips. After spending so much time with her mother she knew what she needed. She needed love, Thorin's love. But Thorin did not even love himself, how could he love her back? He shielded his heart behind the rough and hard facade and the rough intercourse.  
It was nearly dawn as Billa rode through the gates of Dale and up the street to her home. She discovered Gloin waiting in front of her house.  
'Mistress Baggins!' he roared and waved. Great, now everybody knew that she is back. 'May I give you a hand? This beast looks quite...tall.'  
'It is alright, I will manage.' Billa told him, but Gloin insisted.  
'Please, let me help you down. My Gimli always climbs down the horse by simply falling off; I do not want the same thing happening to you.'  
Billa smirked and allowed Gloin to help her down. 'I asked you to call me Billa.' she scolded him. 'Are you more comfortable calling me mistress Baggins?'  
'Yes, mistress Baggins.' Gloin answered immediately and Billa sighed.  
'Alright then.' Billa looked to the side and saw Gloin's pony saddled and ready. 'Will you bring me to him?'  
'Yes, mistress Baggins.' Gloin nodded.  
Billa left her bags inside of her room and, with a last glance into the empty house, she headed out.  
#  
Thorin was waiting for her on his balcony. He looked strained and tired, but his eyes gleamed with delight when he saw Billa. He strode down the balcony and swooped Billa up into his arms, kissing her passionately. Billa had so many things clouding her mind, but all of them vanished as she felt him devour her. Almost all of them.  
'You are back.' Thorin whispered against her lips, his beard tickling with every word.  
'I am back.' Billa whispered. Thorin bowed down to kiss her again, but Billa stopped him determinately. 'We need to talk.'  
Thorin sighed and led her to the armchair, which he had moved to the balcony and was facing the rising sun. 'You want to talk about Elenya.'  
Elenya, so this was her name.  
'I do not want to do it, but this is necessary.' Billa nodded and waited. It took a while for Thorin to speak.  
'She...she gave me what my family could not. She stopped me from falling. Falling into the dark place that was my own mind. After my experiences in the towns of men, my mind was sick, Billa. I became goldsick; it is a sickness of the mind which befalls the male members of my line. In my youth I was strong enough to withstand it, but not for long. Elenya saved me - she broke the curse and focused my mind on...other things. It destroyed her marriage, when her husband found out. It was beneficial for me. We talked about everything on the recent meeting, including you. We go way back and we are friends as well as business partners.'  
'You talked about me?' Billa felt sick again. She did not want him to talk about her with this...Elenya. 'Why would you be talking to her about me? Us?'  
'This is new for me, Billa.' Thorin tried to explain. 'I need guidance. I need to understand who you are.'  
'And you think that you could understand me by talking to her?' Billa was angry. 'I will tell you this: I cannot be someone I am not for long. I do not like the idea of this lifestyle. I do not like feeling aroused when I should not.'  
Thorin nodded and lowered his gaze. 'See it as a sort of therapy. I seek control where I can. I lacked control when I was younger. Now, I have it and I need to control you. Us.'  
'You need control.' Billa tried to understand. 'I do not know whether this scares me or not.'  
'You definetely scared the crap out of me when you told me that you were a virgin.' Thorin grinned as Billa chuckled. 'Have I answered enough questions for now?'  
'For now.' Billa bit her lip and smiled as she felt Thorin lift her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to his room. They took a bath after Thorin had taken Billa, quickly and passionately, and had made her weak in the knees and hoarse from screaming his name. Now, he was washing her hair and moved his fingers through the golden locks as he felt Billa tense.  
'Thorin?' she asked and smiled as he hummed. 'My friend Nori has his shop opening in a few days.'  
Billa winced as she felt his fingers stiffen in her hair.  
'I want to go, will you accompany me? Not as the king, but as the one who is courting me.'  
It took a while until Thorin moved his fingers again and hummed in agreement. 'I will accompany you. We will take my dragon.'  
Billa nodded and sighed in relief.  
'Were you scared of asking me?' Thorin asked and winced as Billa nodded. 'Your whole body relaxed. You are right, I am a posessive dwarf, but I am the one you will be taking, so that is fine with me.’  
Billa smiled and turned halfway around. 'May I wash you?'  
'No.' Thorin kissed her neck and gently pinched her bottom as he lifted her onto his lap, his arousal hard and hot against her back.  
'Will I ever be allowed to touch you?' Billa asked, but took a deep breath as she felt him stroking her. She knew that she would not get an answer this time.  
#  
The next morning, Thorin woke Billa up and chuckled as the hobbit groaned and slapped him away.  
'I want to take you out, Billa.' Thorin whispered. 'Come on, we need to get up before sunrise.'  
Billa moaned in irritation and blinked as she opened her eyes. 'I thought you wanted me.'  
'I always want you. So nice to see that you feel the same.' Thorin stated dryly and grinned.  
Billa only hummed and got dressed. Half asleep, she noticed that Thorin brought her to the top of the mountain. The king was excited like a dwarfling and Billa noticed that he resembled his nephews very much in this moment. She loved him being playful and carefree.  
Thorin‘s good mood made him more talkative. 'Do you know that I broke it off with most of the twenty because they wanted more? I never wanted more before I met you.'  
Billa was awake at once. She stared at Thorin, who looked down at her with a soft expression. For a moment, she did not know what to say. 'I am happy to hear that.'  
'Good.' Thorin grinned and pushed the last door. They were standing on top of Erebor and Thorin lifted Billa onto his arms as they walked over the snow covered ground. Billa needed a while to adjust to the bright light, but she gasped as soon as she saw what Thorin had been planning. They stood in front of an eagle, a real and living eagle!  
Thorin lifted Billa up onto the saddle on the soft and feathery back of the beast and climbed up behind her. He picked up the reigns and wrapped his arms around Billa.  
'Sunrise is wonderful from up here.' he whispered and kissed Billa's hair. 'I want to share this with you. Tell me, is that what you consider as "more"?'  
'Yes.' Billa gasped and held on to Thorin as the eagle shot up into the sky.  
They flew east and Billa could see the sunrays peeking out of the horizon line and brightening the sky up in a soft pink color.   
'"More" will be defined like battle lines. I will sleep with you. I will try for more.'  
Billa leaned back against Thorins strong chest and sighed. 'I was afraid that you would leave if I did not do what you wanted.'  
Billa felt Thorin’s grip around her tighten.  
'I will not leave you. I could not.' Thorin whispered and Billa wished that she could see his face.  
'What changed your mind?' Billa had to ask. Apparently, the time apart had made them both think about their peculiar relationship.  
'You talk in your sleep.' Thorin told her and chuckled as Billa stiffened in his arms.  
'And what exactly did I say that made you change your mind?' she earnestly asked and heard Thorin hum into her hair in agreement. 'What did I say?'  
'I will not tell.' The dwarf smirked into her locks. 'Maybe later.'  
'You are old and probably deaf, are you sure that you heard me correctly?' Billa teased and smiled as she heard Thorin laugh wholeheartedly.  
'I want to hear these words from you when you are conscious. Until then I will wait patiently.' Thorin told her.  
Billa was about to turn around to face him as she felt Thorin's arm tighten around her as the eagle shot down like an arrow, making her shriek in happiness.  
#  
After they had returned, Billa was kneeling naked in the playroom; Thorin had asked her and she had agreed. She remembered their conversation over second breakfast, well - first breakfast for Thorin. He had explained the meaning of a safeword to her. He had apologised for not introducing her to the safeword before, but it had been in the contract, only that both had not discussed it yet.   
Billa wanted to be there, kneeling on the floor. She felt as if she should feel that it was wrong, but it was right for Thorin. She anticipated what was to come. She was aroused and excited. Billa could not forget Thorin‘s longing expression as she had entered the royal chambers today. His touch and his kiss were still burning on her skin.  
Thorin entered the room a while later and Billa lowered her gaze. The king placed a few things onto the chest at the foot of the bed and walked to stand in front of Billa. The hobbit glanced down onto his naked feet and smiled. Thorin playfully wiggled his toes before he grabbed Billa‘s chin and made her look up.  
'Stand up.' he ordered and Billa stood up and met his eyes. His deep blue eyes shone with carnal hunger and passion. A passion for her. 'Do you remember the safe words?'  
'Sapphire and Arkenstone.' Billa nodded. If she was near her boundaries she would say sapphire and if she could not stand more, she would say Arkenstone.  
'You will not be able to see me, nor hear me.' Thorin told her and his icy eyes made Billa shiver in anticipation.  
Billa frowned...how would she not be able to hear him? Would he put plugs in her ears? Thorin walked to a small air shaft and pushed it open.  
'Have I told you about the various shafts for air in this mountain?' Thorin asked and Billa shook her head. 'They are not only practical for the distribution of fresh air, they sometimes carry noise through the mountain as well. This one ends in the halls of the artists. Today the dwarven choire will be singing.'  
Billa heard a soft humming and gazed up to the air shaft. The deep and loud humming was soothing and capturing. Thorin quickly braided Billa‘s hair back into one single braid and laid her down onto the bed right below the shaft.  
'Imagine yourself on the bed, bound and at my mercy.' he whispered and sent violent shivers down Billa‘s spine. He had a flogger in his hand. 'This will not hurt, I promise. It will simply bring your blood closer to the surface and make you more sensitive.'  
Billa nodded and arched her back as Thorin leaned over her. He took her arms and stretched them to the sides to bind them to the bed. As her arms were bound to the bed, Thorin gently pulled her down, so that Billa could not move her arms even if her life depended on it. He also bound her legs and soon, Billa laid on her back and could not move nor hear anything but the humming song. Thorin also pulled a silk mask over Billa‘s eyes. The sensation was more than she could ever imagine.  
The song was beautiful, it was loud, but not painfully so. It had a sad note to it, but also a proud and beautiful one. The deep voices of the dwarves made Billa shiver and she could even feel Thorin humming as he moved up her body. Billa could feel fur on her naked skin, caressing her tummy, her breasts and lingering over her hard nipples. She believed it was Thorin’s fur coat, the one he always wore when he went outside.  
Then the fur was gone and was replaced by the flogger. As Thorin had promised, itdid not hurt. He trailed the flogger over her body, over the same places where he had touched her with the fur. Then he hit her.  
Billa cried out in surprise. It really did not hurt much. Only a tingling sensation followed the first shock. Thorin hit her may times, her thighs, her belly, her breasts and her hips. The first three times, Billa cried out, but then her cries turned to quiet moans. It was deliciously arousing. Also, Thorin had promised her in the contract that none of this would leave any marks. And Billa trusted him. Now she was sure that she trusted him.  
After the last hit with the flogger, Billa felt the bed shift and felt Thorin kneel down between her legs. He covered her body with kisses, soft kisses, wet kisses and nuzzled every part of her body with his long nose. Then his tongue was right there, between Billa‘s legs and she nearly came.  
Thorin pulled back and Billa could feel him chuckle as he released her feet from the cuffs. She pulled her legs towards her and then stretched out to touch Thorin. She was not allowed to touch him with her hands, so she used her feet. Her right foot caressed his abdomen and moved over the hard muscles and over to the sides. Her other foot caressed his thighs until it touched his hard and hot member. Thorin growled and grabbed Billa‘s hips, spreading her legs and lifting her up until only her shoulders were touching the bed. With one hard thrust he slammed into her, making her cry out in pleasure. Billa moaned and pulled on her restraints as Thorin eased out of her and pushed into her again, agonizingly slow. Billa felt trapped in an endless spiral of pleasure. She could not feel her arms and legs, only the sensation flowing through her body from Thorin ravishing her. Billa pleaded and moaned, driving Thorin insane with her pleasure and lust. His thrusts grew harder and faster and it did not take her long until Billa came. After three more hard thrusts, Thorin pumped his seed into Billa and struggled not to collapse on the hobbit bellow him.  
The song had stopped and all Billa could hear was Thorin‘s panting. She sighed as he pulled out of her and released her hands. Billa had to blink as Thorin pulled off the mask and she looked right into his amused eyes.  
'Turn around.' Thorin ordered her and smirked at her tired expression. 'Do not worry, I will only rub your shoulders.'  
Billa smiled into the pillow and sighed as Thorin’s fingers moved over her sore shoulders. She was tired and already drifted to sleep, but one thing was still on her mind.  
'What have I said to you while I was asleep?' she asked and felt Thorin move down to her side.  
'Why do you need to know? What are you afraid of?' Thorin asked and kissed Billa’s shoulders.  
'I am not afraid.' Billa murmured and felt slipping into slumber.  
'Do not make me torture that information out of you.' Thorin’s chuckle was the last thing Billa heard before she surrendered to the warm embrace of sleep.  
#  
Billa awoke startled and alone. In Thorin’s bed.  
For a while she was disoriented, but then she heard melodic sounds of a harp from the living room. Billa wrapped herself in a fur and stepped out of the bedroom. Thorin was sitting in front of the fireplace and played his harp. It was a sad song. As usual.  
'Why are you always playing sad music?' Billa whispered. She had not planned to ask out loud, but Thorin’s head jerked up as the words left her mouth.  
'Am I?' Thorin smiled as Billa moved closer and sat down in front of him.  
'Yes.' she nodded.  
'I was not aware.' he frowned. 'Dwarves are artists and craftsmen. I am the king and I needed to be both. I chose being a smith and I was good at it. The harp...came later.' Thorin put the harp to the side. 'I learned to play after my parents died and I followed my father onto the throne.'  
'Oh.' Billa sighed. Thorin’s life was full of sadness and she wanted to know. She wanted to know and help him through it.  
'Why are you awake?' Thorin asked, scolding mildly.  
'I have slept alot in Rivendell, I am awake now.' Billa explained. 'And now that we both are awake, we could make use of the time given to us.'  
'Is that so?' Thorin smirked and pulled Billa onto his lap.  
'I meant that we could talk.' she chuckled. 'What about the contract?'  
'What about it?' he kissed his way up Billa‘s neck.  
'You were so eager for me to sign it. What about it now? You have not talked about it.' Billa tried not to moan as Thorin licked the shell of her ear.  
'I think that the contract is no longer necessary.' Thorin softly bit into Billa‘s shoulder.  
'Why?' this time, Billa could not hold back moaning.  
'I have agreed to try...more.' Thorin stopped nibbling and looked at Billa. 'There is no reason for a contract now. The rules still stand, especially in the playroom. But we will also try it your way.'  
'Do I still need to obey?' Billa asked.  
'Yes.' Thorin’s wolfish grin provoked her to roll her eyes. 'Did you just roll your eyes at me?'  
'Will you punish me now? We are not in the playroom.' Billa could not help but smile. She knew that Thorin would not do anything without her allowing him.  
'These are still the rules.' The king growled playfully.  
'You will need to catch me first.' Billa moved away from Thorin and bit her lip.  
'Now you are biting your lip.' he stood up like a predator, but Billa was not scared. She liked the game. 'It almost seems as if you do not want me to catch you.'  
'I do not.' Billa answered softly. 'I feel about punishment like you feel about being touched.'  
Thorin’s playfulness changed into shock immediately. He was pale and Billa saw that for the first time he understood how she felt.  
'That is how you feel?' he whispered and looked lost all of a sudden. 'Oh.'  
Billa walked up to him and looked into his sad eyes. She hates this look of defeat on her king. Yes, her king.  
'But last night, in the playroom...and before...do you hate it so much?' Thorin looked down at her with wide eyes.  
'I do not hate it...I...I do it for you, Thorin. You need this.' Billa swallowed. 'I trust you. But if you want to punish me, I am afraid that you will only hurt me.'  
'Oh.' Thorin paled even more. 'Oh, Mahal.'


	21. 21

'But...in the playroom, you...' Thorin looked at Billa like a hurt puppy and nearly broke her heart. But she had to stay strong, for both of them.

'I did it for you, Thorin.' Billa cupped his cheek. 'You need this and you did not hurt me. But when you want to punish me, I am afraid that you will hurt me.'

'I want to hurt you.' Thorin stated softly and reached out for Billa, silently begging her to stay. 'I cannot tell you why.'

'You cannot or you do not want to?' Billa asked. She had turned pale and tried to stay calm.

'I will not. I want you to stay and if I tell you, you will run screaming.' Thorin told Billa and held her gaze. 'I cannot lose you, Billa. And I know that you do not want to lose me. You told me so when you were sleeping.'

Thorin cupped Billa's face in his callous hands and kissed her passionately. Billa could feel fear and desperation in his kiss. He was lost and Billa could soothe him. In that moment she decided that she would give it a try.

'Show me.' Billa asked and locked her gaze with Thorin.

'Show you what?' he whispered hoarsely and frowned.

'I want to know how bad it can get. Punish me.' Billa asked bravely and felt her curiosity win the upper hand over her fear. Damn the Took blood.

'You would try?' Thorin's voice broke and he looked down at the hobbit with a hopeful expression.

'Yes.' Billa nodded and bit her lip. If she allowed him to punish her, maybe he would let her touch him in return.

'Why?' Thorin asked, clearly confused.

'That way, we will both know wether I can do this or not.' Billa made it clear and tried not to shiver. 'And maybe, if I can handle this, you might...'

Thorin's eyes widened as Billa paused, for he understood that she also did this to be allowed to touch him in return. For a moment he looked torn, but then he grabbed Billa's arm and led her to the playroom.

'You really want this?' he asked and watched Billa nod. ‚It will hurt.'

The hobbit was pale, but determined as they entered the room. Thorin led Billa to the chest at the end of the bed and grabbed one of the belts with reluctance.

'Bend over.' Thorin told her and softly pushed Billa down as she did so. 'I will hit you with this belt six times and you will count with me.'

Thorin lifted up Billa's fur and Billa suppressed excited shivers running down her body. She was excited, but for some reason she was not scared. She knew that it would hurt, but she embraced the thought, for she had to know for sure.

'Never run from me again.' Thorin whispered into Billa's ear and this time, she let a shiver snake down her spine. She ran to avoid this and now she did it voluntarily. Billa cried out as the belt hit her for the first time. It hurt and it was everything Billa had feared. She counted along, while the belt cut into herb uttocks, leaving burning red prints behind. Screaming out the number of hits helped to lessen the pain; Billa cursed mentally as she felt tears streaming down her face.

'Six.' Billa sobbed as the belt made contact with her behind for the last time. Without looking at Thorin, Billa stood up on her shaking knees and ran to her adjacent room.

Thorin had given her this room because he knew that she would need some distance to him sooner or later. Billa threw herself on the bed and wrapped the sheet around herself. The silk cooled her sore behind.

Wincing, Billa remembered Thorin's desperate and heartbroken expression as she left the playroom, running, although she had wanted this. She could not give him what he needed and he would not be able to give her what she needed. This would not work, Billa knew now. Her mother's words came to her mind. 'Listen to your heart.'

Silently, the door opened and Billa stiffened. The bed shifted as Thorin laid down beside her and Billa could not hold back a sob as she felt his arms around her.

'Please, do not hate me.' Thorin whispered and kissed her ear. 'Please.'

Billa could not answer and continued to sob into the pillow. They laid there for a long time, until the sun had set, before Thorin spoke again.

'I brought you a salve against the pain.'

That made Billa turn around. She looked into the face of the dwarf she loved and sighed. She moved her hand through his beard and caressed every hair, every part of his lovely beard.

'I am sorry.' Billa whispered. 'But I cannot do this.'

'I am sorry for hurting you.' Thorin whispered back.

'But you need this.' Billa stated sadly. 'And I cannot be what you want me to be. I fear that you will abandon me for I cannot fulfill your desires.'

'You are all that I want.' Thorin insisted and made her frown.

'How?' she asked sadly. 'I am not obedient, I do not want this pain and I will never let you hurt me again. And you need it.'

Billa watched Thorin close his tired eyes and as he opened them again, his expression was blank.

'I should let you go, I am no good for you.' the king of Erebor stated weakly and Billa paled. So this was it.

'I do no want to go.' Billa told him and knew that she was honest this time.

'I do not want you to leave either.' Thorin closed his eyes again, as if he was scared to show emotion. 'I feel more alive ever since I met you.'

'I have fallen in love with you, Thorin.' Billa admitted and watched Thorin's face lose its color.

'No.' Thorin whispered, horrified and looked down at the hobbit in his arms. 'You cannot...this is wrong.'

'Why is it wrong, Thorin?' Billa asked.

'Look what I have done to you.' Thorin was desperate. 'I cannot make you happy, not with what I want to do.'

Billa realised that this would stand between them forever. She had to leave and if she did not leave now, she would never be able to.

'I have to go.' Billa said flatly and stood up and pulled her hand back as Thorin reached out for it.

'No. Do not go.' he begged.

'Why should I stay?' Billa held back a sob. This was harder than she thought. 'I need to get dressed now, please leave.'

Thorin did not move at first, so Billa walked to the bathroom. She took a quick bath and mechanically washed herself. Her mind was numb and she welcomed it. That way, she would not have to feel the pain of her broken heart. She dressed up slowly and walked to the big living room, where Thorin was waiting for her.

'I will send the pony back to you. Maybe Gloin will pick it up.' Billa told him absentmindedly and saw his expression change from blank to horrified.

'The pony is yours, Billa. It was a gift.' Thorin tried to persuade her weakly.

'I do not want anything that reminds me of you.' Billa told him softly and saw him recoil as if she had slapped him.

'Why are you trying to hurt me?' Thorin asked and Billa felt her heart break even harder, although she had not thought it possible.

'I do not want to hurt you. I love you.' she answered and felt the emotions tear her heart in pieces.

'Gloin will take you home.' Thorin looked over Billa's shoulder and as she turned, she saw Gloin standing in the doorstep, waiting for her to walk out.

'I will manage to get home alone.' Billa stated coldly and saw Thorin's brows furrow in annoyance.

'Will you defy me in everything, from now on?' Thorin asked with barely contained anger.

'Why change?' Billa answered dryly and recoiled as Thorin took a step forward.

'I will wait at the gate.' Gloin mumbled and awkwardly retreated to give them enough privacy for their goodbye.

Thorin took another step and Billa stepped away from him again. 'Thorin, please.'

'I do not want you to go.' he told her and his begging tone tore at Billa's already broken heart.

'I cannot give you what you want - what you need. And you cannot give me what I want, either.' Billa told him and continued to walk backwards. 'Goodbye, your majesty.'

Billa opened the heavy doors and slipped out. Before she closed the door, she could hear Thorin's whisper and looked back at him.

'Goodbye, Billa.' his expression was one of utter sadness. Billa quickly turned away before the urge to comfort the dwarf she loved turned to impulse that she would later regret.

Billa avoided making eye contact with Gloin during the whole ride back to Dale. She managed to hide her red and puffy eyes under the hood of her coat, but as she reached the door of her house, she could not hold back a sob. Gloin did not say a word, but he gave her a handkerchief in silent compassion. Billa nodded in gratitude and stepped into her house, closing the door behind her without looking back.

She made it up to her room and started to weep as she saw the toy dragon, laying on her bed. It reminded her of happier times with Thorin.

The pain which she felt now was nothing compared to the pain the belt had caused. She could feel the grief over the loss of her first and only love like a knife to the heart. Her whole body ached and she curled up in bed with the dragon and the handkerchief. And cried herself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I have the feeling that I will need to explain this. Thorin knows now how Billa feels about punishment, but she wanted to try either way. He did give in, in the end, but that turned out badly. They both needed this eye opener and need to set up new...."rules".... stay with me! I am really grateful for your comments! Thank you, fishencake for beta'ing!


	22. 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd sorry, all mistakes are mine.

Billa Baggins lived from one day to the other, ignoring the wrenching pain in her heart. She cried herself to sleep, woke up, ate, drank, worked and cried herself to sleep again. It irritated her how much pain she felt since she seperated from Thorin. King Thorin, Billa reminded herself.  
The hobbit had started her employment as a scribe at the palace of Dale and tried to focus on her work. The other scribes seemed impressed by the small hobbit lass, who worked twice as hard as the others. None of them knew that she worked to forget what she had left behind, or better say whom. Billa worked to become so tired that she could only fall into her cold and empty bed at night and not remember Thorins warm arms around her.  
Billa missed Ori, who was probably enjoying her time in Laketown with Dwalin at her side. When Billa imagined how happy Ori had to be, she cried even harder. in her lovesickness, she barely ate and she had already lost weight.  
Five days after she had left Erebor and had turned her back on Thorin, a raven flew to her window and dropped a message. Billa did not want to read it at first, but her Tookish curiosity kicked in.  
Dear Billa,  
I sincerely hope that you are well.  
If I remember correctly, the opening of master Nori's shop is today, in the evening. You asked me if I would accompany you and I agreed. I would like to know if the offer still stands. It would make me very happy to spend this evening with you.  
Yours,  
Thorin  
Billa bit her lip and frowned. She had broken off the courting with Thorin, why did he contact her now? He probably had a new submissive by now, a submissive who would not defy him in every way. Billa leaned back in her armchair and sighed, taking her time to think about Thorin's proposal. She had spent the last five days getting over the king of Erebor, did she really want to renew her pain by meeting him? But apparently, Billa had a masochist side, so she answered. She could not ignore how much she had missed him. Not the breathtaking intercourse and especially not the punishment, but him.  
Thorin,  
I would appreciate the company. You may pick me up at the palace of Dale after sunset.  
Billa  
Billa watched the raven fly to Erebor and sighed. Was that wise? No, it definetly was not. Getting dressed for work, Billa chose a purple and grey outfit and braided her hair. She looked fine and many of her male collegues, as well as Alfrid, appreciated the sight. As Billa left the palace to meet with Thorin, Alfrid stopped her and tried to chat.  
'Mistress Baggins, you look lovely today!' he purred and Billa felt shvers run down her spine. Alfrid was always nice to her, but nonetheless, she could not ignore the bad feeling in her guts when she met him. 'Do you have plans for the evening? Some of the scribes and I will go out to the Inn and have a few drinks.'  
Billa politely declined and noticed Gloin and Thorin standing at the corner of the street in front of the palace. She turned back to Alfrid and smiled apologectically.  
'I have plans for tonight, I am sorry. Maybe next time.' Billa told him and waved her goodbye. Alfrid shrugged his shoulders, but looked after Billa and frowned as he saw the dwarves.  
Billa did not see his gaze, but she saw Thorin's expression and winced. He looked angry and that was something she could not stand, not today.  
'Master Gloin.' Billa smiled at the red haired dwarf, who nodded courtly. 'Thorin.'  
'Billa.' Thorin jerked as if he wanted to touch her, but he did not. After a moment, he decided to break the awkward silence. 'Shall we?'  
Billa nodded and began to walk down the streets at Thorin's side, while Gloin followed in a respectful distance. After a nervous sidewards glance, Billa noticed that Thorin frowned at her.  
'What?'  
'When did you last eat?' and there it was again. Billa felt annoyance and anger boil up in her.  
'This is none of your business.' Billa sneered and continued walking.  
'I mean it. You should eat! You have lost weight already.' Thorin growled and Billa stopped dead in her tracks and glared at him.  
'No! I mean it! This. is. none. of. your. business. You are no part of my life anymore.' Billa sneered and thanked the Valar that Thorin looked more angry than like a kicked puppy.  
Gloin watched the scene with huge eyes. The hobbit was standing in the middle of the road and pocked into his king's chest with her index finger and glared at him. Thorin crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared back.  
'You have to eat.' he tried again, but Billa turned on her heels and stormed away. 'Billa, wait!'  
'No!' Billa snarled and felt her rage boil over. 'I am done with this. You - will not order me around. You - are not my king, nor my courting partner. You have no right!'  
Billa jumped as Thorin's hand closed around her wrist and she was pulled against him.  
'I am sorry.' Thorin whispered against her temple as he caressed her back. 'But I worry for you, I cannot ignore my feelings.'  
'And I cannot...live like this.' Billa sighed and felt Thorins breath tickle her curls.  
'I know.' Thorin sighed. 'Come, we should make for the shop opening, it is still a long way to go.'  
Billa sighed and continued walking, noticing that Thorin had not let go of her hand. She pulled her hand back and winced as she saw Thorin finally looking like a kicked puppy. They walked to the shop in silence and Billa's temper cooled down. The shop was all Nori had ever wanted. It was a big building made of bricks and a warm light glowed from the inside. The shop was located on the first as well as the second floor and Nori seemed to live under the roof, with a view directly on Erebor.  
Billa was happy for her friend, since this shop seemed to be everything he had wanted. As they entered, Billa could not suppress a chuckle. The shop was typical Nori, it had a bar and some tables to sit on the first floor and a big room to sell his goods on the secong floor. There was a galery in the middle of the rooms, from where people could look down to the bar from the second floor. Thorin's guards and Gloin tried to split up nonchalantly and Thorin and Billa walked up to the second floor, where they found Nori. Nori was surrounded by dwarves and was talking merrily as his gaze landed on Billa. He ignored Thorin as he walked over to his friend and hugged her tightly.  
'Billa, you made it!' Nori grinned down at his friend as he released her, but then frowned as he placed his hands on her shoulders. 'Goodness me, did you lose weight?'  
Billa sighed and heard Thorin approach from behind, his eyebrows cocked at Noris last remark.  
'Congratulations to your shop, master Nori. It looks splendid.' Thorin said politely, but Nori only frowned distrustingly.  
'Thank you, your majesty.' Nori almost snarled and Thorin smiled at the open hostility, while Billa rolled her eyes.  
A female dwarf interrupted the icy conversation and told Nori that some rich merchants were interested in his goods. With an apologising nod, Nori turned away, but squeezed Billa's hand. 'Please, fell welcome to take a look around. Ale and mead are downstairs and maybe you will find something interesting up here.'  
Nori blinked at Billa, while the female dwarf looked her up and down and frowned. Billa had no time to wonder about that look, for she felt Thorin stiffen beside her. He was looking at the wall on the opposite of the room and as Billa followed his gaze, she chocked on her own breath. There were three portraits hanging on the wall, all of them showing her. On one she was smiling happily and carefree, her eyes shining. On the second she was reading peacefully, on the armchair in her living room. On the third she was baking, flour covering her cheeks.  
Billa gaped at the portraits and slowly walked closer.  
'Did you know about these?' Thorin asked her quietly, but Billa could hear his supressed anger. Damn the possessivness of the dwarf. As Billa shook her head, Thorin turned around and disappeared in the crowd, only to come back a few moments later.  
'Where did you go?' Billa asked and saw Thorin smile smugly. 'Oh, for Yavanna's sake, you bought one of these, did you not?'  
'One of them?' now Thorin was grinning. 'I bought all three. I do not want someone buying these and looking at you all day.'  
'No, now you will have these and look at them all day.' Billa stated, not able to hide her annoyance. 'How is that better?'  
'They are beautiful, Billa. You are beautiful. I wished that you would look as peaceful and happy when you were with me.' Thorin remarked sadly.  
'I would have, maybe...' Billa stated equally sad and saw Thorin's eyes lighten up in hope. 'If you had intimidated me less.'  
'Maybe I would not have if you had told me how you felt instead of keeping me in the dark.' Thorin told her angrily, but Billa would have none of that.  
'You wanted a submissive, Thorin. A compliant, amenable, passive, patient and subdued submissive. How does that fit with me telling you how I feel?' Billa snarled. 'You like my smart mouth, yet you punish me when I speak my mind. How am I supposed to deal with this?'  
Thorin paused at her words and frowned, as if he had not ever thought of that.  
'That is a valid point.' Thorin ran his hand over his beard. 'Come now, we should go and eat something.'  
'We have just arrived!' Billa exclaimed and frowned at Thorin.  
'You have seen the shop and spoke to the dwarf...' Thorin growled, but Billa interrupted him.  
'His name is Nori.' she growled back and felt proud of her attitude. She could act like a dwarf if she wanted to.  
'Nori, who tried to kiss and take advantage of you when yo were drunk and sick.' Thorin sneered and cast a furious look over to where Nori was standing with his back to them.  
'He never hit me.' Billa managed to keep her voice down, despite her anger.  
Thorin's face lost it's color and he took a step back, his expression one of regret and shame. 'That was a low blow.' he whispered sadly.  
'Yes, it is.' Billa was sick of them fighting. 'Excuse me, but I came here because of Nori and will speak to my friend now.'  
Billa left Thorin and walked up to Nori, who was finished talking to the merchants. He smiled sheepishly as Billa pointed at the portraits of her.  
'Sorry about that, but do you like' em?' Nori grinned as Billa nodded. 'Ori painted them for me. I...I thought that I should give them away, now that I know that you do not...feel the same way I do.'  
Billa blushed and looked down at her feet. 'Nori...I...'  
'No, you do not need to say something.' Nori waved his hand. 'I am fine. I just hope that he...can make you happy.'  
Billa followed Nori's gaze and looked back to Thorin, who seemed lost in the crowd. Some women made eyes at him, but he ignored them and only glanced at Billa once in a while. Billa felt her heart soften and heard Nori snort.  
'Look at him. Did I look like a lovesick puppy, too?' Nori rolled his eyes and Billa had to smile. 'You love each other, I hate that. No wait...I hate that you love him. It is good to know that he loves you.'  
Billa smiled at her friend, she found his honesty was refreshing. 'I missed this, our talks.' Billa missed Ori, she missed her friends and somebody with whom she cold talk normaly, about completely banal things. 'Have you heard of Ori, by the way?'  
'Ori hates Laketown. She is complaining about everything. About the fish, the smell, the people...but she is happy that Dwalin is with her.' Nori shrugged his shoulders, but Billa knew that he was also happy that Dwalin was with his little sister.  
'Nori, someone bought all three portraits of mistress Baggins, here.' the female dwarf had returned and looked at Nori with a wide grin. 'All three! For way more than they are worth - no offense, dear.'  
Billa chuckled at the dwarf, she could not be cross with her for the remark and she knew that Nori would know who had bought them. Nori nodded and walked over to Thorin.  
'Your majesty, I feel honored that the paintings please you so.' Nori tried very hard not to snarl. 'I wonder, though...why buy the paintings when you can look at the original every day?'  
Thorin growled, for Nori had hit a sore point. He wanted these paintings, for he wanted to see Billa like she really was - carefree and happy.  
'I appreciate your sisters work, master Nori.' Thorin answered instead. 'Although I still have not seen my portrait.'  
'Aye, the portrait.' Nori grinned sheepishly. 'She made some alterations, but it should be ready when she comes back from laketown.'  
Thorin nodded politely and looked down at Billa, which amused Nori.  
'The bar downstairs sells ale and mead, maybe you would like to sit down for a moment? I will make sure that you get the best table of the house!'  
The best table of the house turned out to be a small table in the corner of the shop and this time, Thorin bowed his head gratefully.  
'Alright, since we seem to have some privacy here and you insist on staying...' Thorin turned towards Billa, who took a deep gulp of mead to calm her nerves. 'I apologise; I behaved stupidly. But I do have one question - why did you not use the safeword the last time we...were together?'  
The safeword? Billa sighed, she had forgotten all about the safeword.  
'I forgot.' she admitted, but felt her blood boil in annoyance as she saw Thorin frown in disbelief. 'Oh, I am sorry, am I supposed to remember that I need to use a word to keep you from hurting me? And I needed to know how much I could take. I took all six hits. And no more - ever.'  
'You said that you would never leave.' Thorin told her sadly. 'But you did; you left.'  
'When did I say that I would never leave you?' Billa asked, but already knew the answer.  
'In your sleep.' Thorin said and smiled fondly at the memory. 'And you said that you loved me.'  
Billa frowned, for the last time she had said that he had been horrified. But apparently he had had time to think during the last days.  
'Do you still love me?' Thorin asked and sported that ridiculous puppy look again, which made Billa smile.  
'Yes.'  
'Good.' Thorin sat back and sighed. 'Now tell me - do yo want normal courting, without any kinky intercourse?'  
'I like the kinky intercourse.' Billa admitted and saw Thorin smirk faintly.  
'Then what do you not like?' Thorin frowned and leaned forward again, bracing himself on the table.  
'The threat of punishment and the punishment itself.' Billa answered immediately,she did not have go think about it. 'Your joy of my pain frightens me.'  
'Punishment is in the rules.' Thorin protested lightly, but Billa cut him short.  
'I do not want rules.' she stated determinately.  
'No rules?' for a moment Thorin was lost, but he regained control quickly and nodded. 'Alright - no punishment - none, no rules and only vanilla intercourse. Until you trust me again.'  
'But you need this.' Billa stated weakly and this time Thorin interrupted.  
'I need you more.'  
#  
Thorin and Billa talked for a long time. Many guests came and went, but the corner of the bar stayed private, thanks to Nori, Gloin and Thorin's guards.  
'I want to touch you, I need to show you how much I love you. And you need to control your mood swings.' Billa shook her head. 'You intimidate me and I can never be myself around you, because I fear that I might cross some line of yours.'  
'I cannot let you touch me.' Thorin insisted, but this time Billa did no let go.  
'I wish I could understand why.' she whispered and moved closer towards Thorin.  
'In the town of men...I worked as a blacksmith to earn some money for my travels.' Thorin took a deep breath before he continued. 'One of my customers did not want to pay a filthy dwarf for his work. He showed up with some of his friends and...you saw the scars...'  
Thorin stared down at his hands in his lap and Billa winced at the tone of his voice, it was broken and ashamed. Gently, she took his hand and kissed his knuckles. She would wait until she was able to trust him again and wait for him to be able to trust her.  
#  
Days later, Billa walked home from the palace and ran into a dwarf lady in front of the palace. The dwarf looked at her with big sad eyes and made Billa's blood freeze.  
'Are you Billa Baggins?' she asked, her voice hoarse and hallow.  
'Yes.' Billa frowned. 'And who are you? May I help you?'  
'I only wanted to look at you.' the dwarf stated monotonously. 'What do you have that I do not?'  
And with these words, she was gone and Billa felt cold shivers run down her spine. The dwarf had looked like her; big green eyes, blond hair and soft features. But who was she?


	23. 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd. Fluff...and new problems. Cause life is just that way.

The memory of the dwarven woman slipped Billa's mind as she met with Alfrid and some of her fellow scribes in an Inn after work. Being the smallest of the men and women, Billa scrambled up onto a stool and started a conversation with a young woman. Her name was Dona and she was a scribe in her second year. Billa managed to divert all personal questions while she sipped her ale and concentrated on Dona. She jumped as Alfrid interrupted their friendly chat.  
'So. Your first week as a scribe is done! How are you feeling as one of us?' Alfrid was no scribe, many called him the royal lickspittel, but he saw himself as the head of the royal advisor most of the time. Sadly, king Bard did nothing to oppose that demeanor.  
'It was a pleasure working for he royal household.' Billa answered politely and cursed the fact that she could not recoil from Alfrid as long as she was sitting on that stool.   
'You are a clever one, Billa. You will make it far, I am sure of it.' Alfrid's grin frightened Billa, but soon, she saw Alfrid's expression turn blank, he even stepped back. Billa knew that Thorin was standing behind her without turning her head and therefore did not jump as his massive arm wrapped around her waist.  
Masking a casual display of affection as a claim, Thorin kissed Billa's forehead and turned his icy look on Alfrid.   
'Alfrid, this is....king Thorin.' Billa felt stupid introducing the king to the man that way, but apparently, Thorin did not mind. 'Thorin.....this is Alfrid.'  
'I am the supervisor of the royal scribes.' Alfrid announced arrogantly. 'What business does the king of Erebor have in our little Inn?'  
'I am here to see my courting partner.' Thorin stated coldly and took his time to smile down at Billa warmly. For once, Billa was happy that Thorin openly staked his claim. For some reaon, he feared Alfrid and was grateful for Thorin's strong arm around her.  
'I was under the impression that Billa was not courting anyone.' Alfrid sneered and Billa winced as she saw Thorin frown darkly.   
'As you can surely understand, our courtship is a very delicate matter regarding my position.' Thorin managed to saty polite, but his glare told Billa otherwise. 'Come on, we have to go.'  
'Please, do stay for an ale, your majesty.' Alfrid was back to his lickspittely self again.   
'Maybe another time.' Thorin nodded to the rest of the group and helped Billa down the stool.  
'See you after the weekend!' Billa smiled at her collegues, who seemed amused by the way the king had ignored Alfrid's invitation. With Thorins arm still around her, Billa left the Inn and felt strangely safe. 'So? We have plans?'  
'Yes, we do. We will do anything you want.' Thorin smiled and gently kissed her hand.   
'Anything?' Billa blushed and bit her lip.  
'Anything.' If Thorin saw her biting her lip, he decided to not say anything. 'But there is one thing I want to do.'  
Bracing herself for a kinky idea of how to spend the weekend, Billa looked up at Thorin and saw him smile genuinely.   
'I want to braid your hair.'  
#  
Thorin and Billa walked down the empty streets of Dale, as Thorin decided to renew the topic of Billas work again.  
‚This slimeball wants into your pants.’ he remarked and looked down at Billa.  
‚Alfrid?’ Billa shook her head. ‚He is not....I am with you, Thorin. Alfrid can try whatever he wants, that will not change.’   
‚I know.’ Thorin answered softly and gently queezed her hand. ‚But that is not what I am worried about. He may take what is not his by force. Or at least try. One move and I will banish him from Dale.’  
Thorin had growled the last part and Billa knew that he would see it done.   
‚But you are not the king of Dale, Thorin. Bard is.’ Billa reminded him, but Thorin shook his head.   
‚If he wants our kingdoms to be allies, he should watch his advisor’s steps.’ Thorin was furious, but he tried not to scare Billa. Alfrid’s eyes had been on her the whole evening and Thorin would have none of that.   
‚You should not endanger the political relations to Dale over me.’ Billa sighed. ‚I am but a hobbit.’  
‚You are my hobbit.’ Thorin stopped in front of Billa’s house and pulled her into a soft kiss. ‚May I come in with you?’   
Billa needed a moment to think about it. She had missed Thorin and she wanted him – badly – but she was not sure if she was ready for the next step already. They had been rushing everything up until now and she knew how that would end.   
‚We do not need to....do anything.’ Thorin stated almost sheepishly and Billa had to smirk.   
Billa took his hand and walked to her door, only barely noticing that Thorin gestured to his guard to leave. She had seen none of his guards, but she knew that Gloin was always keeping an eye on his king. She blinked into the dark of the streets as she closed the door behind them.  
#  
‚You have nothing to eat in this house!’ Thorin exclaimed after a while. Billa looked at him in shock, but not because he was starting a fight over food again, but because his tone was more shocked than angry. Sometimes she did not understand him.  
‚I was not hungry and over the last days I ate at work.’ Billa said and waited for the burst, but it did not come.   
‚You were not hungry.’ Thorin looked at her with a sad expression. ‚You were the one who left me.’  
‚That did not make it less painful.’ Billa muttered and saw Thorin’s expression soften. ‚We could get something in the night market.’  
‚Night market? There are such things as night markets?’ Thorin sounded honestly surprised.   
‚Where are the people supposed to get their food when they are working all day?’ Billa asked him, amused about the fact that the king – of course – never had to think about such things.   
‚Fine. Night market.’ Thorin determinately took Billa’s hand and rushed to the door. ‚Let’s go.’  
Billa smiled all the way to the market and back, watching Thorin struggle with the life of a normal citizen. He eyed the merchants and the food testingly before he bought something and he made sure that Billa had enough food for the days, if not the week. After the third stand, Thorin had to let go of Billa’s hand to carry all the food. Billa wanted to help him, but Thorin only snorted and started walking back to the house.   
‚I will manage. You just....open the door for me, please.’ Thorin muttered, careful not to majestically stumble over something, for he could not see the street in front of his feet.   
‚Alright.’ Billa smiled as she watched Thorin carry their food back to her home and quickly opened the door before the stubborn dwarf could just walk right through it.’Thank you for all of this food. What do you want to eat this evening?’  
‚I....’ Thorin looked down at the food and looked lost. ‚What would be made the fastest?’  
‚Are you hungry?’ Billa smirked, but Thorin expression made her feel this familiar tugging in her stomach.   
‚Very.’ Thorin whispered and Billa knew that he was not only talking about the food.   
‚You could chop the vegetables.’ Billa muttered and turned away before she could get the idea of giving in.   
Thorin slowly grabbed the knife and looked down at the vegetables with a frown. Billa took a sideglance at him and grinned faintly.   
‚Have you ever choped vegetables? Or even cooked?’ she asked although she knew the answer.  
‚No.’ Thorin sounded lightly annoyed and embarassed and Billa’s smile grew wide.   
‚Of course not.’ she remarked and took Thorin’s bigger hands in hers. Softly, she led his hands and began to chop the vegetables. Soon, Thorin was carefully chopping one pepper after the other and continued with something green, that he could not even name. As he looked up, he realised that Billa was looking at him with crossed arms and a smile.  
‚What?’ he asked more grumpily than he had planed.   
‚It is nice to see you doing.....normal things.’ Billa said and smirked. ‚Are you finished? This will turn out to be a midnight snack instead of dinner.’  
‚Very funny.’ Thorin grumbled, but seeing Billa smile like that warmed his heart. If he had to be clumsy and – Mahal beware – adorable to win back Billa’s heart, then he would do his best.  
Thorin watched as Billa began to cook and walked into the living room after she had shooed him out of her kitchen, because his gaze had almost made her burn the food. Walking around in the living room, Thorin spotted a painting which was covered with a piece of linen. Curiously, he pulled off the linen and looked down at the painting – a gasped.   
It was the perfect mixture of himself and Dwalin. Suddenly, Thorin understood why his portrait took so long. Of course, he had noticed that Dwalin’s and Ori’s relationship had stared during the time when she had made his portrait. But he had not realised that Ori had been head over heals and had ruined the portrait over this. But then again, Thorin loved the painting. It showed the best traits of himself and Dwalin.   
‚Hmmmm, if Dwalin and I had a dwarfling, this dwarf would break every heart in Erebor. And Dale. Of whole Middle Earth.’ Thorin muttered as he walked back into the kitchen.   
‚You saw it?’ Billa had frozen with the big wooden spoon in her hand and looked at him with wide eyes.   
‚I saw it.’ Thorin could not hold back a grin. ‚I love it.’  
Billa took a while to realise that Thorin was not angry about the portrait and turned to her food again.   
‚You do realise that you and Dwalin will never have a dwarfling.’ she remarked and took a look over her shoulder.   
‚Why?’ Thorin grinned playfully.  
‚You are both males.’ Billa chuckled. ‚Not even in Middle Earth are two males able to produce a child.’  
‚It would be worth a try.’ Thorin chuckled at Billa’s shocked expression and walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her as he reached her. ‚But our dwarfling would be even cuter.’  
Thorin jerked back as Billa let the spoon fall into the pan and a drop of hot oil landed on Thorin’s nose. Billa turned in his arms and looked up at him with huge eyes.   
‚We have just started courting again.’ her tone was monotonous. ‚And you are talking about dwarflings?’  
‚I have never courted anyone before. Neither have I thrown the rules out of the window for anyone.’ Thorin frowned down at her. ‚I thought that made my intentions clear?’  
Billa swallowed and looked down at her feet. The thought of a possible future with Thorin had not crossed her mind after their last encounter. That had changed now.  
‚We should eat.’ this time, Billa used the chance for distraction. Reluctantly, she freed herself of Thorin’s arms and stepped back.   
They ate in silence and Thorin was surprised about how good the quick dinner was tasting. It did not take the best of the best for a dinner to be a success.   
‚Do not ever leave me again. Please.’ Thorin whispered as Billa stood up to clear the table.   
‚Do not patronise me. Then I will think about it.’ Billa needed all her strength of will to utter these words. She did not want to lose Thorin again, but she also could not go on like they had before.   
‚I am working on it.’ Thorin sighed and took his plate. ‚I have never been as miserable as after you had left. I would do anything to prevent this. Can I stay the night?’  
‚I was hoping that you would.’ Billa smiled as Thorin’s expression grew hopeful and happy.   
After they had cleaned up together, Billa took Thorin’s hand and led him to her bedroom. Thorin grinned as he saw the toy dragon on Billa’s bed.   
‚Lucky bastard.’ he murmured and watched Billa undress. ‚You are torturing me, mistress Baggins.’  
‚Is that so?’ Billa quickly pulled her nightgown over her body and crawled under the sheets.   
‚Yes.’ Thorin grinned as he started to undress himself, but unlike Billa he had no clothes to put on for bed. So he joined her naked. Her chuckle was the last thing he heard as he felt asleep.  
#  
Billa dreamt badly that night. She dreamt of the dwarf woman who had waited for her in Dale. Just that in her dreams, the dwarf looked like her.   
‚What do you have what I have not?’ the dwarf asked her in a whining tone and grimaced as a shriek cut through the air.  
Billa woke up with a cry and needed a moment to realise that she was in her bed in Dale. Thorin had jerked awake at her cry and wrapped his comforting arms around her.   
‚Shhh, Billa, everything is alright. You had a bad dream.’ he whispered against her ear and nuzzled her hair.   
‚The dwarf....’ Billa was still captured in her dream. ‚She looked like me.’  
‚Which dwarf? What are you talking about?’ Thorin sat up and looked at her in worry. His expression told Billa that he knew something.   
‚Yesterday, no the day before, a dwarf lady waited for me outside of the palace of Dale. She asked me what I have that she does not and then disappeared.’ Billa frowned. ‚You know who she is?’  
‚Yes.’ Thorin walked to Billa’s window and opened it. ‚Gloin!’  
Billa jumped as Thorin yelled into the night. She could hear Gloin below her window, but she could not understand their conversation.  
‚Thorin! You are waking up my neighbours!’ Billa walked beside him, but Thorin pushed her away of the window and quickly closed it.   
‚This dwarf....’ Thorin led Billa to the bed and sat down with her. ‚You have to tell me everything. Where did she go? Did she say anything more?’  
‚No.’ Billa shook her head. ‚Who is she, Thorin?’  
‚She was one of my submissives.’ Thorin admitted and carefully watched Billa’s reaction. ‚Lora.’   
‚One of the twenty.’ Billa swallowed. All her doubts and fears came back at once. What if he still felt attached to her? What if he looked for what Billa could not give him in Lora? ‚What does she want?’  
‚Me.’ Thorin answered and made Billa wince. ‚She wants me.’  
‚Why?’ Billa had to ask. ‚Why now?’  
‚I do not know.’ Thorin shook his head. ‚She has followed me around Erebor a few weeks ago, but I never thought that she would go after you. My guards had watched her every step, they have seemed to have lost her a few days ago.’  
‚She wants you back. She wants what you had – together.’ Billa remarked and felt her heart sink.  
‚Maybe. But that is not what I want.’ Thorin stated quietly and lifted Billa’s chin with his fingers. ‚I want you.’  
‚Why did you end things with her?’ Billa had to ask.  
‚She wanted more.’ Thorin told Billa and held her gaze. ‚I ended things with her because she wanted more. After we ended our relationship, she married. I do not know why she came back. Last week, she.....came into my chambers and confronted Dori. She attempted to kill herself, but Oin came in time.’  
‚She tried to catch your attention with a suicide attempt?’ Billa was shocked about the desperate determination of the dwarf woman. ‚Where were you?’  
‚I was in council and was informed by Dori afterwards.’ Thorin answered. ‚I did not even see her.’  
Billa nodded and tried to calm down. Thorin was with her now, he was here and he was her’s. There was nothing to worry about – nonsense Baggins! Billa scolded herself. She had every reason to be worried, not only for Thorin, but for herself and them together.   
‚Why did you not tell me that before?’ Thorin asked softly as he caressed her locks.   
‚I forgot.’ Billa admitted. But one thing was sure as death, she would not forget to inform Thorin of his former submissive if she would meet her again.  
‚You forgot.’ Thorin sighed, but he knew that Billa had much on her mind lately. She had alot of worries and most of them because of him. Taking her into his arms again, he laid back onto the mattress and held her close. ‚Forget about her. At least for tonight. Tonight, it is just us.’  
And against all odds, Billa was able to forget in Thorin’s arms. For the night.  
#  
Billa woke up in Thorin’s arms, feeling warm and safe. Thorin was still asleep and Billa took the chance to move her fingers over his scarred chest and then dug into his chesthair. She only wished that she could do this while he was awake and quickly pulled back her hand as Thorin stirred.   
‚Good morning.’ Billa greeted him quietly and waited till Thorin was fully awake.   
The king of Erebor needed a while to realise that he was in a small house in Dale, in Billa’s bed.  
‚It is a good morning.’ Thorin smiled as he turned to kiss Billa’s nose.   
They laid in the warm and cozy bed until Billa noticed that Thorin twitched nervously.  
‚What is it?’ she asked and winced as Thorin frowned.   
‚I have to return to Erebor. There is a gala this evening.’ Thorin sighed, but then he faced Billa and gazed at her dreamingly. ‚Will you accompany me?’  
‚You want me to...’ Billa sat up and looked down at Thorin in surprise. ‚I do not know....’  
‚You do not need to accompany me if you do not want to.’ Thorin tried to bare a neutral expression, but Billa heard the traiterous shiver in his voice. And she saw the puppy eyes – darn puppy eyes.  
‚I would like to accompany you.....’ Billa had to smile as Thorin started to grin. ‚....but – I have nothing to wear.’  
‚That is not a problem.’ Thorin swung out of bed. ‚In fact, I have something ready for you.’  
Billa frowned at Thorin and remembered the specific part in their contract, apparently he had not gotten rid of the clothes, yet. Thorin, at least, had the decency to look sheepish.  
‚What is this gala about?’ Billa asked while Thorin got dressed.   
‚It’s about raising awareness and gold for the people who lost their homes to the dragon all these years ago. There are still people suffering, some have only lost their home, others lost their family. There are so many orphans. Once a year, Bard and I hold this foundraising gala.’  
‚That is wonderful.’ Billa smiled at the gesture. Although Thorin could be cold sometimes, it was also like him to think of others, who had been less fortunate than him in life.   
They quickly had breakfast and then rode to Erebor, together with Gloin and the rest of the guards. Billa had not packed anything, since she knew that Thorin had everything ready for her in her rooms, she only hoped that the clothes were not too dwarflike. She was still a hobbit and she liked to show it.   
‚Would you agree in having a special dwarven makeover, today?’ Thorin asked and looked at Billa with an insecure expression. ‚In Erebor there is an place where females can get pampered all day. They groom hair, give massages and do offer other treatments.’  
‚Do I need a makeover?’ Billa asked and looked at Thorin timidly. She knew it, he did not like her the way she was.  
‚No!’ Thorin exclaimed loudly and bit his tongue as he saw Billa jump. ‚No, this is not what I wanted to say. This....It s a place to get pampered and to enjoy some beauty treatment – not that you need it, I just thought that, since there is the gala this evening....I will just shut up.’  
Thorin pressed his lips together had slumped down on his chair in the kitchen and made Bila laugh.  
‚I will go to that place, you insufferable oaf.’  
#  
In Erebor, Thorin took Billa’s hand and led her to a wing where she had never been before. It was one of the shop wings, with beauty shops, hair grooming shops and shops for beads and jewelry. Billa had never seen so many female dwarves in one place, apparently, this was the place where they all gathered. Thorin marched to the biggest shop at the end of the wing and stepped through the door. They were immediately greeted by a small blonde dwarf with delicate braids and a wonderful long beard. Billa needed a moment to get used to the sight and nearly overheard Thorin speaking with a nervous edge to his voice.  
‚Yes, the usual, Gritta.’  
The usual? Billa realised that this had to be the shop where Thorin brought all his submissives to get a beauty treatment. As she looked at Thorin he did look nervous and tried to avoid her gaze. He did gently squeeze her hand as he led her to the middle of the shop.   
‚Mistress Baggins will tell you what she wants.’ Thorin told Gritta and finally looked down at Billa with a loving expression.   
‚Maybe a little grooming of your lovely feet hair?’ he whispered into her ear and made her blush.   
Billa was almost about to chuckle, but then she saw Thorin’s expression change to one of shock. She followed his gaze and saw a tall dwarf lady emerge from the back of the shop. That lady was gorgeous – long blonde braids flowed down her back in thick waves, she had a perfect dwarven body with the right curves at the right places and a beautiful face with high cheekbones, well groomed side burns and dark eyes. As she saw Thorin, she smiled warmly and full of affection.   
Thorin excused himself and quickly walked towards her, leaving Billa with Gritta, who looked at her expectantly. But Billa had only eyes for Thorin and that dwarf. She watched as the dwarf lady greeted Thorin by softly pressing her forehead against his and touching his upper arms. They seemed to know each other well and Billa felt an ugly feeling of jealousy creep up her stomach. The dwarf lady turned towards Billa and also smiled at her, while Thorin talked to her animately. She held up her hands and shook her head, which made Thorin smile warmly.  
Then it hit Billa – this dwarf lady, the older, stunning and beautiful dwarf lady, was Elenya.


	24. 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd, sorry.   
> Billa is angry and jealous, but Thorin makes up for it ^^

Billa stared at the dwarf lady with a stony expression. She watched how Thorin and her talked rapidly, Thorin faintly pointing at Billa and Elenya nodding and touching his lower arms. Billa clenched her hands to fists as she saw Elenya touch Thorin, her Thorin. They were more than close, it was obvious. As Elenya frowned in worry and bit her lip, Billa was close to bursting. She was about to turn on her heels and leave as Thorin came back. Elenya had retreated to one of the smaller rooms at the back of the shop and Billa could not see her anymore, nevertheless, she was fuming about this encounter.  
‚Are you alright?’ Thorins voice was thick with worry.  
‚You brought me here, to this....place, where you also brought all your other....submissives.’ Billa put all her disgust into the word submissive and glared at Thorin, who had the decency to look at his boots. ‚And you bring me to the same place, where SHE is?’  
‚She is never here, I had not planned for us to run into her today.’ Thorin tried to defend his actions, but Billa had enough.  
‚This is a mess, Thorin. You are a mess – you brought all these dwarves to this place...did they know who she is?’ Billa pointed to the room where Elenya had disappeared into.   
‚No, only you know.’ Thorin mumbled.   
‚And did you not want to introduce us?’ Billa sneered, but she did not wait for an answer. Curls flying, she turned around and left the shop.  
Thorin needed a while to catch up with her and glanced at her in worry. ‚Where are you going?’  
‚I am leaving this accursed place.’ Billa did not remember when she had last been this angry. She needed a moment to calm down, but she could not. ‚She is very beautiful.’  
‚Yes, she is.’ Thorin blinked.  
‚She is not bound to anyone, why are you not with her?’ Billa asked. Elenya was a perfect match for Thorin, not her.  
‚It is over between us, I have told you so.’ Thorin frowned, but was cut short by Gloin, who appeared out of nowhere, quietly talking to his king.   
Billa watched Thorin’s expression turn to worry and caught a few quiet words. They were talking about Lora, apparently something had happened. After a short moment, Thorin nodded and Gloin left them again, quickly walking towards the gate.   
‚What happened?’ Billa asked and snatched her hand away as Thorin wanted to grab it.   
‚Lora’s husband died in a mining accidents a moon ago.’ Thorin grinded his teeth. ‚In her grief she returns to her old patterns. I do not know wether she is after me or you, but we should leave for the royal wing. I doubled the guards and maybe I could let one of Elenya’s employees come there to....’  
‚No!’ Billa jumped at her own loud voice, but she would not have any of this. ‚I will not have any of HER dwarves coming near me. I do not want anything of HER near me, do you understand?’  
But Thorin obviously did not. ‚We are supposed to go to the gala this evening. I thought you wanted to be pampered before we left?’  
‚I wanted to, but I guess that is over now.’ Billa remarked bitterly and suddenly felt in no mood for the gala. Apparently, this showed in her face.  
‚Do you not want to accompany me anymore?’ Thorin asked quietly and Billa cursed as she saw his expression, a mixture of hurt puppy look and honest sadness.  
‚I told you that I would go with you and I stick to my word.’ Billa stated and straightened her back. She would not let this former lover of Thorin’s ruin her day. ‚Will it be safe for us to go to the gala? With Lora around?’  
‚The gala is held deep within the mountain, in a hall where only the guests have access.’ Thorin told her, his expression softened with relief. ‚Come. I told you that you would be pampered and you will.’  
Before Billa could say anything, Thorin lifted her up into his arms and walked towards the royal chambers. Billa let out a surprised shriek and wrapped her arms around Thorin’s neck.   
‚Thorin, I can walk myself!’ she protested weakly, but the happy and loving expression on Thorin’s face made her protest grow weak.  
‚I would carry you to the end of the world.’ Thorin whispered into her ear and nuzzled her ear with his long nose.   
Billa smiled happily, as Thorin’s words made her slowly forget her anger.   
#  
‚Wait here.’ Thorin told Billa as he gently put her down on her own bed. He kissed her forehead and was gone before Billa could ask any questions.   
With a sigh, Billa leaned back and tried to think about what had happened that day. They had run into the one person Billa hated the most, without even really knowing her. Although she thought that she should be more afraid of Lora, Billa knew that she feared Elenya. Elenya was the one person who had reached Thorin’s heart and who had played a vital part in his life. Thorin loved her, of that Billa was sure. Elenya was all Billa was not. She was a dwarf, a breathtakingly beautiful one, with a strong personality, self-confidence and most importantly, she shared Thorin’s interest for this special sort of intercourse. She was the one who had introduced Thorin to this world of punishment and pain when he was not even an adult dwarf and Billa hated her for this.   
In her musing, Billa had not noticed Thorin, who was standing in her door, leaning against the frame, watching her with an unreadable expression. He did not like the frown on her forehead and the doubt in her soft eyes. He knew that he was responsible for her current mood, but he had planned to make her forget about this dreadful incident; at least for this day. It took a while until Billa turned towards him and sat up.  
‚How long have you been standing there?’ Billa asked and tried to ban her negative thoughts from her mind.   
‚A little while.’ Thorin answered and sat down beside Billa, taking her hand. ‚I am sorry about this morning. But I will do my best to make you forget.’  
‚I will not forget.’ Billa stated, but smiled softly as Thorin lowered his gaze. ‚But I can forgive.’  
Thorin needed a while to meet Billa’s gaze again, but as he did, he took Billa’s breath away. Deep blue eyes full of desire and affection bore into her eyes, making her shiver and blush.  
Thorin leaned closer towards Billa, but before their lips could touch, he pulled back with a grin. ‚Come with me.’   
Jerked out of this beautiful moment, Billa needed a while to recover and glared at Thorin, who was already standing in her door.   
‚Insufferable dwarf.’ she muttered but followed him anyway. As she stepped out of her room, she froze and gasped as she saw what Thorin had prepared for her.   
Thorin had pulled a thick curtain over the windows and had put out all the torches and candles in the royal chambers. Small white candles lit the way from Billa’s room to the bathroom and white and yellow flower petals led the way. Billa could recognise the yellow petals of sunflowers and wondered if Thorin knew that these were her favorite flowers. She bit her lip as she entered the bathroom. The tub was full with warm water and it smelled like jasmine and vanilla. The bathroom was enlightened with hundreds of candles and Thorin had already placed oils and creams at the rim of the tub.  
‚Thorin...’ Billa gasped and turned around to face Thorin with a smirk. ‚This is so sweet!’  
Thorin tried not to look too offended as he snorted. ‚I was going for romantic and cheesy.’  
‚You would have had to go for rose petals and about two hundred more candles to make this cheesy.’ Billa teased and shrieked as Thorin closed the space between them in two wide strides and pulled her into his arms.  
‚Do you like it?’ Thorin asked, although Billa’s wide smile already told him that she did.   
‚This is wonderful, Thorin.’ Billa answered and started walking towards the tub with playfully swinging hips. ‚Shall we?’  
‚We?’ Thorin objected teasingly. ‚This bath is for you.’  
‚And where would you be?’ Billa eyed him and slowly undressed.   
‚Outside of the tub, washing your hair and relishing in the sight of my naked hobbit.’ Thorin stated more calmly than he felt. Watching Billa undress before his eyes was torture and he sighed as she disappeared in the warm water. As she sighed and let her head fall back when she sank down in the warm water, Thorin growled. ‚Stop that.’  
‚Stop what?’ Billa sat down with her back turned to him, but Thorin could hear her grin.  
‚You are torturing me.’ Thorin pulled a small stool to the tub and sat down on it. ‚You insufferable hobbit.’  
The tub was deep enough for Billa to sink down and she soaked her hair in the warm water. Thorin was still not joining her in the tub, but her protest got stuck in her throat as Thorin’s fingers moved over her scalp in soft circles. Apparently, he had also spilled some oil into his hands, because foam started to smooth down the massage and Billa smelt vanilla.   
‚Vanilla?’ Billa chuckled. ‚Seriously?’  
‚It reminds me of you.’ Thorin murmured and Billa leaned back into his touch.   
They stayed silent for a while, soft splashing of water and Billa’s quiet moans being the only sounds in the vast room.   
‚Better than any pampering in the lower halls.’ Billa sighed. Even though this was incredibly relaxing and she felt her heart softened at Thorin’s ministrations, she still thought about the incident earlier that day.   
‚You need to talk.’ Thorin felt Billa tense under his hands.   
‚Do you want to talk?’ Billa leaned back and looked up at Thorin, who sighed again.  
‚I can feel that you tense, Billa. You need to get this off your mind.’ Thorin smirked. ‚Ask me.’  
Billa chewed on her lower lip before she spit it out. ‚She is allowed to touch you.’  
‚She knows where.’ Thorin answered, unsurprised by her prompt questioning. ‚I have no rules when I am with you, that means that everything is new and surprising for me. Technically you could touch me whenever and wherever you want and I am not prepared for this. A touch from you is more to me.’   
Billa quickly washed her hair from the scented oils and turned around, reaching out for Thorin, who recoiled.  
‚How would you feel if you could not touch me?’ Billa asked and pulled back her hand in disappointment.   
‚Devastated and deprived.’ Thorin answered immediately and Billa cocked an eyebrow at him. Did she really have to point out the obvious?  
A quiet knock on the door made both of them jump.   
‚What?’ Thorin’s voice was thunderous.   
‚There is an urgent matter requiring your attention, Sire.’ Gloin’s voice sounded through the heavy door and Billa sunk deeper into the tub in reflex.   
Thorin sighed heavily and kissed Billa on the top of her head. ‚This will not take a while, I am afraid. Wait for me in your bedroom when you are finished. I want....to show you something.’  
Billa only nodded as she watched Thorin walk away and relished in the warm water for a while longer. She only realised how long she was soaking in the tub as she looked at her pruny hands. With a relaxed sigh, she climbed out of the tub and wrapped herself into a clean and soft towel. Peaking outside, she noticed that she was alone on the chambers and tiptoed back to her room. She had just stretched out on the bed as Thorin joined her.  
‚Trouble?’ Billa asked, but Thorin shook his head.  
‚None that would concern you.’ as he saw her pout, Thorin smiled and sat down in bed with her. ‚There is no sign of Lora, yet. I was called to council to deal with a petty incident over some merchant goods. But now I am here and I ordered to not be disturbed.’  
’So?’ Billa smiled shyly. ‚What are your plans for this afternoon?’  
‚I want to braid your hair.’ Thorin held up his hand and Billa could see two shining beads in his big palm. ‚But we will have to wait for your hair to dry. Until then.....’  
Billa frowned in surprise as Thorin laid the beads on the nightstand and held up a small ink pot. Thorin kneeled onto the bed and took off his tunic, making Billa frown even more. The sight of Thorin’s massive chest and the muscular abdomen made her fingers twitch. She wanted to touch him badly, run her fingers through the thick hair on his chest and over his stomach and explore way down to where the line of hair ended. But Thorin only pressed the ink pot into her hand and slowly moved closer, not taking his eyes off her face. He took her index finger and clumsily dipped it into the pot, so that its tip was covered with ink. Neither of them said a word as Thorin guided Billa’s finger up to his shoulder and drew a line down to his armpit. He then guided her finger to the end of his ribs and drew a horizontal line from one side to the other. He dipped Billa’s finder into the ink again before drawing the same line on the other side and then closing up to the starting point. It looked as if Thorin was wearing a short vest, the edge dripping from the ink. Billa noticed faint scars under Thorin’s chest hair, but she had always thought them to be battle scars. Now she understood – they were scars from his past, when he had that particular incident in the town of men. Thorin had never told her what they had done to him, but Billa let the scars speak for him. She did not need to know what had happened, that they had hurt her Thorin was also hurting her.   
Billa fought the urge to reach out an touch the scars, for Thorin had apparently taken the first step; he had marked the no touching area of his body.  
Still wordlessly, Thorin turned around and moved his hair over his shoulder, so that it was laying on his chest.   
‚Now the same on my back.’ Thorin quietly instructed Billa and only flinched little, as Billa’s finger moved over his skin. Soon, Billa had completely marked the area where Thorin could not stand her touch; yet. She quietly put the pot down and bit her lip as Thorin turned around again to face her. His face was an unreadable mask and his jaw was clenched.   
‚Thorin.’ Billa whispered and reached out for him. ‚I want to touch you.’  
‚Now, you know where.’ Thorin stated more calmly than he felt.   
He was shivering with anticipation as Billa’s cool fingertips ran over his abs and his bare arms. Holding his breath, he felt her hands move over his body until they brushed over his throat and up into his beard.   
Billa carefully avoided the area within the ink marks and touched every inch of skin she could reach. Softly, she moved her fingers over Thorins muscular arms and his stomach, before she took a deep breath and reached out for his face. Caressing his beard and the hair below his jaw and down his throat, Billa had to supress a sigh. She had waited so long for this moment and she would wait patiently until she would be able to touch all of her Thorin. She wondered how the soft curls on his massive chest would feel under her touch, but before her hands could move down, Billa stopped herself. Thorin had trusted her and she would not betray his trust. Grabbing Thorin’s braids, Billa pulled herself flush against him and sat down on his lap, careful to avoid the marked area.   
‚Thank you.’ she whispered and nuzzled his nose. ‚You have no idea how much this means to me.’  
‚I do.’ Thorin smiled and let their foreheads meet. ‚I know how much this means to you. I would not have done this for any other.’  
Billa smiled dreamily as Thorin pushed her into the sheets.


	25. 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetad. A little fluff, a little kink, no smut.

Billa gasped as she looked at the multiple gowns on her bed that evening. Thorin had laid out a few gowns for Billa to chose from. He had also thought of everything, from undergarment right down to jewelry. Tapping her foot and crossing her arms in front of her chest, Billa glared down at the things and frowned. This was how Thorin found her.  
‚Is something not to your liking?’ Thorin asked with an amused expression.  
‚This is too much.’ Billa stated with a sigh. ‚Are these diamonds?’  
‚White gems from Mirkwood, to be exact. The elves believe that they are fallen stars.’ Thorin stated grimly. He could still remember how hard it seemed for the king of Mirkwood to present these gems as a token of peace to the dwarves of Erebor. Thorin’s grandfather had been the king at that time and Thorin had been second to the throne after his father; it was such a long time ago.  
‚They are beautiful.’ Billa had not noticed him slipping into past memories.   
‚And I want you to wear these as well.’ Thorin had returned to the present and held up the two silver balls by their chains.   
As Billa blushed, Thorin’s smirk grew wider.   
‚Do you want to spank me again?’ Billa asked and remembered the last time when they had used the balls. It had been marvellous.   
‚I will not spank you again.’ Thorin told her determinately. ‚Not even if you tell me to.Now lean over the bed.’  
Billa smiled at the tone, but obeyed nevertheless. She moaned as she felt Thorins warm and callous hands on her waist. He pushed the short tunic up that covered Billa’s body and smiled as he felt Billa’s wetness on his fingers. Slowly, he pushed the balls into Billa’s warmth and wished that he could be in their place. But this was not the time. Billa had gasped as he pulled her up; the balls had massaged her insides in the most delicious way.   
‚I....I think I will take the light golden dress.’ Billa panted and tried to focus as Thorin kissed her shoulder.   
‚Hmmm, it suits your hair.’ Thorin mumbled against her skin. ‚I will let you change now – Mahal´s beard!’  
Billa jumped as Thorin cursed loudly and literally stomped his foot.   
‚What on earth....?’ Billa gasped and looked at Thorin in shock.   
‚I wanted to braid your hair in the bath and I forgot!’ Thorin exclaimed and cursed again, making Billa laugh after she had passed the shock.   
‚You can braid it now, you know?’ Billa told him sweetly and pulled him back into her room. ‚We still have time.’  
‚Now? Really?’ Thorin looked at her with big puppy eyes.   
‚And later, in a quiet moment, you will tell me about the braiding and it´s importance in the dwarven culture.’ Billa chuckled and watched in amusement as Thorin held up his index finger and told her to wait. Thorin rushed out of the room and came back with two little beads. They were mithril and matched the starlight gems.   
‚There is not much to tell.’ Thorin told her and sat down behind her in the large bed. ‚Braiding is a significant part of dwarven culture and is solely reserved for family and close friends. Braids symbolise things like status, belonging and rank. There are warrior braids, marriage braids, courting braids, friendship braids and many more. Not all braids need to mean something. Some are just for bonding.’ Thorin explained while elegantly braiding Billa´s hair to the back of her head. He made two braids, which melted into one thick braid and was fixed with the mithril beads.   
Billa sighed as she leaned into Thorin´s touch. She understood why braiding was reserved for family, it was an intense and intimate feeling. ‚What braid are you making me?’ Billa asked and smiled as Thorin kissed her shoulder tenderly.   
‚Why, a courting braid of course.’ Thorin smiled against her skin. ‚A courting braid keeps the hair from your face. I love this braid, for I love looking at you.’  
Billa bit her lip and turned around to face Thorin. ‚Do I need to braid your hair as well? I have never braided hair before.’  
‚Usually, the female braids the male´s hair after the wedding, as a sign of belonging and that the male was able to......complete the wedding.’  
‚Complete the....’ Billa needed a while to understand. ‚You mean that when a dwarf is not happy with the wedding night, she can break off the marriage?’  
‚Yes.’ Thorin nodded.   
‚Oh dear.’ Billa sighed. ‚That won´t be a problem for you, though.’  
‚Cheeky.’ Thorin teased and kissed her deeply.  
‚Did Elenya ever carry your braids?’ Billa asked and watched Thorin smile warmly.  
‚Never.’ Thorin answered and Billa felt relief flood her body. Her clenching made the balls inside of her move and Billa blushed.   
‚I will leave you know. Otherwise we will not make it on time.’ Thorin groaned and kissed Billa again before her tore away from her. ‚See you downstairs.’  
After that, Billa needed a while to slip into the golden gown. It had a deeper cleavage than she usually wore and it flowed down to the floor. Only a knee high slit showed her bare hobbit feet. It was cut close to her body and underlined her curves. Billa had to admit that the dress was perfect. She put on the white gems and looked into the mirror; she was not sure if the hobbit looking back was indeed Billa Baggins.  
#  
Billa clenched her teeth as she walked out of her rooms. The balls inside of her made her blush and she hoped that she would be able to bear the lust they awoke in her. In the antechamber, Thorin was talking to Gloin and two guards, who looked up at Billa with big eyes as she enetered the scene. Thorin, who followed their gaze, turned around and Billa could see his eyes gleam in pride and pleasant surprise. Thorin was clad in his royal outfit, a deep blue tunic with a mithril belt, a coat of fur and heavy boots. He was wearing his crown and Billa gasped as she looked upon him as the king of Erebor. He looked majestic and powerful and she felt her insides clench around the balls, making her hiss mentally.  
‚You look beautiful.’ Thorin told her and reached out for her.   
Billa noticed that Gloin and the two guards nodded politely and tried to look away. They knew that the king was a posessive one.   
‚Here.’ Thorin pulled out two masks out of his coat. ‚It is a mask ball.’  
‚I thought that it was a gala?’ Billa asked and took the smaller mask. It was – of course – golden.   
‚It is both. There is no raising money without a ball.’ Thorin stated with an amused expression. ‚Are you ready?’  
Billa only nodded and took Thorin’s arm. This would be the first event that they would attend together and she was nervous. She was grateful that the balls made her focus on herself instead of her surrounding as they walked down to the great hall.   
‚Masks on.’ Thorin told her with a smirk before they passed the last corner.   
‚This is so futile. I am the only hobbit in Erebor, everybody knows who I am.’ Billa remarked and slipped on her mask.   
‚This is not about hidding, my dear hobbit.’ Thorin took her hand and squeezed it. ‚It is mysterious and......to be honest – I have no idea why we do it. Dis likes it.’  
Billa chuckled and took Thorin’s arm before they made it to the great hall. There were guards at every entrance. At first, Billa feared that Lora might slip past one of them and hide behind the masked guests of the gala, but Thorin told her that the guards were instructed to look out for every dwarf who was not on the list of guests. Even the servants were all accounted for. Apparently, Gloin had everything under control.   
‚Uncle Thorin, lady Billa!’ a small voice startled Billa as they were only few feet into the hall.   
Two small dwarflings rushed towards them, one wearing a mask that looked like a mouse and the other wearing a mask that looked like a bear, a white bear with black eyes and ears.  
‚Fili, Kili!’ Dis was right behind them. The king’s sister looked amazing in a cooper red dress and a matching mask with sparkling rubys. ‚Let me warn you, you will walk right into lady Gemma and her hens in a few moments.’  
Billa was about to ask who they might run into, but then she saw the threat Dis was referring to. A group of female dwarves stood in their path, all bowing before Thorin and glaring at Billa.  
‚King Thorin, it is wonderful to see you here this evening.’ one of them, Billa guessed that it was lady Gemma, stated warmly. The look in her eyes when she looked at Billa was less warm. The dwarf was beautiful, with reddish brown hair, sparkling eyes and sensual full lips. She intimidated Billa, but then Thorin stepped forward.  
‚Lady Gemma, may I introduce Billa Baggins, honorable scribe of Dale´s palace?’ Thorin smiled with an unreadable expression. ‚Lady Billa and I are courting.’  
‚And I always thought that Erebor would never have a queen.’ lady Gemma exclaimed and tried to sound breezy. She managed, more or less. ‚But, of course, the dwarvish courting process is a long one, different than in other cultures.’  
Billa winced at the tone, but the snarky dwarf woman awaken her inner Took as well. ‚Hobbits court for a very long time as well, mostly it takes a few years until a couple weds and has many many little ones.’  
Billa knew that dwarves usually had one or two dwarflings and she knew that more were seen as Mahal’s blessing. Hobbits were very productive and she used this knowledge to intimidate the snarky dwarf lady; and it worked. Lady Gemma was silenced immediately and pressed her lips into one thin line.   
Thorin and Dis needed all their willpower to not grin too openly and excused themselves and Billa as soon as they could.  
‚Congratulations, Billa, dear.’ Dis whispered into Billas ear as they were out of range. ‚You managed to render Gemma speechless. That does not happen very often.’  
‚It was out of line....’ Billa felt bad all of a sudden. She was not used to be snarky and impolite to strangers, she was a respectable hobbit.   
‚No, it was not.’ Dis took her hand and looked at her in determination. ‚Lady Gemma tried to intimidate you; a guest of our house. This is unacceptable. In fact, your words saved her from getting thrown out.’  
Now, Billa noticed the deathglare in Thorin´s face as well. The king was furious about the lack of respect this lady had shown towards his hobbit. Billa smiled and softly took his hand back into hers.   
‚It will take a while for them to accept me, Thorin. I am not a dwarf and you told me that I am the first one who you courted openly. And besides, most of the guests seem friendly.’ Billa teased and sighed in relief as Thorin smiled faintly as well. ‚I can handle the jealous harpies.’  
Dis nodded in agreement and led them to the table in the middle of the hall. Thorin, Billa, Dis, Fili and Kili took a seat, together with Gloin´s wife Alesia and his son Gimli. Gloin, who was in charge of security this evening, was nowhere to be seen and Billa felt sorry for his family for spending the wonderful feast without him. But then again, it was a high honor to be seated together with the royal family. There were five additional seats at the table and Billa already wondered who would be joining them, as a familiar voice adressed her from behind.  
‚Your majesty, Billa, king Bard of Dale and I would like to express his gratitude for being invited to this gala today.’   
Thorin and Billa turned around to face Alfrid, who was standing there with king Bard and his family; his two daughters and his son and heir.   
‚King Bard, it is a pleasure to have you here.’ Thorin bowed his head in respect and Bard mirrored the gesture.   
‚It is a wonderful feast, held for a good cause. With the money raised this evening, we will be able to ensure better lives for all our people.’ king Bard smiled and turned to his children. ‚May I introduce my children? My eldest, Sigrid, my son Bain and my youngest, Tilda.’  
The children bowed deeply before Thorin and Billa and the youngest looked up at her with big eyes.   
‚You are working in my father´s palace! I have seen you working on some contractes and pergaments! Do you wokr here today as well?’  
Billa chuckled and was grateful for the mask which covered her blush. Bard had also recognised her and looked down in astonishment.   
‚Lady Billa is with me.’ Thorin interrupted and looked down at Tilda with a warm smile. ‚She does not need to work today and will be free to enjoy this feast, as well as you are, little lady.’  
For the first time since they were courting, Billa wondered how Thorin would be with little ones other than his own nephews. As cold and distant as he could be with adults, he seemed warm and natural with little ones.   
‚Please, have a seat.’ Thorin moved towards the table. ‚The biding will start, soon.’  
The royal family of Erebor, Billa, Gloin´s family and the royal family of Dale and Alfrid sat down at the huge round table and the guests moved towards their own.   
‚Biding?’ Billa asked Thorin as they sat down.  
‚There will be a biding for certain objects and donations made by citizens of erebor and Dale.’ Thorin explained quietly. ‚The money will go into a fond for the good of those who have lost all in the dragon attack, as well as the poor.’  
Thorin handed Billa a list with the things to bid on. There was a mystery chest donated by the miners of Erebor, an encyclopedia donated by the librarians of Dale, the bow used by king Bard in battle against Smaug donated by the king himself, as well as a few minor prizes. Billa saw some donations made by merchants and tradesmen, who offered their goods and their service. Master Bombur offered an all you could eat menu, Master Bofur offered a free choice from his best toys. Billa´s breath hitched as she saw Elenya´s name on that list. Elenya offered a two days pampersession in her shop. Billa´s mood was tampered by the name only and she looked around in search for the beautiful lady dwarf. Thorin would have informed her if he had invited her, but then again, Billa was not so sure about that. Thorin had already shown that he did not understand Billa´s hard feelings against the former lover. Billa looked over every table, but she could not see the blonde dwarf anywhere. With a relieved sigh, she turned back to the royal table.   
‚A ride with a dragon, over the elven realms and back.’ Billa read the last donation, made by Thorin himself. ‚A ride on your dragon? Did you agree to that to scare the elven kingdoms to death?’  
‚The dragon was my idea.’ Thorin murmured. ‚I have to admit that Kili was the one who chose the elven realms. He shows a fascination for the tree folk, I hope that it is not contagious.’  
Billa chuckled and slapped Thorin´s arm. She already had a plan; she had a chest with some gold in her home in Dale, she had inherited it from her mother. Belladonna had stolen it from some trolls, although Billa had never believed that story. The chest did smell awful, though. Billa knew that there were at least one thousand coins and a few silver ones and she planned to make her contribution to the people of Dale and Erebor, where she felt at home for many years, now.   
The biding started and Billa began to sweat from the amount of money that was raised. It was more than she would ever make a s a scribe in all her life and they had only gotten through half of the donations. As the biding started for the ride on Thorin´s dragon, 500 pieces of gold were the final offer, a respectable price. Billa gulped down her glass of mead before she raised her hand.  
‚One thousand.’ her voice echoed through the hall high and clearly. She could feel Thorin stiffen beside her and heard him gasp.  
‚One thousand gold coins, from the lovely lady at our king´s side. May I thank you for this generous offer!’ the dwarf in charge of biding bowed deeply and Billa was surprised by the thunderous applause that came her way. Thorin applauded as well, but his smile was faked.  
‚We will talk about that.’ he whispered into Billa´s ear, but kissed her cheek to show her that she had nothing to fear. Billa felt that he wanted to spank her silly, though. Until now, she had almost forgotten about the balls inside of her, but the thought of Thorin having his way with her made her insides clench deliciously against the silver balls. Billa swallowed a curse and bit her lip.  
The biding had come to an end and dinner was about to be served as Thorin took Billa´s hand and guided it to his lap. Billa gasped as she felt his erection through his trousers and quickly took a look around the table. Nobody was paying attention at them, so Billa started to move her hand softly against the hardening shaft in Thorin´s trousers.   
‚Hungry?’ Billa leaned over to Thorin and gave him a harder stroke that made him gasp.   
‚Very.’ Thorins´s eyes bore into Billa´s and once again, she was grateful for the mask covering her violent blush.   
Billa realised that they had not been intimate since they had started courting again and that she longed for Thorin´s touch and the passionate lovemaking. At the same time, Billa scolded herself for thinking about such things during such a glamorous event. Quickly, she pulled back her hand, as the servants brought some warm and wet coths for their hands. Then, dinner was served. Master Bombur had outdone himself once again and Billa ate with a healthy hobbit´s appetite. Only few talked during dinner and appreciated Bombur´s food and the various wines and ales served during dinner.   
‚Oh my.’ Dis leaned back and sighed. ‚What a timing to set the biding for the first dance with the ladies directly after dinner.’  
‚Excuse me?’ Billa sipped on her mead and glanced at the king´s sister questioningly.   
‚It is tradition that the ladies offer themselves for the first dance. Another biding to rise donations.’ Dis grinned at her. ‚I see that my brother has not infromed you of that? You do not have to offer yourself. Nobody will dare to go against Thorin, anyway.’  
‚Oh, I will offer myself for the first dance.’ Billa glared at Thorin, who only smirked back at her playfully.   
‚Perfect.’ Dis stood up and took Billa´s hand. ‚Lady Sigrid, will you accompany us?’  
King Bard nodded in agreement and his oldest daughter followed Dis and Billa to the stage in the middle of the hall. Tilda wanted to go as well, but was held back by her father. He grinned at her pout and told her that she might start with this in ten years.  
Dis and Billa were joined by lady Gemma and her ladies and soon the bidding began anew.   
The two first dwarf ladies were led to the biding winners, both their own husbands, for fivehundred gold coins. The third raised an amount of sixhundred and one of lady Gemma´s ladies even went for eighthundred. As it was Billa´s turn, Thorin immediately raised his hand.   
‚A thousand!’ he bid and the hall exploded in cheers and whistles. Nobody had ever bid so much for the first dance and lady Gemma´s sour expression made Billa´s evening.   
‚My axes!’ a small voice sounded through the hall and made everybody turn their heads to the source.   
Gloin´s wife Alesia had blushed crimson red and was holding her hand against little Gimli´s mouth. Gloin´s son was holding his two miniature axes into the air.   
‚Ah.....two axes....your majesty?’ the dwarf in charge of biding looked at Thorin, who looked down at Gimli´s determined glare above his mother´s fingers in amusement.   
‚The boy beat my price.’ Thorin announced merrily. ‚One thousand and one!’  
The crowd cheered and Billa chuckled as Gimli glared at the king again.   
‚HmmmOmphhhmmm.’ Gimli tried to speak against his mother´s fingers and Thorin told lady Alesia to let go with a wide grin.  
‚Two axes and my stuffed bunny!’ Gimli declared and raised his little fist in the air. His mother leaned back in her chair and covered her face with her hands.   
While the dwarf on stage waited for Thorin´s reaction, Thorin and Billa exchanged a glance. Billa faintly shrugged her shoulders and Thorin nodded. He then looked at the dwarf on stage and held up his hands in defeat.  
‚And the first dance with this lovely lady goes to master Gimli, son of Gloin!’   
Gimli rushed up and held up his hand for Billa as she stepped down from stage, his expression proud and his back straightened. Billa could hear Thorin´s booming laughter and an embarassed sigh coming from the shadows behind her, knowing that this had to be Gloin.   
The dwarves of Erebor raised their mugs and praised the lad´s courage to stand up against their king for a lady. Never before had they seen their king that happy and laughing; and never before had they witnessed a small dwarfling that proud as little master Gimli.


	26. 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long....I have a severe problem with writers block for this story at the moment :(

Close to midnight, Billa excused herself and went to one of the balconies for some fresh air. She was still not used to be under a mountain for so long and took a deep breath as she stepped out into the night. She looked up to the stars and felt truly happy for the first time in weeks.  
‚There you are, I have been looking for an opportunity to speak to you all evening.’ a female voice startled her. At first she thought that is was Dis, but as she turned around she saw a dwarf dressed in a midnightblue dress and a mask that covered her face as well as her hair.   
‚Excuse me, who are you?’ Billa asked and hissed as the dwarf took off her mask. Long, blonde braids fell over her shoulders and piercing blue eyes bore into Billa´s.  
‚I am sorry that I startled you.’ Elenya apologised. ‚But I need to speak to you and we do not have much time. I will come to the point. Thorin loves you, he truly does. I have never seen him like this. I think that you like him as well, but let me tell you this. If you ever hurt him again as you did when you left, I will find you and I will hurt you.’  
Billa looked at the beautiful dwarf in a mixture of surprise and anger before she began to laugh. Elenya frowned and stepped forward menacingly.   
‚I fail to see what is that funny, misstress hobbit.’ she snarled, but jerked back as Billa´s cold glare hit her.   
‚Nothing about this is funny.’ Billa snarled. ‚And my name is mistress Baggins for you. And let me tell you this. YOU have absolutely nothing to do with Thorin and me. None of our relationship is your business. Wether I might hurt him or not in the future, you are free to come and find me, for then I will tell you this. I may have hurt him, but you were the one who used an innocent dwarfling for your sick purposes, ruining him even more than he was before! You should have been banished for this back then, but I will see to it that you will be banished out of my life and hopefully also Thorin´s.’  
Billa took her time to relish in the sight of Elenya´s shocked face, before she turned and rushed inside again, past a surprised Thorin and a startled Gloin. Thorin saw Elenya stand on the balcony with a stony expression on her face and closed his eyes in defeat. Billa had given him the choice to chose to whom he would go and he made the right one, he chose Billa. As he had closed up to her, Billa stopped and looked up at him.  
‚Please, I did not know that she would be here. She told me that she would not come.’ Thorin told her before she could say a word. ‚Do not let her ruin our evening.’  
‚I left you.’ Billa tried to stay calm. ‚I left you and you immediately ran to her?’   
‚What are you talking about?.’ Thorin asked in honest surprise.   
‚Elenya told me that you saw her right after I left.’ Billa said and watched Thorin´s expression darken.  
‚I have not seen her.’ he told Billa and looked her in the eye. ‚And I do not know why she would lie about it to you.’  
But Billa knew and she hated herself for it. Her insecurity as far as Thorin was concerned was so obvious, that Elenya hoped to destroy her trust to Thorin and with that, all they had worked for so hard in their blooming relationship.  
Billa stayed silent for a moment and then realised that the fireworks had started outside of the mountain, she could hear the noise and the applause from the guests. Dis, Fili and Kili were already outside and the two dwarflings jumped excitedly as the fireworks enlightened the dark sky. Billa took Thorin´s hand and walked out with him. He was right,she would not let Elenya ruin their evening.   
The firework was wonderful and it managed to take Billa´s mind of her unpleasant encounter with Elenya. It was almost the best firework she had ever seen, but for the one she had witnessed as a fauntling in the Shire. Gandalf had visited and had thrown a big party with fireworks for the little ones. It had been one of the happiest memories of her fauntling life.   
Thorin had wrapped his arms around Billa and held her close, his chin on top of her head. Billa snuggled against him and became painfully aware of the fact that the balls were still inside of her.   
‚If this is over, can we leave?’ Billa asked softly and made Thorin smile.   
‚Are you tired?’ he asked with a mischievious grin.  
‚Yes, I am.’ Billa muttered. ‚And I have to get rid of something before I jump you here and now.’  
Thorin chuckled against her hair and made Billa smile. She really looked forward to this night with him.   
‚Gloin will escort us to the royal chambers and then he will be with his family.’ Thorin told her. ‚Little Gimli is already asleep. The dance with you exhausted him.’  
‚He is a fine dancer, almost elflike.’ Billa teased and heard Thorin gasp.  
‚Do not let Alesia hear you or she will sit on you.’ Thorin told her with a smirk and made Billa chuckle. For some reason she could vividly imagine that.   
After the fireworks, the guests began to go home. Bard, his family and Alfrid bid their goodbyes, as well as the royal class of Erebor. Dis waved at them and had to drag Fili and Kili out by their ears so that they could not cause mayhem with the servants who already began to clean the hall. As they walked towards the great doors, a servant bowed before them and gave Billa an envelope with her name on it.   
‚It seems that you have won some suitors tonight.’ Thorin teased and let Billa open the letter in private. Her cold expression while reading told him everything. ‚Elenya?’  
‚I seem to have misjudged you, but you have also misjudged me. I would love to sort things out with you and help you in your relationship with Thorin. Thorin is not an easy dwarf, I know. Maybe we could meet for a cup of tea? And I swear to Mahal – if you hurt him......please contact me. Elenya.’ Billa read out loud and watched Thorin´s expression grow furious. She was relieved and a little smug that Elenya seemed to make him angry.   
‚I will deal with her later.’ Thorin grumbled and shot Billa an apologetical look. ‚I am sorry.’  
‚Do not be.’ for some reason, Billa was more calm now. This dwarf tried to stand between her and Thorin, but neither Thorin nor her would let that happen. Thorin loved her, she knew that now, ironically also thanks to Elenya, you dug her own grave. ‚Let us go home, so I can give you back your balls.’  
The laughter emerging from Thorin was the most wonderful sound to Billa that evening.   
#  
Billa woke up the next morning, her body deliciously aching everywhere. She stretched in bed and smiled as she remembered the last night. Thorin had slowly undressed her, she had been allowed to undress Thorin and she had respected his limits. After a soft and loving foreplay, Thorin had pulled out the silver balls and had pushed Billa over the edge for the first time that night. They had made love slowly and torturingly gentle, Thorin´s body wrapping around Billa´s and his hips slowly pumping in and out of her. Then, after Billa´s second climax, he had turned her onto her belly and had taken her passionately from behind, making her scream his name into a pillow. His groan near her ear and his panting was the last thing Billa had heard before sleep had overcome her in his arms.   
With a bright smile, Billa turned in bed and saw Thorin look at her, wide awake and with a teasing smile.   
‚Good morning, sleepy head.’ Thorin smiled and kissed Billa´s forehead. ‚Did you sleep well?’  
‚Better than in a long time.’ Billa admitted and reached up to caress his beard. The ink lines on his body had faded, but they were still there.   
‚Do you mind washing them off?’ Thorin had noticed Billa´s glance and smiled as he saw Billa´s smile. ‚Please just do not wander off from the lines too much. And do not bite your lip.’  
Billa nearly jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom, followed by a grinning Thorin.   
‚Well, someone is wide awake and eager.’ he stated dryly and huffed as Billa´s nightgown landed in his face.   
‚Pants off, son of Durin.’ Billa teased and stepped into the corner, where warm water from the hot springs of Erebor could be diverted into the royal bathroom.   
Thorin got rid of his pants and followed Billa under the warm stream. He watched nervously as Billa took the soap and rubbed her hands to form some foam.   
‚Ready?’ Billa asked timidly and waited for Thorin to nod. As he did, Billa carefully lowered her hand on Thorin´s torso, careful not to touch too much of the marked area. As she began to rub away the ink, she looked up and was struck by the look on Thorin´s face. The king had closed his eyes and his lips were pressed to a thin line. His breathing was shallow and he swallowed nervously. Billa could feel him tense bellow her fingers and bit her lip. He trusted her. He was in pain, but he trusted her. Billa could not help her tears flow down her face, but she tried to not make a sound and concentrated on the lines on Thorin´s body. She almost could not bear to think about the damage the cruel men had inflicted on her Thorin, her strong and beautiful Thorin.   
Billa had not realised that she had closed her eyes in her pain and that Thorin was watching her intensely.   
‚Do not cry, Billa.’ Thorin softly told her. ‚I am not worth your pain.’  
‚You are worth everything, Thorin.’ Billa had to concentrate to not move her hands all over his body in comfort. ‚I love you, my king. And I am not the only one. Dis, Fili and Kili love you. Dwalin loves you and Gloin, or he would not neglect his family like this. Elenya loves you, as does Lora, even if they do it in their own way.’  
Thorin sighed and let Billa wash away every last line of ink. He seemed more relaxed and comforted, but Billa paused in shock as she heard his whispered words.   
‚I love you, too.’  
#  
Billa was still smiling as she dried herself with a huge white towel. Thorin watched her and grinned like a dwarfling before he looked down at himself. He was still soaking wet and grabbed for a towel before he paused.  
‚Would you dry me? With the towel? Everywhere.’ Thorin´s lips were twitching, but Billa knew that it was a sign for his nervousness. Mentally, she did a happy dance.   
With a nod, she carefully took a towel and gently rubbed it over Thorin´s back. She concentrated on only touching him with the towel and noticed that she, as well as Thorin, had held her breath until only his chest was left to dry.   
‚Let me try something.’ Billa murmured and waited for Thorin to nod. She took one of his hands and pressed the towel into it. Cupping this hand, she slowly moved it over his chest until it was dry as well. Billa knew that his chest was even more sensitive to her touch than his back, so she had tried to relief the tension a bit. In the end, she had been able to touch him; everywhere; even if it was through the towel.   
#  
‚What do we do today?’ Billa asked as they sat at the breakfast table.   
‚I have a surprise for you.’ Thorin smiled and almost rubbed his hands together.   
‚And what might that be?’ Billa had always been curious, it was within her Took blood.   
‚If I told you know, it would not be a surprise.’ Thorin teased and stood up from the table. ‚I will only tell you so much....we will have lunch outside, in the sun.’   
Billa watched in amazement as Thorin began to pack a basket full of fresh bread, biscuits, cheese and fruit and added a bottle of mead.   
‚Come.’ Thorin grabbed Billa’s hand and pulled her up. ‚But I suggest you dress first.’  
Billa looked down at herself and realised that she was only wearing one of Thorin’s tunics.   
‚I thought that you liked me wearing your clothes?’ Billa teased and made Thorin smile.  
‚Indeed. But I am afraid that my subjects will react differently when they see you in my night tunic after the breathtaking dress from the ball.’ Thorin was a bit smug that he had been the one to chose the dress for Billa and that she had looked incredible in it.   
Billa sighed happily and dressed quickly. Thorin was already waiting for her as she emerged from her room and grinned at her.   
‚Do I need to bring something?’ Billa asked and hoped that this could give her an indication to where they would be leaving.   
‚I have eveything prepared.’ Thorin replied smugly and made Billa roll her eyes in amusement. ‚Careful, mistress Baggins, you know what that does to me.’  
‚Keep your twitching hands to yourself, your majesty.’ Billa teased and swiftly walked through the open door to keep Thorin from getting his hands on her. He would not spank her outside where everyone could see; would he?  
Thorin followed her and shook his head with a smile. He did not have to be in council today and he had laid everything into Balin’s trusted hands. Today was only for Billa and him.   
For the first time since she was together with Thorin, Billa felt like one half of a normal couple in love. She was not courting the king of Erebor, she was courting Thorin. Billa only hoped that Thorin had not prepared something royal and fancy for them. Her smile widened as she followed Thorin to the top exit of the mountain and found herself in a stony but also green garden. Mahal knew how the dwarves had managed to let something green grow between the stones, but Billa relished in the sun shining on her skin and in the touch of soft grass beneath her feet. With a smile she turned around and felt her smile almost grow painfully wider as she watched Thorin set up a wonderful picknic. He had taken off his coat and gestured her to sit down on it. Billa strode towards him and sat down on his lap instead of the coat. She captured his lips in a soft and loving kiss and chuckled as his beard tickled her chin. The king and his hobbit spent the day in the sun, relishing in each other’s presence and for the first time, Thorin could see Billa smile as happily and relaxed as on Ori’s portraits.  
#  
Their peace lasted until the next day. Billa had informed Thorin that she would go back to Dale and continue to work as a scribe. The king, worried for her safety, overstepped his boundaries.  
‚You do not have to work! I do not want you to work.’ Thorin growled.  
‚This is not about you! This is about me and I want to work!’ Billa stated enraged. ‚You have no right to keep me from working!’  
‚Lora is still out there!’ Thorin snarled. ‚I need to know that you are safe!’  
‚She had the chance and she did nothing to me.’ Billa answered and almost stomped with her foot. ‚I do not see a threat in her!’  
‚She is a threat Billa.’ Thorin insisted. ‚She broke into the royal chambers and followed me, Dis, Fili and Kili around for days around the mountain. I almost thank Mahal on my knees that you were safe in Dale during that time.’  
Billa winced as she remembered that this had been the time after she had left Thorin.  
‚Billa....’ Thorin’s expression was one of pure worry. ‚Lora was one of my personal guards. She knows every path, every corridor inside this mountain, even the secret doors. And she knows how to use any sort of weapon.’  
‚I have just started by work as a scribe in the palace of Dale. I cannot back out of it now. And I will not stay in these rooms like a golden statue and wait for your guards to get their hands on Lora.’ Billa remarked. ‚You will go back to your duties, let me go back to mine.’  
Thorin frowned deeply and began to pace up and down in front of the balcony. He did not like it, but he had to give in if he would not want to make Billa recoil from him again.   
‚Take Gloin with you.’ Thorin asked. ‚Please.’  
‚And what will he do? Watch over me all day and all night?’ Billa sighed. ‚He is your guard, his family is here. I do not want to keep him from Erebor.’  
‚Either he accompanies you or you stay.’ Thorin stated determinately.  
‚You have no right to keep me here.’ Billa felt her temper rise. It did not help to know that Thorin was right in being concerned about her safety.   
‚Fine.’ Billa stated through grinded teeth.   
‚There might be a way for Gloin to at least see his family every day.’ Thorin took Billa’s hand and squeezed it softly. His tone had become soft and Billa could see his eyes soften as well.   
‚And that is?’ Billa frowned questioningly.   
‚You could move here. And I mean into my room.’


	27. 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd. Sorry for the late update, but in addition to a severe cause of writer's block, I now got the flu....:(   
> I will try to update soon again.

It only took them one day to move all of Billa´s belongings into the royal chambers. Billa had sent a raven to Laketown to inform Ori of her moving out. Of course, Billa would miss her friend, but she also wanted nothing more than a future with Thorin.  
All her clothes were brought to Thorin´s bedroom and her belongings were brought to her own room, which would be her private chamber to recoil to if she wanted privacy. Billa felt happy about the change, although sometimes it scared her how fast Thorin and her were moving after their initial problems.  
Ori seemed fine with Billa moving out and Billa smirked at the thought that Ori and Dwalin would probably take the chance and move in together in Dale. So she would leave her best friend behind, but Thorin´s best friend would take care of that. It was ironic and sweet at the same time.  
Billa went to work in Dale every morning, accompanied by Gloin and returned to the mountain every evening. Gloin brought her to the royal chambers safely and Dori cooked for her and Thorin every evening and also provided her with a small lunch for the day. Billa liked Dori very much. Ori´s brother kept his distance, but his smiles were honest and warm. Soon, Billa felt as if she had always lived in Erebor, with Thorin, although only a week had passed.  
The day when Ori and Dwalin were supposed to return to Dale, Billa walked to her house accompanied by Gloin as well as Thorin. They both wanted to greet their best friends. Thorin and Gloin waited outside as Billa entered the house first. Billa hummed quietly to herself as she entered the kitchen, but froze as she saw that she was not alone.  
Lora was there and she was holding a crossbow.  
#  
‘Lora.’ Billa whispered faintly and made Lora smile.  
‘She knows my name.’ Lora stated quietly and with a lost expression.  
Billa worried for Ori. She hoped that her friend had not come back, yet and had not run into the arms of this crazy dwarf.  
‘Are you alone in here?’ Billa asked and saw Lora´s face sadden immediately.  
‘Alone.’ Lora whispered. ‘Alone.’  
Billa took a deep breath and tried not to panic. Was she trying to say that she was alone because Ori was not there or she had done something to Ori? Then again, Dwalin would never have let anything happen to Ori. Maybe she had gotten rid of Dwalin as well? Billa looked at the crossbow in Lora´s hand. If she had wanted Billa dead, she would have shot already, Billa thought to herself and sighed.  
‘What do you have that I do not?’ Lora asked again and looked Billa up and down.  
‘I beg your pardon?’ Billa asked and tried to move closer and out of the range of the weapon pointed into the room.  
‘The king, he lets you call him by his given name.’ Lora whispered. ‘The king is happy. I have never seen him like that. You look like me. He lets you sleep in his bed. I never slept in the king´s bed. I love the king.’  
Billa took another deep breath as the crossbow in Lora´s hand pointed at her again. There was no determination in Lora´s eyes, only a sad and lost plea for help. But before Billa could react, the door to her house burst open and Thorin and Gloin came rushing in. The moment Thorin came into the kitchen, he looked Billa up and down and his eyes softened in relief. As he looked at Lora, the atmosphere in the room froze. Thorin´s bearing changed and his eyes grew cold and distant. Billa felt goosebumps o her arm; this was dominant Thorin; the Thorin he was when he was in the playroom.  
Lora met his gaze for a short moment and immediately fell to her knees, into the submissive position. Her gaze was on the floor and she had let go of the weapon.  
‘Billa, go with Gloin and wait outside.’ Thorin told Billa, but continued to look at the kneeling Lora.  
‘Thorin…’ Billa did not want to leave him with her, but Thorin´s next reaction made her jerk back.  
‘Mahal, Billa! For once, do as I say! Leave!’ Thorin barked at her and Billa could see the small smile on Lora´s face.  
Lora was still kneeling on the floor, her hands on her thighs and her gaze on the floor to Thorin´s feet. She was the perfect submissive and Billa felt a shiver run down her spine. This was a submissive female Thorin wanted, his perfect submissive. The last thing Billa saw as Gloin dragged her out was Thorin softly stroking Lora´s head and whispering to her in his deep voice. Billa felt as if the floor had been pulled from under her feet. She only realized that she was outside as Ori´s warm arms wrapped around her neck.  
‘Billa, you are alright!’ Ori sobbed against her cheek. ‘Dwalin and I just came back and ran into the king and Gloin. They told us that you were inside, but as you did not come out, Thorin rushed into the house like a mad dwarf!’  
‘What happened?’ Dwalin addressed Gloin.  
Gloin only said one word and made Dwalin pale. ‘Lora.’  
Dwalin cursed in Khuzdul and made Ori jump.  
‘We should leave and let the king solve the situation. Can we go back to your place?’ Ori asked Dwalin, who nodded.  
‘Stay there. I will help Thorin.’ Dwalin kissed Ori goodbye and watched the dwarf and the hobbit ride back to Erebor. As they were out of sight, he turned to the house with Gloin.  
#  
‘She is…was Thorin´s….love interest.’ Billa told Ori as they sat down in front of the fireplace in Dwalin´s and Balin´s rooms.  
‘I see.’ Ori sighed. ‘Nothing is easy when with Thorin, ey?’  
‘No, not at all.’ Billa leaned back in her armchair and felt tears dwell in her eyes. ‘Everytime I feel happy with Thorin something happens. Everytime we have a moment of peace, something disturbs it.’  
‘I am sorry, Billa.’ Ori took her hand. ‘You did sound happy in your last letters. And you even moved in with the king! That is – a big step.’  
‘But Thorin needs more.’ Billa knew that she was still not allowed to talk to Ori about it all. But even if she wanted to, she would not know how to tell Ori everything.  
‘He has you, how could he even want more?’ Ori asked and took her friend into her arms for comfort. ‘They should be back by now. Talk to him.’  
#  
Billa walked back to the royal chambers after Dwalin had returned. She was feeling safe alone in the mountain, since Lora had been finally caught. Quietly, Billa passed the two guards in front of the royal chambers and saw Thorin stand in the ante chamber, pale with worry.  
‘Where have you been?’ Thorin asked, his expression furious. ‘I was worried sick.’  
‘I was with Ori while you attended to your submissive.’ Billa could not help but snarl. ‘Where is she now?’  
‘She is in Oin´s care.’ Thorin´s expression changed from furious to worried as he saw Billa´s face. ‘What is wrong?’  
‘Are you seriously asking me this?’ Billa laughed humorless. ‘I am not good for you, I am not what you need. I know that now.’  
‘What do you mean?’ Billa could hear the panic in Thorin´s voice.  
‘I felt it…what you had together. Your dominant submissive relationship.’ Billa whispered and felt lost. In her house, she had felt like an intruder as she had watched Lora fall under Thorin´s dominant spell and she did not like that.  
‘Please, do not run from me again.’ Thorin was pleading now, but his plea did not reach Billa´s heart. At first.  
‘I cannot do this, Thorin.’ Billa stated sadly, but gasped as she watched Thorin fall to his knees and look down. Thorin was kneeling like a submissive, which was making her the dominant. Billa felt sick.  
‘Thorin, please, I do not want this.’ Billa felt tears fall down her face. ‘Why are you doing this? Look at me!’  
Thorin blinked and looked up into her face. Hi expression was unreadable and Billa could only see a hint of fear in his blue eyes.  
‘I do not know what to say. What do you want me to say? How can I persuade you not to run?’ Thorin whispered and his tone almost broke Billa´s heart.  
Billa walked up to him and sunk to her knees in front of him. Kneeling on the cold stone floor, they were equals and Billa could talk.  
‘Thorin, I do not want you to do this. I need time to think, why are you always assuming the worst?’ Billa cupped Thorin´s face while she talked to him. ‘Seeing you with Lora made me realize how your life was before me and that I have no place in it. I am so scared that when you realize that, I will end up alone and hurt, like Lora. A shadow of my former self.’  
It took a while for Thorin to answer. ‘We have both been scared. When I was standing in front of your house and saw Dwalin and Ori arrive, I realized that you have been in there all this time and something…or someone….was keeping you from coming out. When I saw her pointing the bow at you, I nearly died inside. This was my worst fear come true, someone was trying to kill you, because of me and because of what we have.’  
Thorin took a deep breath and Billa waited patiently for him to continue.  
‘Seeing Lora like this opened my eyes. She was such a strong and confident dwarf when we…..had our relationship. She was mischievous and humorous. I did this to her, I made her lose herself and former her into this person she is now. I think I understand why you hate Elenya that much, now.’  
Thorin took Billa´s hand and gently moved it to his chest. He placed her flat hand above his heart and Billa gasped as she felt the warm skin and the heartbeat underneath it.  
‘You are my life, Billa.’ Thorin whispered. ‘If something had happened to you – I would have gone with you.’  
Billa stared at her hand on his chest. She could feel the warmth of his skin through the fabric, but she wanted more. Slowly, she pushed the buttons of his tunic open, never breaking eye contact with him and placed her hand directly on his skin. Thorin´s eyes closed as her hand touched him where nobody had touched him for a long time and he ceased to breathe. But as Billa was about to pull back, Thorin cupped her hand with his.  
‘No, please. Stay like this.’ He asked and Billa complied. She moved her hands through his chest hair and stroke over his scars, making him hiss. As he opened his eyes again, Billa leaned closer and waited for him to recoild, but he did not. Thorin gasped as her lips toucher the skin above his heart and then the scars. Slowly and sweetly, Billa moved her lips from one scar to the other and nuzzled the fur on Thorin´s chest with her nose.  
‘I said that I would never leave you and I said that I loved you. I only needed some space to think.’ Billa whispered as she lokoed back into Thorin´s face.  
‘You are not leaving?’ Thorin asked and sounded so much like a hurt dwarfling that Billa´s heart wrenched in pain.  
‘I. am. not. leaving.’ Billa reassured him and sat back on her heels. ‘What do I need to say more to make you believe me?’  
‘You could do one thing.’ Thorin mused and his expression turned hopeful.  
‘And what would that be, my king?’ Billa asked with a faint smile, which disappeared as she heard his next words.  
‘Marry me.’


	28. 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry, the next two chapters are quite short, but I had to cut it that way to keep up the tension ^^

‚Marry me.’   
Billa blinked as Thorin uttered those words. She could not believe what she heard and felt a mixture of happiness, irritation and confusion. So much had happened in the last days and even moments and Billa felt overwhelmed. Elenya´s influence, Lora´s madness and Thorin#s past took a toll on her. As if all of this was not enough, Thorin was kneeling on the floor, begging her to stay – and to marry him.   
‚Billa.’  
Billa realised that she had not answered. Neither had she moved, she had even forgotten to breathe. Thorin was kneeling opposite of her and watched her with an unreadable expression.  
‚Say something.’ his tone was pleading, but his eyes were guarded. Billa knew that he was hiding behind the rough shell of the dwarf king, but she also knew that he had really meant what he said.   
‚Marry you.’ Billa repeated and took a deep breath. ‚Are you out of your mind?’  
Thorin blinked, but then he gave her a loopsided smile. ‚Yes. But I mean it.’  
‚Thorin.’ Billa crawled closer towards him and took hs hands. ‚After all that happened – do you honestly ask me this – now?’  
‚Why not?’ Thorin asked sheepishly. ‚I want to spend my life with you. I want to have little ones with you. Why not ask now?’  
Little ones. Billa felt as if she needed to lay down. She could see no lies in Thorin´s eyes, he did love her and he meant what he said; at least he did at the moment.   
‚This is not a very romantic moment.’ Billa sighed and made Thorin chuckle.  
‚No, it is not.’ Thorin admitted and pulled Billa into his arms. ‚You did not say no.’  
‚I did not.’ Billa smiled and let Thorin lift her up in his arms as he stood up. ‚That is all I can say at the moment.’   
‚You did not say no.’ Thorin insisted and carried Billa to his bed. He slowly undressed her and wrapped her into the furs. Billa turned towards Thorin as he laid down beside her.   
‚What happened to Lora?’  
‚She was brought to the Iron Hills.’ Thorin informed her. ‚She was mentally unstable. After her husband´s death, she lost control over her grief and pain and turned to us. They have healers in the Iron Hills who will help her.’  
‚She looks like me.’ Billa murmured. ‚Or I look like her. Did all you submissive look like us?’  
‚Yes.’ Thorin needed to be honest with her if he wanted a future, he knew that.  
‚Oh.’ Billa swallowed. ‚Why?’  
Thorin bit his lip; he did not want to go down that road, but Billa had asked and he needed to answer. The determined look in Billa´s eyes also told him that she expected the worst and she would not be disappointed.   
Thorin took a deep breath and looked down onto his hands. ‚The men who tortured me many years ago – they had a woman with them. She was beautiful, but cold and cruel. She laid hands on me and I chose my submissives after her.’  
Billa paled and sat up in their bed. So this was it. A woman had tortured him and he punished her through his submissives. He thought of her when he hit his submissives, he thought of her when he relished in their pain, he thought of her when he looked at every single one of them.   
‚Do you see her when we make love?’ Billa whispered and realised that Thorin´s head snapped up to meet her gaze.   
‚No!’ he croaked hoarsely. ‚This is not what this is, Billa.’  
‚Then what is?’ Billa wrapped the fur around her shivering body and fled the room. She could hear Thorin call out for her, but she did not stop until she was in her old room. She collapsed on her bed and felt tears urn down her face. Again, Thorin´s past had managed to disrupt what they had. Thorin had never tried to hide how messed up he was and he had even warned Billa more than once. But Billa had found him worth it.   
She struggled now and tried to calm down. How was this worse than everything she had learned about Thorin so far? How was this worse than Lora or Elenya? It was just another thing she would have to live with – for the rest of her life? The thought of marrying Thorin after what she had learned made her heart wrench painfully. How was she supposed to ever look Thorin in the eye again? She was a copy of the woman who had done unthinkable things to Thorin and who had broken the strong dwarf. How could he even think about marrying her? Billa felt her eyes grow heavy and welcomed sleep when it came. The royal chambers were silent as death and Billa hoped that Thorin would stay in his chambers. She needed some distance to think about everything. Billa realised that she had fallen asleep as she was jerked awake by loud screaming. Out of reflex, Billa wrapped the furs around her and rushed to Thorin´s bedroom, from where the cries echoed. With wide eyes, she looked down at Thorin, who was trashing in bed, his body sweaty and his handsome face a painful grimace. He moaned and cried out in his sleep and Billa knew that he relived what had happened to him in the town of men. Immediately, she crawled into bed with him and snuggled against him. Thorin´s arms pulled her close instantly and Billa felt his breathing relax.  
‚I am here.’ She whispered soothingly, not knowing if Thorin even heard her.   
‚Billa.’ Thorin whispered into her hair and nuzzled her neck with his cold nose. He was in a stated of half sleep and only barely noticed the hobbit in his arms, but feeling her presence was enough to calm him down. ‚Billa.’  
It took only moments for Thorin to fall asleep again, but Billa only succumbed to sleep after the sun had already risen. Before, she thought about what had happened and how she would be able to cope with their situation. She knew now, what Thorin needed – unconditional love. Would she be able to give it to him?   
#  
Thorin and Billa tried to continue their lives as normal as possible from now on. Thorin woke up with Billa in his arms and felt huge relief wash through his veins. Billa was still asleep and Thorin sneaked into the kitchen to make breakfast – or rather burn the bacon and ruin the eggs. Billa woke up from constant swearing out of their kitchen. She was the one swearing as she realised that she had overslept and would be late at work. Thorin was no help, for his kisses and curious hands made Billa even more late.  
Poor Gloin had to wake the dragon to get Billa to Dale as fast as possible, the dragon´s mood showed as it flew back to Erebor with a pale Gloin clinging to it´s back as if his life depended on it.   
Alfrid was in a similar mood. He snarled at Billa for being late and harassed her all day. He openly spoke ill about Billa´s relationship to the king of Erebor in front of the other scribes and stated that nobody, not even the king of Erebor had the right to interfere in the work of Dale´s administration. Billa rolled her eyes, for it was clear that Alfrid only reacted that way because he had realised that he would never have a chance to get his hands on Billa, even if he tried. And he did. In the evening, when everyone had gone, Alfrid had ordered Billa to stay and catch up with the work she had failed to get done that morning. In the privacy of the library of Dale, he had tried to corner her and to kiss her, but Billa had none of that. With a hard kick between Alfrids legs and a well placed punch on his nose, Billa managed to free herself and walked out of the library in fury, right into Thorin´s and Gloin´s arms. Thorin, who noticed the blushed cheeks on his hobbits face, immediately wanted to know what had happened and Billa saw no reason in not telling him. Billa was relieved that Alfrid had saved his skinny behind before Thorin could lay hands onto it, but she was sure that king Bard would get a long complaint about his advisors behaviour from Thorin personally.  
#  
Thorin was still beyond furious as they returned home. While Thorin locked himself in his study, Billa took a long bath and then walked through the chambers without a real aim. She stopped in front of the door to the playroom. It was not locked, so Billa entered and took her time to look at the furniture and the equipment. The leather belts were innocently hanging on the wall and the wips were lined up on a small chest by the wall. Billa kneeled down by the bigger chest behind the door and opened it reluctantly. The chest was full of objects, some leather, some metal, some silver. Some were round and others were sharp. As Billa felt a cold shiver run down her spine, she turned over her shoulder and saw Thorin stand in the door with an unreadable expression.   
‚What are you doing here?’ he asked quietly and kneeled down beside Billa.   
‚I a was bored and curious.’ Billa answered. ‚The door was open.’  
‚Bored and curious is a dangerous combination.’ Thorin smirked dangerously. He was holding back, Billa could tell. Apparently, Thorin was more shaken by Alfrid´s assault on her than herself. ‚Did you find something to your liking?’  
‚I have no idea what I have found.’ Billa admitted and made Thorin chuckle. She held up a small object out of metal.  
‚A butt plug.’ Thorin smiled as Billa almost let go of the small thing as if she had burned her fingers. ‚I bought this one especially for you.’  
‚For me.’ Billa did her best to hide her sceptical expression, but she did not suceed. ‚Is it what it says it is? You put it .....there?’  
‚Yes.’  
‚Ew.’  
‚It can be quite arousing.’ Thorin chuckled at Billa´s open disgust.   
‚You can try it, I will not.’ Billa stated and made Thorin laugh.  
‚If it turns you on, dear.’ Thorin laughed as Billa crinkled her nose.   
‚Ew. And what is this?’ she held up a small pin.   
‚A nipple clamp.’ Thorin explained and grinned as Billa covered her breasts as if she had to defend them. ‚For pain and lust. There is only a thin line in between.’  
‚Hmm....’ Billa seemed to be more intrigued by those than by the butt plug. ‚We have not been here for a long time.’  
‚I do not want to have you here, anymore.’ Thorin admitted and noticed Billa stiffen. ‚After we have been here last, you left, I do not want to be reminded of that.’  
‚But.....I do want to try out some of it. Tonight.’ Billa looked at Thorin through half closed eyes and made him smirk.  
‚Insatiable hobbit.’ Thorin grabbed a small device and helped Billa up. ‚We will try this one out tonight. It is nothing special, just a device to keep your legs apart. And.....to tie your hands to your feet.’  
Billa instantly felt a pang of lust and bit her bottom lip. She followed Thorin to his bedroom and let him undress her unhurriedly. She looked down at the device called a spreader, a metallic bar with cuffs at each side. Thorin softly cuffed her ankles to the bar and smiled as he glanced down at Billa´s spread thighs.   
‚You look inviting.’ Thorin softly stroked over Billa´s legs. His mind was occupied with the assault on Billa, she could tell in the way Thorin´s brows furrowed and how his gaze grew distant as he looked at Billa´s naked body.   
‚Thorin.’ Billa sat up and cupped Thorin´s face with her free hands. ‚Do not dwell on it.’  
‚I cannot believe that this worm dared to get his hands on you.’ Thorin growled and clenched his jaw, before his expression changed. ‚And I cannot believe that you knocked him out cold.’  
‚Excuse me!’ Billa did not want to talk about such things – now. ‚I am capable to watch over my own honor very well, thank you very much!’  
‚You want me to shut up?’ Thorin smirked at his hobbit´s impatient tone.  
‚Yes.’ Billa leaned back onto her elbows, but fell flat onto her back as Thorin´s lips brushed her right between her legs. ‚Ah, right there.’  
‚You are needy today.’ Thorin chuckled, but soon concentrated on Billa´s pleasure. She was right, this was not the time.  
Billa gasped as Thorin licked over her folds. Not being able to close her legs was new and arousing indeed. She arched her back as Thorin nibbled her pearl and frowned as Thorin pulled back. He grabbed the bar in the middle and twisted it, until Billa was laying on her stomach. Softly, Thorin lifted her hips and grabbed her wrists to pull them back. With her forehead and chest on the mattress, Billa felt her wrists being cuffed side by side with her ankles.   
‚Relax.’ Thorin whispered over her shoulder as he slowly entered her from behind.   
Billa felt sensationally stretched and the slamming of Thorin´s hips against her behind stimulated her to no end. Thorin´s moves grew harder and more erratic soon and Billa had to stiffle her moans in the mattress. She could feel her insides clench around Thorin´s member and the fact that she could not move her legs extended her orgasm until Thorin followed her over the edge.   
Billa only barely noticed that Thorin released her wrists and ankles from the bar and pulled her into his arms. That night, both of them slept undisturbed by nightmares or ex submissives.


	29. 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billa and Dis talk.....

Billa rode to Dale the next day to face the other scribes as well as Alfrid, but it did not come to that. King Bard had banned Alfrid from the affairs of the city and even asked Billa and Ori to be in charge of the scribes from now on. At first, Billa expected Thorin to be behind her promotion, but the king swore that he had nothing to do with it. Since Dwalin and Ori celebrated Ori´s promotion at home, Billa only stayed for a while until she rode back.  
Thorin, Dis, Fili and Kili were waiting in the royal chambers and congratulated Billa on her promotion. Fili and Kili actually congratulated her for kicking the man´s nuts right into his nostrils, but Billa chose to ignore the wide smirk on the king´s sister´s face. After a delicious dinner, Dis told her sons to keep Thorin busy and sat down with Billa.  
‘Now….you are still here.’ Dis stated and made Billa choke on her drink.  
‘I beg your pardon?’ Billa coughed and looked back at Thorin, who was currently on the floor pinned down by his nephews. Thorin seemed to have a good time and even laughed, so Billa focused on his sister again.  
‘I know about his – condition.’ Dis informed Billa and sat back with a sad smile. ‘Thorin suspects me to know, but we never speak about it. He does speak to it to you and for that I am really grateful.’  
‘But how did you find out?’ Billa asked.  
‘Please. I am the only female Durin in our family, I know everything.’ Dis stated bitterly. ‘And some of his submissives were my maids, they talked behind my back, but I overheard. Thorin told me what happened to him in the town of men, in fact, I was the one who found him. I know Thorin longer than anyone else and drew my own conclusions. I knew that it was bad, but I did not know how to confront him with all of it. And then you came by.’  
Dis smiled at Billa warmly and took her hand. ‘To be perfectly honest, I never thought that you would last long. I thought that you would run when you realized how complicated Thorin is. But you did not. You have courage.’  
‘I ran.’ Billa admitted quietly. ‘I ran, but I came back. I hurt him a lot by doing so. I will never run from him again.’  
‘That is good to know.’ Dis sighed in relief. ‘The previous women in his life were no good for him.’  
Billa bit her lip for not saying a word about Elenya, for she knew that she was one of Dis´closest friends. But she also knew that Dis had never found out about her and Thorin.  
‘Thorin thinks badly about himself.’ Billa told Dis, although she was sure that Dis already knew. ‘He thinks the worst of himself, actually.’  
‘I am not sure how much he told you about our family.’ Dis frowned and leaned closer to Billa. ‘A madness runs in the blood of our line. Our grandfather and our father were mad, they cherished gold more than anything. Thorin showed signs of that madness before he was captured. After that, any sign of madness was gone, but also his pride and his self respect. I do not know what is considered worse.’  
‘But how can we have a future together? How can I love and cherish him when he does not want to be loved and cherished? Sometimes, I fear that he will never accept my love. Sometimes I fear that he would never want a person like me if he was not….broken.’ Billa sighed and looked back to Thorin, who frowned as he saw her sad face.  
Thorin´s focus was torn towards Fili and Kili again, who ran towards the playroom and Billa turned back to Dis.  
‘Do you want a guarantee, Billa?’ Dis smirked. ‘There are no guarantees in life. And you also do not think very highly of yourself.’  
Billa looked down at her hands and bit her lip. She wondered wether Thorin had told Dis that he had proposed marriage to her. It had been a step driven by desperation and fear, but Thorin had not stepped back from his word afterwards. Now, that things were settled between them, Thorin seemed to wait for an answer.  
‘Maybe Thorin already thinks about a future together with you.’ Dis suddenly said mysteriously and took Billa´s hand to help her up. ‘Come, I want to show you something. Do not worry, Thorin is occupied with the two little orcs.’  
Reluctantly, Billa followed Dis out of the royal chambers and up into the mountain´s top. On the top level, Dis opened a huge door and walked into a huge space that was enlightened by moonlight. As Billa´s eyes got used to the dark, she noticed that it seemed to be a huge garden. On the right side, a luxurious stone cottage was built into the mountain. The sight onto Dale was beautiful and took Billa´s breath away.  
‘My fool of a brother started building this a few weeks ago. The cottage was already there, but it was in a bad shape. The garden looked like Mirkwood and half of the plants were dead.’ Dis looked around with a frown. ‘Only a hobbit could give this garden what it needed.’  
Billa stared at Dis with her mouth open. This was all she could ever dream of, a garden and a home.  
‘I want to see the house.’ Billa stammered and made Dis chuckle.  
‘I thought you might.’ Dis opened the door, lit a torch and followed Billa inside.  
The house was bigger than it looked on the outside and large windows made the inside shine in the moonlight. Billa gasped as she saw the huge kitchen with a view into the garden. The pantry was bigger than Billa´s old bedroom and the living area was as big as Thorin´s antechamber. The house had five rooms and Billa swallowed hard. A mental picture of herself in the kitchen surrounded by fauntlings popped up in her mind, sweet little fauntlings who looked like her and like Thorin. Billa only realized that she smiled as Dis cleared her throat.  
‘You like it.’ she stated as a matter of fact and grinned brightly.  
‘I love it.’  
#  
Dis and Billa were back before midnight and found the three male Durins asleep. Thorin, Fili and Kili had squeezed into the huge armchair by the fireplace and snored the living mountain awake.  
‘Aww…..how cute.’ Dis smiled as she looked down at her sons and her brother. ‘Thorin is going to be extra grumpy tomorrow, since his back will hurt, but still…..’  
Billa laughed at that, but soon joined Dis in watching over their loved ones. For the first time in ages, Billa felt as if she had a real family again.  
The next day, Billa rode to Dale for work after she had woken Thorin up in the sweetest way that entered her mind. She had whispered into his ear about how she loved the garden and the house and to her surprise, Thorin was not even angry that Dis had spilled the beans. When Billa had rode away, Thorin had left for council with a stupid grin on his face.  
In the evening, Billa met with Dwalin, Nori and Ori to celebrate hers and Oris promotion. Thorin had left for Mirkwood on his dragon later that afternoon and Billa would stay with Ori for the night. They had a few ales and enjoyed their night in Dale. In the morning, Billa was woken up by a worried Dwalin, who informed her that Thorin´s dragon had never arrived in Mirkwood. Billa was awake instantly and returned to Erebor with Dwalin, Nori and Ori.  
Dis, Gloin and Dori were already waiting for them and Dori pulled his brothers into his arms with tears in his eyes. Billa went to Dis and sat down beside her. The morning passed and so did lunchtime. Still, there was no sign of the dragon or of Thorin. The woodland elves had sent out scouts, but they had also returned empty handed. Dis was almost mad with worry; if Thorin was dead, little Fili would have to take his place on the throne with Dis at his side. Dis had never wanted the throne, but she had prepared Fili for it. Never had she expected that the moment would come so soon.


	30. 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that you had to wait so long!!! Still fighting my writers block and work is crazy at the moment.....

‘Thorin!’  
The sun had set behind Mirkwood as Dis´ shout made everyone in the royal chambers jerk from their dark thoughts. The king´s sister rushed through the room and threw herself into the arms of the dwarf, who had just entered. It was Thorin and he was well. The king´s tunic was torn and his boots were dusty, but he was alive.  
‘Where have you been? We thought you were dead!’ Dis sobbed into his shoulder. ‘I thought that I would never see you again!’  
Billa teared up as she heard Dis´ words, but she could not move. It was the late afternoon and Fili and Kili had also returned home and hugged their uncle. Dwalin walked up to the royal family and wrapped his massive arms around all four of them, squeezing them tightly until Kili´s eyes nearly popped out. Billa felt Ori take her into her arms for comfort and Nori took her hand, which did not go unnoticed by Thorin.  
‘Sit down, your majesty, I will bring you an ale and a small something to eat.’ Dori rushed to the kitchen and pulled Gloin with him, who was only staring at the king in relief.  
Dwalin let go of the Durin family and let Thorin walk up to Billa. Nori let go of Billa´s hand and backed away as the king took the hobbit into his arms.  
‘You are here.’ Billa sighed into Thorin´s shoulder. ‘Thank Yavanna. What happened?’  
‘It is a long story.’ Thorin sighed and sat down with Billa at his side. ‘I was on my way to Mirkwood as the dragon began to lose his strength. I do not know why, but it flew lower and lower and I had to land. The dragon landed near Gundabad and the crash alerted the Gundabad orcs. I had to fight my way out. The dragon turned to stone to protect himself, he will probably come back in a few days. I do not understand what was wrong with him, he breathed heavily and seemed to have difficulties in keeping his speed.’  
Dori came back and served Thorin a bowl of deliciously hot stew and fresh slices of bread, which the king devoured quickly.  
‘I can keep my eyes and ears open, maybe I´ll find out who was responsible for this.’ Nori offered after a while and Thorin nodded gratefully.  
‘That would be helpful, thank you.’ Thorin stated firmly and Billa wondered about his tone; it was neutral and honest. Apparently, Thorin appreciated Nori´s skills when they were not directed towards her.  
‘Well, we should leave you to get some rest.’ Dis was back to her old self again. She grabbed Fili and Kili and hugged Thorin tightly. ‘You better be here tomorrow when I come back and check on you.’  
Thorin chuckled, hugged his sister back and kissed his nephews under loud protest. ‘I will take tomorrow off, but I plan to investigate who did this and why.’  
Dis nodded and walked out with her sons. Dwalin and Ori made ready to leave as well, but this time, they would stay in Balin´s home to be close.  
‘So many things happened while I was away!’ Ori looked at Billa with wide eyes. ‘I was away for a couple of weeks and everything changed! You changed!’  
‘How did I change?’ Billa asked and looked down at herself.  
‘You are all grown up and sophisticated and strong – do not get me wrong, but you are not the same hobbit you were when I left. I do not mean it in a bad way.’ Ori stuttered.  
‘I am fine.’ Billa smiled. ‘And I am happy that you are back, I missed you.’  
‘I am glad that you did not forget me, now that you are almost queen.’ Ori smirked as Billa stuttered.  
‘I am not almost queen…..how do you…’ Billa nearly spilled the news, but she bit her tongue in time. Ori did not notice anything and Billa realized that she had changed indeed. Her old self would have never been able to hide anything from Ori.  
‘Come, gingermuffin, let´s go.’ Dwalin wrapped his arm around Ori´s shoulder and blinked at Billa. ‘Remember, mistress hobbit, Thorin needs his rest. No…..Ouch!’  
Ori slapped Dwalin out of the royal chambers and made Nori roll his eyes.  
‘I will leave you as well…and by the way – I brought you the portraits.’ Nori halfheartedly smiled at Thorin. ‘They are in the antechamber.’  
Thorin nodded in gratitude and retreated to leave Billa and Nori to say goodbye in private. Billa swallowed hard and tried an honest smile. She failed, but only because she was so tired.  
‘Are you truly happy?’ Nori asked and made Billa jerk. She had not realized how her facial expression could be misleading.  
‘I thought that I had lost him.’ Billa whispered and the pain of the last day washed over her mind in powerful waves. ‘I thought that I would never see him again. I have never been through so much pain, Nori. The thought of being without him was unbearable. Yes, I am happy – with him – Nori.’  
Nori nodded and Billa knew that he had just now accepted of losing her to Thorin now. ‘I see.’  
They stayed silent for a while until Nori smiled and walked to the door.  
‘But promise me one thing – if that dragon crashes for real one day, you will come to me and…’  
‘Oh, get out!’ Billa was not up for jokes, but Nori´s grin made up for it. She shooed him out and closed the door behind him.  
Billa smiled as she walked back to the royal chambers. Thorin was back and all her friends had been there; if it had not been such a dramatic occasion, it would have been a marvelous day. Thorin waited for her with an ale in his hands.  
‘He still likes you.’ Thorin said with an unreadable expression.  
‘How do you know?’ Billa asked and snuggled against his chest. She sighed in relief as she felt Thorins hand on her back; it was so real and assured her that he was really safe.  
‘The way he looks at you…I look at you that way as well. Everyone does – except for Dwalin….and Gloin.’ Thorin gave Billa a lopsided grin.  
‘And about thousands of other dwarves.’ Billa grinned.  
‘You have no idea how beautiful you are.’ Thorin whispered against Billa´s hair.  
‘I am no more beautiful than any other dwarf or hobbit.’ Billa sighed and frowned as Thorin snorted.  
‘I should buy you a bigger mirror.’ Thorin muttered and gasped as Billa nuzzled his chest through the tunic.  
‘You are the one to talk.’ Billa sighed. ‘You are the most handsome male in Middle Earth, every female know would gladly snatch you away from me. I hate it when they look at you. You are mine.’  
Thorin chuckled at Billa´s almost dwarvish possessive behaviour. ‘And I thought that I was the possessive one.’  
‘We both think the worst of us, Dis was right.’ Billa told Thorin and felt his hold his breath.  
‘Dis?’ Thorin looked down at Billa with a frown. ‘About what did you two talk the other day? Not that I do not love spend time with my nephews, but I know that they only trampled around on me because their mother ordered them to.’  
‘No, they did not.’ Billa tried, but Thorin smiled brightly.  
‘Kili told me after I promised him some sweets in exchange for the information. It did take a lot of sweets though, thank goodness the lad still has his first teeth.’ Thorin grinned as Billa began to laugh. ‘I felt weird seing you talk to Dis, but then I realized that you two are family – or at least will be…hopefully….one day…’  
Billa closed her eyes and pressed her face against Thorin´s chest for not showing him her facial expression. He was still asking and her resistance was failing. Deep in her heart she knew that nothing spoke against their marriage. Not even Thorin´s past was an issue to her anymore. Suddenly, Billa knew what to do.  
‘Wait here.’ Billa pushed Thorin away from her and rushed towards the door. At the door she turned around and pointed her finger at Thorin. ‘And do not even think that I forgot your birthday. There are not enough sweets in the world which would keep that information away from me.’  
Thorin smiled, but still blinked in surprise as Billa slammed the door shut behind her. After a long moment, he walked to the bathroom to take a bath and dress into a fresh tunic. He told Gloin and Dori to retreat for the night and sat down in front of the fireplace to relax. He felt every bone in his body. Grinding his teeth, Thorin admitted that he was out of sword practice. He had neglected his training with Dwalin since he knew Billa or Dwalin had neglected him since he knew Ori. How much those two ladies had changed their lives was beyond him. Thorin had nearly fallen asleep as the door to the royal chambers burst open and Billa rushed towards him. Her cheeks were blushed and she was panting.  
‘Billa!’ Thorin looked at her in shock. ‘Did something happen?’  
‘Yes!’ Billa was grinning like a mad hobbit. ‘It is past midnight! I want to show you your birthday present! Happy birthday old dwarf!’  
It took Thorin a while to realize that everything was alright and he sighed deeply in relief. His expression changed into a playful one as he followed Billa out. Billa grinned as she noticed that Thorin shuffled his feet like an excited dwarfling. They walked past some surprised guards and only stopped in front of the door to the mountain top garden. Billa bit her lip and looked up at Thorin. She took his hands and pushed the door open with her back.  
At first, Thorin jerked back as he passed the door. The garden, especially the dead plants had caught fire. Thorin was about to push Billa behind him, when he noticed that she did not seem surprised by the fire. He then realized that only a few dry weeds had caught fire and that most of the garden was protected by rocks.  
‘Sometimes, fire is necessary to make the earth fertile again.’ Billa explained to him. ‘I had to burn it, so my vegetables would grow on the fertile ash.’  
Thorin smiled happily at the sign that Billa had so happily accepted his idea of a future together.  
‘This is the best birthday present ever.’ he whispered, but Billa laughed and slapped his arm.  
‘You have not even seen it, my king.’ Billa stood on her tip toes and took Thorin´s chin into her fingers. She turned his head until his gaze fell on the fire again.  
Thorin then realized what she had done and this made his heart call out for her even more. The flames were not burning wildly, they burned down forming a word. In the flames, Billa had written the word: Yes.


	31. 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update. Half fluff/smut.   
> I am trying my best to update more frequently...

‚Yes - to what?‘ Thorin asked slowly and made Billa chuckle.  
‘Yes. I will marry you.’  
‘You will?’ Thorin´s eyes widened comically and he gasped for air. Then, Thorin pulled Billa into his arms and spun her around. His laughter was carefree and joyful and Billa felt her heart call out to him lovingly. As he put her down and kissed her, Billa felt her belly clench in passion. They spent that night in their future home that still had to be built. They made love on Thorin´s coat and stared into the stars through a hole in the roof until they fell asleep.  
#  
When Thorin and Billa returned to the royal chambers, they met Dori and Nori in the kitchen. While Billa sat down with them, Thorin frowned at Nori and marched to his rooms to get changed. He slipped out of his tunic on his way out and paraded past Nori bare chested, making Billa roll her eyes in amusement. Even after all this time, seeing Thorin naked made her insides swirl and tug in excitement. Other males usually felt the other way around.  
‘Eggs and bacon?’ Dori asked Billa and seemed to be the only one who had not looked at the half naked king walking out of the kitchen.  
‘Please.’ Billa smiled at him and then turned to Nori, who looked at her quietly.  
‘You really like him.’ He stated sadly.  
‘I love him, Nori.’ Billa corrected him. Nori was her friend, but she did not want to keep his hopes up. He needed to know how serious things were between Thorin and Billa.  
‘Of course, what is not to love?’ Nori asked and looked around in the royal chambers.  
‘You know that this is not what I am.’ Billa would have been furious, but after all that had happened the precious day, she did not have the energy to vaste.  
‘I know.’ Nori took his chance and stood up from the table. ‘See you later, Billa.’  
Billa only nodded and was still too angry look at her friend. But Nori turned around at the door and looked back at her.  
‘I am happy as long as you are.’ he assured her and slowly walked out.  
Billa had thought to have lost her appetite, but as Dori appeared with some eggs, bacon and tomatoes, she felt her stomach protest in hunger. She dug into the eggs and was finished by the time Thorin came back to have his morning tea and biscuits.  
‘You have not told him that we will get married?’ he asked and looked down at Billa.  
‘No, I wanted to tell our families, first.’ Billa suddenly realized that she had not thought about doing that before. How would her parents react? How would Gandalf react? Since when did she think of Gandalf as family?  
‘That seems reasonable.’ Thorin nodded. ‘I will need to ask your father for your hand.’  
‘I beg your pardon?’ Billa nearly choked on her tea. ‘We are not living in the first age anymore, I can marry without you having to ask my father.’  
‘It is tradition. And it is how things are done.’ Thorin smirked. ‘I am curious how he will react. It has been some time since I went running.’  
Now, Billa quickly swallowed her tea before spitting it out in laughter. The image of the king of Erebor getting chased around his own mountain by a teeny tiny little hobbit with a stick was hilarious.  
‘How about a bath first? I need to get out of these clothes.’ Billa sighed and looked down at herself. She had not changed since Thorin had disappeared and felt sweaty and sticky after their last night.  
‘Whatever my queen wishes.’ Thorin whispered and blinked at Dori, who had heard his words and nearly let go of the plates he was washing.  
‘I have another birthday gift for you upstairs.’ Billa smiled as Thorin jumped up to follow her like a puppy. His smile was the one Kili usually sported when he was about to get sweets.  
‘Another one?’ Thorin grinned brightly. ‘The Yes, a naked bath and another present. I am already in the halls of my fathers….’  
Billa chuckled and playfully slapped his arms. She loved playful Thorin so much and hoped that he would stay that way as long as he was not back to his duty as the king of this mountain. Back in their bedroom, she pulled a small box from under the bed and handed it to Thorin.  
‘Open it.’ She told him and waited patiently until Thorin had untied the red bow around the box and carefully opened it.  
‘A dragon?’ Thorin grabbed the small figure of a wooden dragon and held it up.  
‘I carved it myself.’ Billa smiled. ‘The brave beast brought you back to me. I carved this while we were waiting for you to come back. I needed something to occupy the mind.’  
‘I love it.’ Thorin looked at the dragon and raised his eyebrows. ‘Is the dragon smiling?’  
‘Yes.’ Billa answered sheepishly. ‘I needed him to smile for me.’  
‘I have never ever seen my dragon smile.’ Thorin grinned. ‘I doubt I ever will. But now I have this little fellow to cheer me up.’  
‘Now you know how I felt near you when we met.’ Billa muttered and leaned against Thorin´s shoulder.  
‘I smile.’ Thorin defended himself weakly.  
‘It took a while until you allowed me to see it.’ Billa said and caressed his beard. ‘I treasure it above all else.’  
Thorin smiled an honest and happy smile and then reached out for the small card inside of the box. He read it and looked at Billa in surprise.  
‘Your third gift is a morning in the playroom? Are you sure?’  
Billa nodded nervously and bit her lip. ‘Yes, I am sure. But no whips and such things.’  
‘I promise.’ Thorin grinned. ‘May we postpone the bath?’  
#  
Billa found herself kneeling on a small table in the playroom, her arms cuffed and a mask over her eyes. Panting heavily, Billa tried to control her excitement. Not being able to see made her other senses oversensitive and she felt hot shivers run down her spine. Thorin was moving around her and Billa waited in anticipation. This was different than their sessions before. Thorin was not her dominant anymore, he was her future husband and it showed in the way they interacted. Although Billa was bound and blinded, she felt on eye level with him and enjoyed it as Thorin´s warm hands suddenly stroked over her naked body. He had coated his hands in oil and massaged every part of her body he moved over. It was incredibly erotic and loving.  
Billa cried out softly as something harsh closed around her nipples.  
‘Nipple clamps.’ Thorin whispered into her ear. ‘I chose the softer ones for the beginning.’  
He gently tugged and made Billa moan; she felt no pain, only a light stinging and peaks of arousal when Thorin touched her breasts now.  
‘This is…..so unrespectable.’ Billa mumbled and made Thorin bark with laughter.  
‘Do not make me laugh, it ruins the mood and I cannot concentrate.’ Billa could hear Thorin grin and fight his laughter.  
‘Yes, my king.’ Billa replied and heard Thorin gasp.  
‘My queen.’ Thorin was so close now. ‘My beautiful and brave queen. To have and to hold, to cherish and to love – until the end of our days.’  
Billa moaned in agreement and in arousal and stiffened as she felt one of Thorins hands on her sex and the other one between her butt cheeks.  
‘Relax.’ Thorin whispered and brushed against the nipple clamps with his nose, since his hands were already full.  
Billa felt a wave of arousal and anticipation run through her body and arched her back. She pressed herself into Thorin´s hands and waited for the next step. As the first finger entered her, she cried out in passion and moved her hips along with Thorin´s moves. Thorin worked her and added two other fingers until she shivered and was almost ready to climax for the first time; but Billa felt her nearing climax faint slightly as she felt gentle pressure between the cheeks of her backside.  
‘I will not hurt you.’ Thorin promised. ‘I will push in now. Tell me if you wish to stop.’  
Billa nodded and bit her lip as she felt Thorin´s finger breach her. He still had his other fingers inside of her sex and the sensation was strange, but surprisingly good. Thorin kissed Billa´s lips, nose and cheeks before he moved down to her neck and her ears. With her insides full of his fingers, her nipples sweetly aching and his lips on the tip of her ear, Billa was surprised by the hardest and most surprising climax she had ever had. As she toppled over the edge, Thorin slowly pulled out in front of her and loosened the clamps. The faint stinging in her nipples extended Billa´s orgasm and she cried out loud as her climax washed over her body over and over again. The moving finger inside of Billa´s behind made her climax continue to pulse through her body until Billa thought that she would faint from pleasure. With a weak cry, Billa collapsed against Thorin as he entirely pulled out of her.   
In the mists of her postcoital arousal, Billa noticed that Thorin picked her up and set her down on the bed. The mattress dipped as he laid down beside her and waited for her breathing to slow down. Even though he had taken the cuffs and the mask from her, Billa felt unable to move or even open her eyes. It took some moments for her to gather her strength. As she opened her eyes, she saw Thorin look down at her with a loving and gentle expression.  
'You are so beautiful.’ He whispered and caressed Billas cheeks. 'This is what I really want.’  
As he leaned over her and softly spread her legs, Billa could not hold back a happy sigh.   
'I want to make love to you.’


	32. 32

‚I thank Mahal every day that it was you and not Ori who came to work with me on my genealogy.’ Thorin sighed as he sat on the large bed together with Billa.  
‘Poor Ori had the flu.’ Billa scolded him, but gently stroke through his chest hair. ‘And she would have beaten the living daylight out of you if you had proposed such a relationship to her.’  
‘But you are here.’ Thorin looked down at the hobbit in his arms. ‘Because you love me?’  
‘I do love you.’ Billa smiled and moved her fingers over his face and lips. ‘I love all of you. Your pride, your stubbornness, your honor, kindness and your heart. ‘  
Thorin leaned his forehead against Billa´s and sighed deeply. ‘I love you, Billa. I only feel whole when I am with you.’  
#  
Thorin and Billa went to Dis´ rooms that evening to celebrate Thorin´s birthday and to announce their engagement to their friends and family. But before they could set foot into Dis´ home, Ori stepped into their way with a murderous expression on her face. She was holding some letters in her hands.  
‘What in the name of Mahal is this?’ Ori asked and held the letters up. ‘What did he do to you?’  
Thorin´s expression turned thunderous, but Ori held his glare. Billa stepped forward and looked at the letters. They were the letters she had written to Thorin in the beginning of their relationship; the letters about their contract.  
‘This is none of your business, Ori. And I am fine.’ Billa tried, but Ori did not listen.  
‘How could you even agree to such things?’ Ori shook her head. ‘I swear to Mahal if you hurt her, king or not –‘  
‘I love him, Ori, and he loves me. This – ‘ Billa pointed at the letters. ‘This is over. And he did nothing to me. I am fine. Listen to me.’  
Ori looked at her friend and lowered her hand with the letters. Her expression was one of utter astonishment and strain.  
‘We love each other.’ Billa told her, but Ori shook her head.  
‘I have asked Billa to be my wife, my queen.’ Thorin stepped forward and glared at Ori. ‘This – is the past. And I can assure you that I am no monster.’  
‘You will get married?’ Ori looked at Billa with wide eyes. She let go of the letters and Thorin hurried to pick them up.  
As Billa nodded, Thorin turned back to Ori. ‘Have you told anyone about this? Have you spoken to someone about the things you learned?’  
‘No!’ Ori seemed hurt. ‘But I…’  
‘Excuse me. I will burn those before someone else lays eyes on it again and sticks his nose into things which are none of their business.’ Thorin growled and disappeared into the hall.  
Billa took Ori´s hand and squeezed it. ‘Believe me, Ori. I am happy and all I want is to marry him. Please, do not ruin this evening for us.’  
‘I would never….’ Ori threw herself into Billa´s arms. ‘I worried for you. When I read those letters I did not know what to think. You are like a sister to me, Billa and I cannot stand the thought of you getting hurt.’  
‘Where did you even find the letters?’ Billa asked as Thorin had returned to them.  
‘When you had disappeared, Dwalin searched your study for a possible clue. I helped him and found the letters under some pergaments from Mirkwood. At first, I thought that these letters were between you and king Thranduil.’ Ori looked so sick that even Thorin had to chuckle.  
‘Listen to me, mistress scribe, listen carefully. I love Billa. I understand that you worry as a friend and therefore I ignore your behavior towards your king. But if you ever stick your nose into my private affairs again I will see to it that Dwalin finds a new assignment in Haradrim lands, is that clear?’  
Ori looked at Thorin with wide eyes, but it was obvious that Thorin had already forgiven her, for his eyes gleamed in amusement.  
‘Yes, your highness.’ Ori mumbled.  
Not a moment too soon they began to walk towards the door, as Dis stuck her head out.  
‘Where have you been? We have been waiting for so long, come in!’ Dis grinned at Thorin and stroke his arm as he passed. ‘I am so excited for you!’  
‘Dis knows?’ Billa whispered to Thorin as they walked through the door.  
‘Dis knows everything.’ Thorin smirked and made Billa frown. If he knew what his sister knew he would probably not find it that amusing.  
Billa´s mood sunk as she entered the room and saw Elenya sit with Fili and Kili. She was Dis´ friend, of course she was there as well. Dwailn, Nori, Dori, Gloin and his family and also Oin were there, as well as some dwarves Billa had never seen before. Elenya immediately stood up and walked towards Thorin with a smile.  
‘Thorin, so nice to see you again.’  
Billa clenched her teeth and felt Thorin´s arm around her shoulder. This gesture made it impossible for Elenya to ignore Billa.  
‘And you too, Billa.’ She added more coldly and with a fake smile.  
Billa only nodded and let Thorin take the lead. ‘We have an announcement to make.’  
Even Fili and Kili sat still as Thorin stepped to the middle of the room with Billa in his arms. ‘I feel honored and lucky to have my family and friends with me this evening. But I feel even more lucky to be able to announce that this beautiful hobbit has agreed to be my wife and my queen. Your queen.’  
After a few moments of silence, Fili and Kili start to cheer loudly, followed by Dwalin, Dis and Gloin. Nori and Gimli sport the same expression of sadness, although in Gimli´s case it seemed more precious than sad. Elenya watched them with an open mouth and a horrified expression. Billa could not help but feel a wave of triumph wash over her. Thorin was hers, and not Elenyas. He would never be Elenya´s again.  
Thorin´s family came forth to congratulate them and to hug them both. Dwalin nearly crushed Thorin´s bones in a bear hug and Fili and Kili each hugged one of Thorin´s legs. The king nearly fell backwards, if Dis had not steadied him.  
‘Welcome in our family, Billa.’ Dis smiled as she hugged Billa, careful not to crush the hobbit bones. ‘You make Thorin so happy and I do not know how to thank you.’

‘But I wanted her to marry me!’ Gimli announced and pouted at Thorin. ‘I may be a wee little lad, but I´ll fight you!’  
As Gimli pointed his small wooden sword at Thorin, Gloin and his wife held their breaths, but Thorin only chuckled and kneeled down in front of Gimli.  
‘You may be a wee lad, but you are a brave one. I fear that if I fight you, I may lose.’ Thorin stated calmly and without blinking. ‘But I love lady Billa and I hope that you do see that. We would both be very sad if you did not let us marry.’  
Gimli looked at the king and then at the tip of his boots. ‘I do not want lady Billa to be sad.’  
‘He does not want you to be sad either, Sire.’ Gloin yelled from behind, making everyone chuckle.  
‘Alright.’ Gimli sighed deeply. ‘If lady Billa really wants to, then she can marry you.’  
‘That is so nice of you, master Gimli.’ Billa kneeled down at Thorin´s side and hugged Gimli tight. ‘I promise that you will find a woman someday who is fairer than everything you have seen up until now.’  
‘There is no woman fairer than you, lady Billa.’ Gimli stated earnestly and walked back to his mother.  
‘Well, thank you very much, dear.’ Alesia stated dryly, but chuckled as Gloin gave her a kiss.  
Billa smiled at the family and could not help but imagine her and Thorin having a wee lad or lass one day. She excused herself to get a drink and to catch some fresh air on the balcony as she felt Elenya´s presence in her back. The dwarf´s expression was icy and she moved towards Billa in a threatening pace.  
‘I would love to express my congratulations, Billa. But I feel that it would be inappropriate and it would not come from the heart.’ Elenya sneered.  
‘I am not interested in your congratulations.’ Billa sneered back. ‘I am disappointed in seeing you here. I doubt that Thorin invited you.’  
‘You are w worthy opponent, Billa.’ Elenya smiled icily again, after she had paused in surprise of Billa´s unusual strong answer.  
‘Oh really? I do not see any threat in you.’ Billa lied and tried to hide it. ‘Excuse me, I have better things to do than waste my time with you.’  
‘Not so fast.’ Elenya stepped into her way. ‘Do you really think that you can make him happy? You cannot fulfill his needs. You will never be able to satisfy him. How dare you even agree to marry him, you little gold digging Halfling…’  
That did it. Billa threw the rest of her wine into Elenyas face and stepped up to her.  
‘What Thorin and I have is none of your business. You are no part of his life anymore, you dwarfling molesting old dwarf!’ Billa was sure that Elenya was about to lunge at her, but was held back by Thorin, who walked up behind them.  
‘What are you doing here, Elenya?’ Thorin asked cooly and stepped to Billa´s side. He could see the wine drip down Elenya´s face and Billa´s pale face.  
‘She is not right for you.’ Elenya whispered. ‘You have needs.’  
‘You think that you are right for me, do you?’ Thorin sneered. ‘I told you before – I do not want you. I do not love you. I love Billa.’  
Suddenly, Elenya straightened and held her chin high. Billa realized that she had been the dominant in her relationship with Thorin and that she tried to intimidate him.  
‘I am the best thing that happened to you.’ Elenya hissed. ‘I rescued you from a life in self destruction. I taught you everything you needed to know to keep you sane.’  
‘I am sane, Elenya.’ Thorin stated cooly. ‘All I need is Billa´s love and I have it.’  
‘Love is for fools.’ Elenya reached out for Thorin, but was stopped by an enraged Dis.  
‘Get out of my home.’ Dis had appeared out of nowhere and surprised them all. Her face was flushed and her eyes were steel. She walked over to Elenya and slapped her so hard that Elenya stumbled. ‘Get your filthy paws off my brother, you whore. I cannot believe that I called you a friend!’  
Elenya stared at Dis for a moment and held her red cheek. Then she fled the chambers without looking back.  
‘Billa, dear, would you mind giving us a moment?’ Dis asked Billa and smiled warmly as Billa nodded, but as she turned towards Thorin, her expression was guarded again.  
Billa tried to forget about this incident and kept Fili, Kili and Gimli company. Dwalin and Ori were sitting in the far corner and the other dwarves were drinking and chatting. After what felt like an eternity, Thorin and Dis came back into the room, ignoring each other. But as the other ones became aware of them, both changed their expressions to a more carefree one. Billa wondered if that behavior was a part of the royal education as Thorin walked over to her and asked her to accompany him to an armchair in front of the fire, where they were almost alone.  
‘Now she really knows everything.’ Thorin sighed. ‘Thank goodness that I am king and that Fili is not old enough to take the throne, otherwise I would be dead right now.’  
‘Can you blame her?’ Billa asked softly and leaned back against Thorin´s broad chest.  
‘No.’ Thorin sighed deeply.  
They sat in silence for a while and Billa felt Thorin´s breath in her hair.  
‘How are you feeling?’ she asked and almost feared the answer, but it was not necessary.  
‘I feel free.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hate Elen(y)a...is it obvious? ;p


	33. 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short and sweet chapter - just for you, my dear readers! Sorry for the long wait!

Dragonfire burned his skin. Screams of his mother and grandmother filled his ears as Thorin rushed through the royal wing of Erebor in search for the king. Thror was in the treasury, with all the gold, jewels and most important, the arkenstone. He did nothing as dragonfire burned the females of the royal family and dragonteeth dug into dwarf flesh. Thrain and Frerin were laying dead at the dragon´s feet and Dis, Fili, Kili and Billa were trying to get away. Thorin looked around for his sword and shield, but his hands were empty. His feeth were bare and his braids already half burned as he lunged at the dragon. Dis screamed and pulled her sons away, but Billa was caught in the beast`s paws. He could not reach her and all Thorin could do was watch as the dragon swallowed his hobbit; and with her his heart.  
In the next moment, Thorin was standing in the plain between Erebor and Dale, naked and freezing. Dark and blurry shadows stood between him and Dale and Thorin felt hunted. He knew that they were the men who had tortured him and that the woman who had done unspeakable tings to him was with them. He tried to run, but he could not flee. They had caught up with him in no time and Thorin fell to his knees. The men were expressionless, their faces were blurry, but Thorin could see his female torturer´s face. It was Billa´s.  
#  
‘Thorin! Thorin!’ Billa shook Thorin´s shoulders as he started screaming in his sleep. ‘All is good, I am here. Wake up, Thorin!’  
It took her more shaking and many slaps to face to wake him up. Thorin´s eyes were blurry and he was disoriented as he woke up and sat up in bed.  
‘Billa, you are here.’ Thorin let out a teary sigh.  
‘Of course, I am here. I am not going anywhere.’ Billa frowned. Thorin had murmured her name shortly before he had woken up screaming. From Dis, she knew that one of the men who had tortured Thorin had a wife who had felt great pleasure torturing the dwarven blacksmith and that she had looked similar to Billa. Billa still felt sick when she thought of that.  
‘Please tell me that we will make it. Without any rules or contracts.’ Thorin whispered and cuddled back into his pillows. He seemed so much like a dwarfling in this moment that Billa became scared. Thorin had a nightmare because of their wedding? Could he not cope with the new situation?  
But Billa tried to ignore the pain and doubt and lay down beside her husband and king to be.  
‘We will make it. Together. Always.’ Billa assured him and pulled him into her arms.  
She thought about this moment as she was standing in front of the mirror in Dis` rooms. It was the day before the royal wedding and everyone inside of the mountain was nervous; but not as much as the queen to be.  
‘You are looking enthusiastic.’ Dis remarked with a smirk. ‘Most brides I know smile.’  
Billa tried to smile, but her mind was busy with doubt and fear. ‘What if I am not enough for Thorin?’  
‘Not enough?’ Dis shook her head. ‘My dear, if you are not enough, then nobody is. Do not tell me that this…..that Elenya managed to make you doubt.’  
‘This has nothing to do with Elenya.’ of this, Billa was sure now.  
‘Good.’ Dis remarked grimly. ‘I already thought about inviting her to the wedding – and make her watch.’  
‘You are mean.’ Billa had to smile. She loved Dis´ humor and she felt at ease, now that she knew about Elenya. ‘But, that would have been a wonderful idea.’  
Ori joined them with the jewelry for Billa to wear at the wedding, a crown with dark green emeralds and mithril leaves and a matching necklace and ring. Billas wrists were covered by the long sleeves of her wedding gown, which flowed down her body in lush folds. It was a heavy dwarven wedding dress, with much cloth and much volume, but Billa liked it. She remembered her mother´s wedding dress, she had tried it on as a small fauntling. But she would have frozen to death inside of the mountain in a hobbit dress and felt grateful for the thick layers of her wedding dress.  
‘Billa, you look wonderful. Like a dwarf!’ Ori grinned as Billa cocked an eyebrow at her. ‘What´s wrong with looking like a dwarf?’  
Without knowing it, Ori reminded Billa of Thorin´s nightmares and of the human woman who had tortured him and looked like her. That monster, as well as Elenya, had fuelled Thorin´s need for their way of intimacy and Billa feared that as long she was near Thorin, he would be reminded of the females in his life, who had brought him nothing but misery. Her expression must have showed her insecurity, since Dis and Ori both looked at her in worry.  
‘What is it? What did I say?’ Ori sensed her friend´s distress.  
‘It´s nothing, Ori.’ Billa sighed and exchanged a knowing look with Dis. ‘I am just nervous.’  
‘Of course, you are.’ Ori smiled again. ‘Tomorrow the whole kingdom of Erebor and Dale will watch you march down the aisle in that beautiful dress….Ouch, for the love of Mahal, Dis!’  
Billa laughed as the king´s sister slapped her best friend with the laced undergarnment she would wear in her wedding night.  
Outside of Dis´ rooms, Dwalin, Fili, Kili and Nori exchanged worried glances.  
‘They are giggling and laughing, are they planning something?’  
‘Amad always has that giggle when she plans….things.’  
‘Oh my goodness, Ori will catch the bride´s bouquet.’  
‘What´s wrong with my sister catching the bouquet?’  
‘Uhmmm….’  
#  
‘Behold – the king and queen Erebor!’ Balin announced and the whole mountain erupted in cheering and applause.  
Billa had passed the day – and the wedding – in a blur, she could think of nothing else than marrying the dwarf she loved. She did not see the huge audience at the royal wedding, she did not see the elven delegations or the men from Laketown. Neither did she see the many envious, as well as admiring, looks which were cast her way. She had only eyes for her future husband.  
Thorin stood in front of the throne, the arkenstone shining above him and competing with the shine in his blue eyes as he looked upon his bride and queen.  
Balin´s words jerked Billa out of her dreamy state and the thunderous applause nearly overwhelmed her. Thorin smiled proudly as they turned around together and held up their entwined hands.  
‘I wish that we could celebrate in private, only with our friends and family around.’ Thorin whispered to Billa as he looked down to the first two rows in the great hall. Billa´s parents were there, as well as Gandalf and a hobbit couple he had been introduced to as Drogo and Primula. It was odd to him that his warm and loving hobbit only had so little family and friends, but he knew that she had found new family and friends in Erebor within his people. That thought made him even more happy, for Thorin did not want Billa to feel alone in the dwarven society. He could see some distrusting and envious looks in the crowed, but hoped that Billa would stand her ground. She was a brave and adventurous hobbit and although she was no skilled warrior, Thorin knew that she would be a strong queen at his side.  
‘I married the king, I will celebrate with the whole kingdom.’ Billa stated lovingly and looked deep into her husband`s eyes.  
Thorin did not care about the audience and turned towards Billa, kissing her passionately. The crowd cheered even louder and Thorin loved the blush on Billa´s cheeks.  
‘Get a room, your highnesses.’ Dwalin stood at Thorin´s side and grinned widely.  
‘You….’ Thorin turned to his best dwarf and friend and returned the grin. ‘You are laughing now. Wait until Billa throws the bouquet to Ori.’  
#  
The celebration was a small and private one, as far as dwarven customs were concerned. Only a few people and the delegations of elves and men were invited and Thorin felt at ease although the council had criticized that decision. There was a huge party in the great hall, where everyone was invited to celebrate; with enough ale and food for many kingdoms. But up here, in their new garden, Thorin felt as if he belonged.  
‘You will be starting a new life, I am so excited for you!’ Belladonna hugged her daughter.  
Billa´s parents had seen each other for the first time in ages at their daughter´s wedding and Billa watched them in bittersweet memory. They looked happy in each other´s presence, but they were happy apart. Billa hoped that this would never happen to Thorin and herself.  
‘I am proud of you, little one.’ Bungo kissed Billa and patted Thorin´s shoulder as good as he could; the king was almost two heads taller than the hobbit.  
‘You take care of my little daughter, your highness.’ He blinked up at Thorin and made Belladonna roll her eyes. Now, now that she had left him, her husband had learned about bravery.  
The wedding reception was in full party mode as one of Gandalf´s fireworks in form of a huge dragon flew away over their heads, followed by Thorin´s dragon, who seemed disappointed as the firework dragon exploded in various colorful fireworks, enlightening the Lonely Mountain in beautiful colors.


	34. 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for the long wait....I still have one or two chapters to go, but I just did not find the time to write...I hope you enjoy!

Deep into the night, Thorin, Billa and their families sat down in the royal chambers. Thorin was playing the harp by the fire while Billa stayed with her parents and Gandalf. Dis was speaking to Ori and Dwalin, Fili and Kili were asleep in her arms. Suddenly, Dis turned to her brother, who had begun to hum along and sang quietly. Billa realized that Thorin´s family and friends had not heard him sing for a long time and her mouth went dry. Dis turned around to face Billa and mouthed thank you with watery eyes. With a faint smile, Billa looked at Thorin, who was still holding the harp, but had stopped singing as the room had turned silent.  
‘Your husband has a beautiful voice.’ Belladonna smiled at her daughter.  
‘My husband.’ Billa sighed. ‘I still have to get used to that.’  
‘Will you move into the small house at the mountain side soon?’ Bungo asked and caught Billa´s full attention with that.  
‘Yes, Thorin has made some alterations and he will start working on the stone tomorrow.’ Billa informed her parents and saw Bungo nod.  
‘I built Bag End with my own hands – for my family. Now I live there alone.’ Bungo somehow managed to state it as a matter of factly. ‘I thought about giving Bag End to Drogo and Primula. They have a fauntling now. Wonderful lad. Black hair and the biggest blue eyes I have ever seen. They would fit into Bag End. I wil take their old home. It is enough for an old and grumpy hobbit like me.’  
‘That is great news.’ Billa smiled at her father and then frowned at her mother. Did Belladonna have anything to say about this?  
‘That sounds….. nice.’ Belladonna tried to hide how uncomfortable she was feeling. Bungo had given her everything, while her thirst for adventure had destroyed everything that had ever existed between them. Everything but Billa.  
‘My dear friends, I believe that everyone is where the Valar intended them to be.’ Gandalf smirked into his beard.  
‘Yes, maybe. But not thanks to a certain meddling wizard.’ Bundo sneered, for he had not forgiven Gandalf for taking his wife away on countless adventures.  
‘Bungo, be nice.’ Belladonna gently touched Bungo´s arm, which had a calming effect on her former husband. For a short moment, Billa could see the old spark between her parents and the supposedly everlasting love between a husband and wife. But the moment was gone as soon as it had appeared and the small group went still.  
‘Wine?’ Ori and Dwalin joined the group while Dis brought her sons to bed.  
‘Please!’ three hobbits and a wizard startled the surprised dwarf.  
Later that night  
‘I am exhausted.’ Thorin collapsed into their bed shortly before the sun was about to rise.  
‘It was a long and wonderful day. The happiest day in my life.’ Billa crawled up onto the bed and laid down beside her husband. It felt right.  
‘Thorin Oakenshield, king under the mountain, at your service. And I mean that.’ Thorin smiled at her, already half asleep.  
‘Thorin, you will fall asleep in your wedding tunic.’ Billa smirked as Thorin only shrugged his shoulders and pulled her close.  
‘So what? I will only marry once, I will never need them again.’  
#  
The following days past in a blur and neither Billa nor Thorin felt much like the royal couple of the Lonely Mountain. Billa´s parents made for the Shire and wherever the road took Belladonna and Gandalf, Dis took over Thorin´s council work with Balin and Ori and Dwalin took care of Fili and Kili. Thorin was rebuilding the house on the mountainside while Billa worked on the garden. The sun was warm and comforting on their skin and the fresh air made them so tired that they often fell asleep before dinner.  
After a few weeks, Thorin had finished their home`s exterior and Billa could continue to decorate the inside like the homely home they both imagined. Life became normal for the royal couple and Billa had almost forgotten how things could change to the worse in only a mere moment, especially in the lives of royals. Thorin was back to his duties as the king of erebor as t happened.  
Billa was in her garden and Thorin was in the throne room as a fire burned down half of the royal wing. Dis, Fili and Kili were in Dale and nobody was seriously injured, but the fire was lit on purpose. Dwalin doubled the guards at the new royal wing and Thorin ordered his dragon to be taken to the mountain side where their new home was situated. With the dragon near, nobody would come to their new home uninvited. Dis, Fili and Kili came to live with Thorin and Billa for the moment and brought sheer life into their humble home. It did not take long for Thorin and Billa to have their first fight – Thorin had wanted Billa to stay home after the fire, but the hobbit had travelled to Dale with Ori to visit the market and catch up. Never had she sworn to obey his every word and her own stubborn head drove Thorin mad with worry. One evening, he fell back into his dominant state and tried to punish Billa for her insurgency, but her shocked face made him return to reality soon enough. It was hard for both of them to cope with the new life they had built up so quickly. Thorin needed the control and his queen defied him as often as she could. Sometimes it led to passionate nights and sometimes to loud fights, but never in ears reach of the rest of the family. Dis was more than amused to see her brother annoyed with his wife, but she also knew that in the end, their love for each other was strong enough to make them face every peril together.  
But Billa noticed that Dwalin´s and Ori´s relationship was not the best anymore since Ori had taken Billa to Dale. Thorin had a word with Dwalin after their fight and Dwalin had scolded Ori for it. Billa felt bad for the rift between her friend and the captain of the guard, but she hoped that it would pass.  
‘At first I thought that we enjoyed our…intimate time together.’ Ori sighed one day as they sat in Billa´s new garden. ‘But I fell in love with him – stupid really.’  
‘There is nothing stupid about love, Ori.’ Billa assured her. ‘Look at Thorin and me.’  
‘Yes, but Thorin loves you.’ Ori frowned deeply. ‘Dwalin has been distant and awkward lately. I have even seen him with Dis many times in the last month.’  
‘So?’ Billa turned to her friend and saw her blush.  
‘What if….he and Dis….’ but then Ori shook her head. ‘I cannot compete with Dis.’  
‘You do not have to compete with Dis, Ori.’ Billa shook her head. ‘Dis would never steal Dwalin from you and Dwalin would never betray you. Stop thinking about that nonsense, this instant.’  
Ori smiled halfheartly and leaned back in her armchair. ‘This place is marvelous by the way.’  
Billa smiled as she watched Ori stretch in the sun. The hobbit would never understand why dwarves preferred the inside of a mountain to this – a garden, the warmth of the sun, the fresh wind and nature itself. In the evening she knew why; Ori had caught a slight sun burn on her nose and a chill from the wind. Dwalin scolded Ori for being out in the sun for too long, but in reality he wanted to scold Billa, but she was his queen and out of reach for his scolding.  
But the first big fight was yet to come. One day, Lora was standing in Billa´s garden. Billa had not seen her walk up to her until it was too late. But Lora did not seem hostile to Billa; she was just standing there with a shy and humble demeanor.  
‘My queen.’ Lora bowed deeply and Billa realized that she was still kneeling in the dirt. She swiftly stood up and held the dwarf lady´s gaze. ‘Please, do not call the guards. I wanted to apologise.’  
‘Apologise?’ Billa looked closer at her husband´s former submissive. Lora looked good, she was beautiful and seemed relaxed. There was no sign of the sick and depressed ex submissive left in her.  
‘I disturbed your life with Th….the king. I threatened you and made you feel uncomfortable.’  
Yavanna, that was clearly an understatement, Billa thought, but she bit her lip.  
‘I watched you with him for a while back then.’ Lora added to Billa´s discomfort. ‘You make him happy. So happy. And you handle him well.’  
Billa tried to hide her surprised expression, but her eyebrows shot to her hairline as soon as Lora had uttered these words. She handled him well? Did she?  
But before Billa could say another word, Thorin stormed into their garden with six guards at his heels. The guards stopped at the gate to the royal wing, but stayed in vision range. Thorin fixed Billa with an icy stare and then Lora.  
‘How dare you come here?’ he growled and for the first time in ages, Billa felt a twitch of fear. Lora also began to shiver under his stare and stepped back.  
‘I only wanted to…’  
‘I do not care about what you want.’ Thorin interrupted her and made her gasp. ‘You have harassed me enough with your letter, you asked me to grant you an audience and I declined. And now you come here and confront my queen?’  
Billa bit her lip as she heard the news; so Lora had tried to get into contact with Thorin? And why had he not told her? And why was he so cold, Lora clearly did not mean any harm.  
‘I told you to stay in the Iron Hills. I did everything I could to ensure you a new beginning, a new life and new surroundings, I have the best healers in all Erebor looking after you and this is how you thank me for it? I told you to stay out of our lives!’  
Thorin roared the last part and made Lora wince. As Billa stepped forward to intervene, Thorin pointed a finger at her.  
‘Stay out of this, this does not concern you.’  
In that moment, Billa had enough. She did not care if the guards were nearby and she did not care about respectable behaviour; she had enough of this.  
‘Thorin Oakenshield, king under the mountain, you listen to me!’ Billa said dangerously quiet. ‘How dare you tell me that this does not concern me? I am your wife, I was there as this – ‘Billa pointed to Lora, herself and Thorin – ‘happened. I was part of this and I will not stand back while you yell at your former….acquaintance – who only wanted to thank me and you for helping her when she needed it the most.'   
Thorin looked at his wife as if she had gone mad and his brows furrowed dangerously, but Billa did not care.  
‘There is the Thorin I know.’ Lora stated as a matter of fact and made Billa´s insides burn in worry. So this was the cold and heartless Thorin all the submissives had gotten to know – was she the only one who knew the real dwarf behind that fassade? Was it even a fassade or was this coldhearted dominant the real Thorin.  
‘Leave us.’ Thorin tried again, his voice less dangerous and his gaze turning away.  
‘No.’ Billa was determined. ‘This is my home and I will not set a foot off this ground.’  
‘Then I will, I have said what I wanted to say.’ Lora warmly smiled at Billa. ‘Thank you.’  
Billa only nodded, but Thorin was not finished.  
‘If you ever come back to Erebor again, I will cut off all your support and you will never be welcome in any dwarven realms again. Is that understood?’ Thorin growled and made Lora nod in understanding.  
‘Of course – my king.’ with these words, she was gone. Flanked by six guards, the former royal submissive left the mountain and left a fuming royal couple behind.  
Billa was so shocked that she turned around without looking at her husband and shut the door to their home in his face. She did not want to see him, nor speak to him. On one hand she understood why he had reacted that way, on the other his dominant and cold behaviour had scared her. Lora had been a threat to them and she had been close to harming the people Thorin loved. Thorin never forgot such things. Suddenly, Billa straightened against the door; what if Lora had set the fire? She could not believe it, but maybe that was why Thorin had reacted that harshly? Knowing that Thorin was still standing outside of the door, Billa opened it to peak outside.  
‘You think that she might have been the one who set fire to the royal wing?’ Billa asked and saw Thorin`s gaze soften.  
‘Yes.’ he admitted.  
‘Then you should have asked her and not yell at her.’ Billa told him and shut the door again, but this time with a faint smile on her face. She could practically see Thorin shake his head and walk away, also with a faint smile on his lips.  
In the evening of that day, Thorin and Billa had both forgotten the events of that dreadful day. It was as if they were married for longer than only a moon, it was as if they had grown together, had learned to accept the other without any second thoughts. Billa did not worry about Thorin´s behaviour anymore, because she knew that he worried. His family was his first priority, even though he was the king and had to set high priorities for his kingdom as well. He would find the one who threatened their lives. He would make sure that his family was safe. It had to take a nasty figt for Billa to realise it, but for the first time since their wedding she felt as if she had finally arrived home.


	35. 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left out a bigger part of the last original book because it did not fit into the story and was only a page filler (IMO). I hope you guys do not mind. The part contains the leading woman´s father being in an accident, but I do not see any importance for the storyline, so I skipped it.

As it turned out, Lora had nothing to do with the fire. One night, Dwalin and Gloin stumbled over Alfrid, who was trying to break into the wing leading to the royal couple´s new home. While Gloin sat on him, Alfrid confessed that he had lit the fire to get back at Thorin, who had ruined the man´s chances with Billa. Apparently, Alfrid had still hoped to weasel himself into Billa´s heart although she had never done anything to encourage him. Thorin was furious and brought Alfrid to Dale, throwing him before Bard´s feet, narrowed down into the longest rope he had found in Erebor. Bard saw to it that Alfrid was thrown into the deepest pit of Dale and expressed his apologies to Thorin, who wanted nothing more than rush back into the arms of his wife, now that the threat was over.  
When he came back, he was greeted by his Billa, Dis, Fili, Kili, Gloin and his family, Dwalin, Balin and Ori. They were sitting in Billa´s garden and enjoying some meat of the bone and freshly made bread for dinner.  
‘This is so good. I might get fat, but Ori here will take care that I won´t.’ Dwalin rubbed his full stomach, while Ori shot him a sour glare. Both knew that Ori could not cook for her life, but that evening and after all that was standing between them since days, Ori was sensitive. Billa still did not know why Dwalin acted that oddly and neither did Ori.   
Billa was about to scold Dwalin as the huge dwarf stood up and went down on one knee in front of Ori, who looked at him in bewilderment.  
‘Sweet Mahal!’ Billa and Gloin´s wife espressed, for they knew what was coming.  
‘What? What?’ Gloin and Thorin both looked confused. ‘Are you not well, Dwalin?’  
Dwalin only waved a hand at his king and the bodyguard and concentrated on Ori. ‘I am so happy that you had the flu all those months ago.’  
‘How romantic.’ Alesia, Gloin´s wife sneered, but this time, Gloin shut her up by taking her hand into his.  
‘It was Billa, who came to Erebor to work on the genealogy with my king and not you. Maybe today, you would be queen of Erebor if things had gone differently.’  
Everybody knew that this was not the case, but Dwalin grinned at Ori, who had blushed violently red.  
‘Ori, my sweet Ori, will you marry me?’ it seemed that Dwalin had originally wanted to say more, but had forgotten all about it in his nervousness.  
Plates shattered as Dori let go of them by the door, but Ori only looked back at Dwalin without blinking.  
‘She knows that this is the moment to say something, right?’ Alesia whispered to Billa.  
Little Gloin, who was sitting between his parents, looked at Dwalin and Ori with big eyes.  
‘Did you let adad wait that long as well?’ Gimli asked his mother without taking his eyes of Ori. ‘Ouch!’  
Alesia had slapped the back of little Gimli´s head, but was also staring at the kneeling Dwalin.  
‘I cannot watch this.’ she murmured but would not look away from the scene.  
It was Dori who burst into the dreadful silence.  
‘For Mahal´s sake, Ori, master Dwalin is an old dwarf, do not make him kneel that long! It is yes or no.’  
For a moment, Dwalin´s expression changed from a hopeful one towards Ori from a reproachful one to Dori, but then he turned back to Ori and shifted uncomfortably.  
‘You know, pumkin, I hate to admit it, but this is really uncomfortable and I do not mean the knee……’ Dwalin did not manage to finish the sentence, because Ori hat wrapped his arms around him suffocatingly tight and kissed him dizzy.  
‘Is that a yes?’ Alesia whispered into Gloin`s ear, who shrugged his shoulders.  
Ori managed to kiss Dwalin, who started to turn blue, and to nod into the kiss.  
‘I think she said yes, she is nodding!’ Gimli forgot his manners and pointed at the kissing couple with his index finger.  
‘Do not point at people, it´s not polite.’ Alesia softly slapped Gimli´s finger away and grinned. ‘I bet two silver coins that Dwalin will faint before he gets the answer.’  
Soon, five silver coins and one silver toy soldier from Gimli were on the table, but Ori let go of her future husband as soon as his eyes started to roll back into his head.  
‘Yes! Yes, of course I will marry you, you insufferable dwarf!’ Ori whispered and hugged Dwalin, who loudly gasped for air.  
‘That sounds like what you said, my queen.’ Thorin leaned towards Billa and whispered into her ear.  
‘No, queen Billa wrote the word yes into the earth with fire!’ Gimli yelled and grinned brightly. ‘I saw it!’  
While Dwalin and Ori chuckled at Gimli´s words, his parents and the royal couple blushed to the tip of their ears.  
#  
The days passed quickly as Billa, Alesia and Ori planned and organized the wedding. It would be a simple ceremony, for neither Ori nor Dwalin wanted much attention. Only their family and friends would be there. Billa was just going through the flower arrangements as Oin came to visit her in her garden.  
‘My queen, I need to speak to you, it is urgent!’ Oin yelled at Billa, for he had forgotten his ear trumpet in the infirmary.  
‘Yes, of course, what is it?’ Billa winced. ‘Did something happen to my husband? Is that why you are here?’  
‘What? No!’ Oin shook his head and Billa thought that he heard quite well when things got important. ‘Your husband is in the throne room, driving the council insane….I came here because of you!’  
‘Me?’ Billa smiled. ‘I am feeling fine. Better than in weeks, to be honest.’  
‘Ah, that`s what I was afraid of…’ Oin muttered.  
‘I beg your pardon?’ Billa frowned.  
‘The tea I gave you to…..prevent a pregnancy…..’ Oin blushed. ‘I only gave you herbs for two months. That was four months ago.’  
Billa needed a while to process that information and paled as she realized what Oin had been saying.  
‘You mean that…..I could be…..?’ Billa had to sit down.  
‘You could – maybe.’ Oin stuttered. ’We would need to check.’  
Billa nodded and started to walk towards the infirmary with Oin on her heels. She was shocked and scared; Thorin and her had talked about little ones, but Thorin had simply stated that it was too soon to think about such things and that he did not want to share her, yet. Deep down, Billa knew that Thorin would not take this well. In the infirmary, Orin prepared a test and sent everyone out. Billa watched in amazement as Oin gave her a cup with a weed in it.  
‘Urinate on this, it will tell you if you are pregnant or not. If you are, it will turn into a red color, if not it will stay that way. Go on, go on….’  
Billa stood there for a while and stared into the cup, then she decided to take the test. It was red.  
#  
‘Billa, would you please tell me what is going on?’ Thorin wanted to slam his fist against the table, but he refrained from doing so. He did not want to scare his wife, although she scared Mordor out of him this evening.  
Billa had returned to their home, pale and silent and had barely spoken to him since then. She had made dinner in silence and did not look at him. Thorin had asked her many times to tell him what bothered her, but Billa had just shook her head and had not said a word. But now, Thorin had enough.  
‘Billa, you are always telling me that I need to talk to you if something bothers me.’ Thorin grumbled. ‘Clearly, something is bothering you or is worrying you. I am your husband – talk to me.’  
Billa bit her lower lip and tried to move away, but Thorin stepped into her way and his gaze bore into her eyes. A sudden anger lifted Billa´s spirit; he intimidated her and that was the reason why she was scared to tell him the truth. But if he really wanted to know, so be it.  
‘I am pregnant.’  
‘What?’ Thorin took a step back and looked at Billa in disbelief. ‘How?’  
‘How?’ Billa frowned. ‘Seriously?’  
‘I thought Oin gave you herbs to prevent – this – from happening!’ now Thorin was yelling.  
‘He did.’ Billa stammered. ‘But I….had none left and I forgot to take them. So many things were happening and I lost track….’  
‘You lost track…’ Thorin moved his hand through his long mane. ‘You knew that I did not want this, not now, not yet. Did you do that on purpose? Did you defy me on purpose? Again?’  
‘Defy you?’ Billa felt cold anger creep up inside of her. ‘Is this all you can think about? Me defying you?’  
‘I am not ready to be a father, Billa. I am not.’ Thorin whispered and stumbled towards the door. He paused for a moment – and then he walked out.  
The slamming door made Billa jump, but then she had to sit down where she stood. Thorin was gone and he took it worse than she had even imagined. Billa knew that he was afraid; afraid of ruining the life of his little one with his own unsolved problems. Thorin was afraid that he would not stand up to the task and that meant that he actually cared. Still, it did not excuse the awful way he had lashed out at his wife. After a moment, Billa stood up and went to the bathroom to purr herself a bath; she was incredibly cold. As she walked out of the bathroom some time later, she heard someone tumble into their house and deep dwarvish swearing. As she walked down to the living room, she saw Thorin stand in the doorway on shaking legs.  
‘My queen.’ he slurred and smiled brightly at her. ‘You look mighty fine.’  
‘And you are drunk.’ Billa frowned and took a few steps towards her husband. ‘Let me get you into bed.’  
‘Only if you join me.’ Thorin sniggered and followed Billa to their bedroom.  
‘No.’ Billa stated determinately and made Thorin shake his head.  
‘And that is how it starts. I have heard about that. Gloin has not touched Alesia since Gimli was born and the little lad is older than he looks, he is just tiny….’  
‘I am sure that this is not true.’ Billa tried to keep her calm.  
‘It is! Gimli is waaaayyyyy smaller than Kili and they are only a few years apart….what?’ Thorin looked at Billa with a dizzy expression. He did see her twice, but in his drunken state, he liked it.  
‘Let me get your coat off.’ Billa sighed and took of the heavy cloak. Thorin tumbled to the bed and laid down on it face first.  
As Billa sat down beside him, Thorin grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close until his noce touched her belly.  
‘And that little intruder here…..he will keep us awake at night…’ Thorin smiled against Billa´s skin. ‘He will take you away from me…..’  
‘That is nonsense.’ Billa tried not to be affected by Thorin´s soft but blurry glare. ‘And maybe it is a she.’  
‘A she….oh Mahal.’ Thorin turned over and collapsed back onto the bed – snoring.  
‘Perfect.’ Billa sighed deeply. ‘I am a mother of a grown dwarfling already.’  
Billa undressed Thorin and decided to lay down beside him. He was drunk, but that scared her less than what he would say when he woke up. He had definetly not taken this well and they had to talk about this when both were in their right mind. As Billa took his trousers, a small pergament fell out of his pocket. Without thinking, Billa picked it up and read it.  
‘It was good to see you. You will make a wonderful father. Elenya.’  
Billa felt a cold prickle run down her spine. He had been with HER.


	36. 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to apologise again....so sorry for the late update! Enjoy!

Billa could not believe it. Thorin had been with her, with Elenya, instead of staying home and speaking things out. Flashing anger spread through Billa´s body and she started to move like in a dream. She packed a few of her things and walked out of their bedroom, then their house and then out of the mountain. Nobody saw the queen leave, for Billa could move unseen if when she wished. Billa only informed Ori by a letter.  
#  
Thorin woke with one of the worst headaches of his life. The sun was already up and shone into the bedroom. Grumbling, Thorin cursed and turned away from the light; curse the day when he moved to the outside of the mountain because of a…..HOBBIT!  
Thorin sat up with a start, but had to wince as his world started to turn and his head was about to burst. Slowy, the memory from the day before started to flow Thorin´s mind. Billa had told him that she was pregnant and he had run. Thorin felt awful as he remembered the look on Billa´s face as he had left, but he could not help it, he was simply not ready. He had hoped to have some private time with Billa alone, which was hard enough since they were the royal couple and had to be publicly present. And now all of this was over. Thorin looked around in the bedroom and noticed that some things of Billa´s were missing, but before he could figure out what had happened, Dis and Ori burst into the room, slamming the door very loudly.  
‘What did you do?’ both yelled at him and send painful flashes through his head.  
Thorin did not even think about yelling back at Ori, who had just yelled at her king in his nightshirt.  
‘What? What?’ Thorin managed to ask after various furious snarls of both dwarf women.  
‘’Billa left!’ Ori held a letter in front of Thorin´s nose. ‘And somehow we both think that you might have something to do with it!’  
Thorin took the letter and recognized Billa´s handwriting.  
###  
Dear Ori,  
I will go on an adventure.  
I do not know when I will come back, but I need to do this. I need time to think about certain things and when I come back I will decide what to do.  
Please, do not worry. I hope that I will make it in time to your wedding.  
Love,  
Billa  
###  
‘If she misses my wedding, I will kill you dead, king or not!’ Ori was furious beyond reason. ‘What did you do to her?’  
Dwalin, alerted by the yelling, came rushing into the bedroom and paled as he saw his fiancé yelling at his king.  
‘Oh Mahal.’ he stammered and held Ori back. ‘What by the great Maker are you doing?’  
‘He did something to Billa and she left!’ Ori pointed at Thorin, who was still staring at the letter. ‘Did you hurt her? Did you scare her away with your filthy and sick habbits? Tell me!’  
Ori went way over the top, but Thorin let her yell at him, for he felt that he deserved it.  
‘Ori!’ Dis hissed and shot her friend a glare.  
‘What habbits?’ Dwalin asked, but Dis held up her hand and shut everyone up.  
‘Thorin. Tell us what happened that made Billa leave.’ Dis told her brother and waited patiently for a while. ‘Now.’  
‘Billa is pregnant.’ Thorin had to say it out loud to realise it himself. ‘She told me yesterday and I …..reacted terribly.’  
‘You do not say…..’ Ori started to yell again, but then she paused. ‘Wait – did you say that she is pregnant?’  
Ori looked at Thorin, then at Dis, at Dwalin and back at Thorin.  
‘You are telling us, that the pregnant queen of Erebor is out there all alone – and pregnant?!’ Ori yelled the last words and made Thorin flinch. ‘Did you hurt her?’  
‘No, I did not hurt her! I could never hurt her!’ Thorin yelled back at Ori, but he did not know how wrong he was.  
‘Well, she is gone, so you must have done something.’ Ori crossed her arms over her chest.  
Even Dwalin was looking at Thorin with reproach.  
Thorin buried his face in his hands. He knew that his reaction had been bad, but it was not like Billa to leave just because of that. He knew that she had much more patience with him than any other person, including Dis, but she would never leave without a word.  
While Thorin was trying to make sense out of Billa´s behaviour, Dis began to clean up the clothes from the floor and found the note. As she read it, she threw the pants at her brother.  
‘You idiot under the mountain! This is why she left!’ Dis handed him the letter. ‘She told you that she was pregnant and you have nothing better to do than run to the whore under the mountain?!’  
Thorin saw the note and closed his eyes in defeat. He had run into Elenya by accident, but she had noticed that he was agitated and had dragged him into her shop. She had offered him sweet wine and had listened. Despite of everything that had happened, Thorin had once considered her as his only female friend, so he told her everything. Elenya had nodded and had tried to lure Thorin into admitting that marrying Billa was a huge mistake. She touched his arm and moved closer, but as Thorin became aware of her hand on his arm, he jerked away. This made Elenya recoil. For a long time, she had been the only person who could touch him and whom he was comfortable with. His reaction showed her that these times were over. But she would not give up easily. She leaned forward and tried to kiss him, but Thorin could only mumble that he loved his wife and that it was a mistake to come here. Elenya had realized that she had lost him in every way that night, the note was only a desperate way to ruin it for Billa as well.  
‘I did not plan to meet her. And she knows that it is over between us.’ Thorin mumbled and this time Dwalin came to his rescue.  
‘I saw her pack up her whole belongings on my way up. The other shop owners say that she leaves for the Iron Hills.’ Dwalin informed the others. ‘She looked pretty shaken.’  
‘She wrote the note on purpose to get back at Billa.’ Dis took the note and clenched her fist around it. ‘I will make her every step to the Iron Hills pure agony – although she would probably love it.’  
With that last dry remark, Dis left for the hall and the others only hoped that she would not catch up with Thorin´s former mistress.  
‘What will you do about this?’ Dwalin asked Thorin after a while, but the king shook his head.  
‘What can I do?’ he asked quietly. ‘There is nothing I can do. Billa left and I will certainly not send guards out to force her to come back to me. I will send Nori though….’  
‘Nori?’ Ori looked at Thorin is astonishment. ‘What does Nori have to do with everything?’  
‘Oh, come on, we know what Nori really does for living!’ Dwalin told Ori and could not hold back a tiny smirk.  
‘Why do you…..he is not…..oh, who am I kidding?’ Ori pouted. ‘Fine, send him after her. And pray that she will not deceive you as you did her.’  
#  
Nori needed two weeks to catch up with Billa. The hobbit had taken a pony and was already past half of Mirkwood as Nori caught sight of her. As Thorin ordered, Nori stayed out of sight, but made sure that nothing happened to his queen. As Billa´s friend it was hard on Nori to stay out of sight, but he also knew that she wanted to be alone. If she had needed her friends, she would have come to Ori or himself, but she would not have left. After a few days, Nori knew that Billa was heading for the Shire. It was the only logical explanation, for her father was there and she could hide in her hobbit hole. But Nori knew that this decision was also a dangerous one. Billa had told him that hobbits were peaceful but also had a stron inclination towards sensationalism. When they would see that Billa was pregnant and alone, they would make her life miserable. Nori swore that if he caught this insufferable cousin of Billa´s – Lobelia Sack something – saying one word about his friend, he would burn all her tomatoes.  
It took Billa three months to get to the Shire. This time, she did not stop in Rivendell, although a part of her wanted to. The bigger part of her wanted to see her father as soon as possible. Billa already dreaded the curious looks that would meet her when she set foot in the Shire. The other hobbits would see her as an intruder, a hobbit, who had chosen to live outside of the Shire. She would be a rogue hobbit, an outsider. A pregnant outsider.  
Her father would be shocked to see her pregnant and on his doorstep. Although the pregnancy did not show yet, Billa felt sick and tired, she just did not know wether it was because of the pregnancy or because of the way she had parted from Thorin. Her heart ached every time she thought of Thorin and so she banned every thought about Erebor, dwarves and her previous life.  
#  
Bungo Baggins nearly fainted as he saw his daughter on his doorstep.  
‘Billa, pumpkin, what in the name if Yavanna….oh!’ Bungo nearly fell back into his hobbit hole as Billa jumped forward and wrapped her arms tightly around him. ‘Oh, it´s alright……co….come in, dear.’  
The green door closed behind Billa, shielding them from curious glances as well as Nori´s grasp.  
#  
Bungo made his daughter a chamomile tea, which reminded Billa of Dori´s tea. It took a while until she could take a sip. She would not eat, which worried her father more than anything.  
‘You have to eat, my dear.’ Bungo frowned. ‘You must be hungry after this journey all by yourself. I have to say you look stronger than I would have thought you are after all these perils. Your mother was always a bag of bones when she came back from her adventures.’  
‘I am fat because I am pregnant.’ Billa blurted out and made Bungo choke on his tea.  
‘You made this journey with a fauntling inside of you?’ he glared at her. ‘Are you out of your hobbit mind?’  
‘I could not stay in Erebor.’ Billa sighed and told her father what had happened.  
Bungo listened until his daughter had finished and nodded carefully. He could see the hurt in her face and the desperation in her moves. Billa would not have run from Erebor if the situation was not that delicate, but still, Bungo had doubts. He knew how moody Belladonna had been as she was pregnant with Billa.  
‘Let me get this correctly….’ Bungo sat back in his chair. ‘Thorin reacted badly as he found out that you are pregnant. He told you that he is not ready and he ran. Then, he came back drunk and with a letter in his pants with a message from an old partner, who congratulated him on your pregnancy?’  
‘Yes.’ Billa nodded and made her father frown.  
‘Pumpkin, I do not know Thorin as well as you do, but to me this seems….it may not be as bad as you think.’  
‘Did you not listen?’ Billa looked at her father in surprise. ‘He went to HER behind my back! He was drinking with her instead of talking to me! I was pregnant and alone in our house!’  
‘That was stupid and rude, I agree.’ Bungo waved his hands in the air. ‘But let me tell you a story. Did Belladonna ever tell you how I reacted when she told me that she was pregnant? No? Well, my dear, I took it even worse than your husband. First, I fainted. I was taking a bath, so your pregnant mother had to drag me out of the tub so that I would not drown. Then, I woke up and went right to the Gamshees in shock, only clad in a towel. I had to talk to somebody who was not involved, so I talked to our neighbours. We had ale as well and I came back almost crawling on my hands and knees. Your mother was furious and I actually had to sleep in our garden. But as I told her that this unexpected change of events – you know that we had almost given up on ever having children – shocked me to my very core and that I was sorry, she forgave me. Thorin does not seem to be the kind of dwarf who has many close friends. AND he does not seem like a dwarf who would betray you like this. Yes, he seemed to have been with her, but did he go to her or did they meet by accident? And if they did, how do you know that something happened? Last time I saw you both, Thorin seemed madly in love with you! The way he looked at you made the sun shine even under this blasted mountain! I cannot imagine that he would even be interested in another female! According to the message, he told her that you were pregnant and that he seems to have doubts that he could be a good father. Granted, he should have talked to you about it, but sometimes, people with a bigger distance to the happening can give a better perspective. Do you really think that he walked right to her, told her that you are pregnant and then betrayed you?’  
‘He betrayed me by seeing her already!’ Billa sobbed.  
‘Billa, pumpkin…’ Bungo sighed. ‘I know that Thorin hurt you by seeing this lady. But although I have not been there, I am pretty sure that nothing more happened.’  
‘I know that nothing happened between them, but he still was with her!’ Billa exclaimed and made her father chuckle.  
‘I am so glad that you came to see your old father, but you do realise that you – a pregnant hobbit – took a pony and rode through half of Middle Earth on your own, just because your husband met with some unimportant lady, which you do not like?’  
Billa was about to answer with a snarky comment as her father´s words began to sink in. She trusted Thorin and she knew that he would never have slept with Elenya while she waited in their home. He had merely met her, if on prupose or by accident, she could not say. It had hurt, but Billa realized that her actions had not only brought her in danger, but also her unborn little one. Once again, Elenya had managed to turn her world upside down with a mere letter. Now, Billa was merely angry at herself.  
‘Ah, you got it.’ Bungo smiled as he saw his daughter´s expression.  
Bungo quickly retreated from the kitchen as a tea cup went flying against the kitchen wall.  
#  
‘We make such a great couple.’ Billa sighed later that evening after she had cleaned the mess in the kitchen. ‘We are both idiots.’  
‘Two idiots in love.’ Bungo grinned at his daughter. ‘What do you want to do now?’  
‘I do not know.’ Billa chewed on her lip. It was a funny feeling to do so without Thorin kissing said lip until it was sore. ‘I am angry at him and he made a mistake. But so have I.’  
‘Well, maybe you could tell the dwarf who is waiting outside that you have thought this through and return to Erebor with him?’ Bungo suggested with a sly smirk.  
‘Oh no, if Thorin wants me to return he will need to come here and drag me back him…..which dwarf?!’ Billa hiccupped.  
#  
Nori almost got a heart attack as the round green door opened and he almost fell down to Billa´s feet. He had tried to listen through the door as it had opened with a wide swing.  
‘What in the name of Lobelia are you doing here?’ Billa glared down at Nori.  
‘I…..Thorin sent me…’ Nori tried to dust himself off.  
‘Did he send you to drag me back?’ Billa practically glared a hole into Nori.  
‘No! He sent me after you to protect you! He said that he would give you all the time you need. He knows that he hurt you and…..to be honest, I think that he expects that you will never come back to him.’ Nori told her, while looking at his boots.  
‘He sent you after me because he was worried…..’ Billa felt her heart warm up for Thorin, but then she remembered her anger. ‘I left and I will stay away as long as I wish. I am done with doing as his majesty commands. He does not respect my wishes, why should I respect his?’  
‘I am not here to convince you to go back.’ Nori held up his hands. ‘In fact…..I will return and tell Thorin that you are safe.’  
Nori sadly looked at his friend and turned around to leave, but then Bungo came out running.  
‘Nonsense, lad! You will have afternoon tea with us first!’ Bungo turned to his daughter with a reproachful look. ‘I raised you to be a respectable hobbit and respectable hobbits are good hosts, especially to their friends!’  
Billa bit her lip and nodded. Nori reluctantly followed Bungo into Bag End with a side glance at Billa. He could see that she was hurt and angry, but there was more to it. She had a temper similar to a dwarf.  
‘Do not worry, lad.’ Bungo saw his glances. ‘Billa´s mother was exactly the same as she was pregnant with Billa. I had a fire drake in my home for nine months!’  
Bungo laughed at Nori´s shocked expression. ‘I thought only dwarven females get that temper during pregnancy!’  
‘Oh no, lad.’ Bungo grinned. ‘I have seen females of men like that as well. The only people who stay calm and reserved during pregnancy are supposedly elves. Although I have never seen a pregnant elf before, now that I think off it…..’  
Billa had to smile as she heard her father chatter like this - she was still fuming, but in a quiet moment she would ask Nori what really happened.


	37. 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go completely different than from the original now...I did not like the ending of the original. ^^

Bungo made some tea and biscuits while Nori informed Billa about what had happened. He told her everything, from Thorin´s accidental meeting with Elenya to her departure and how Thorin reacted when he learned that Billa was gone.  
‘So… he did not meet with her on purpose?’ Billa sat in her favorite armchair and wrapped her arms around her knees. ‘But still, he met with her. He knew that I did not want him to even be near her.’  
‘He is a grown dwarf, Billa, you cannot tell him with whom to meet!’ Bungo yelled over from the kitchen. ‘How would you react if he forbid you to meet with your friends?’  
‘He did try!’ Billa yelled back and made Nori wince.  
‘And how did you find that?’ Bungo shouted back and made Billa pause in her rantings. ‘See my point?’  
‘They were not only friends.’ Billa muttered so that only Nori could hear her.  
‘Speak up, I cannot hear you!’ Bungo shouted through the kitchen.  
‘That is my plan, father!’ Billa shouted back and then turned to Nori. But her friend was already speaking.  
‘Thorin told us the truth about him and Elenya. And him and you.’ Nori admitted and looked down at his hands in embarrassment.  
‘What?’ Billa´s eyes grew wide. ‘He told you everything? Without asking me?’  
‘Well, you were not there.’ Nori answered dryly. ‘And yes, he told us about his and Elenya´s relationship as well as yours. Dwalin nearly fainted. Ori did not seem to be so shocked, my dwarfling sister.’  
Billa almost had to laugh when she saw Nori´s sour expression. ‘When I imagine that it would have been my little sister instead of you…. Dori would have poisoned every one of Thorin´s meals. I cannot believe that he and Gloin knew all the time.’  
‘I knew what I was getting into, Nori. It was an exciting time and I wanted it. I wanted Thorin, all of him. But now I….have the feeling that the marriage might have been a rush and a big mistake.’ Billa sighed and quickly looked up as she heard a gasp.  
Bungo was standing in front of her with a horrified expression. ‘Billa Belladonna the second Baggins, I cannot believe what I am hearing!’ Bungo pointed his index finger at his daughter. ‘Love is never easy! There are ups and downs and if two people love each other they go through every peril together! Thorin loves you and you love him! Everyone could see how happy you were on your wedding day! You do not give up just because things got complicated! And what about your little one! Do you want to give up on having a happy family because your husband did something stupid?’  
‘You are the one to talk. You gave up on my mother.’ Billa stated bitterly before she could help it. Her father´s outburst had caught her by surprise and she lashed out without thinking.   
Bungo jerked back and looked at his daughter in a heartbroken expression. Slowly, he turned around and walked to his bedroom.  
Billa sighed and buried her face in her hands. ‘Well done, Billa.’ she muttered to herself and felt like crying.  
‘Billa….’ Nori started, but Billa would not let him finish.  
‘No, you will not convince me of going back.’ Billa shook her head. ‘I may be a fool of a Took right now and I hurt my father, which I deeply regret. But Thorin hurt me deeply, why does everyone seem to be alright with that? He patronized me, he ordered me around and he never took me seriously. He did not even care that he hurt me by running away and leaving me pregnant, alone and scared – while he was drinking with that wench!’  
All the frustration and anger of the last months bubbled up below the surface while Billa spoke. ‘I am pregnant, it was not planned and I was so afraid of telling him! But instead of being there for me he yelled at me and left! How am I supposed to feel about this, Nori?’  
Billa was on the edge of crying out, but then she placed her hand on her belly and tried to calm down. ‘I still love him, Nori, I do. But I cannot go on like this. He needs to make a commitment, I have already done so much. I fought for us, all this time, I forgave, but I cannot forget anymore.’  
Nori nodded in understanding and leaned back in his chair. Thorin had hurt her more than he had thought; this were not only pregnancy moods, this were hurt feelings. But before he could say something, Bungo came rushing back into the living room, dragging a bag full of clothes and handkerchiefs with him. Billa watched him with a shocked expression.  
‘What are you doing?’ she asked timidly and with a bad conscience.  
‘You were right. I gave up on your mother.’ Bungo spoke while packing. ‘I loved her more than anything, I built this home for us, but then I gave up. I regretted this all these years, you know? I still regret it. I have no right to tell you to give your marriage another chance when I never did.’  
‘But what will you do now?’ Billa stood up and watched her father rush through the house.  
‘I will go to Rivendell and ask lord Elrond to get a message to your mother or Gandalf.’ Bungo smiled brightly. ‘I will leave Bag End. This home was meant for us as a family. I gave up on our family, so I will follow your mother on her adventures.’  
‘Mother will be so pleased.’ Billa stated dryly and shook her head to clear her mind. ‘You cannot just go on an adventure like that. You are Bungo Baggins, the most respectable hobbit of the Shire!’  
‘Since when do you care about being respectable?’ Bungo grinned at his daughter. ‘You have always had more Took blood in you than Baggins blood. You were never happy here, like your mother. And now, you made me realise what really is important for me in my life. Your mother is important to me; not Bag End, not the Shire, only Belladonna. Some people may not need a partner to be happy, but I do. I have always felt incomplete all these years; I will make an end to it, now.’  
‘But what of Bag End?’ Billa asked with wide eyes.  
‘I have thought about giving Bag End to your cousin Primula and her husband Drogo. They have just married and they will probably have fauntlings soon. Bag End is a home for a family, not for a lonesome and bitter hobbit like me. No – ‘ Bungo held up his hand as Billa tried to say something. ‘I have been deeply hurt by your mother wanting to see the world instead of staying with me. But in my stubbornness I lost her for good. I had my home, but it was no home without her in it. When you left I had nothing left but my pride and that is not enough.’  
Billa looked at her father and tried not to weep. Bungo looked so happy and full of energy; she had not seen him like that for a long time. Actually, she had not seen him like this since Belladonna had left. She was happy for her father and she knew that Belladonna would be happy to be reunited with her Bungo again. During her wedding, Billa had seen the glances Belladonna had shot towards Bungo, they had seemed sentimental, regretful and loving. But still, Billa could not forget how Thorin treated her when he learned that she was pregnant. She told her father, who made her sit down with a lopsided grin on his face.  
‘When Belladonna told me that she was pregnant, I did not take it well either. You see, we had tried to have a fauntling for years and it had never been successful. We had already given up as it worked and I was not prepared. First, I fainted. I was taking a bath and my pregnant Belladonna had to drag me out of the tub or I would have drowned. When I woke up, I was in shock and walked out to inform the Gamshees about your mother´s pregnancy, only clad in a towel. Master Gamshee gave me clothes and an ale and I forgot the time. When I came back home, your mother was furious. I had to sleep in the garden for days, because she did not open the door. But in the end, she wanted to share the pregnancy with me. Thorin´s reaction was rude and yes, also stupid, but give him some credit. He is the king, he is used to have control over everything. And now you caught in unaware. That must have been a shock. That does not excuse his behaviour, but I am sure that he is sorry.’  
‘He is always sorry in the end. But the hurt is done.’ Billa crossed her arms over her chest and tried to figure out what she wanted. She had not known what to do before and now after her father´s speech, she was even more unsure.  
'I wish Ori was here.‘ Billa sighed and leaned back in despair.  
‘You have a Nori here.’ Nori stated with a slight pout. ‘If that is enough for your Highness.’  
‘Thank you, Nori.’ Billa gave him an apologectic grin. ‘But I really need a woman to talk to.’  
‘Ask Primula…..’ Bungo suggested passing by with his things in his hands.  
‘Nah…Primula is in love – she will never understand.’ Billa shook her head.  
‘Mrs Gamshee?’ Bungo passed them again, with even more things in his hands. Billa was sure that all of this would never fit into his bag.  
‘Too motherly. She would never let me go back to that “awful dwarf”.’ Billa bit her lip.  
Nori shook his head as Bungo suggested half the females in the Shire and Billa never found the right one; he was also getting dizzy from Bungo´s constant walking back and forth in his living room.  
‘What about Lobelia?’ Nori suggested because it was the only female name he knew.  
While Bungo stared at him as if he had gotten mad, Billa froze in her chair.  
‘Lobelia.’ Billa frowned and looked at her father.  
‘No, lad, there is no way in Mordor….wait! Billa, where are you going?’ Bungo let go of his handkerchiefs and followed his daughter to the door. ‘You cannot be serious!’  
‘I need someone who can be neutral.No feelings involved.’ Billa stated and disappeared through the door, leaving her astonished father behind.  
‘Lobelia…..’ Bungo shook his head and continued packing.  
#  
Nori waited in front of Lobelia Sackville Bagginses house for half the day, waiting for Billa to burst out in tears and if she did, he would give this particular hobbit lady a piece of his mind.  
Both male Sackville Bagginses had left the house already, muttering something about women problems. The boy was about Billa´s age, but as ugly as he was unfriendly. He only looked Nori up and down and sneered as he passed the dwarf; Nori instantly hated him. He moved closer to the window and managed to catch up some parts of the conversation.  
‘Please conrrect me, if I am wrong. But you ran away, left the peace and beauty of the Shire, married a filthy dwarf and now come back running to me of all people to give you advice?’ Nori heard a high pitched female voice say. He hated her immediately as well.  
‘I did not run away and Thorin is not filthy. He is the king of the dwarves, in fact.’  
‘That would make you his queen?’ the other one sneered, apparently unimpressed. ‘So what are you doing here? As a queen, you do not only carry responsibilty for yourself and the little one, but also for your subjects!’  
Nori could not hear the following sentences, for a fat hobbit with a weelcart came by and the noise swallowed most of the conversation.  
‘So…Billa Baggins, daughter of the respectable Bungo Baggins and his crazy Took wife, ran away – again. And not only did you run, you also left your husband behind. Your husband, who is the king and is stuck in his mountain because he has the duty to rule, instead of chasing after his wife like any normal husband could. Oh, I do not care how he behaved after you told him that you were pregnant! Do you think my Lotho reacted well? He did not utter a word for days! And then his first word was “oh”! OH! Can you believe it? The idiot – but he was as happy as I was. Yes, believe it or not, we can be happy. And this Ela – Elenya, beg your pardon, your highness – if what your dwarf friend told you was in fact the truth, then what in the name of Yavanna are you worried about? That bitch is done! She wanted you to suffer as much as she does and you fell right into her trap! Do you want to destroy the chance of a happy family, because your husband was an idiot? We would have no families left then! Yes, damn right I am right! You can sulk all you want, but that will not change the fact that you will need to sort this out with your husband. And you cannot do this as long as you are hiding here! Make him beg, make him suffer, but do not let your little one pay the price, Billa! You have responsibility now, not that you have ever shown any.’  
Nori clenched his fists and was about to storm in and push the insulting words back into the hobbits mouth, as he heard Billa speak.  
‘Thank you, Lobelia, that was what I needed. I know what I have to do now.’  
After a long pause – that Lobelia lass was apparently as shocked as Nori was – Billa came out of the hobbit hole and smiled at her waiting friend.  
‘Let´s go an pack.’ Billa rubbed her hands.  
‘Are we returning to Erebor?’ he asked hopefully.  
‘Nope.’ Billa answered and Nori felt a headache form behind his forehead.


	38. 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for the wait! My life is just crazy right now and I did not find the time nor the energy to continue....I hope you are still with me!

'Thorin, would you stop pacing already?’ Dis sighed and glared at her brother. ‘If you continue like this, you will have walked through the floor to the mines. And you are driving me crazy!’  
Thorin only glared at his sister and at the messenger, who had come from Dale empty handed – again.  
‘Not one word.’ Thorin growled and clenched his fists. ‘Not one word from that treacherous, no good. I should have known that it was wrong to trust him!’  
‘Maybe Nori did not send you a message because there is nothing to tell.’ Dis told Thorin and sent the messenger away with the wink of a hand. ‘Or maybe that is his way of punishing you. You would deserve it.’  
Again, Thorin shot his sister a glare that made the messenger immensely grateful that he could leave the room. All rumors were right, the king of Erebor was terrifying indeed. He wondered how a creature as gentle as a hobbit could stand being near him.  
‘I cannot sit here and do nothing. How can you even sit here and do nothing?’ Thorin was outraged.  
‘Oh, I did something, alright.’ Dis smirked an evil smirk that sent chills down Thorin´s spine. ‘I caught up with Elenya on her way out. I let Fili and Kili play on her wagon while we….talked. I also sent a letter to Dain´s wife, informing her about Elenya´s arrival and why she left Erebor – no personal information of course, only facts.’  
Thorin could not decide wether to feel amused or shocked. ‘So – Elenya´s cart is probably wrecked, her reputation as well and all female dwarves will hate her when she arrives in the Iron Hills?’  
‘Indeed, brother.’ Dis replied grimly, with a certain amount of satisfaction. ‘That floozy will never set foot into a dwarven settlement in the north without having to regain respect and her reputation.’  
Thorin nodded and could only feel sorry for Elenya for a mere second. She had ruined his marriage to Billa, just because she could not have him. But Thorin was also adult enough to realise that it would never have come to that if he had been more careful and more open towards Billa.  
‘And what will you do, brother mine?’ Dis asked with an icy voice.  
‘What can I do?’ Thorin sat back in his chair and sighed. ‘If she wanted me to be with her, she would not have left. She wants to be alone.’  
‘She wants to be with family. That is why she left for the Shire and her father. But you are her family now, Thorin. At least you should be.’  
‘Even if she would want me with her, how can I leave just like that?’ Thorin stood up and started pacing again. ‘I am the king, I cannot simply leave and desert my people. I have responsibility.’  
‘Yes, you have. Towards your people, your kin and your family. Which is Billa. And your unborn dwarfling.’ Dis crossed her arms in front of her chest. ‘Now, you have to decide what means more to you.’  
#  
‘Father, for Yavanna´s sake, slow down!’ Billa panted as she followed Bungo and Nori down the road. ‘We do not even know if my mother is in Rivendell right now!’  
‘No, but lord Elrond can send her a message! The sooner, the better!’ Bungo felt like a young hobbit again, full of energy and spirit.  
‘Are you alright, Billa?’ Nori looked back at Billa with a worried expression. ‘How is the little one faring?’  
‘The fauntling!’ Bungo stopped dead in his tracks. ‘I forgot that you are with fauntling! Why did you not say anything? This is too much strain for a pregnant hobbit!’  
‘How can one forget that the own daughter is pregnant?’ Billa sneered and rolled her eyes. ‘I swear, all males are morons when it comes to matter of the heart!’  
With these words, Billa stomped forward and left her father and her friend behind. Her anger gave her new strength and she knew that the little one was alright, she could feel it. She could feel the presence of the little one since she had spoken to Lobelia. Somehow, their discussion had lifted a burden of Billa´s shoulder, which she had not even known she was carrying. She felt free and light and she looked upon her future with hope. The only one who could destroy her happy future now, was Thorin himself.  
The small group arrived in Rivendell in a few days and Billa was relieved to see the beautiful elven buildings in the sunset. Her father had driven her mad, complaining about the hard ground and the loud noises at night. She already felt sorry for her mother, who would have to endure his nagging during her journeys if she allowed him to accompany her.  
Lord Elrond was surprised to see the two hobbits and the dwarf, but he welcomed them into his home and shared dinner with them. He listened to Bungo rambling about how he had to find his wife and smiled widely as he promised to send his most skilled and fastest rider out in search for Gandalf and Belladonna. His son Elladan made ready to leave and naturally, his twin brother, Elrohir, accompanied him. Elronds daughter, Arwen, smiled at Billa and told her, that she had foreseen her arrival.  
‘So, your whole family can foresee the future?’ Billa asked Elrond, who simply shook his head.  
‘I can, my daughter can….my mother in law, the lady Galadriel, sees everything – the past, the present and the future. Sometimes, she scares me.’ Lord Elrond gave Billa a loopsided smile.  
‘What do you see in my future?’ Billa asked timidly, but Elrond smiled.  
‘I cannot see your future, dear hobbit.’ Lord Elrond stated as a matter of fact. ‘I cannot choose to see anyone´s future. It does not work like that.’  
Billa sighed and looked down at her hands folded in her lap. ‘Maybe it is better this way. It does not seem very merry to me right now.’  
‘Your future is what you make of it, young lady.’ Lord Elrond told Billa and took her hand. ‘You are carrying someone who is worth fighting for, no matter what has happened until now.’  
#  
‘As I already said, I cannot leave!’ Thorin yelled at Dis, who only stood in the doorway and shot him a deathglare.  
‘And why not?’ Dis growled. ‘Are you such a coward that you cannot even face your wife and your dwarfling?’  
Dis had meant to provocate Thorin and appaerently it worked. Thorin stepped closer to his sister, so that she could feel his breath on her face.  
‘Do not dare to call me a coward.’ Thorin said unnaturally quiet. ‘I am your brother and your king, you will speak to me with respect.’  
‘I do not hold any respect for husbands who abandon their wives and their dwarflings.’ Dis sneered.  
‘And what am I supposed to do?’ Thorin held up his hands in the air. ‘Ignore my duty as the king of Erebor and travel to the Shire? And what do I do if she is not there anymore? What if she travels after her mother – Mahal knows where she is! And Nori deserted me as well!’  
‘You should take as much time as you need to find her. What is more important to you? Your kingdom or your One?’ Dis asked, more softly now.  
‘There are no Ones, Dis.’ Thorin sighed and sat back in his chair.  
‘How can you be so sure?’ Dis looked at her brother in disbelief. ‘I thought you loved her?’  
‘I do. I love her more than anything else.’ Thorin covered his face with his callous hands. ‘But if she was my One, would I know where to look for her? Would I not feel drawn to her like to nothing else? Our grandfather had the dragonsickness and was drawn to gold. I always thought that have a One would feel the same way.’  
‘Does it not hurt that you are alone in this cold mountain? Does your heart not feel as if it was ripped in two? Does the memory of her in your arms hurt?’ Dis smiled bitterly. ‘If you feel that way, then Ones do exist.’  
‘I cannot go, Dis.’ Thorin told her again. ‘If something happened to me, who would rule? Fili is too young and you….you are a female.’  
Dis was about to punch her beloved brother in the face as the door opened and a huge dwarf with red hair entered the room.  
‘Cousin!’ he yelled and made both, Dis and Thorin, jump in their seats. ‘Come on, pack up! The savior of the Durin line of Erebor is here!’  
‘I beg your pardon?’ Thorin looked at his cousin Dain in disbelief.  
‘Pack your things, get a pony and go to the hobbit settlement to get your wife back!’ Dain grinned widely. ‘What are you waiting for? My son, Thorin, is ruling the Iron Hills during my absence, with the help of my lady. I will look after Erebor while you are gone and I am sure that your sister will be a fine support.’  
Dain blinked at Dis, who only shot him a sour glare, but then looked at her brother expectantly.  
‘If you do not move now, I will scream.’ Dis told her brother, who was certain that his sister would really yell him out of his own mountain. He trusted his sister to rule in his absence, but the dwarven society was old fashioned and would not accept a woman on the throne for too long. In addition, Dis would probably kill half his council if they provoked her or angered her enough. With Dain present, Dis would have more freedom and Dain was fine in only being the ruler to the outside while Dis would take care of the rest. Besides, Dain was a good dwarf. His family meant a lot to him and the fact that he had left them behind in the Iron Hills to cover for Thorin, warmed the king´s heart. With his home secured, Thorin felt free to invest all his energy into searching for Billa.  
‘I am truly blessed with such a loyal family at my side.’ Thorin pulled his sister and his cousin into his arms for a short moment before he began to run to his chambers to pack.  
‘Better send someone with him, or he´ll get lost. Do you remember how he got lost in his own mountain when we were younger?’ Dain remarked dryly and made Dis smirk. ‘Does he even know where queen Billa is at this very moment?’  
‘Nope.’ Dis answered and pulled out a letter from Nori, in which he was informing them that Billa was currently in Rivendell. ‘If I had told my brother that he would have to travel to an elven realm, he would not have moved out of this mountain at all, that insufferably stubborn moron. I will ask Dwalin and Ori to accompany him and tell him shortly before they reach Rivendell.’  
Dain laughed loudly at that, his booming voice echoing from the walls of the royal chambers.


	39. 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one, sorry. I just do not get anything done recently :(

Dwalin was close to impaling his axe in his own head. Ori was close to murdering her king. And Thorin was close to kill every elf in Middle Earth. It was bad enough that Thorin had to wait for Dwalin and Ori, who would obviously slow him down on his way to the Shire, but after they had passed Dale, an elven messenger from Mirkwood had demanded to speak to Thorin. The arrogant elf was a female and had red hair, she introduced herself as the captain of the guard of Mirkwood. After a short quarrel, Thorin sent the red hair to Erebor, she should speak to Dis and Dain and not waste his time. Thorin hoped that Dis would send that she elf back to Mirkwood flying. He had lost half a day by then and his mood was terrible. It did not help that Dwalin and Ori lured him back onto the road south, for he had taken the wrong road which would have brought him right into Mirkwood.   
'No sense of direction that one.' Dwalin told Ori. 'As dwarflings, Dain and Dis had to search for Thorin for a whole day; he got lost in Erebor. They found him in the mines, although he had wanted to go to the kitchens. The mines are below the royal chambers, the kitchens above. Its up or down, it should be that simple.....'  
'I followed my nose, it smelled delicious down there! The miners had cooked stew!' Thorin turned back at his friend and glared. 'I am good with directions!'  
'As good as you are with Billa?' Ori sneered and looked back at her king with a frown.  
Thorin only growled at Ori and continued south. He grabbed his reigns so tight, that his pony threw his head back and nearly hit him square in the face. As Thorin also growled at his pony, Dwalin could not hold back his laughter.  
‘What is so funny?’ Thorin asked Dwalin in annoyance.  
‘Would you mind spending your time in thinking about what to say to Billa when we arrive instead of growling at people?’ Dwalin asked with a grin.  
‘I would rather keep growling.’ Thorin muttered and chewed on his lip.  
‘You still have no idea what to tell her, do you?’ Ori was furious and muttered into her scarf. ‘Blockhead.’  
‘I beg your pardon?’ Thorin turned his pony and faced Ori. ‘How did you adress your king?’  
‘I said that you were a…’ Ori straightened and glared at Thorin, but was cut short by Dwalin.  
‘….Strong head – strong headed – you´ll figure something out.’ Dwalin grimaced at Ori pleadingly, begging her silently to keep quiet.  
Now, it was Ori´s turn to growl, as she turned her back on the two dwarves and rode down the road.  
‘Mistress scribe – I am pretty sure that this is not the road to the Shire!’ Thorin called after her. He had no idea where they were, but this road was turning to the West and they had to go south.  
‘This road is a detour. I used it various times already.’ Ori lied and kept her gaze front. ‘You can either trust me or get lost – your highness.’  
Dwalin rolled his eyes in desperation and Thorin´s frown deepened. But both dwarves followed Ori West.  
‘This is not right.’ Thorin muttered, but he had doubts. Deep down, he knew exactly that he was not good in directions, even if he would rather drop dead than admit it.  
‘Ori is Billa´s best friend, she knows where we will find her.’ Dwalin felt bad about luring Thorin West, but at least he did not have to lie.  
‘I am her husband, I should know better.’ Thorin spoke quietly, but Ori heard him nevertheless.  
‘Screw the king.’ she grinded her teeth and turned around.  
Thorin yelped as he was hit by a small rock of Ori´s slingshot.  
#  
Thorin arrived in Rivendell with a murderous temper and a red mark from Ori´s slingshot on his forehead. Lost in his thoughts about what to tell Billa when he met her, Thorin had not payed attention to the road at all and had been riding right into Rivendell before he even realised it. As he looked up and saw the beautiful waterfalls and the elven houses, he nearly had a coronary.  
‘Well, at least now his whole face is red and not only his forehead.’ Ori remarked dryly, but she stayed away from weapons range just in case.  
‘If we ride fast enough, we might reach lord Elrond before Thorin kills us.’ Dwalin whispered and rode towards the small gate of the elven city.  
‘What are you playing at?’ Thorin spoke dangerously quiet. ‘Why are we here? We are looking for Billa. not a wretched elf!’  
Thorin had yelled the “wretched elf” part through half of Rivendell and as he passed the gate, he was looking right into two arrow tips.  
‘What do we have here? Did this grumpy dwarf just insult elves?’ a young black haired archer, who was pointing his arrow at Thorin, sneered and looked at his companion, who looked exactly like him.  
‘I believe so.’ The second elf sniggered. ‘We could turn this one into a pin cushion.’  
‘Or, you could let the king of Erebor pass.’ a soft female voice made both elves jump and lower their bows.  
‘The king of Erebor?’ the first elf frowned down at Thorin. ‘This is lady Billa´s….?’  
‘Welcome to Erebor, king Thorin.’ the female was one of the most beautiful ones Thorin had ever seen, but his pride did not let him admit it. To him, an elf could never be attractive – only dwarves or hobbits…. With a start, Thorin realised what the elf had said.  
‘You were speaking about Billa?’ Thorin´s eyes widened.  
‘Yes, I was.’ the female smiled honestly and then looked at Dwalin and Ori. ‘You must be her new family. Follow me please, I will show you to your rooms.’  
‘We do not need rooms, we are looking for my wife and queen.’ Thorin clenched his jaw and tried to stay calm and polite. ‘We have to ride for the Shire.’  
‘But your wife is here, king Thorin.’ the female smiled widely. ‘She will have dinner with us and maybe after that, she will be ready to see you.’  
Thorin was about to tell the elf that he needed to see Billa immediately, but his sore conscience made him keep his mouth shut. Billa would feel ashamed for him not respecting his host.  
As the small group of elves and dwarves walked through Rivendell, Thorin could not stop wondering why Billa was in the elven city and who these people were. Were they her friends? How much did they know? Frowning at himself, Thorin realised that he could have simply asked them. Now, he had to fight his pride to admit that he had been impolite and rude coming into the city unannounced and bad tempered, without even introducing himself. It did not help that he could hear the two male elves whispering behind him.  
'If I had known that lady Billa finds grumpiness attractive, I might have tried that.'  
#  
‘Ewwww…..‘ Ori held up a piece of salad and winced. ‘I hate green food.’  
‘Lady Billa told me that you like chips and meat.’ a dark haired elf stepped forward with a careful expression. ‘But I chose to ignore that.’  
‘I beg your pardon?’ Dwalin grabbed his belt, looking for his axe, but he had left it in his room, for they were supposedly safe in Rivendell. This elf had insulted his One and Dwalin would punch some politeness into him before he knew what hit him.  
‘Oh no!’ the elf blushed. ‘I did not mean…..what I meant was that this salad is one of Rivendells specialities. And it is healthy! Billa is my friend and I want her friends to get the best Rivendell can offer!’  
The elf seemed honest and kind and as Ori looked at Dwalin and mouthed an “aww”, he leant back and simply glared at the elf.  
‘My name is Lindir, may I ask if I can get you anything?’ the elf asked Ori and only glanced at Dwalin briefly.  
‘I will try the salad, then.’ Ori sighed and caught a surprised look from Dwalin. ‘What, I am hungry, I would eat anything. With all due respect, master Lindir.’  
Lindir bowed slightly and stepped aside as Thorin came storming out onto the balcony where they were having dinner.  
‘They do not let me see her!’ Thorin sat down beside Dwalin and crossed his arms in front of his chest. ‘They say that she needs to have dinner first and that having her seven meals is important for her pregnancy – and I hate the fact that they are right!’  
Thorin slammed his fist onto the table and made Lindir jump.  
‘Be grateful, that gives you more time to think about what to tell her.’ Dwalin remarked dryly and ducked as Thorin looked at him sourly.  
‘You still do not know what to say?’ Ori asked with her mouth full of salad. ‘For Mahal´s sake!’  
‘What would you tell her if you were in my place?’ Thorin growled at Ori, who looked back at him in desperation.  
‘How about: I am sorry, please forgive me, I am such an insufferable, stupid and pigheaded son of a….’  
‘Ori!’ Dwalin pleaded and made Ori stop her rant.  
‘Nothing you can say or do will change the past and what has happened between you two.’ Ori told Thorin. ‘But you can make her believe in a happy future with you again. By being honest. You made a mistake, not her. Now, you crawl to her on your knees if it helps.’  
Before Thorin could say another thing, the small group heard quiet chuckling and the elven tongue behind them and turned around. The beautiful elf lady, the two males and Billa appeared on the balcony, chatting along happily. As Billa saw the dwarves, she froze on the spot and looked at Thorin with wide eyes.  
‘Thorin.’ Billa whispered and made Thorin wince at the horrified tone of her voice. Maybe he was already too late.  
‘Billa…’ Thorin stood up slowly and reached out for his wife, who recoiled. Then, in a sudden moment of panic, Thorin dropped to his knees and looked up at his wife. ‘I am sorry, please forgive me, I am such an insufferable, stupid and pigheaded son of a……I mean….dwarf.’  
He could only focus on Billa´s face, but he could hear Ori´s forehead land on the table and could hear her groan.  
#  
Billa could not believe it. Thorin had come, he had come for her and he had stepped a foot into Rivendell, an elven realm which he hated. A part of her wished that he had done it for her alone, but the bigger part doubted that the reason for Thorin being in Rivendell was actually her.  
‘What are you doing here?’ Billa managed to whisper.  
‘I am here to see you.’ Thorin could not believe that it was not obvious to his wife that he had travelled through half of Middle Earth to get her back. He realized how much he must had hurt her and his heart wrenched painfully. ‘I am here to beg your forgiveness. I was a fool and I did not see what treasure I had at my side. You.’  
The obvious doubt on Billa´s face made tears burn in Thorin´s eyes. He did not know what to say anymore and he feared that he had lost his wife and their unborn child for good. Defeated, he looked to the ground in front of Billa´s hairy feet. How he had missed these big, hairy feet……  
‘What are you doing on the ground, lad?’ Bungo came running to Thorin from behind the elves. Nobody had seen him standing there. Now, he looked at his daughter in surprise. ‘And what are you staring at? He said that he is sorry and he is here, that is what you wanted, is it not?’  
Billa still stood in front of Thorin, her expression frozen and her eyes wide. She did not say a word and the silence pierced Thorin´s very soul.  
‘What in Yavanna´s name is going on here?’ a female voice made all people turn, except Thorin and Billa.  
Belladonna, Gandalf and lord Elrond were standing on the far edge of the balcony. Gandalf was rolling his eyes, lord Elrond looked as amused as his children and Belladonna stared at the kneeling Thorin, at her frozen daughter and then at her husband.  
‘Why are you all here? Why is the king of Erebor kneeling? Why is Billa looking at him as if she has seen a Balrog? Is that a pregnancy bump? And what on Yavanna´s green earth are you doing here, Bungo?’  
#  
Lindir felt a headache form behind his forehead, as everyone started to speak at once. He pinched his nose and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.  
‘What is going on here?’  
‘Why are you here?’  
‘Me? Why are you here?’  
‘Thorin, stand up, already.’  
‘Billa, why do you not say something?’  
‘Is everything all right?’  
‘Did you know that they are here?’  
‘No, nothing is alright!’  
‘This is the most fun I had in centuries!’  
‘Be quiet, Elrohir, you are being impolite!’  
‘I am Elladan, he is Elrohir.’  
'I need chips...'  
‘Oh, for Mahal´s sake….’  
‘BE QUIET!’  
Everybody stopped talking and looked at Lindir, who had yelled that loud that it echoed in the whole valley and had his hands pressed to his hips. Elrond cocked an eyebrow at the younger elf and smirked as he saw Lindir blush. He had never seen Lindir lose his nerves, but then again, there was a first time for everything.  
‘My lord Elrond, Mithrandir, lady Belladonna….’ Lindir took a deep breath. ‘King Thorin is here to make peace with his wife, master Bungo is here to make up for all the lost years to his wife, lady Billa accompanied her father and these two…’ Lindir pointed at Dwalin and Ori. ‘….are probably here for moral support.’  
Lord Elrond and his family watched as the dwarves and hobbits simply stared at each other, but did not move. Billa and Belladonna did not even blink, while Bungo and Thorin had the most heart wrenching puppy looks on their faces.   
Nobody was moving, not even as the cool breeze made them chill.  
Everybody jumped as Nori moved into the scene and looked around with a surprised expression.   
'Why is mobody moving, who is painting us?'


	40. 40

'Thorin.‘ after moments that had seemed endless, Billa felt able to speak. ‘Thorin, please stand up.’  
‘No.’ Thorin shook his head firmly. ‘Not until you tell me that I am forgiven and that you will give me another chance to be a good husband. To be the husband you deserve.’  
‘Good one.’ Thorin rolled his eyes as he heard Ori´s whisper and most of all her surprised tone.  
‘He can be charming when he wants to.’ Dwalin whispered back loudly and that was it.  
‘If I could stand up I would smack you right upon your….!’ Thorin roared at Dwalin, who looked back at him with an amused expression.  
‘You cannot stand up?’ Billa looked down at Thorin in worry. Of course, she had realized that Thorin had tried to hide the fact that he could not with stating that he did not want to, but that was just him and his pride. She had accepted that part of her husband long ago.  
Thorin had the decency to look at her sheepishly. ‘My legs are asleep.’ he muttered and frowned deeply.  
‘Alright, brother, let´s help the king of Erebor up!’ Elladan exclaimed and rubbed his hands together with a wicked smile.  
Before Thorin could do anything about it, Elrond´s sons grabbed him under each arm and pulled him up as if he was nothing more than a mere puppet. He was about to lash out, but he remembered his manners and the fact that his mother raised an honorable dwarf, who did not hurt the ones who tried to help him – which went well most of the time. Just not with his own wife.  
Red with anger and embarrassment, Thorin nodded at Elladan and Elrohir and tried to ignore the stinging pain in his legs, which made him almost fall over again. He winced as he tried to take a step.  
‘Billa, I aaaahhhh…..I am …sooooooow happy that you are here.’ Thorin managed to move closer to Billa, who still eyed him carefully.  
‘How did you know that I was here?’ she asked and then looked at Nori sourly.  
‘I wrote Dis a letter.’ Nori shrugged his shoulders and looked at Thorin apologetically.  
‘You illoyal….’ Thorin tried to walk towards Nori menacingly, but he almost stumbled over his own legs and preferred to stand there and glare.  
‘When we left for Rivendell, I knew that you would never come here voluntarily, so I left the decision to Dis. Apparently, she made it.’ Nori grinned brightly.  
‘I would have walked to Mordor to find Billa.’ Thorin stated through grinded teeth.  
‘Excuse me, did the grumpy dwarf just compare our home to Mordor?’ Elladan asked and his brother nodded. ‘You kick the left leg, I take the other….’

'I think, we should all calm down and take a seat.‘ lord Elrond interrupted the chaotic atmosphere and pointed to the big table. ‘Master Lindir, maybe we should have something to eat. People get easily rilled up with an empty stomach.’  
‘Chips! – Please.’ Ori grinned as Lindir rolled his eyes in amusement.  
‘There is still one mystery to solve.’ Gandalf stated as they sat down. ‘Lord Elrond, please tell me why your sons rode after us like the ringwraiths themselves and brought us here?’  
‘Yes, and why is Bungo here?’ Belladonna looked at her husband with a curious expression. ‘Did something happen to Bag End?’  
‘Bag End is fine and will go to Primula.’ Bungo informed his wife, who nearly choked on air.  
‘And where will you live, then? Bag End is your home! You built it for…….oh.’ Belladonna looked down sadly.  
‘I built it for us.’ Bungo smiled sadly. ‘But there was no “us” in Bag End.’  
‘I do not understand.’ Belladonna frowned. ‘Where will you live now?’  
‘With you.’ Bungo told her and waited for his wife to react on that. Like all others, he expected her to be not amused at all.  
#  
Bungo almost fell backwards as Belladonna landed right in his arms. It was Thorin, who stood nearest to them, who caught the two flying hobbits and put them back on their feet.  
‘Oh, Bungo, this is so wonderful!’ Belladonna cried into Bungo´s neck.  
‘It is?’ Thorin, Billa, Ori, Dwalin, Gandalf and his sons exclaimed, while Arwen and her father chuckled.  
‘Yes!’ Belladonna looked at her husband with tears in her eyes. ‘I have always dreamed of you to come with me! The places that I could show you! Have you seen Gondor yet? Or the ports of the Grey Havens? Oh, where do we start….?’  
‘Close your mouth, Billa, or you´ll have flies to dinner.’ Ori whispered at her friend, who was looking at her parents in shock. ‘Now, you will have to forgive Thorin as well or I will not be able to enjoy my dinner. Oh, chips!’  
For the first time during the past weeks, Billa had to smile as she saw her friends almost ripping the bowl of chips out of Lindirs hands and growling at anyone who also wanted some.  
‘More is coming, mistress dwarf.’ Lindir smiled widely. ‘The kitchen is working as fast as they can.’  
‘Thank you.’ Ori mumbled and had almost emptied half the bowl as the elf walked away. As Dwalin wanted to grab some, Ori growled at him. ‘I love you, my big bear, but if you touch these chips, I will bite off your fingers.’  
Dwalin seemed too shocked to pull his fingers back, so they remained frozen over the bowl.  
‘Big bear?’ Thorin looked disgusted. ‘That is enough bedroom talk for now…..’  
Billa could not stop to chuckle as she watched the scene. Despite of all that had happened, she had missed her family; her dwarven family. Ori´s and Dwalin´s fighting made her remember.

Belladonna and Bungo were talking in a sobbing and low tone, so nobody but the elves could hear what they were saying, but Elrond and his family discretely ignored them. Thorin and Billa sat down opposite of each other, while Dwalin, Ori and Nori sat between them, feeling uncomfortable.  
‘Maybe we should leave.’ Ori tried to stand up, but Billa stopped her.  
‘No. Please stay. Whatever there is to say, you can hear it.’ Billa knew that this would be very uncomfortable for Thorin, but she needed to know if Thorin could pass his personal boundaries for her – for them.  
Thorin cleared his throat and tried to focus on his wife instead of his three friends, who all looked at him with big eyes. As he glared at them, Dwalin looked straight forward, Ori looked into her empty bowl of chips and Nori still did not stop looking at him.  
‘Well…’ Thorin swallowed heavily and wrung his hands. He glared at Nori once again, before he concentrated on Billa. ‘I know that I made a mistake. Ori told me that you also felt patronized and unworthy at my side. I never wanted you to feel this way, on the contrary, I wanted you to feel like the most beautiful jewel under this mountain…’  
‘In all Middle Earth sounds better…’ Dwalin grumbled into his beard and earned another glare.  
‘….in all Middle Earth.’ Thorin sighed. ‘I realise that you have tried to blend into our culture and that you tried to be patient with me. But you do not need to blend in into anything. You are a hobbit and I feel in love with the hobbit. You are more precious to me than all of the gold and jewels under the….in middle earth.’  
While Dwalin nodded in agreement, Ori grinned into her chips and Nori rolled his eyes.  
‘You could have showed that more openly.’ Billa muttered and thought about the time when Thorin had openly dismissed her infront of the guards and how hurt she had felt about it. She was touched by his apology and that he had left Erebor to give it to her in person, but she was not sure if Thorin would be able to change or if he would fall back into old patterns when she forgave him.  
The doubt in her expression seemed to be obvious, for Thorin´s own expression saddened and turned hopeless. He looked so much like a kicked puppy, that Billa got mad at herself for falling for him over and over again.  
‘Do not dare looking at me like this, Thorin.’ She snapped and made all the dwarves jump. ‘You cannot just come here and rip me out of my peaceful……life! You already did this once and I was hurt. I am afraid that you might end up hurting me again.’  
Thorin frowned and looked down at his hands, biting his lip. ‘I understand. But please, think about one thing. I told you that I would be bad for you before our relationship even started. You did not care. You were the one who ran and broke my heart shortly afterwards. You are not the only one who got hurt. The only thing I can do is to promise to try and be a better husband. I promise you to lay my heart at your feet and my soul in your hands. I cannot give you more than that.’  
‘Oh Mahal….’ Ori teared up. ‘This is the most beautiful thing I ever heard and that from Thorin!’  
Ori´s remark made Billa smile and Thorin was about to give everyone a piece of his mind, but then Billa took his hand and guided him away from the balcony full of people. They could hear Elladan and Elrohir sigh in disappointment, but Arwen scolded her brother´s for not respecting the couples privacy.  
‘The king suffered enough.’ were the last thing Thorin heard before the rushing of the waterfall, he only hoped that Billa thought likewise. Before he could ask her, he felt her lips on his and almost choked.  
Billa felt Thorin tense and hoped that it was not too late to fight for their love. She was not sure how she felt, but since their relationship had started with a strong physical desire, she hoped that the memory of this desire would also awake the rest of her feelings for Thorin. The fact that he tensed, made her recoil.  
Thorin looked down at Billa and saw the desperation in her face. He only hoped that she was overwhelmed and that she did not doubt in them and their future. He could not stand her being so close without them having reconciled and gently pushed her away. He winced as he saw tears in her eyes.  
‘Please.’ Thorin cupped her face in his calloused hands. ‘I cannot stand to see you cry.’  
‘Then why do you make me cry?’ Billa was sobbing now. ‘You do not want me anymore.’  
For the second time since he knew Billa, Thorin felt his heart break into a million pieces.  
‘I will never stop wanting….loving you.’ Thorin laid his forehead against hers. ‘I just cannot continue without knowing that you love me as well. I will never take anything from granted anymore.’  
Thorin had closed his eyes and could not see understanding and relief flowing over Billa´s expression. She knew how much physical contact meant to Thorin and she knew that he held back because he knew that she was not ready. She felt as if a huge block of ice melted around her heart and started to smile. Her tears – this time tears of happiness – fell to the ground and flowed into the waterfall to be carried away to the Grey Havens. On the balcony, Elrond and Arwen shared a knowing look and smiled, while Elladan and Elrohir only rolled their eyes, annoyed by the fact that their father and sister were one step ahead of them.  
Gandalf was sitting at the far end of the table, his face hidden by his hands. Bungo and Belladonna were chatting like two young hobbits in love and made plans where to travel next. Belladonna chose the most dangerous places of Middle Earth, while Bungo complained about the hard floor of these places and the either warm or cold weather. But his complaining seemed to push Belladonna even more into finding a place they could both visit. Elrond swore that he could see some new grey hair on Gandalf´s head and chuckled. This served the old wizard right, since he always had to mingle in other people´s business. Now he was stuck smack in the middle of it.  
His mother in law´s words rang in his head. She had once said to him that even the smallest could change the fate of Middle Earth. Back then, he had not understood, but today he did. As long as these small creatures hoped, loved and lived, they all could hope for a glorious future. He remembered another thing Gandalf had told him once. Right after Gandalf had set out to travel through Middle Earth with Belladonna, Elrond had asked him why he had chosen a hobbit as his companion. Gandalf had answered that he was afraid and that Belladonna gave him hope. When he watched the hobbits embrace life with all their might, Elrond could understand his old friend´s words. He hoped that the small company would stay in Rivendell for a while longer – he had not experienced so much action and life since his sons had been small elflings. With a smirk, Elrond watched his sons who tried to get a peak of Thorin and Billa behind the waterfall and thought that they still had not grown up, yet. He still had plenty of time to relish in the sight of his happy family surrounding him. Lindir was standing behind his lord and smiled at Elrond´s dreamy face. It had been a long time since he had seen his lord happy like this, in fact he had not seen him smile like that since the death of his wife. Elrond´s daughter and sons meant all to him and he was obviously happy to have them around, being the host to other loving people. A quiet noise from bellow then caught Lindir´s attention. He saw Estel, Elrond´s foster son and heir of the throne of Gondor, walk up the stairs to join them. Estel had grown to be a handsome young man and he loved Elrond´s daughter Arwen with all his heart. Elrond did not like it at all and Lindir feared that Estel could destroy the peaceful moment. His fear was crushed by Dwalin, who waved at Estel as he arrived at the balcony.  
‘Young lady, more ale, please!’ he yelled over at Estel, making Elrond chuckle.  
As Ori kicked him under the table and Dwalin frowned at her.  
‘What? I said “please”!’


	41. 41

Bungo and Belladonna made ready to leave Rivendell a few days later. Belladonna had chuckled as Bungo had packed so many handkerchieves that they would last for at least the next two decades, but the embroidery with two capital Bs for both their names made her accept them as a memory of their old life in Bag End. They had gotten a letter from the Shire, sent by Primula and her family. Primula and her new husband lived happily in their new home and informed Bungo of the fact that Lobelia Sackville-Baggins had almost suffered from a coronary as she learned that the most beautiful hobbit hole in the Shire went to Primula instead of her. She insisted that Bag End was a home for a family and grinded her teeth about Primulas apparent inability to have a fauntling. Belladonna clenched her fists as she read that, for Lobelia had always scolded her for having only one fauntling. Lobelia herself ended in also only having her one son, but Belladonna had never been that cruel to throw it back into her face. In her letter, Primula happily continued to inform Bungo, Belladonna and Billa, that she was with fauntling and that she would give birth in less than a year. For Bungo, it was the best possible news, for he knew now that Bag End would go to a family.  
Bungo put the letter away and watched his own pregnant daughter. Over the events of the past weeks, everybody had almost forgotten that the heir to the throne of Erebor was growing inside of a little hobbit. If he looked at Billa closely, he could see a small bump. All in all, Billa looked happy again, although she was still careful around the dwarves. Bungo had taken his chance at their first dinner and had slapped Thorin on the back of his head. He had to stand on a chair to do so and he even hurt his hand on the dwarf´s thick skull, but he had made his point. Thorin had taken the slap with a peevish expression, but he knew that he deserved it. Anyone else who would dare to slap him would probably be drowning in the beautiful waterfalls by now.  
Billa started to feel the effects of her pregnancy, now that most of the strain and the grief was taken from her. She started to feel sick in the morning and could not stand the smell of various foods, chips being one of them – much to Ori´s chagrin. Like the elves, Billa started to eat only green food and fruit and Thorin, out of loyalty, tried to diet for her. The king´s face turned as green as his food every time he had to have dinner with the elves, but he managed. But Bungo swore that Thorin had lost weight after his straining journey and since he did not eat as much meat and drank no ale. After a week, Billa confronted her husband and forced him to eat with Dwalin, Ori and Nori, who ate in their rooms as long as Billa felt sick when she smelled meat and chips.  
Billa spent alot of time with lady Arwen and very reluctantly, Ori joined them in the sunny and warm afternoons.  
‘I heard that Billa´s pregnancy is not the only joyful thing that awaites Erebor?’ Arwen asked and smiled at Ori, who only looked back at her with wide eyes.  
‘I am not pregnant! Do I look pregnant?’ Ori looked back and forth between Billa and Arwen and then down to her own belly in horror.  
Billa rolled her eyes in amusement and Arwen chuckled. ‘I apologise, mistress Ori, I meant your wedding.’  
‘The wed…..oh Mahal, the wedding! I totally forgot!’ Ori slapped her forehead and her eyes nearly popped out.  
‘How could you forget your wedding? You were so happy to plan it?’ Billa was still laughing.  
‘Well….I was….but then you were gone and pregnant and Thorin was going completely insane and Dis made me dwarflingsit Fili and Kili because she had to support him and Dwalin was under a lot of strain because every affordable dwarf had to scout the lands around Erebor in case that you were there somewhere and Balin was so really busy helping Thorin and …..I need to breathe…..’ Ori panted and took a deep gulp of air.  
Billa chuckled, but she felt bad that her leaving had caused so much chaos in Erebor. She felt stupid and weak, for she was the queen now and she had shown only little responsibility in her actions.  
‘I will make this up to you, Ori.’ Billa stated sadly. ‘This chaos is all my fault….’  
‘Your fault?’ Ori shook her head. ‘None of this is your fault!’  
‘Yes, it is, I know that now.’ Billa sighed. ‘Thorin hurt me, but I was the one who hurt all of you. You had nothing to do with it and instead of standing my ground, I fled. I was weak, Elenya was right. Too weak for Thorin. Ouch!’  
Ori had slapped Billa over the head with her journal and glared at her friend while Arwen watched with an amused expression.  
‘I do not want to hear another word!’ Ori hissed. ‘Thorin behaved like an orc and he deserved to be punished. We are fine. And Dwalin is probably relieved that I did not think about our wedding that much anymore. I am afraid that he might get cold feet.’  
‘Dwalin? Cold feet?’ Billa smirked. ‘Never.’  
Now, even Arwen had to laugh.  
#  
‘I offered them that they could get married here, in Rivendell, and that dwarf threw up over my feet!’ Lindir was done with dwarves. He had met Ori and Dwalin this morning and had offered them to have their wedding in Rivendell, like he was instructed by Elrond and Arwen. But apparently, Ori had not taken it well. ‘That lady dwarf must have had too many chips.’  
Elrond looked Lindir up and down in amusement and smiled. ‘The lady dwarf is pregnant, you should know the signs, master Lindir.’  
‘Preg…….Sweet Valar!’ Lindir paled. ‘Then they should get married right away!’  
‘A marriage is not necessary for a loving couple to have a little one.’ Elrond scolded Lindir, who blushed.  
‘Of course not, my lord.’ Lindir frowned. ‘But a marriage is a strong bond and stand for devotion to one another. Especially dwarves are old fashioned, I think that the lady´s brothers will not be amused.’  
‘And that my friend, is an entirely different issue.’ Elrond said and had to hide a grin. Ori´s brothers would not be amused at all.  
#  
‘Buggerbuggerbuggerbuggerbuggerbuggerbuggerbuggerbuggerbuggerbugger…..’ Ori bit her lip between her swearing and paced up and down in her elven quarters. ‘Blasted, confounded, cursedly, dratted….AHH!’  
‘Steady, Ori, my little ones ears will start to bleed!’ Billa watched her friend in amusement. ‘What is it? What happened? Why did Arwen have to carry you back here?’  
Ori blushed of embarrassment as she remembered that the fair elf had actually carried her all the way back to her rooms after she had thrown up all over Lindir´s feet.  
‘I do not know. I feel sick….and not in a good way.’ Ori sighed.  
‘Is there a good way to feel sick?’ Billa asked and grinned as Ori nodded harshly.  
‘Aye, as in eating too much or drinking too much. This is just...disgusting. I still feel dizzy.’ Ori complained and laid down face first on her elven bed.  
Arwen blinked at Billa, who did not understand at first. With an amused eye rolling, Arwen looked at Billa and then at her belly and then to Ori, but Billa still did not understand. With a sigh, Arwen stood up and walked to the door, for it was not her responsibility to tell Ori that she was probably pregnant.  
‘Oh my goodness!’ Billa exclaimed shortly before Arwen walked out of the room.  
‘There it is.’ Arwen remarked amused and closed the door behind her.  
#  
Lindir sent a prayer to the Valar as the dwarven company made ready to leave Rivendell a few days later. His nerves were strained beyond imagination, the kitchen was close to collapsing and he just wanted to spend some days in peace and quiet. Elladan and Elrohir were sad that the dwarves were leaving, they had been sparring with Dwalin and Nori and had a lot of fun riling up Thorin. Arwen would miss her friend Billa, but she was already eager to visit her friend again when the heir would be born. Lord Elrond and Arwen had told Thorin that they woul come to Erebor and assist Oin with the birth of the royal heir, for the birth could be dangerous for Billa if the little one had the dwarven size. Thorin, who feared nothing more than losing his beloved wife, agreed immediately. Despite his hatred of elves, Thorin had to admit that lord Elrond and his daughter were good people and he started to like them almost as much as his wife did.  
Thorin´s and Billa´s relationship had suffered a lot during the past weeks and it still needed repairing. Of course, Billa had forgiven Thorin for his foolishness, but her heart was not yet open to him again. Thorin felt that his wife was not ready to go back to normal and gave her all the time she needed, even if it hurt him that Billa seemed to be in no rush. At first, she concentrated on saying goodbye to her parents, who left Rivendell together with Gandalf before the dwarves did.  
Billa threw her arms around her parents and sobbed into Bungo´s shoulder.  
‘There, there, sweet pea.’ Bungo smiled sadly. ‘We will see each other soon, your mother and I will make a little detour to Erebor – through Harad….and Rhun.’  
Billa smiled as she heard the fear in her father´s voice. Bungo was really afraid of the travels he would embark to, but his love to Belladonna made him stronger than he could ever imagine and he was happy; afraid, but happy.  
‘We will arrive in Erebor before you give birth to the little one.’ Belladonna assured Billa and hugged her tight. ‘Maybe you and Thorin will be able to look each other in the eye by then.’  
Bungo looked at his wife with a reproacheful expression, but Belladonna firmly took Billa´s shoulders.  
‘You are starting an own family now.’ Belladonna told her. ‘Do not ruin it because of your pride.’  
With a last hug and a wide smile, Billa´s parents said their farewell to the elves and dwarves and followed Gandalf out of Rivendell. Their journey was about to begin, while Billa´s and Thorin´s was about to continue. With her parents gone, Billa felt the need to turn to her dwarven family. Her mother was right, she had to give her marriage another try as long as her heart was calling out to Thorin. Billa was afraid that if she continued to ignore their problems, they would never be able to solve their issues. But she did not know how to start – and apparently, neither did Thorin.  
#  
The company of dwarves and one hobbit were on the road again after a few days. Billa had gotten her own pony and Ori was riding with Dwalin. Ori had still not told Dwalin that she was gregnant and her bad conscience tortured her. Dwalin and Ori were riding in the front, followed by Thorin and Billa and the rest of the company. Billa concentrated on the couple in front of her, rather than focusing on her issues with Thorin and Thorin was his brooding usual self. Billa could hear Dwalin and Ori talk and suddenly, Dwalin fell down backwards from his pony and landed on the muddy ground with a loud smack.  
‘Did you tell him that you are pregnant?’ Billa asked Ori, while the other dwarves were busy with checking on Dwalin.  
‘Yep.’ Ori nodded. ‘He took it well, didn´t he?’  
It took the company half a day to make ready for the road again and while the dwarves sniggered and chuckled about Dwalin´s pale face, Ori and Billa´s mood did not improve. As they stopped in a small Inn at the side of the road, Thorin walked over to Billa and took her hand. With a bright smile, Thorin gestured that Billa should look over to Ori, which she did.  
Glued to Ori´s back, on a piece of royal pergament, one sentence was written in the Common Tongue.  
‘If you can read this, the dwarf fell off.’  
Billa felt as if a huge weight was lifted off her heart as she burst into laughter together with Thorin.


	42. 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for the delay...I did not have the time or the energy to update for a long time. The next chapter will be the last, I hope that it will follow soon. Thank you so much to my loyal readers, you are the best!

Thorin and Billa were still laughing when they sat down at a table in the Inn together with the company. Dwalin grumbled into his beard as he saw the writing on Ori´s back and tried to pull it off, but Ori wiggled away from him.  
‘Do not touch me, you insufferable moron! You have already done enough!’ Ori sneered and made Billa laugh even harder.  
‘My father was right…..’ Billa gasped for air. ‘Every father to be reacts like an idiot once the time comes.’  
‘A little warning would have been nice.’ Dwalin defended himself. ‘She just blurted it out – completely out of the blue! Isn´t the weather nice, Dwalin, you feel so good behind me, Dwalin, I am pregnant, Dwalin….’  
Ori slapped the back of Dwalin´s head and Nori glared at him with his eyes turned to slits.  
‘What?’ Dwalin took a huge gulp of his ale. ‘Now, who took it better, Thorin or me? Ouch, for Mahal´s sake!’  
Ori had given him a hard kick under the table, but Thorin as well as Billa chuckled.  
‘I should….we should….apologise.’ Billa looked at her friends and family. ‘We both reacted horribly and because of us you had to travel through half of Middle Earth instead of staying at your warm hearth and home. We should have solved that in Erebor – together.’  
‘Meh…’ Dwalin waved his hand at Billa. ‘I know Thorin all my life, I am used to get him out of trouble. At least now he has found a wife who will share this endearing habbit with him.’  
Under the table, Thorin took Billa´s hand and softly squeezed it. They shared a look and without many words, they knew that everything was going back to normal. They just had to give it time.  
It took the company three more weeks to reach Erebor, for they were moving slowly to not strain the two pregnant females. As they arrived in the kingdom under the mountain, Dis and Dain were expecting them already.  
‘Brother!’ Dis smiled widely as she saw Billa at Thorin´s side. ‘And Sister! You have grown fa…..bulous!’  
Billa rolled her eyes at Dis, but slid down of her pony to hug her sister in law tightly. She also timidly smiled at Dain, who grinned from one ear to the other.  
‘Dear cousin, if you agree, I will return to the Iron Hills. I miss my dragon….ehm wife dearly.’ Dain roared and slapped Thorin on the back.  
‘Thank you for your support, Dain.’ Thorin sighed and took his cousin into his arms. ‘And I am sorry that you had to be apart from your family for so long because of me.’  
‘Nah….’ Dain grinned. ‘My lady and I were close to killing each other before you left. We were both very grateful for the opportunity to be apart for a while and realise how much we miss each other when we are not together. You saved your own marriage as well as mine, cousin!’  
Dis shook her head at her family and waved for Fili and Kili to come closer; they did and soon Billa found herself trapped in a dwarven sandwich.  
‘We missed you auntie Billa.’ Fili looked up at Billa with his Thorinblue eyes. ‘How was your adventure?’  
‘My…’ Billa bit her lip and gave Dis a grateful nod, who had probably not told the dwarflings the truth about her absence. ‘It was a very unexpected journey…’  
‘Did you visit the Shire?’ Kili wanted to know.  
‘Yes, I was there and now I am back again.’ Billa felt tired and wanted to fall into her fluffy and warm bed.  
Dis saw her sister in law's tired bearing and shooed her sons away. ‘You all must be exhausted. I will accompany you to your house, dear. And you – ‘ Dis pointed at Thorin. ‘You have a council meeting in a few moments. You should change.’  
‘I just got back from….’ Thorin tried to protest, but Dis held up her hand.  
‘I had to fight against these insufferable council dwarves for too long already. Now it is your turn again. By the way…I killed two of them….’ Dis told Thorin, who paled. ‘It was a joke! Dear Mahal, do you really think that I would kill your council while you are away?’  
‘Yes!’ all the dwarves and Billa answered as a union and made Dis roll her eyes.  
‘Let´s say that the council should be as happy to have you back as I am.’ Dis hugged her brother tightly. ‘And I see that you made up with your queen. That is the most important thing. We were all really worried.’  
Dis smiled at Billa warmly and took her hand. ‘You are home again.’  
#  
After a torturous and never ending council meeting, Thorin walked back to the new royal quarters and felt as if he was already three hundred years old. His legs were heavy and his mind as well. He only wanted to fall into his bed and pull Billa into his arms. He could not wait to see his wife, for it had been so long that they had been close. On their journey, the others had always been there and Thorin and Billa had had no privacy. He had noticed her longing looks as well and felt relieved that after all that had happened, Billa still felt drawn to him; emotionally and physically.  
As he entered their house at the mountain side, he found Billa fast asleep in their bed. Her face was relaxed and her expression happy and peaceful in her sleep and her hand was resting on her growing belly. Thorin felt as if he could watch her all night. Quietly peeling out of his royal attire, Thorin laid down in their bed and fell asleep watching Billa. He woke up the next morning, feeling better than he could remember for a long time. Billa was still sleeping tightly as Thorin sneaked into the kitchen and cooked breakfast; truth was that he burned the eggs and turned the bacon to coal. Thorin grinned to himself as he realized that his thoughts were still in bed with his wife and queen. He took some fresh bread, cheese and cold tea and returned to the bedroom. There he put the tray with food aside and woke his wife….gently.  
#  
Ori rushed through the royal home and frowned at the kitchen. Burned food and a funny smell made her worry for Billa´s wellbeing, for her friend would never burn food nor leave the kitchen in such a condition. Without another thought, Ori burst into the bedroom and froze as she stood in the middle of the room and soft sighs and moans reached her ears.  
‘Oh Mahal!’ Ori shrieked and covered her eyes, nearly taking them out in the process. Like that, she missed the exceptional view of Thorin leaping down the bed half naked and with a very unkingly cry, tangled in the sheets. Billa was still clad in her nightgown and watched her husband fall from their bed in a ball of sheets and her best friend standing in front of their bed with her eyes covered. Billa could not help but laugh wholeheartly, which earned a snarl from Thorin and a helpless shout from Ori.  
‘This is not funny, Billa!’  
#  
‘I am blind – a week before my own wedding and I am blind.’ Ori complained as she tried to ban the memory of Thorin´s naked backside from her mind.  
Billa chuckled as she followed her friend to her own rooms. After the unfortunate incident, Thorin had gone to council more grumpy as he had ever been and Billa and Ori planned the long awaited wedding.  
‘I am not sorry.’ Billa grinned brightly. ‘That will teach you to not burst into people´s room like that.’  
‘It´s the middle of the day! You never sleep that long and the food was burned and….meh never mind. I will never do that again.’ Ori sighed. ‘I have to get the picture of the king´s naked behind out of my head….I could look at Dwalin´s tonight, maybe that will work.’  
‘Oh Yavanna, pictures….’ Billa chuckled.  
'That is only fair. I got a look at your husband´s backside, now you can think of my future husband´s backside. Hello Dwalin!’ Ori sweetly grinned at Dwalin who they passed in the hallway during their conversation.  
Billa grinned at the captain of the guard and tried to hide her amusement, while Dwalin looked after them and paled hearing their conversation. Shaking his head, he made his way to the council chamber, hoping that the king´s mood would be as good as his wife´s.  
#  
‘I really have no idea how a dark hall inside of the mountain could ever look merry enough for a romantic marriage…..oh my goodness!’ Billa stopped in midsentence as she looked into the hall in which Dwalin and Ori would get married. Dori and Nori had spent the last days decorating the hall and now it shone in the light of hundreds of candles and glimmering stones in the walls of the hall.  
‘It is called the emerald hall.’ Ori told Billa dreamily. ‘Dwalin says the emeralds shine like my eyes.’  
Billa only rolled her eyes in amusement and followed her friend into the hall. It did look magnificent and beautiful. The hall was not too big and only the family and close friends would fit into it, but Dwailn and Ori did not want a big feast. They only wanted each other.  
‘What did your brothers say about the fact that you are with dwarfling?’ Billa asked as Dori smiled warmly at his younger sister from where he was placing the last candles.  
‘Oh, they are fine with it.’ Ori waved her hand in the air. ‘The biggest shock was that their little sister was actually having intercourse, so getting married and having a dwarfling were very positive news.’  
Billa chuckled and moved her hand over her belly. ‘Our little ones will grow up together. I cannot think of a better playmate for my little one than your little one. For some reason I imagine a tiny Dwalin when I think about your little one.’  
'With a tiny mohawk...' Ori grinned and looked at her brothers who walked up to her.   
'Ori, dear, your wedding dress is in your room, jewelry, shoes and everything else as well. Nori and I will handle everything else, you try on the dress. Go go go!" Dori shoed an amused Ori out of the hall, while Billa followed them with a bright smirk. She was happy that all the fuzz about the wedding kept the dwarves from concentrating on her pregnancy.   
'And my queen, I suggest you settle down in the comfortable armchair by the fire. All that walking around could strain you, the walls in the lower levels could collaps any time from the mining, you could trip over something in the dark.....or....'  
Billa sighed in amusement and politely waved at the worried Dori while she rushed out the door.   
'Dori really is a mother hen, is he not?'   
#   
Ori stared down at the dress in horror and Billa´s eyes widened as she saw the tent like white dress in Ori´s hands.  
‘Oh my goodness, I forgot how big my mother was!’ Ori expressed in a mixture of loving memory and shock.  
‘Not even a dwarf of Thorin´s stature could fit into this!’ Billa took the dress out of Ori´s hands and held it up. ‘Very beautiful crochet work though….and the lace…..but you could fit into this five times.’  
Billa chuckled again, but as she saw the desperate look on Ori´s face she frowned. ‘Do not worry, you will stand before your future husband in the most perfect wedding dress and Dwalin will not be able to take his eyes off you.’  
‘How?’ Ori sat down on the bed and buried her face in her hands. ‘Look at that tent!’  
‘Ori, listen to me.’ Billa took her friend´s hand. ‘You will have the most beautiful wedding underneath this mountain. It will be the happiest day of your life, your brothers and I will see to it.’  
While she comforted her nervous friend, a plan already started to form in Billa´s mind.


	43. 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter....thank you so so much for sticking with me!! I am sorry that it took so long, but I always finish my stories.....life is crazy at the moment and I am happy that I managed to finish it :)   
> Thank you again for reading and commenting my story! You're the best!

When Thorin came home after a straining day at council, he did not find Billa in the kitchen, but in the armchair by the fire, sewing a white tent that almost completely covered her. She was so concentrated on her work, that she had not even heard him come in. Seeing his wife at work, but peaceful in the firelight made Thorin feel at home. Quietly, he walked back to the kitchen and prepared some slices of bread with butter and honey, brought a few sausages and two cups of tea. He could not even remember when he had started drinking tea, probably when Billa had come into his life. He put everything on a tray and walked back to the living room. As he laid eyes on Billa once again, he realized how much his life had changed. He was not the dwarf he used to be anymore. He had no hard desire for any kinky lovemaking or an adventurous privat life anymore, as he used to. Of course he would not say no to any light bonding or light spanking if Billa was fine with it, but at the moment he was happy with his life. Billa was his wife and queen and soon they would hold their little son or daughter in their arms……oh Mahal….  
Billa looked up from her sewing and saw Thorin standing in the door with a tray of food in his hands; his eyes on her, but his mind off somewhere far away. His dreamy look made her smile and she put away the dress.  
‘Will you stand there all night?’ Billa asked with a faint smile. Things between her and Thorin were turning back to normal slowly, but they were not back to old terms yet. She wondered who would make the first step to full reconciliation.  
‘I like the sight.’ Thorin blinked, pulled out of his dreamy state. He smiled and put down the tray on the small table beside the armchair. He himself sat down on the floor.  
‘How was your day?’ Billa asked shyly and took a sausage from the tray. She had not eaten for hours and she was famished.  
‘The council is a real pain, but Dis and Dain have done a good job while we were away.’ Thorin sighed. ‘Erebor is doing well, the mines are full, they discovered even two more tunnels with gold. The mountain is secure, even if the captain of the guard is currently not quite present.’  
Billa and Thorin chuckled as they thought about how nervous both Dwalin and Ori were about their upcoming wedding.  
'Dwalin came into council with a huge stupid grin today.‘ Thorin shook his head in amusement. ‘Someday, he will lose his reputation as hard and intimidating captain of Erebor´s guard.’  
‘Nah, I think even with a bright grin on his face people will be afraid of Dwalin.’ Billa chuckled. ‘They will only think that he bares his teeth.’  
Thorin took a sip of his tea and smiled. He looked at the huge piece of white cloth in Billa´s lap and pointed at it.  
‘Do you sew a sunshield for your tomatoes?’ he asked and was surprised by Billa´s laughter.  
‘No, good Yavanna, do not let Ori hear that.’ Billa chuckled and took a deep sip of tea. ‘That is Ori´s wedding dress. It was her mother´s.’  
‘I remember her.’ Thorin´s eyes grew wide. ‘She looked like Dori, only twice his size. A terrifying lady; if she was still alive, Dwalin would never have married Ori.’  
‘Why? Would he be intimidated by her?’ Billa could not imagine a dwarf being more intimidating than Dwalin or Thorin.  
‘That too, but if he had asked her if he could marry her daughter, she would have sat on him.’ Thorin winced as he imagined Dwalin underneath the terrifying mistress Ri.  
‘I would have loved to meet her.’ Billa´s smile faded as she remembered that Ori and her brothers had never had a family like she had.  
‘Did you listen to what I said?’ Thorin grinned. ‘Believe me, she would have trampled you. She was so big and her bust size was that big that she could not even see her feet. She was considered one of the most beautiful dwarves of her time.’  
‘What?!’ Billa nearly spilled tea over Ori´s dress. ‘Oh my goodness, sometimes I forget that dwarves have a different definition of beauty than hobbits.’  
‘How would an attractive hobbit lad look like?’ Thorin asked and hoped that he would at least fulfill some of the definitions.  
‘Well, a fine hobbit lad has perfect manners…’ Billa started and Thorin winced. ‘….he should be respectful and polite. The definition of beauty is really different from yours. Big and hairy feet are considered attractive, as well as a chubby tummy. The pointy ears are sensitive, so the bigger they are, the better. Most hobbits also favor fair hair, it looks better with flowers in it…..what is wrong?’  
Billa had noticed how crestfallen Thorin looked all of a sudden and stopped.  
‘I look nothing like the attractive hobbit you just described.’ Thorin muttered and stared down at his hands.  
At first, Billa shook her head in annoyance, but Thorin´s hurt puppy look still had its effect on her. With a bright smile, she slid down of the armchair and onto the floor opposite of him.  
‘No, you do not.’ Billa grinned as she saw the frown forming on Thorin´s forehead. ‘But I do not look like the ideal female dwarf either, do I?’  
Thorin shrugged his shoulders, but Billa crawled further until she was sitting in his lap.  
‘You are the complete opposite of a hobbit, Thorin, no you listen to me you insufferable dwarf!’ Billa pinched Thorin´s nose and made him look at her. ‘You are more than I would have ever expected in my partner. Tall, dark and handsome – oh, stop grinning, will you? – strong, proud and with a stubbornness to match the Baggins family. I feel safe when I am in your arms…..I guess I forgot about that in my anger, I am so sor…Uhmmph.’  
Billa had not noticed Thorin´s loving look in her ramblings and was surprised by Thorin´s lips on hers. She soon melted into the kiss and moaned as Thorin deepened it. She could feel the warmth in his arms and the feeling of love and safety flood through her body. She chuckled as Thorin shifted his weight and pushed her down into the sheer never ending white waves of the dress.  
#  
‘Oh Yavanna, we have just…..I cannot ever tell Ori that we just made love on her wedding dress.’ Billa covered her sweaty face in her hands and felt Thorin´s beard scratch her belly as he laughed.  
‘Just cut the part away. There will still be enough left to make a fine dress.’ he chuckled and kissed Billa´s round belly. As he placed a kiss underneath her belly button, he felt something hard against his lips. Billa also felt it and looked down with a puzzled expression. Thorin paused and slowly pressd his lips on Billa´s belly again as a small footprint appeared on the inside of Billa´s belly as made Thorin sit up so fast that he almost threw out his back.  
‘There was just a tiny little foot sticking out of your….’  
‘The little one is kicking!’ Billa smiled and placed her hand over the part were the little one was kicking. ‘Here.’  
Billa took Thorin´s warm and callous hand and placed it on her belly. Almost instantly the little one started kicking again.  
‘Is this a “go away” kick or an “I like you, please keep your hand there” kick?’ Thorin asked shyly and looked at Billa who smiled at him.  
‘I am sure that he or she likes to have the father around.’ Billa assured Thorin, who smiled back at her. ‘I like your hands on me, I always have.’  
Thorin leaned forward to press his forehead against Billa´s and felt his little one press against his hand from inside her belly. Suddenly, all the strain from the council meeting and the last weeks seemed far away and forgotten, all he cared about was the peaceful feeling he had in this very moment; with his own little family.  
#  
‘Oh Mahal, Billa, the dress is perfect!’ Ori stood in front of the mirror and turned so that the dress flowed around her in flush waves. ‘How did you do that?’  
‘Well….’ Billa tried not to blush. ‘First of all I cut half of it away, there was just too much material….ahem…..and then I used the lace for the sleeves and the band collar.’  
Ori moved her hand over the delicate lace on her arms. The dress was still her mother´s but it fitted Ori´s style. The material was soft and flowed down her body in lush waves. As Billa had said, her sleeves and the band collar down to the top of her breasts was fine lace and gave Ori a very royal look, despite the simple look of the rest of the dress. But that was all Ori had ever wanted. A dress with history; classy, but simple; just like herself.  
Dori, who was braiding Ori´s hair, whipped the tears from his eyes.  
‘You look exactly like Amad…in a tiny version.’ Dori sniffed as he placed small and sparkling clasps in Ori´s hair.  
Nori stood in a corner and watched everyone in a mixture of annoyance and amusement. All the fuzz about a wedding was too much for him and he tried to stay out of it. It was bad enough that he had to walk to the isle at Ori´s side together with Dori, it was already too much attention for Nori´s taste.  
'Which flowers did you pick for the bride?‘ Billa asked Dori, who frowned at her.  
‘My dear queen, I know that my little sister is a friend of hobbits, fresh air and sunlight, but she will not walk down the aisle with a handful of weed.’ before Billa could protest, Dori shoved a bouquet into his sisters hands, a small and round bouquet made of crystal flowers in all colors. It looked so beautiful and fitting for a dwarf that Billa ignored the fact that Dori had called her beloved flowers weeds.  
A quiet knock on the door made Dori wave his hands in the air and lament about the fact that a bride needed her peace and quiet before the wedding. Billa and Nori exchanged a grin and went to open the door. An impatient looking Thorin stood in front of it, tapping his feet.  
‘I swear to Mahal, if your little scribe is not coming out of there in the next moment, Dwalin will faint right in front of his older brother and the wedding reception.’ Thorin grumbled and frowned as Nori rolled his eyes and backed away to tell his family to hurry up; they were indeed late.  
‘You look handsome, my king.’ Billa took the moment of privacy to sneak to her husband and nuzzle his big nose.  
Thorin smiled happily and looked his wife up and down, who wore an attire similar to his own. Billa was clad into a beautiful Durin blue dress with fur at her sleeves and collar. The fur matched the color of her hair like his did.  
‘And you look beautiful as always.’ Thorin smiled as Billas tiptoed to kiss him.  
‘Wait till you see Ori.’ Billa stated, but Thorin shook his head.  
‘No creature in this world is as beautiful as you are. I insist.’ Thorin grinned as Billa rolled her eyes. ‘What did you do with the part of the dress on which we……..master Dori! Your little sister looks beautiful!’  
Billa jumped as Thorin quickly and loudly changed the subject and hid her laughter behind his broad back.  
‘Shall we?’ Thorin turned around as quickly as possible and led the way to the wedding with a huge grin.  
#  
The wedding was a wonderful and beautiful ceremony. Dwalin could not stop grinning through the whole wedding and Ori looked as if she could not wait to kiss her newly wedded husband when she was allowed to. When the time had come, Ori jumped around Dwalin´s neck and kissed him dizzy, much to the chagrin of her brothers. When she threw the bouquet, it landed right in the arms of a terrified Dis, while Fili and Kili immediately started to turn the wedding party upside down to look for a suitable partner for their mother.  
As Thorin walked over to Dwalin and Ori, Billa stayed behind and watched her new family. So much had happened in the last year and so fast that Billa became dizzy from simply thinking about it. She had literally stumbled into Thorin´s life and then everything had changed. As most important of all, they both changed; they had changed each other. Before she had been lonely so often, but now she had a huge family and new friends and most importantly – a new home. She was the queen of Erebor now, but she would still take matters into her own hands. She and Ori already planned to reorganize the huge library and Billa also planned to take up diplomatic relations to Dale and also the Shire to ensure the supplies of the Lonely Mountain.  
A light move in her belly reminded Billa of the fact that both her and Ori would soon have another change in their lives. With a smile, she softly moved her hand over her belly and looked at Ori. Oin had grinned as he told them that they would probably give birth in the same month since dwarves and hobbit had different lengths of pregnancies. The little ones could grow up together and Billa imagined them in the throne room of Erebor. Her little one on the throne and a small version of Dwalin at his or her side. Ori had already joked about marrying them to each other if they had one of each, so that her family would also sit on Erebors throne one day. Thorin had already changed the law in favor of a possible daughter; in case that their firstborn was female, she would be the first queen of a dwarven realm in all Middle Earth. Dis had been delighted when she heard the news and for the first time, she and Thorin had not parted with her slapping him on the back of his head that evening.  
Thorin walked up to his wife and queen and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.  
‘We made it.’ he stated and smiled into Billa´s hair.  
‘You sound surprised.’ Billa grinned and stepped backwards until she stood on the top of his boots.  
‘I am surprised.’ Thorin chukled and turned his wife around on his boots. ‘I am surprised, because so far I have screwed up everything that concerned us. Unless this…’  
Thorin put his hand on Billa´s belly and both chuckled as the little one started kicking.  
‘Is the little on kicking because he likes me or hates me?’ Thorin asked quietly. ‘I am pretty sure that you were not so sure wether you loved or hated me at the beginning either.’  
‘I never hated you.’ Billa tiptoed on Thorin´s boots and kissed his nose.  
‘Never? Not even when…’ Thorin was interrupted by a sharp kick out of Billa´s belly.  
‘Never.’ Billa grinned.  
They stood together and relished in the warmth and love of the other as a loud banging and clashing sounded through the hall. Dwalin and the Ri brothers were drinking heavily and smashed their pints onto the floor. It was pure chaos when the other dwarves joined them and ale was splashing everywhere. Billa expected Ori to be as shocked as she was, but Ori laughed wholeheartly and joined the chaos. But before Billa could feel like an outsider, Thorin took her hand and pulled her right into the mess. He walked to the table making sure that Billa´s feet stayed on top of his boots and that her bare feet did not touch the ground full of ale and splinters, which made Billa laugh, for her hobbit feet were as sturdy as dwarven boots. But Thorin´s thoughtfulness warmed her heart and she happily joined the party of dwarves. They celebrated for the whole night and as the sun rose outside of the mountain a few hours later, Thorin carried his sleeping wife to their rooms before he went to council.  
#  
‘For Mahal´s sake, Billa, breathe, breathe….you know like Dis told you….measured and OW!’  
Oin nearly had a coronary as the royal couple burst into his infirmary in the middle of the night. He had forgotten the time while mixing new salves and had sent his other healers to bed, so he was alone – in such a case of emergency. The prince or princess was about to be born.  
‘Oin, Billa´s water broke and….she is nearly breaking my fingers.’ Thorin hissed as Billa grabbed his fingers even tighter. ‘This relly hurts.’  
Thorin just realized what he had said as Oin and Billa glared at him.  
‘Never mind, just……’ Thorin shoved Billa to one of the infirmary beds and carried her the last part. ‘Breathe through the pain…I will’  
Billa pressed his fingers so hard that he swore that he would never be able to use them again and screamed.  
‘It definetly has your blockhead!’ Billa cursed and grimaced as a contraction ripped through her tiny body.  
‘Or your huge feet..Ow, for Mahal´s sake…’ Thorin tried to rescue his hand, but it was too late.  
Oin hurried towards them with fresh linen and hot water, as the door burst open and they heard Dwalin´s pained cry.  
‘She is ripping by beard off, for Durin´s sake! Oin, help!’ Dwalin yelled as soon as the door opened and practically carried Ori to the next bed by his beard. Ori was wincing in pain and Oin realized that she was in labour, too.  
‘Please, be kidding……’ Oin was sure that Mahal had planned this for his own amusement. He rushed to the door and yelled into the corridor for help until a dwarf of Thorin´s royal guard came running by. ‘You! Get the other healers, I need Fiona, Fenna and Fauna in here this instant. The Na-sister, hurry!’  
Oin took the time to chuckle about the funny expression on the guards face. He himself had needed months to distinguish the three sister from one another – but now, he had more important things to do.  
It took the guard many minutes to wake up the other healers and to bring them to the infirmary. The oldest sister, Fiona, complained about the rush as she entered the infirmary.  
‘Take it easy, it is their first dwarfling, it will probably take all night before….oh Mahal, I can see the head from here! Is that a Mohawk?’ Fiona rushed over to Ori´s bed, while the other took care of Billa.  
‘Alright, we have no time for herbs and pain repressing teas, you have to start pushing this instant.’ Fiona ordered and looked at Dwalin. ‘You better stand at the back of the bed or else she will pull on every part of your body that she can reach.’  
Dwalin was gone faster than anyone had ever saw him move and murmured soft encouragements into his wife´s ears from behind the headboard.  
Billa and Thorin missed the whole commotion while they concentrated on the birth of their little one, but as the piercing screaming of a dwarfling filled the room, they looked over to see a happy Ori and an almost happier Dwalin welcome their firstborn son.  
‘Oh…he is precious…….AHHHHHHHH…..’ Billa yelled and Thorin hurried to nod at his best friend and his wife before he said goodbye to more of his fingers.  
‘Alright, my queen, you will have to start pushing…push hard, the little one has not turned around headfirst.’ Fenna´s voice was guarded, but Oin hurried to the royal couple´s bed as he heard the worrying news. ‘He or she will come out feet first.’  
‘This is like all hobbits are being born.’ Billa stated through clenched teeth. ‘Did you not know?’  
‘Huh.’ Oin and Fenna exchanged a look. ‘Well, that is…….new.’  
‘Can I push now?’ Billa asked and pulled everyone´s focus back on topic.  
‘With the next contraction…’ Fenna told her and made ready to welcome the little one´s feet first.  
Billa cried out in terrible pain as the little one came out feet first. She did not hear the encouraging words of Thorin, Dwalin and also Ori, she only concentrated on pushing. It took a while, but soon a mighty loud scream pierced everyone´s ears.  
‘A little princess.’ Oin smiled and handed the newborn princess over to the waiting arms of her parents.  
‘She has your eyes!’ Billa looked down at her daughter with tears in her eyes. ‘And your voice…’  
Thorin chuckled and caressed his daughter´s cheek with his index finger. ‘And your nose…and feet.’  
‘She is beautiful!’ Ori looked over from her bed. Her son was already sleeping tightly in his blanket. ‘What a beautiful daughter in law…..’  
As if on cue, her son woke up and started screaming bloody murder together with the princess.  
‘They have some decades to figure out for themselves that they are perfect for each other.’ Ori grinned widely and tried to calm her son.  
‘I informed lady Dis, the princes and the brothers Ri about the happy births.’ Oin quickly changed the subject. ‘They will be here in a moment. Do you have names for the little ones, yet?’  
‘Rori.’ Dwalin and Ori looked down at their son and smiled. ‘After Ori´s grandfather.’  
Billa and Thorin looked at each other and sighed. ‘We have not thought of a name, yet.’  
‘What?’ Dwalin was shocked. ‘Ori and I were fighting over names since the day she told me that she was pregnant!’  
‘We had other things in mind….’ Thorin defended them. ‘Like saving our love, ruling the kingdom…such things.’  
‘This is no excuse.’ Dwalin grinned as Thorin smaked a pillow at him and was thankful that the king did not have his sword with him.  
‘Mirabella.’ Billa whispered and look from her daughter to her husband. ‘Do you like it? It is a fruit, a sweet and pretty one.’  
‘Mirabella.’ Thorin tried the name. ‘I like it. Although it is an interesting name for a dwarven queen.’  
‘She could rule under the name Mira, that could pass as a dwarven name. In fact, I think that many hundred years ago, a dwarven lady called Mira was a healer in the Iron Hills.’ Ori mused, the scribe in her coming to the surface.  
‘Mira.’ Thorin and Billa exchanged a look. ‘Mira is a good name.’  
‘We need to clean the little ones and you need some rest.’ Fauna took the little ones and carried them away under the watchful eyes of their parents. ‘And if I am not mistaken, your families are about to visit.’  
Not a moment later, the infirmary doors burst open again and Dori, Nori, Dis, Fili and Kili stormed in. Everyone was chattering loudly and congratulations were exchanged. Fili and Kili could not take their eyes of the little ones, while Dis had tears in her eyes as she heard that Thorin would trust her with the royal education of the future queen. Dori was already planning the future wedding between his nephew and the princess, while Nori only rolled his eyes.  
Far away, in Rivendell, lord Elrond and his daughter stood by the waterfall and gazed into the night. They smiled at each other and send their prayers to the Valar to beg for the safety of the mountain folk. Both knew that as merry as the following years would pass by, things would change soon and darkness would cast its shadow over Middle Earth once again. But tonight – life was good. For everyone.


End file.
